The dreams in which I'm dying
by thatdamnyank
Summary: Her father's had always told her she was meant for greatness...Somehow Rachel didn't think this is what they had in mind. Book I: In a series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1**: Set in season 1. Quinn never got pregnant. Finn and Rachel never got together.

**A/N 2**: Reviews awesome and very welcome but I'm not going to beg for them or threaten story progress for them.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it Finn woulda been killed off, Sue would demolish Schue instead of turning all sweet like she has been lately, Artie would be rolling down a lot of stairs and Brittany would be ruler of the world just saying... now onto the prologue

**Prologue**

He needed to find Rachel...

Rachel Berry always had a plan. Hell that girl had plan's for her plan's

Since Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry were eight years old and Noah had stolen his cousin's House of the Dead movie and they watched it in secret in their tree house for the first time, Operation Gruesome Jewsome was born.

****Flash Back****

_"Whoa, that was a cool movie, that Karma girl was so kick ass!"_

**"NOAH, LANGUAGE! It was gross and disturbing Noah, but I ****agree**** it was kinda neat. All that stunt work must have been time consuming and hard."**

Noah just grunted as he flopped back on the pile of beanbags and pillows, shoveling chips in his mouth. Watching as his best friend put away the DVD in its case and shut off the portable DVD player her dad's had gotten her for chrismakuah . Sometimes he got jealous because Rachel's parents always spoiled her and she always got the best presents, but then he would feel bad for feeling bad because his partner in crime always acted like everything she owned actually belonged to both of them. The young boy smiled to himself then got the girls attention.

_"Do you think that could really happen Rae? A zombie attack?"_

The tiny brunette turned to look at her could have been twin._ "I'm not sure Ark, anything is possible I suppose. Lot's of government's __study__ and partake in biological attacks. Who knows how long ago it all started, but Hitler, for example had many scientist that partook in various types of warfare tactics. Some of them really atrocious and..."_

_"Um, What?"_ The boy furrowed his brow. Rachel sighed and tried not to roll her eyes.

Settling down next to her sometimes slow but lovable friend she continued _"It means bad Noah, like super super bad... anyway, as i was saying before, atrocious and disturbing, actually a lot like the scientist from that movie were doing I'm guessing. Look how one crazy man tried to wipe out our people, humans are capable of anything good and bad so my daddies always tell me ark."_

Noah frowned and nodded. Rae's parents were really smart so they would know. The little girl continued and he was starting to regret asking her anything, but eh he was used to this happening all the time anyway.

"_Even without zombie's anything could happen where a person would need to be prepared. Natural disasters and biological warfare for example, as well as many others."_

Noah really loved his best friend, they have known each other since the womb practically. The Jewish community was fairly small in their home town, in fact, Rachel was only one of three girls their same age at the synagogue both their families went to and those other two girls were boring at least that's what he thought.

Sure Rae was super tiny and talked an awful lot and used big words that no normal kid their age would, despite that Noah liked Rachel right away. She never made him feel stupid and she always let him hang at her really big house and play with all her stuff. She was really kind and sweet and loyal. And she would always find away to get them outta the trouble Noah would land the pair in. Her big brain and innocent big eyes sure came in handy a lot not to mention the coolest of all SHE COULD FAKE CRY! He really needed to get her to teach him how to do that.

Noah suddenly sat up spilling chips all over himself and his buddy "Ugh Ark be careful!" The boy ignored her yelling and started bouncing in place. Rachel immediately saw the gleam in his eye's and grew weary, lord only knew what crazy antics he was planning for them now.

_"We could totally do it star, we could survive no creepies could eat us ever if we start practicing and learn to fight now. Plus you're super smart you could get all the survival planning down."_

Rachel started thinking about it, it would likely never happen, but never the less it was prudent for one to always be prepared for any situation according to her daddies, plus it would give them something to do for the rest of the summer and she could work the details out the days Noah was in summer school. Her daddy was always trying to teach her stuff to get by in life, she may only be eight but she already knew basic car care, CPR, water rescues and how to do a few household repairs. Her father's firmly believed that when you stop learning you stop living.

_"I suppose I could at least research it some if you would like..."_ _"Yes!" " but you have to help too, not just come around for the fun stuff."_

_"Yeah sure I have lot's of ideas for cool weapons and stuff, plus you already do all that dancing and monkey stuff"_ _"gymnastics..."_ Rachel grumbled. _"I bet you could totally fight like those people in the movie did, ya know, if you grow a bit more or maybe you could just scurry under their legs"_ Noah poked Rachel in the tummy and laughed as the tiny girl squirmed away and slapped his hand.

"Well at least my height is good for small spaces unlike your bulky boy self!"

Her best friend was a little on the chubby side but she would never say anything mean to him about it, just try to find sneaky ways for him to play more for exercise and to eat a little better.

_"Yeah and you're daddies like G.I. Joe so he can show us all those cool ninja moves and he's been trying to get you to let him teach you all that self defense stuff and be one with your area stuff already. And your Mr. His like Dr. Do-little and a major plant live off the land guy. Aren't they like bad stuff planners already? We could learn lot's of neat stuff Rae Rae, I know you never really wanted to before and you want to be a singer but all this sounds really really fun."_

_"Dooms day planners, Noah. And you are right, tho a lot of people think my father's are over the top and crazy, I guess I already get picked on a lot because they love each other..."_

_"People are stupid star, your pops are cool"_

_"Thank you Noah, besides they won't think that after the end of the world stuff happens and we are left sitting pretty while everyone else is running around like headless chickens"_

Noah made clucking noises while Rachel giggled at her silly friend. _"Ha! let's do it star-shine! Let's become awesome bad a..er..butt zombie fighter's. Man this is gonna be EPIC! We'll be the gruesome Jewsome. I'll always have your back and you will always have mine, we could handle anything!"_ The young boy crowed gleefully. Rachel couldn't help but smile at her friend and started to get excited about it all.

_"Okay, let's do it"_ Rachel stated. _"Cool, we'll start tomorrow wanna go swimming? Last one in the pool has to do the others chores for the week!"_ Noah shouted as he was already halfway down the rope ladder.

_"Noah Isaiah Puckerman that's cheating!"_ Rachel huffed as she got to her feet

_"Better hurry star shine my rooms really really messy"_ Noah laughed as he tore off his shirt and ran down the wooded path back to the Berry house hearing his bestie shouting his nickname behind him and scrambling to catch up

**** END FLASHBACK****

Well three years later Noah Puckerman decided to become Puck, he stopped hanging out with little Rachel Berry and started his path to popularity.

He started hanging out with other boys his age and joined sports teams, as the years went by he started working out to loose all his baby fat and changed the way he dressed and acted. Other boys would have picked on soft gentle Noah, he needed to be tough and badass if he wanted people to like him. He slowly stopped hanging out with Rachel, coming up with all kinds of reasons to avoid it when his mother would make plans with the Berries.

He loved Rachel, he always had and always would but he needed to fit in if he wanted to look after his mother and his little sister. He was the man of the house and he refused to be a loser like his father was, he couldn't be, and Rachel..

Well Rachel was loud and people thought she was to hyper and just plain odd. She was labeled a loser by the other girls he wanted to notice him. Rachel was a freak to them, always picked on for her crazy family life and her songstress dreams. But deep down Puck knew how amazingly badass his former J.A.P. and her dad's were and he knew if anyone could survive this epically fucked up situation it would be her.

He just hoped the two and a half years of "training" (sadly he just goofed around and pretended to be a ninja or a pirate or anything else that came to mind) he did with her and her father's would be enough to keep him and his friends safe until he could meet up with her.

Noah prayed to god that Rachel would be able to put the last few years of neglect and torment behind her.

He had told Finn he joined glee club because they were bros and bros did shit together, but really Finn was an asshole. His nice guy image was an act and Puck could care less about him.

Hell he fucked the dudes girlfriend for Moses sake. No he joined because he missed his tiny star shine and even tho they were no longer friends anymore, he just wanted to be around her. He had missed Rachel's voice and just everything about her. Plus that jackass Hudson had his eyes on Pucks little jewbro and he failed her in the past when he said he would always have her back, but this time he wouldn't even if Rachel never knew what he was doing. He still loved her like a sister, no way would he let that tool get close to his girl.

He missed his best friend plain and simple, and even though he was an idiot for turning his back on her, he hoped she never turned hers on him.

Puck turned, smashing another undead in the head with the baseball bat and tried not to flinch at the cracking, squishy sound it made. He turned his head and watched as Brittany handed Santana another bat and clung to the latina's back. Both keeping an eye out for Quinn, who at the moment was rushing to pick the door lock leading to the hallway the choir room where hopefully the rest of their friends were at. _"Come on, Come on"_ Quinn muttered to herself, she was the best underling Coach Sylvester had and as such the tyrant had passed on a few sneaky skills, one of which Quinn hoped to capitalize on right now.

Getting hit in the back of the head by a basket ball, Puck cursed and glanced over at the only other boy in the gymnasium. Finn who was being his usual useless self, chucking tennis balls, helmets and anything else he could get his hands on at the unfaltering zombie's lumbering towards them. _"God damn it Finnces, You're a fucking quarter back where's your aim"_ Finn just shrugged and hide more behind Puck.

_"Q! Hurry the fuck up we gotta find the others and get outta here!"_ Santana shouted at her best friend, placing Brittany behind her against the wall. _"I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm trying the locks being difficult, Coach never uses this door."_

Puck took out the zombie in front of him, who he thinks used to be Paul from the track team. Dude was so ripped to shreds by other undead he couldn't be sure, hell half the fuckers face was missing and so was one arm. He watched as Santana quickly took down the last undead in the room, then he and Finn ran over as Quinn got the lock to finally click.

_"Good now we head down and save the gang"_ Finn stated. Puck scoffed, Quinn rolled her eyes and Brittany just buried her head in Santana's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist knowing what was coming in 3..2..1.. _"We? What we you damn ogre. You didn't do a thing to help you useless bag of f lubber. YOUR THE IDIOT LET THEM IN THE ROOM"_ The Latina was trying her best to get to the idiot in front of her but Brittany was a lot stronger then she looked. Thanks to years of dance and cheer leading._"That was an accident and I helped distract them!" "Dios mio me vova suicidarme si tengo que estar cercade este tontopor mas tiempo."_

_"San, enough we have to get moving just let it go"_ Quinn stood up holding open the door. Puck took lead followed by Quinn, Finn and Brittany. Santa being the only other person with a weapon took the rear.

Puck didn't know where all his friend's were but hoped they would be able to find them, all but one tiny diva he really really wished more than anything was with him right now. He didn't know how much longer he could keep from losing his shit in front of the others. The stress about keeping them safe and worry about his mother and little sister were gonna really get to him soon. Why today of all days did Rachel Barbra Berry have to break her perfect attendance record and not be in homeroom.

He needed to find Rachel...

Rachel Berry always had a plan. Hell that girl had plans for her plans...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** _weekend before all hell breaks loose_

Laughter sounded all around her as the young girl wiped the freezing red liquid off of her face.

Ugh, cherry, why did it have to be cherry? Sure the color and flavor did not really matter, a slushie facial was still a shitty and humiliating experience no matter what. But the assholes could of at least used a tasty flavor. Cherry tasted to much like cough syrup.

Rachel sighed and turned back to her locker to retrieve her belongings. At least it was the end of the school day and a Friday at that. Also she would get home before her father and hide the evidence of her latest torment.

Making sure she had all of her books for Monday's homework, Rachel squared her shoulders, put on her fake smile and started the gauntlet she would have to go past on her way to freedom. The popular kid's still chuckling and calling her names while throwing things at her retreating form. If only they knew she could really kick all their asses if she wanted too, but violence was always a last resort or so her daddy always says.

Her eyes scanned the crowd as she neared the school's front entrance and landed on the trio of girls leaning against a set of lockers. Two blonde's and a brunette.

One of the blonde's, tall with long corn colored hair and sad piercing blue eyes with a frown marring her pretty face. The dark haired girl attached to her side via pinkie linkage had narrowed eyes and a cruel smirk on her face, enjoying every moment of Rachel's embarrassment.

Briefly, Rachel's eyes locked on to those of the second shorter blond, the girl was laughing like the rest, but when Rachel really gazed into the mesmerizing hazel eyes she thought for a moment that she saw what looked like longing.

Ducking her head and tightening her grip on her book bag, Rachel slightly scoffed at herself. ' get a grip berry, there is no way Quinn Fabray would look at you even in a slightly kind way let alone with longing or desire.' Pushing through the double doors the tiny brunette released the breath she was not even aware she was holding and dug her keys out of her purse making her way to her old beat up hatchback.

She hated the car, but like every other part of her social persona it was a lie...well that's not completely true, not every part...She really was a bit of a diva when it came to glee, and she did have great grades and an extensive vocabulary. She also tended to talk a lot when excited or nervous which often lead to social awkwardness.

But the rest of it? The clothes, the car and her overall brush it off and smile attitude was false. No one in this backwater hell hole knew the real her besides her family except for two people: her ex best friend, and her bubbly secret friend/ next door neighbor.

After years of being put down just because she was the daughter of two albeit extremely eccentric men in a small town. After years of opening up to people and letting them in only to be used or tossed away like yesterday's garbage, Rachel had decided that no one had the right to know the real her.

Everyone made fun of her for the childish dorky clothes she wore, they did not realize that she only dressed that way because her "peers" ruined her expensive clothes for the first whole two weeks of school.

They did not know that she had to convince her father's to buy her this beat up old car. Lying and saying that as a fairly new driver she did not want to risk damage to her beautiful new jeep her dad's had given her, until she felt more confident on the road. When really it was because some idiot's decided to slash all four of her babies tire's and she had to replace them without her overprotective daddy finding out.

No one needed to know she was from the richest family in Lima, maybe even one of the wealthiest in all of Ohio. Only Sugar Motta knew that truth and Rachel had enough black mail on the girl to be assured she was sworn to silence.

Her father's never felt the need to flaunt their wealth, and believed in hard work and making your own way in the world. After all they had no say in old family money. Rachel pulled into the driveway of the three story house that belonged to her little family and made her way into her home.

That's why they bought this house in town. So Rachel could fit in and go to the local school's while spending weekends out on their 200 acre ranch that most people thought was a damn state park, (fucking moron's seriously!) instead of sending their little girl to an elite academy or boarding school. They wanted Rachel to have the chance to fit into normal society and interact with real, honest, hardworking people. The way they we're both raised. Or as normal as could be for a family of two openly gay men in a small minded town.

Her father's had to hide their relationship in their professional lives they refused to do it in their everyday home life. It's why they decided to come back to daddy Hiram's home town in the middle of nowhere before starting a family.

Tossing her book bag on the floor by her desk and biting into an apple she snagged on her way through the kitchen. the tiny songstress peeled off her wet owl sweater and skirt and slid into comfy sweatpants and her father's old USMC hoodie that basically swallowed her whole. But it was super comfy and her go to snuggle shirt.

Cranking up her stereo system, Rachel flopped back on her bed flipping through her latest x-men comic. Ha! if Sam only knew her level of geekdom matched his own!

She was so absorbed in her comic that she didn't realize just how much time had actually past. The next thing she knew, she was being smothered by a gangly blond blur that was sitting on her butt and bouncing up and down, tickling the tiny brunette and making her whole bed shake.

_"Rachie! Rachie! Shake and Bakie!" "ugh, Britts get offa me, you goober"_ Rachel gently rolled over and pushed the blond off of her. _"What are you doing here Britt, I thought you would be hanging out with Santana?"_

Brittany shook her head _"No, I told San there were bats wrestling in my belly and i had to go home and lay down. Her and Quinn wanted to stay and feed me soup but I'm not tummy sick. I'm heart sick"_ Brittany pouted and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Rachel sighed, placing her finger's under the girl's chin, she gently lifted the blonde's head. _"Why does your heart hurt baby girl? Did someone say something mean to you? You know you just have to tell Santana and she will make sure it doesn't happen again"_.

_"No, my heart is sad because you were sad Rachie. I'm sad at people who are mean to you and today was a mean day...and they ruined Mr. Hoot!"_ Rachel watched as her friend's blue eyes started to water.

_"It's okay Brittany, they didn't ruin Mr. hoot i already have him in the washer he will be good as new i promise. What do I always tell you?"_

Brittany wrapped her arms around her little friend and laid her head on Rachel's chest, her face scrunching up as she looked deep in thought. _"That all the mean people in the world are only mean because they are sad inside and dunno how to show they are sad. So they have to be mean to people that are different so they feel better about themselves?"_

_"That's right baby girl, you just have to ignore those kinds of people right?"_ Brittany nodded _"And I have to keep smiling and keep being nice to people to let them know that not everyone is a meanie"_ Brittany sat up and started braiding Rachel hair. She loved her friend's hair it was so shiny and bouncy and super soft just like charity or Lord Tubbingtons was _"Rach can we take Lord Tubbington to the ranch? He misses his lady friend and wants to get his sweet kisses on"_

Rachel giggled as she stood up and reached for her keys and cell phone _"Sure Britt, lady meowser misses her boyfriend too and I have to catch up with Jim and check in on the animal's anyway. We can go for a ride too if you want, I know snowflake has been wondering where her favorite pal has been, i kept telling her you were busy with school and cheerios but you know how she hates me. Why don't you ask your mom if you can spend the night? We can go mudding tomorrow too"._ _"Snowflake doesn't hate you Rae she's just jealous cause Bruno always ignores her when your around your his human."_

Brittany clapped and squealed as she bounded down the steps out the door and across the front lawn that connected the girl's houses. This was gonna be an awesome night she loved sleep overs at the ranch.

Rachel shook her head yet again at the girl and went to scribble a note for her daddy to let him know where she was. Not that he wouldn't just assume it was the ranch anyway, Rachel spent all her free time there.

Just as she finished and placed the pen back on the counter her phone rang. glancing at the caller id Rachel gave it a soft smile. Speak of the devil. Giggling she answered.

_"hi daddy, I just left you a note. Britt and I are going to the ranch, and I'll be there all weekend..."_

_"Hi baby, that's good give Brittany a hug from me and be sure to get the latest gossip from jimmy for me"_ the deep tone of her father's voice sounded in her ear. _"I will daddy. do you want me to make and leave you something for dinner before I go"_

_"That's why I'm calling honey, there seems to have been some kind of mass rioting in a few east coast major cities like Boston, New York, and Philadelphia as well as some others. The local law enforcement is overworked and undermanned in most of the places, so they are sending military personnel that are close enough and I have to go baby."_ Rachel frowned she hated when her father had to leave, but at least this time he would still be state side and it wouldn't take terribly long._" I won't know for sure what's going on until we get on location and are debriefed, or how long I may be gone, but I'll call as soon as i can."_

_"Okay daddy, be careful"_ Rachel watched as Brittany came back in to her house with lord tubbington in her arms attached to a leash looking as surly as ever. Rachel held up her hand in a one moment gesture and the blond nodded and went to grab a drink from her friends frig.

_"I'm so sorry songbird, I know this is the worst timing ever with the anniversary coming up, I wish I didn't have to go, but please stay safe. Keep a watch on the news and our regular info system and stay alert"_

Rachel rolled her eyes but then felt bad her father was a worry wort at times. _"daddy..." " I know, you know what to do baby just do me a favor and humor me. Follow our usual checklist and protocol, something about all of this just isn't sitting right in my gut baby girl"_ _"Okay dad, I will, I promise. I love you _" _" I love you too Rachel, I'll get in touch as soon as I'm able"_

Rachel hung up the phone and walked over towards Brittany who at the moment was trying to get Lord Tubbington to drink his glass of chocolate milk.

_"So you allowed to go?"_ Rachel grinned at her friend already knowing the answer since it was always the same. the dancer grinned back and got up off her stool hefting tubby under her arm. _"Sure am, mom said to have fun and call if we needed anything. Kelly was mad she doesn't get to go because she has a soccer game tomorrow._" _"She can come next time"_ Rachel smiled and headed out to the garage her friend and the fat cat following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel woke up Sunday morning to the sound of birds chirping happily outside her window. Stretching she wiggled her toes and let out a yawn, with a small smile Rachel laid back reflecting on the past two days hanging out with Brittany.

_Friday when they reached the ranch Brittany unhooked the leash and Tubby took off. Probably to the tool shed where Rachel's cat was known to linger, neither of which were seen again till bellowing for their dinner. _

Rachel laughed at the memory, watching the fat fur ball try to run away was rather humorous. His belly dragging in the grass and he had this strange wobbly type shuffle going that reminded Rachel more of the penguin's she had seen at zoos.

The girls made dinner and spent the night relaxing and watching Disney movies, singing along to the songs and more times then not acting them out too.

Saturday found the girls up before the sun, Brittany wanting to get an early start on as much animal fun time as she could. That was one of the things Rachel loved most about her friend. The blond was so sweet and had such a childlike wonder it helped to remind Rachel to not always be so high strung and serious.

Brittany always showed her how to enjoy the beauty of the world around her and to find amusement in the simplest things.

After a few hours, they went for a horse ride but half way back to the house Britt started getting a lot of calls from Santana and when she ignored them, non stops texts. Eventually Rachel convinced the girl she should just go so Santana wouldn't go on a man hunt for her and Brittany's mom came and picked her up

Rachel spent the rest of the day doing minor work around the house and garden before getting dinner and heading to bed.

The brunette finally forced herself out of bed when she heard the sound of a car door slamming and footsteps on the front porch. Getting dressed and throwing her hair up into a ponytail, Rachel bounded down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Entering the room, Rachel watched as a tall guy with long brown hair, tattoo's and a cowboy hat looking to be in his mid twenties was placing items in a cabinet

_"Hey JD, how are you this morning?"_ said Rachel as she sat down on a stool at the counter and watched her friend and families ranch hand. The man turned his head and smiled at the girl.

_"Well morning there Miss Rachel. I'm doing just fine, its a nice day, the sun's shining not a cloud in the sky and now I'm in the company of a beautiful brunette. What could be better then that? Yup I'd say this is gonna be a good day."_ JD smiled while passing Rachel a glass of orange juice.

Rachel laughed and sipped her juice _"always a charmer hum James David"_ _"Hey now only my grand momma gets to call me that Missy"_ the young man winked and went back to filling his food shelf for the upcoming week.

_"What are you up to today squirt? I saw you took Bruno and snow for a ride, safe to say that ball of sunshine was with you, she sleeping in?"_

_"No Brittany had to leave early yesterday. And not much, I have to go over some of the paper work and I need the food order from you as well as anything else you think we might need to get, I also need to do the regular security and supply run through, other then that I'm all yours"_ Rachel placed the milk JD handed her in the fridge.

_"Well we still have about two months of feed stored up so we don't need any of that and we sold off the last of the bulls last week. So until boss man decides to get the next lot bought, raised and trained, we only need to get some hay for the barn and the coop, and I need to go pick up Mae and Gun from the doc's place. They had their annual check up this morning. So I reckon I can swing by Raymond's later today to get that done."_

Rachel nodded as she placed her glass in the sink then followed JD out of the house.

_"Great, so just basic clean up today?"_ JD hummed in agreement _"I'll be here until about three, long drive back to Lima and I would like to be there by six at the latest to get my homework done and to get ready for the upcoming week,"_ The pair made their way towards the barn a few yards from the house _"With both of us here we should be done by one or earlier. Dad's out of town again and I'm not sure when he will be home so we carry on like usual."_

JD frowned and looked down at the girl next to him _"Is he getting sent over seas again squirt?"_ Boy he sure hoped not. Rachel had a hard enough time with Hiram not being around anymore, if Leroy was sent away again for another year he wasn't sure how the kid would handle it. All he did know was he would be by her side for whatever she needed. JD had been working for the Berry's since he was 15. Hiram found him squatting in their woods and offered the boy food and shelter for as long as he wished no questions asked.

JD was skittish at first but eventually warmed up to the them mostly due to their little spit fire of a nine year old daughter constantly following him around like a shadow and asking every question she could think of non stop. He tried to steer clear of her at first but the damn kid was persistent and eventually they became as close as two peas in a pod. He was protective of the girl and loved her like a sister. The Berry's were his family, they home schooled him because he refused to go to any school (to much paper work and a trail leading to his past) and they sure as hell were a lot better then the worthless people he called kin back home in Kansas. But JD always insisted on working for his keep despite the families protest and eventually the Berry men put him on a pay role and after some time he took over the main duties at the ranch.

_"No he is state side this time, his unit was sent to some city on the east coast to help out with the riots not sure which one yet,"_ Rachel shrugged and then got a mischievous glint in her eyes _"So that means as long as we get all our stuff done early we can slack off a bit. After you go to the docs and get the hay why don't you take the rest of the day off"_

JD placed his arm on the girl's shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. _"Thanks squirt, your a real peach. I've been wanting to go to the bar tonight, they have this new waitress,"_ JD whistled_ "and man is she a looker"_ Rachel laughed and smacked him in his side the cowboy just smirked. _"Hey now! I was gonna see if she had a younger sister for you, but since your being all abusive, well you can just forget about that."_

He laughed as he saw the blush forming on the girls face. Quite the feet due to her natural tan

So far JD was the only one in Rachel's life besides her Daddy Leroy that knew she was a lesbian, and he only found out because he caught her in the hay loft when she was 13 checking out his playboy and hustler magazine's.

_The damn girl carried on something crazy with the water works telling him she was sorry for taking them and she would never do it again and that she was so sorry. After it taking forever to get the girl to settle down he learned she was beginning to question why she never found the boys cute like all the other girls in her class did and she blushed and stuttered every time she was around some little red head in her grade and she she wanted to know if it was just random or if she was like her father's. So she wanted to see if she got any feelings from looking at the magazines Rachel knew he kept stashed under his mattress (( she found them when she was changing his bed sheets the other day))_

_Turns out she did get feelings from them...lotsa feelings. JD hugged her kissed her forehead and told her it didn't matter who she liked so long as they treated her like gold and eventually got her to open up to her father's about it._

JD slapped his cowboy hat on the girls head and took off the rest of the way to the barn, a feisty brunette hot on his heels.

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

Sunday night saw Rachel doing what she said she would. finishing her homework even jumping ahead and doing the middle and end of chapter questions for the next week of her history class and restocking her slushie kit for the next few days.

Watching the news to see if there was any more she could learn about the situation where her father might be, so far all the reporters were being extremely vague and Rachel was starting to get a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. If it wasn't to serious like the news apparently was saying, she would have heard from her daddy by now.

When he was on state side service he called or at least texted her once a day.

Not hearing a word for two and a half days was really starting to make her worry. She hadn't taken him serious at first when he asked, but went through the checklist at the ranch anyway. Now though she was glad she did. But she wanted to double check she would have everything she could need here at home as well. If not she could run to the stores tomorrow after school and glee club let out.

Turning off the large flat screen Rachel headed out of her room and set to work. She was tired from a long weekend at the ranch but it needed to be done and the sooner it was the less she would fret about it and and be able to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Puck may need a hug after this chapter...and i don't own anything accept JD

**Chapter 4: Monday**

Four days. It's been four days with no word from her dad. Rachel definitely knew that whatever was happening was bad. JD also had no word and checking the news had become pointless. There was nothing about anything out of state anywhere on TV or the newspapers. Almost like something was being covered up.

And all the information on the Internet was so jumbled. From some sites saying it was because of gangs, others stating terrorist attacks, (which would have been on the news) some said it was a strand of flu virus never seen before and even one crazy ranting about alien lizard men invasions. The only thing that seemed consistent was that people were acting like wild animals and to keep an eye out for unusual behavior.

Rachel did not know what to believe, but no word from her father put her even more on edge then this particular week normally would have. Other than that though her morning was going fairly well, she made it through the first 5 periods as well as lunch unscathed and only had 3 more to go. So naturally it was only a matter of time before it all went to hell. And as a shadow loomed over her locker she realized her time was up.

Shutting her eyes, waiting for the feeling of an ice cold beverage hitting her skin.

_"Um...Rachel? What are you doing?"_ Rachel snapped out of her paralysis turning and lifting her head to look at the tall boy standing next to her. _"Oh, hello Finn. Can I help you with something?"_ She asked. The boy in question leaned against the locker that was next to hers and gave his trademark goofy grin that made all the girls swoon.

Honestly Rachel didn't understand why, he wasn't even that good looking. All Rachel could think in that moment was that Santana was right. The boy always looked constipated when he smiled, she had the sudden desire to cram a fiber one bar down his throat.

The diva regretted the days she shamelessly flirted with Finn, the boy hasn't given her a moments peace since. Despite the fact that he was dating the most beautiful and popular girl in the school.

But when Mr. Schue's idea to blackmail the quarterback was starting to falter, Rachel knew she needed to step in. Glee needed a decent male lead and Finn was an attention whore, and that's saying something coming from her. Rachel lightly snorted at that thought then blinked.

Damnit she spaced out again. Everything going on outside of school was really knocking her attention span out of whack. So she just nodded at the footballer and smiled hoping he wouldn't notice. Which she highly doubted anyway.

_"Great, I'll pick you up at 6:30"_

_"Sure..wait...what?"_ Finn looked puzzled for a moment, not that that was unusual or anything. _"You and me dinner tonight at Breadstix"_ Rachel almost sneered at the boy but covered it up and did some fast thinking. _"Oh, I'm sorry Finn, I can't tonight. I have dance practice until six and then homework and then voice lessons at seven. I'm afraid my night is already planned."_ Well she did need to do homework but the rest was a lie. Dance was on Thursdays and she did voice practice on Sundays and sometimes for an hour every other night. Nope instead she would be trying to get in touch with her father again. Restring her bow and practice her knife tossing for the competition that was in two weeks.

Finn frowned but would not let up. _"Okay that's um cool I guess. I have practice tomorrow but maybe after we coul..." _

_"Finn, you have a girlfriend I don't think she would appreciate you taking another girl out to dinner."_

The boy just grinned again. _"It's no big deal, we're friends Rach, friends can eat together. Besides Quinn is never around anymore anyway. She always cancels when we are supposed to hang out and the times we do she just turns into scary Quinn...a lot.."_

_"Never the less, Quinn is still you girlfriend and it would not be right. Trust me no girl wants their boyfriend hanging with another girl without them knowing about it first. Besides, she already hates me enough. I do not need to throw lighter fluid onto that fire."_

Finn was about to protest but before the words could leave his lips an arm was swung over his shoulder and standing there in all his cocky glory was Noah Puckerman.

_"Yo bro, Beiste was looking for you. I'd hurry up and find her it sounded important"_

_"um...okay..yeah. I just need a second with.."_

_"Seriously dude, you better hurry. the bells gonna go soon and you know you can't be late to Mr. Pinsky's class again. You know that guy has it out for you already."_

The tall man-child blanched and quickly took off leaving and awkward silence in his wake.

Rachel shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor. Puck nervously ran a hand through his mohawk. _"You okay my hot Jew? you looked like you were starting to get seriously pissed off."_

Rachel sighed and looked back up at the young man she once called a brother. Speaking softly she said _"Please do not call me that"_ Puck smirked and said _"What? a hot Jew? I call it like i see it babe." "No. don't call me yours"_ The smirk fell from the rebels face and his shoulders slumped._ "Star.."_ Rachel cut him off hearing his childhood name for her hurt way to much.

_"I am not your anything. You gave up that right."_ Puck grimaced but continued on_ "I miss you Rach and I know I fu..dged up. Like epically. But I really really miss you and I know I have to work hard to prove it and make it up to you but.."_

Rachel gave a bitter laugh _"Miss me? Since when? If you missed me that much you could have come to weekly dinner night with your mother and sister at any time. Or how about our holiday get together, or even birthday's. Hell I would have settled for a card with no writing in it and just your name. It would have at least showed you gave me a passing thought."_

_"I KNOW, I KNOW! I'M AN ASSHOLE! You have no clue how much I hate myself. How much I regret it all everyday. How ashamed I am. i have been trying for the past three months to show you how much I still care and I was there when it happened, I know how bad today is for.."_

Anger flooded the brunettes eyes and her voice dipped dangerously low hissing between clenched teeth _"DON'T! You were there yes, but you never even said a word to me the whole time"_ Tears started to form in the boys eyes _"I was ashamed I didn't know how to talk to you"_

Rachel huffed and quickly changed topics she could not think about THAT right now.

_"How dare you presume to know anything about me or my life now Puckerman! You know not one damn thing. Three months effort does not make up for seven years of abandonment. And you sure as fuck have no right to mention what tomorrow is."_

Rachel fought back her own tears, taking a deep breath to calm herself she said_ "Now i thank you for your help getting rid of Finn, but we both must get to class seeing as the first bell has rung and the late bell will be going off soon"_

Puck bowed his head in defeat and not knowing why she did it, assuming it was because of long buried affection for the boy she used to know and had been catching glimpses of from time to time over the years. or out of a sense of duty to his mother whom treated Rachel like her own, the singer turned back to the mohawked boy _"I know you are trying Noah, and it's nice to see the sweet boy i once knew and loved, but be that boy again for yourself and for your family."_

Pucked looked sadly at the girl in front of him _"You are my family and I'm not going to stop trying"_ Puck then smirked again _"You called me Noah"_ Rachel gave him a sad smile and took off down the hallway.

Puck slumped against the lockers. That was the longest conversation he had with his jewbro in seven years. The first time she she called him Noah in five of those years. That had to mean something. Pushing forward Puck not caring if he missed class, headed off to the equipment shed for a smoke

Wait...did Rachel Berry just drop the f bomb? Puck chuckled to himself. Good to know he could still rile her up and get under her skin. It gave him hope yet, even if the topic was shitty.

Neither Rachel nor Puck noticed a girl with hazel eyes and a tight blond ponytail lingering in a nearby doorway listening into their entire conversation

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

Quinn Fabray was pissed when she walked out of her chemistry class and saw her oaf of a boyfriend approaching Rachel Berry and immediately stormed over to tear him a new one but stopped and ducked into an empty classroom three lockers down from where they were talking to listen in. No point in attacking if she didn't even know what about. Not that she needed one. He was talking to Rachel and everyone knew Rachel was off limits.

When she heard the other girl turn down Finn a swelling of pride and affection pierced her heart. Quickly, she tried to push it away. It was wrong for her to have feelings for another female.

Not that she was a homophobe or anything. I mean look at who her best friends were. Santana and Brittany were all about the girly loving ...in the closet but still ..and she loved and accepted Kurt for who he was and that boy was as flaming as a BBQ Restaurant and Blaine his boyfriend that she had met a few times seemed to be a real sweet heart despite dressing like her grandfather's butler.

But her, Quinn. No. Just No.

So what if her heartbeat raced every time she was near a certain brunette and that the sound of the diva's voice was that of a siren dragging her happily to her death at the murky ocean floor. Or that she found her gaze lingering just a little to long on smooth tan legs or full pouty lips.

She was a Fabray and as such Quinn was expected to follow certain rules, had to maintain a certain image.

Besides Quinn didn't know what she was anyway. She wasn't gay because she was attracted to guys but she wasn't bi like Brittany either because there had only ever been one girl she ever found herself attracted too. If she really thought about it she guessed she would call herself berry-sexual, but that in itself was a huge problem.

Even if she didn't have to worry about her home life or her image, it's not like she could just go after the singer. Not after all the crap she had done to the girl. Which actually only happened because she could not contain her jealousy or anger whenever someone showed more then a passing interest in the girl

Quinn knew the whole theory of 'If i can't have you no one can have you' was wrong. Thinking that if she made the girl a social pariah to keep others away from HER Rachel so the girl would be free if and when Quinn finally had some courage was beyond messed up but she couldn't help it.

She didn't know how to stop herself from tormenting the other girl and every time she did try to change or tried to turn a new leaf she couldn't because something or someone would cause her jealousy to flare and the cycle would start over.

How many times had she walked over to the diva to say something nice or to gently flirt only to spew mean hurtful things at the beautiful kind sweet girl who never and had never deserved them.

Quinn just could not help it. She would just get her self so worked up or flustered and loose her nerve and get angry at her self for not being able talk to Rachel like a normal person that she took all that anger out on the one person she really just wanted to hold close, comfort and worship.

Quinn knew she was all over the place but had no clue how to go about changing or fixing anything.

Not that any of that mattered anyway because Rachel thought Quinn hated her and was so scared of the cheerio now that she would purposely turn in the other direction if Quinn was headed her way, and she never made eye contact and would only give one or two word comments when the two were forced to interact with each other.

So Quinn just continued the never ending loop. Going about her days the same like usual, ruling the school with an iron fist. Hanging on her trophy of a boyfriend when needed, hating that she was now just using a boy she once used to genuinely like.

Which was something else she had to fix according to the overheard conversation.

It was time to end things with Finn once and for all. It was not right to drag him along when all she could think about was someone else. Besides with her parent's getting a divorce her home life would become better she didn't need him for her fathers approval.

Her mother was a lot more relaxed and kind and open hearted she was always a different person when her father would be out of town, more free and light hearted. Besides her mother hated Finn and thought he was an idiot that was not good enough for her youngest child.

The only real problem was that as soon as Quinn dumped him, Finn would for sure go after Rachel. And Quinn could not let that happen. She didn't even know if the reason Rachel turned the quarterback down was only because she refused to be a home wrecker or if she really just did not like the boy. Hopefully it would be the latter.

Also she needed to find out what was going on between Puck and Rachel. Seriously what the hell even was that oddness and what does tomorrow mean to Rachel and why did it seem so bad.

The sound of kids rushing in the halls and the slamming of lockers and laughter made Quinn realize that she had missed her English class. Hmm she would need to get tonight's homework off of Sam. Ah well no one questioned her anyway, sometimes it really paid to be Sues number one girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Tuesday

She swore under her breath cursing any and all gods from every religion whose names she could think of as she jammed her latest slushie drenched clothes in her bag. Walking out of the school feeling the bite of the wind against her skin as she headed for her car. Let's recap what caused Rachel 'perfect student' Berry to ditch school mid-day for her first time ever shall we.

Rachel was anxious and pissed off and on edge. She woke up feeling shitty and had hoped school would distract her a bit. She really felt stupid for assuming that, when did anything ever go right for Rachel Berry when it came to WMHS. So she just decided to keep her head down and get threw it as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, the universe not only seemed to be against her by making her day drag on, but also decided it would send every possible asshole her way too. Just for kicks.

First she was harassed by Jacob only to finally fend him off after three periods of being creep'd out, to walk out of her class and get a slushie to the face. Fine whatever, nothing unusual. The girl just gritted her teeth got changed and headed to her next class. only to feel her anger rising more and more as she tried to ignore Finn's pathetic puppy dog looks and let's pretend she did not notice Quinn following her everywhere and listening into her every conversation. Rotating between glaring at Finn and herself... okay that part wasn't so bad..if she wasn't sure the head cheerio was plotting her demise, she can admit she rather enjoyed the shivers that passed over her body every time those calculating honey orbs landed on her.

But by the time lunch rolled around and after a second slushie attack which had forced her to use her last change of clothes. Rachel Berry was close to her boiling point. Pissed of and on the verge of tears because not only was her morning shitty but she kept thinking of her father's.

Today was the 4th anniversary of her dad Hiram's death and that alone was enough to settle the girl into a depression, but there was no way in hell her father Leroy would not get in touch with Rachel on today of all days, unless he was in serious danger. Rachel just pushed through it all.

She would not break, not give all these dick heads at this school the satisfaction. But she was very, very close. So angry she could cry and so sad and wanting to cry she was angry. Still Rachel went about her day.

Then, well then came glee, where she fought with Mercedes over a solo. Rachel was not even trying to fight over to begin with. Hell she didn't even want the damn solo. Her whole point was that the song was to soft and gentle for power houses like Mercedes or herself. Better suited for a voice such as Tina's.

But no one seemed to hear Rachel or care except for the young Asian girl who gave her a soft shy smile and her boyfriend who gave her a thumbs up. Nothing could be heard over the loud shouting of her gospel counterpart with snarky side comments from Santana like the girl was some sort of a deranged sports announcer.

Finally fed up with getting attacked and Mr. Schue not doing a damn thing, because god forbid the man would actually behave like a real teacher. Rachel turned to storm out of the room only to be bitch slapped yet again by another slushie. That was it. That was the breaking point of one Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry. The next thing heard was a loud _"FUCK THIS I'M DONE!"_

The gleeks sat stunned. It was like watching a car accident in slow motion, knowing you should try and stop it or try and help but being frozen in morbidly horrifying fascination. As Rachel stumbled back into the room streams of curse words that even Santana was amazed existed streaming from her lips as the girl started stripping off her clothes.

All the while going on and on about how much she hated everyone in this town and stuff like how she would love to see how Mr. Schue a washed up talentless hack and something about those who can't do teach and how with half of his group being nothing but lazy self righteous useless pricks, he would last with out her for once and for all because she was tired of saving their asses like at sectionals the ungrateful bastards. And something about home schooling, finally tossing the last of her clothes to the ground, scooping them all up and snatching up her messenger bag and purse, flipping them all the finger and heading out of the room and the rest of the school in true diva fashion.

No one moved a muscle. Frozen like statues complete and utter silence...until finally. _"Damn, who knew David the gnome has a slamming body"_ and Brittany just patted her best friend on the thigh smiling and saying _"Rachel's always been a hottie San and shes really really flexible oo oo and her kisses taste like m and m's melting on your tongue."_ and just like that the room was thrown into utter chaos yet again. All but Quinn who was still sat wide eyed and flushed staring unblinkingly at the door that the diva had left from, unable to get the image of a scantily clad Rachel Berry out of her brain.

Rachel parked her beat up car in the garage and leaving all the lights out in her home, locking the door and turning off her cell phone knowing if she didn't do all these things Brittany would be trying to get in touch with her or worse Noah. Rachel made her way up to her attic which her father's had converted in to half and half. One side being her soundproofed bedroom the other her workout room. Rachel changed into her warm up clothes and tapped up her hands.

Thump. Whack. Thump. Whack. Grunting and sweating for hours Rachel kept her rhythm upon the punching bag as the sound's of Trapt's _'Headstrong_' poured out of her sound system on repeat. Working herself into a frenzy until finally the sobs broke forth from her tiny compact frame. Unable to keep going Rachel stumbled to her room only to collapse on her bed bringing the picture on the nightstand with her.

It was the last photo taken of the family before the car accident that took the life of her father Hiram. It was taken at one of Rachel's Krav Maga Tournament's. Leory looking proudly down at a beaming Rachel as she held a first place trophy while Hiram was kissing her cheek. Rachel crawled in a ball, hugging the frame to her chest.

Missing both her father's with every beat of her heart, eventually the young girl passed out from sheer mental, emotional and physical exhaustion. Her tears still soaking the bedding around her even in sleep.

Pulling up to his favorite watering whole 'The Slop Pit'. JD was looking forward to an easy night. A little drinking, shoot some pool, flirt with that hot waitress Missy some then head back to the ranch to pass out. he hated this day and needed to get his mind off of it.

Especially because Rachel's phone went to voice mail every time he called her. He couldn't blame the girl for wanting to be alone but he really wished she would let him wallow with her. JD loved Hiram the man and his husband were the only male role models he had when he was young and he felt like he lost his own father that day. JD placed his cowboy hat on the seat next to him hopped out of his truck and headed to the front doors of the bar.

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

It was a slow night maybe a handful of other patrons, himself and the bartender. JD sat at his favorite stool and waited until his friend and owner of the bar Tim came up with a glass of his usual on tap. _"Hey Tim, guess mis ain't working?"_ The large tattooed biker of a man poured him a free shot and grinned _"sorry cassanova she was looking sick as shit so I sent her home, have to hit her up next time. But no worries darlin' ya got my pretty face to keep ya going"._

JD laughed and shrugged it off, ah well probably for the best with what the day was besides there would always be another night. After chatting with his buddy and drinking a few beers he decided to hit the head and call it a night the people at the bar were acting a little odd. Walking past one chick who was slumped sideways in her booth, she wasn't looking to hot neither was a guy at the end of the bar who was looking a bit grayish and groaning and sweating a lot. 'Man must be flu season' the cowboy thought to himself as he went to relieve himself.

He was debating getting another drink but then decided 'fuck this, I ain't gonna stick around and catch something, not worth it when i got a 6 pack at home and a bottle of Jose'. After the bathroom JD headed out calling to Tim who was seeming to try and rouse the man now slumped over on the bar top. _"See ya Tim, might wanna cut him off for the night"._

_"Thanks captain obvious see ya later"_ Chuckling JD walked outside swearing he heard Tim say _"Did you just bite me? What the fuck man!"_

JD then felt something bump into him and groan. Patting the obvious drunk on the shoulder and continuing to his Chevy _"Whoa buddy, might wanna go sleep it off."_

JD got in and headed home not noticing the arm dangling from the side of his door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The sound of a loud bang from outside wakes a still sleep fogged Rachel. Rubbing her blood shot eyes, she waits to hear if it happens again. When no sounds comes forth she assumes a car must have backfired. Puzzled that she actually woke before her alarm yet there was sunlight streaming in her window, Rachel turns her head. Seeing a blinking number screen causes the girl to shoot straight out of bed. 'Crap! The power must have gone out and came back'. Great now she had to rush around to make it to home room on time. Rachel hated being rushed, it threw off her whole day, making her feel like she was consistently having to play catch up. Turning on then upping the volume on her Bose belting along with Sarah Brightman, she headed for her bathroom.

While shampooing her hair, the diva remembers exactly how she left school yesterday and groans to herself. Not only did she give the entire glee club a strip tease but she told off a teacher, quit, then played hookie. _'Ugh. So not looking forward to this fall out'_ she thought. Knowing she would most likely be harassed by her now former teammates all day and have to deal with a pompous Mr. Schue. Rachel was now guaranteed a spot in Principal Figgins office. The only times Rachel set foot in there were when she was trying to fight against all the injustice and hypocrisy at the school.

Rinsing and putting in conditioner the girl snorted to herself.

She was a well known thorn in Figgins side and he spent his time either ignoring her completely or always trying to outsmart her and find away to dismiss her from the school. After a year and three months, he had yet to make it happen. Well it looked like this time Rachel had given him a freebie and was not looking forward to the gloating sure to come her way. Hell, the singer would not be surprised if the man broke out in a jig when she told him she would be leaving the school for good.

Shutting off the water and feeling the steam of the room swirling around her, Rachel quickly dried her hair and brushed her teeth. Deciding that if this was going to be her last day at McKinley High, the girl was going to dress the way she really wanted. Black sports bra. Check. Black wife beater. Check. Worn in black, boot cut Levi's. Check. Her favorite olive green skull hoodie. Double Check. Grabbing her chain wallet and slapping her spiked bracelet on her right wrist and a black band on her left arm, Rachel grabbed her phone and shoved it in her hoodie pocket.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she continued to hum and sing along to another song while getting her socks on. _'Hm, biker or combat? Eh mine as well keep with the black theme'._ Rachel quickly laced up her steel toed black biker boots loving the extra two inch height they provided. Snatching up a hair tie and her ray-bans and headed out of her room for a quick breakfast.

Just finished throwing her hair up in a messy pony tail and halfway down the stairs, a blood curdling scream sounded in the air. Rachel's heart started pounding wildly out of her chest as she barrels the rest of the way down the steps. Realizing that the sound had been coming from next door.

Throwing open her front door Rachel feels like she stepped out of her peaceful home and into a real life version of Apocalypse Now. There is chaos everywhere she turns her head. A car two houses down was crashed into a telephone pole with the driver hanging out the bloody front windshield. Bodies laying in the street. Smoke billowing from the house directly across from her own. People running in every direction shouting.

Old man Grevis from the corner appearing to stalk the lady who rents the second level of his duplex. Rachel watches as a little Bobby Cissne attacks his own mother. Suddenly another scream close by and Rachel is darting across her lawn and to Brittany's house. Just barely stopping herself from busting right in. Rachel takes a deep breath. Judging by whatever is going on around her, the diva knows she can not go in without being focused. Preparing herself for whatever lies within.

But nothing could ever prepare her for the site that she walked in on.

Cautiously opening the front door and stepping inside, somewhere deep in the back of her cranium was the good sense to know not to call out to anyone and to leave the front door slightly ajar. Ever so slowly she made her down the front hall passing the second story stairwell. The heart rate she had tried so valiantly to calm began racing again as her eye line came in contact with a bloody hand print that seemed to leave a trail on the wall beside her.

Reaching the end of the wall, Rachel turned her head, peering into the living room where she had spent so many joyous movie and game nights. Almost shouting out at the sight that awaited her.

There on the tan carpeted floor, between the couch and coffee table, in a pool of her own blood lay Mrs. Pierce. Where her loving, sweet husband had decided to make a meal out of her. The man's face buried in his wife side and stomach, while said woman twitched and gasped in pain. Rachel pressed petite body against the marred wall behind her having to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from gagging and throwing up right then and there. If there was something the girl had learned from years of martial arts training, her military father and every video game she ever played it was that silence was not only key but so was keeping a level head. Taking a moment to collect herself and her surroundings, the brunette, quietly as could be, reached out and grabbed the cast iron antique lamp on the small hallway table across from her position. Quickly unscrewing the lampshade and wrapping the cord around her hand, Rachel tightened her grip and moved as swift and silent as she could into the living room. Being cautious with every step and forcing herself not to react to the slurping, gorging and growling sounds she could hear coming from a man she once admired and looked up to. With lightening quick speed, Rachel slammed the base of her now weapon against the back of Mr. Pierce's skull. The cannibal slumped forward onto his wife, brain matter seeping from the gaping wound the singer had inflicted.

Sinking to her knees in a never ending flow of blood Rachel felt numb.

There was no way. Just no way in hell that zombies actually existed yet the proof was right in front of her. Yeah sure she goofed around with Noah once upon a time and they made a plan. But Rachel Berry never really believed it could ever happen. She pretend all their training was for zombies when her best friend was around, because the girl was nothing if not logical and precise. So when Noah would go home Rachel would put away the fake zombie plans she had made them and pulled out the real one, made for a natural disaster or and economic downfall that would be the cause of an apocalyptic world. After all, all the same basic survival rules applied. Food. Shelter. Exit Strategy. Protection and defense against threats such as looters. And many many more.

A gurgling sound brought the world around her back into a sharp focus and her eyes zeroed in on Mrs. Pierce's face. The woman was still alive, barely. Rachel grabbed the mother's hand, tears streaming down the girls face as leaned down to listen to what the dying woman was trying to say._"Ke...Kel.."_ _"Kelly? she's here? She's home?"_ The woman gave a slight nod. blood starting to flow from her lips. _"Shh, Shh. It's okay. I'll find her"_ Rachel ran her fingers in the woman's hair. Still the woman would not be denied. _"Where's Brit.."_ In that moment Rachel did what she thought was the kindest thing she could for the woman trying to bring her any comfort she could.

She lied.

_"Brittany is just fine Mrs. P. She came over to my house this morning before cheerios while waiting for Santana. When the three of us heard and saw everything going on. I made Santana and Brittany hide in the basement and lock the door behind them. You know my crazy father's, plenty of rations and it's a solid titanium door Mrs. P. I'll get Kelly and then we will stay there until help comes."_

The dying woman tried to give a soft smile only to cough up more blood. Rachel squeezed the woman's hand. Knowing there was something she could do to take her pain away and make sure she didn't have to suffer the fate of her husband. but not sure if she had the strength of heart to do it to this woman.

This woman who had helped her learn to embrace herself over the years. To not be afraid to stand out or be special despite the cruel world around her. This same woman who tried to see the world for it being majestic as it was and had passed that trait on to her daughters.

_"I promise you, I'll do everything I can. I promise I'll protect them"_ The woman gave a soft pain filled sigh and Rachel watched as the light that shone in her ocean blue eyes so much like her oldest child's started to dim. Tears silently streaming down her face, Rachel moved above the mother's head. Leaning forward and placing a feather light kiss upon the woman's brow. Whispering a gentle _"I love you. I'm Sorry"_

The woman's neck snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I'm a crappy writer therefore I don't own shit.

**Chapter 7:**

Every horror movie Rachel had ever seen showed it was a bad idea to lock oneself in a home. But Rachel did not care, she was not some hapless bimbo who would run around like a fool practically begging the killer or killers to off her. No Rachel was level headed and methodical. also quite confident in her abilities at self preservation.

Not to say she was cocky and overconfident anything could happen after all, but the girl knew she was better equipped at protecting herself then others. She also knew that as well as she was handling all of this eventually she would have a break down it was only natural.

But not now, she couldn't afford to freak out right now she had to stay focused the only thing allowed on her mind was finding a probably terrified girl, the weapons she would need to protect them and then getting the hell outta dodge. So she pushed the panic to the back of her mind just repeating 'later' as a mantra over and over again, to keep her sharp and on point.

So all that being said, Rachel proceeded to lock the front door, death grip still on the heavy lamp. _'Okay, you can do this Rae. Zombies..No big deal right?..Right. Just shoot them in the head, decapitate, or cripple the brain stem. Just like in the __video games__...easy'_ Rachel knew she was being ridiculous but figured it was better then panicking._ 'Just be thorough and make a list. List are good. lists are friend's I'm awesome at making a list. Okay so 1 Secure the area'._

Slowly she cleared the lower floor and basement till all that remained was the kitchen. Scanning the kitchen and seeing it was clear the brunette locked the back door and checked to make sure the windows were as secure as they would ever be _'stupid glass, easy access'._

Walking back the way she had previously traversed Rachel stopped when she heard a scuffling noise to her right. Facing the walk in pantry grip still steadfast on what she had dubbed Mr. Lampy she opened the door frowning when there was nothing there. Shrugging to herself and leaving she jumped a mile when she felt something brush against her leg.

It took a few seconds for her brain to register the meow but luckily she pulled her weapon back before it connected with the cat. _"Oh for Barba's sake!"_ Rachel scooped up the fat feline that nearly caused her to have a heart attack. _"You know if it wasn't for the fact that B would kill me, I'd be really tempted to leave you behind to become a happy meal"_ Quickly the girl shut down her brain again _'later'_ she could not afford to think of her bubbly friend right now. Could only hope that her friend was safe and unharmed until she herself could find the blond.

But Rachel just knew her friend would be alright. The friendly dancer may not have been the most book smart of the bunch Rachel herself doing most of her friends homework because trying to tutor the hyper blonde was like trying to tame a spider monkey/jack rabbit hybrid_(how else would the girl have been one of only three cheerleaders left on the team after those grade cuts? have you ever talked to Brittany? ..exactly)_ but what she lacked in educational knowledge the dancer made up for in athletic ability and a innate knack of habitat awareness. Plus she spent the last few years hanging out with Rachel and her father picking up a whole different skill set.

No. Right now Rachel needed to focus on the youngest member of the Pierce family and her own safety. Making her way upstairs fur ball secure under her arm, the singer proceeded to check every room she came across quickly become frustrated at her lack of results._ 'Don't be an idiot Rae. What would you do if you were hiding and heard someone walking around.? You would stay quiet that's what'_ Stilling her body and combing through Lord Tubbington's hair to keep the beast quiet Rachel listened.

After what felt like hours but was really only a minute or two tops, she heard what seemed to be a muffled cry from down the hall. Opening Brittany's room Rachel could not help but take in her cheery surroundings. Stuffed animals and lava lamps everywhere your eyes could see. Once again not hearing anything she called out. _"Kelly? Kelly are you in here?"_ Rachel winced the sound of her own voice hoarse from lack of use and the stress she was under.

Slowly a strawberry blond head poked out from behind a large black desk. _"Rachel?" "Hey kiddo"_ The next thing the diva knew she was being held fast in a firm hug with a young girl sobbing into her chest. Minus the crying and if this were a completely different situation the sight would be rather comical seeing as how the twelve year old, almost as tall as her older sister. Head resting on Rachel's chest. Long limbs engulfing her petite 5'2 frame. _'And a... was that a field hockey stick?... Hmm smart girl' bang'd against their sides_

_"God Rach, I'm glad your here. Dad went crazy he tried to attack me and mom..she..and outside...I didn't.. I tried..."_ The young girl was so distraut she couldn't even get a full sentence out. Rachel just held the girl tighter.

_"It's alright I have you, It's going to be okay. I have you"_ Rachel continued to comfort the girl and after a few minutes Kelly calmed down. Rachel gently caressed the kid's cheek._ "Listen squirt, we need to get out of here and find your sister alright. So I need you to pack a bag okay. I want you to fill it with jeans no shorts and as many long sleeve shirts as you have. At least one or two sweat shirts or hoodies and boots if you have any and anything else like pictures or a diary, anything you can not live with out. Also grab two coats one light and one thick can you do that for me?"_

Kelly nodded and headed off directly across the hallway to her room quickly to get her task done. _"Leave your door open so i can see and hear you"_ Rachel stated as the girl walked out.

Rachel the proceeded to pack a bag for Brittany grabbing the most durable clothes and jackets her friend owned, then placing her favorite stuffed animals, diary and photo album in the bag the blond might not be with them now but she would need them when they did all meet up. And Rachel knew they would there was simply no other option in her mind.

She was placing LT in his carrier as Kelly reentered the bedroom, handing Rachel another hockey stick _"I figured this would be better then a lamp"_ Rachel smiled at the girl in thanks but mentally all she could think was _'Hey Mr. Lampy is a bad mo fo, don't dis him_' She couldn't help it she had bonded with that lamp. But still she placed it on the bed knowing it was impractical and also that keeping it around would only help to make the memories of what she had to do earlier worse.

Taking the other girls bag and shouldering it while passing off the cat, cautiously they made their way downstairs and out of the house Rachel demanding Kelly keep her eyes covered until they were outside. And then keeping her gaze right in front of her, only allowed to open them so she could lock the front door Rachel had closed behind them. Kelly gave her shorter companion a puzzled look but obeyed then followed till they reached the Berry's home.

Once back in her own home, the girls loaded up Rachel's jeep with the bags and cat. Rachel leaving the youngster in the car with the command to keep the windows up doors locked and to honk the horn and hold it if anything happened. _'Okay 3 getting weapons'_ Rachel grabbed her leather jacket from the hallway closet and made her way to her basement. Inputting a code she waited until the metal door slid upwards granting her access. Rachel raced down the steps not bothering to take anything from the main room she head back to one of two door and placing her finger in a slot on the gun locker to be scanned then inputted another code. once that door was open she went right to her weapons of choice. Even though she preferred her custom once at the ranch these would do for now.

Quickly she snatched up her duel Beretta 92FS 9mm's placing them in their shoulder harness one for each side of her body. Next she grabbed her arm sheaths filling them with 3 double edged throwing knives per arm in the casings. Then she hooked up the thigh holsters containing her daddy's Colt 45 ACP Gov's. She also secured a 6'inch boot knife and two ammo packs to her frame. And lastly the one gun here in Lima she adored her concealed Taurus 173 to it's holder just above her right leg boot line and under her jeans. She named him Fernado like the famous bull. The singer threw on her jacket over her hoodie and snatched up her bug out bag because even tho she had every intention of returning home to grab more items later, one could never be to sure or prepared enough. Rachel made her way back to the garage and her companion. Tossing the girl a small object and turning on the jeep wrangler.

Kelly looked at Rachel confused _"What's this?"_ The driver ignored the question momenterialy while she backed out of the garage and peeled off down the street leaving a trail of smoke and tire tracks behind, said girl grabbing the 'Oh Shit' handle while the brunette cranked up her radio. _"It's an expandable baton just in case you loose that stick of yours, just remove its casing flick your wrist and tadda"_ The sounds of Foghat's _'Slow Ride'_ blaring as she swerved away from a zombie chasing a lady causing the jeep to do sharp turn , a bullet dropping him to the ground in an instant as the vehicle never stopped its movement completing a full circle and heading back in its original direction. Kelly smirked as Rachel pulled her arm back in the window never once stopping the bopping of her head and the mouthing of the songs lyrics.

Kelly removed the batons shell figuring that if and when she need it she wouldn't want to have to fight with it's Velcro she placed it in her pocket._"Where we going?"_ the tween asked.

Rachel looked at the girl with a wicked smile and devilish grin as the jeep bounced slightly as Rachel slammed into what used to be a postal worker then ran him over _"GTA MOTHER FUCKER!"_ not breaking stride she then answered the girl while heading towards McKinley High.

_"To find your sister, shortcake where else"_

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

Puck turned, smashing another undead in the head with the baseball bat and tried not to flinch at the cracking, squishy sound it made. He turned his head and watched as Brittany handed Santana another bat and clung to the latina's back. Both keeping an eye out for Quinn, who at the moment was rushing to pick the door lock leading to the hallway the choir room where hopefully the rest of their friends were at. _"Come on, Come on"_ Quinn muttered to herself, she was the best underling Coach Sylvester had and as such the tyrant had passed on a few sneaky skills, one of which Quinn hoped to capitalize on right now.

Getting hit in the back of the head by a basket ball, Puck cursed and glanced over at the only other boy in the gymnasium. Finn who was being his usual useless self, chucking tennis balls, helmets and anything else he could get his hands on at the unfaltering zombie's lumbering towards them. _"God damn it Finnces, You're a fucking quarter back where's your aim"_ Finn just shrugged and hide more behind Puck.

_"Q! Hurry the fuck up we gotta find the others and get outta here!"_ Santana shouted at her best friend, placing Brittany behind her against the wall. _"I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm trying the locks being difficult, Coach never uses this door."_

Puck took out the zombie in front of him, who he thinks used to be Paul from the track team. Dude was so ripped to shreds by other undead he couldn't be sure, hell half the fuckers face was missing and so was one arm. He watched as Santana quickly took down the last undead in the room, then he and Finn ran over as Quinn got the lock to finally click.

_"Good now we head down and save the gang"_ Finn stated. Puck scoffed, Quinn rolled her eyes and Brittany just buried her head in Santana's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist knowing what was coming in 3..2..1.. _"We? What we you damn ogre. You didn't do a thing to help you useless bag of f lubber. YOUR THE IDIOT LET THEM IN THE ROOM"_ The Latina was trying her best to get to the idiot in front of her but Brittany was a lot stronger then she looked. Thanks to years of dance and cheerleading."That was an accident and I helped distract them!_"Dios mio, me voy a suicidar si tengo que estar cerca de este tonto por mas tiempo."_

_"San, enough we have to get moving just let it go"_ Quinn stood up holding open the door. Puck took lead followed by Quinn, Finn and Brittany. Santa being the only other person with a weapon took the rear.

Puck didn't know where all his friend's were but hoped they would be able to find them, all but one tiny diva he really really wished more than anything was with him right now. He didn't know how much longer he could keep from losing his shit in front of the others. The stress about keeping them safe and worry about his mother and little sister were gonna really get to him soon. Why today of all days did Rachel Barbra Berry have to break her perfect attendance record and not be in homeroom.

He needed to find Rachel...

Rachel Berry always had a plan. Hell that girl had plans for her plans. And right now she was the only one he could think of that would be able to help keep them all safe. The group made its way down the hall. Halfway to their destination a zombie came out of the room right in front of Puck knocking the baseball bat he was holding to the ground. Finn stumbled into Quinn at her quick halt _"um, ow"_ The large boy mumbled an apology. Reacting on pure adrenaline the self proclaimed 'badass' lifted the zombies own arm to block its mouth while tackling it to the ground. Wrestling around the on the floor he shouted for help. This fucker was a little slimy and he was losing his grip. Suddenly he heard a _"PUCK MOVE!"_

As soon as the mohawk cleared from her line of sight Quinn using all the strength in her body swung and knocked the zombies head clean off it's neck, watching as it skidded down the hall coming to a halt by a water fountain. Puck stood up and grinned _"Damn Q, shoulda joined the baseball team girl"_ Ignoring the boy, Quinn walked over to the head which was still groaning and biting at air looking for its next meal, bring the bat down again ending its undead existence before walking back to the group. Raising an eyebrow the Hazel eyed blonde hand Puck back the bat and snapped _"Well are we just gonna stand here all day?"_

Santana patted her best friend on the shoulder_ "Look i think we should just get outta here"_ Puck refused stating _"I'm not leaving with out the others"_ Finn quickly backed him while Quinn took Santana's side, their voices raised as the four argued back and forth, not a single one paying attention to Brittany who was telling them that they should just hide because Rae would come get them._ "No one in their right mind would stay here Puckerman use your god damn head"_ Santana growled. _"I'm still not leaving until I know for sure"_ the footballer stated. Quinn quickly took control of the situation. _"Look you and Finn do what you have to, we are getting out of here to find our families. Try not to get killed"._ The head cheerleader then turned and made her way to the exit, Santana dragging a frowning Brittany behind.

The dancer knew she was right that they should hide because she knew for a fact Rachel would come to get her. But no one would listen and to be honest she wasn't to sure if the tiny singer wouldn't just leave San and Quinn behind. After all it would kinda be like karma. But Brittany something she wasn't supposed to. She knew that the singer had a huge crush on Quinn and she doubted she'd want anyone other then herself eating the cheerleader. But S and Q refused to listen about staying put so Brittany figured she had better go with to keep the stubborn fools alive until Rachel came for them.

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

**A/N: **Santana's translation is as follows according to Google translate since i don't speak Spanish sorry if it's wrong "_My god, I'm going to kill myself if I have to be around this fool any longer"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"Where is everybody? Just because Miss Thang threw another hissy fit doesn't mean everyone can just ditch"_ Mercedes demanded while looking around the choir room at the few members that were actually there.

Mike and Matt were sitting in their usual top row spots on the risers talking about some video game, Artie was messing around with a guitar while Tina decided to use the time all the other New Directions member absences had created to get started on her math homework while leaning against her boy friend. Mike's arm casually draped over her shoulder.

Kurt put down the new scarf he was knitting and looked at his closest friend _"Well Coach Sylvester is probably torturing the girls that or holding them up just to make Mr. Schue mad, who is never on time anyway. Who knows what the boys are up too?"_

The urban diva huffed and shifted in her seat arms crossed over her chest _"Figure's I finally get a decent solo and no one is here"_

Tina spoke without bothering to glance up from her notes _"Mr. Schue hasn't decided who is getting the solo yet, and maybe rehearsal was canceled and we didn't know?_"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the soft spoken girl _"How would we not know if practice was canceled? Don't be ridiculous Tina"_ Artie spoke up quickly backing up the Asian girl, because if looks were anything to go by Mike was ready to kill Kurt.

_"Actually, we wouldn't know. Rachel was always the one who made sure everyone was informed of glee scheduling and anything else going on with the club"_

Just as the boy finished his sentence the lights went out. _"Um, guys?"_ Kurt's voice rang out in the dark then Matt's. _"The power grid must still be on the fritz since last night's storm"_

Using their cell phones for the small light it provided Kurt and Mercedes made their way over to Artie while the remaining three kids stayed right where they did, not want to risk bodily harm trying to maneuver down the risers. Matt continued.

_"The school's back up generators should be kicking on any second"_ Dull yellow light's started flickering to life above them and out in the hallway causing the boy to grin _"Just like that"_

_"Ha, you're like Miss Cleo man"_ Mike fist bumped his friend. _"Yeah, call me now for your frrr"_

Blood spattered all over Mike's shirt as Matt's body dropped causing it and the chairs around him to tumble down the risers to the floor.

_"Ah, Hell to the NO!"_ Mercedes bolted out of the choir room, Kurt hot on her heels yelling at her to wait.

Suddenly Mike was staring at Brad the piano guy. blood smeared all over his face from ripping Matt's throat out.

Mike Blinked.

Brad lunged.

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

Puck and Finn were slowly making progress towards the choir room; light's flickering in and out above them. Puck with a grip on his bat .Finn brandishing an acquired chair leg.

Both jocks jumped when they heard the sound of a slamming door echoing around them. One more turn than half a hallway to go and they would be at their destination.

Puck whispered _"Dude you remember that shirt I got you last year for your birthday?"_

Finn grinned._ "Yeah I love that shirt 'If zombie's attack I'm tripping you' It was awesome I still wear it why?"_

_"I meant every word"_

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

_"Cedes what was that?"_ Kurt locked the bathroom door once it slammed shut behind them. Mercedes was shaking like a leaf trying to get a signal on her cell phone.

_"There was a crazy man in there you think I'm sticking around for that no way!" _the girl shouted.

_"We left the others"_ Kurt bit his bottom lip._ "I really think we should go back"_ Just then they heard a groaning noise and saw a shadow walk pass the room they were in _"Or your right we could just stay here for now"_

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

Mike ducked gracefully and rammed his shoulder into the piano player's gut forcing them both down the steps and into Artie who was knocked from his chair, the av nerd dragging himself out of the way as fast as he could...

Mike was dazed and tried to shake off the dizzy spell the fall caused just managing to roll out of the way of gnashing teeth placing the wheelchair between him and the zombie he used it to pin the undead between the chair and the knocked over piano bench keeping his body weight pressed hard on his side of the chair while Tina came out of nowhere and rammed a drumstick in Brad's eye stopping the zombies movement for good. The couple then went to help Artie. _"Just leave me guys, there is no way I could ever get away if I really needed too"_

Mike just ignored the boy and hefted him on his back with a gruff command of _"Hold on tight"_

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

Karofsky was slumped against the wood shop wall just trying to catch his breath after the brutal fight he just had having to kill well re-kill his best friend Azimo wrestling his buddy onto a circuit saw to keep him from chomping down on little Becky Jackson.

Sure he was a mean person sometimes but that was only because he was scared shitless of anyone finding him out it didn't mean he was going to willingly let the poor girl be killed. Besides if he did he was sure Coach Sylvester would hunt him down the live or undead version of her wherever she was.

Hearing footsteps the muscular boy struggled to stand almost having no strength left. He might not make it out of this room but he'd do his best to give the girl cowering behind him a fighting chance. _"When I tell you to run, you run okay?"_ The little blond nodded and readjusted her glasses. Then he heard the most beautiful thing in the world. _"David?"_ The sound of Rachel Friggin Berry's voice.

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

Sam stumbled out of the boy's locker room rushing around looking for the quickest way out of the building he almost had his skull smashed in _"Whoa! Guys it's me"_

Puck gently tapped the bat on the blond boy's shoulder. _"Good to see you"_ Puck grew concerned at Sam's appearance blood was smeared all over is arms chest and legs._ "You hurt man?"_

Sam wouldn't hold eye contact with either of the other two football players. _"It's not my blood"_ was all he said. Puck nodded in understanding. Sam would tell that story if and when he wanted too.

The three of them resumed walking to the choir room just as Tina, and Mike with Artie hanging from his back came out the door.

All the kid's relieved to see each other made their way to the exit leading to the parking lot. Artie quickly explaining to the other boys that Kurt and Mercedes took off, to which Finn with Sam's offer of help decided to go look for his brother telling Puck to get the others out of the here.

The two groups made plans to meet at the quick stop beer distributor at 7pm wait 30 minutes and if the other didn't show they would know to go on without them. Puck didn't like the idea but he was itching to get home and check on his loved ones so he reluctantly agreed. Mike helped him load Artie in his trucks back seat, Tina sitting next to him while mike sat shotgun. The foursome headed away from McKinley High just missing seeing a green jeep pull into the parking lot.

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

William Schuster and Emma Pillsbury were huddled together as best they could behind the ginger haired woman's desk. When a Shot gun wielding Sue Sylvester kicked in the door.

_"Hey Bam-Bam and Pebbles the glass is see thru, now get your pathetic bony carcasses up and come with me I may need bait"_ she commanded while walking out the door and blowing Principal Figgins head off _"CUT MY BUDGET! I'M CUTTING YOUR BUDGET APU"_

The teacher and the doe-eyed councilor scurried behind the demented woman after all better the devil you know.

**=}**

**=}**

**=}**

_"Man, is High School always this creepy?"_ Kelly asked as she and Rachel left the cafeteria where they had just got done wiping out a trio of lunch ladies and a few former students.

_"Sadly, yes. At least in my experience it is. I must admit though, I am finding it rather therapeutic at this moment."_ The shorter girl stated while shooting yet another zombie in the head. She thinks he was in the chess club with her but couldn't be certain.

Once sure the hallway was clear the two girls stopped to take a breath. After a moment Rachel heard a voice she thought she recognized coming from the wood shop room. Placing Kelly between herself and the wall behind them, just in case, before she called out _"David?"_

Turning the door's knob Rachel was greeted with the site of a dark haired boy built like a mack truck and a tiny blond beside him in a red and white uniform.

_"Hello David, Becky."_ The singer noticed the gory mess that used to be Azimo Adams the former classmates head split in two by a saw blade. Glancing over once again at the two students Rachel's eyes quickly take in Karofsky's appearance.

The boy was covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises, saw dust and blood seemed to be everywhere her brown eyes roamed. _"Were you bitten David?"_

Dave could only shake his head in the negative, his brain still trying to wrap around the image of the girl stood in front of him. Rachel Berry was decked out in guns everywhere he could see. The girl he used to pick on looked like she could be Lara Croft's long lost sister. _'Holy Shit'_ was all the large boy could think.

Kelly poked her head in the door and seeing that the coast was clear, which she figured from Rachel talking, entered and stood next to her friend and protector. Quickly waving to Becky who was standing beside a boy she did not know. But Rachel seemed to and that was good enough for her. Becky smiled and waved back.

A zombie rose on the other side of the room and Rachel was in action. Leaning down and grabbing a hammer lying on the table in front of her, the singer quickly threw it.

The hammer sailed end over end until the forked side of it was wedged right between the zombies eyes. Just as soon as it started the moment was over.

Rachel calmly stood to her full height once again simply brushing the saw dust from the front of her jacket._ "Yes well, come along both of you; let's get you cleaned up some David. We do not want to let those injuries remain exposed for much longer."_

Karofsky still could not find any words as Becky gently tugged on his hand leading him out of the room behind the two other girls.

Rachel Berry is a bad ass… with guns… his mind repeated 'Holy Shit'

Once the group reached the bathroom they noticed it was locked. Kelly looked at Rachel and the girl simply tilted her head to the side and shrugged, pulling both her Beretta's from their resting places she gave the strawberry blonde a nod.

Kelly knocked. And Rachel would know that self righteous tone and its shrill counterpart anywhere.

"Kurt! Don't answer that! Are you crazy?"

"Zombie's don't knock 'cedes"

"Boy you don't know that"

Kelly giggled and said "Hi, were not zombies can you please let us in?"

Kurt ignored as Mercedes hissed his name out once more and opened the bathroom door. Only to have a cute tart colored blonde that bore a striking resemblance to someone he just couldn't put his finger on, next came Becky Jackson personal minion of one Coach Sylvester the two make there way past him into the room. And following directly behind the young man who made every day of his high school life hell thus far.

"Shame, I was so hoping you would have gotten eaten" The snippy boy stated.

"Enough Kurt we do not have time for your usual pompous ass routine"

In walked one Ms. Berry taking charge of the room as if it was a Broadway stage and she its prized star. Kurt's eyes bugged out of his skull as he took in the girl's appearance and he could do nothing but gape at her like a fish out of water.

Mercedes sneered. "Go find your own place to hide princess, we were here first."

Rachel chose to not give into the other diva's obvious fighting words. "By all means keep this place to yourselves. I and my companions here have no desire to stay in an infested feeding ground. We just need David here to get a quick clean up then we will be on our way. Where we will be more than happy to leave you waiting to either be chewed on like a rawhide dog toy or to starve to death. Whichever may come first. I'm thinking the latter for Kurt, due to his petite frame and wonderful bone structure, (said boy beamed with pride) and the former for you who will probably not succeed in outrunning those foul creatures for long. That being said please keep your trap shut while we get done what we need to or I'll shut it myself. We do not wish to have the zombies know where we are now do we?"

The urban diva could do nothing but glare. Not having any good comeback against the truth.

"Now David, I require you to strip" The giant blushed from the tip of his toes to the tip of his hairline.

"Um…Whaat!" Rachel rolled her eyes simply replying. "We must account for all injuries and make sure they are treated. Now strip I won't ask again." The singer was quickly losing her patience all she wanted to do was keep moving and find her hazel eyed blond.

Wait...what...no...Blue eyed...yes that's what she meant...blue eyed bubbly best friend blond. Not a stunning heart achingly exquisite blond that made her legs quiver. Okay so maybe she wanted to find both sue her.

Even though it was kind of masochistic to worship the very goddess that smites you down every time you took a breath. Ah well I'll be a shrink for my head later no on to business. Rachel shook clear her thoughts. Tapping her foot at Karofsky turtle like pace.

The boy leaned down and whispered into the songstress's ear causing her to shoot a quick glance Kurt's way with a small smirk. Her fellow diva looking at her in puzzlement.

"That is perfectly fine David, how about you and I just go in the handicap stall this will only take a moment that okay with you big guy?."

The burly guy nodded and trailed after the tiny brunette refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

After a few moments the remaining people heard "oh wow you really are a big guy huh? Some of the girls at temple always gossiped and wondered about you? Now now no need to be embarrassed it's a good trait to have plenty of women out there look for such a quality...plenty of young men too...Don't glare you'll get frown lines.. I'm just saying...Fine I'll shut up… I'm just saying it's good for those into that kind of thing not that I am but some others...shutting up now" a few seconds later both teens reappeared. Karofsky blushing so deeply he was almost purple. Kelly tried really really hard not to giggle. So did Mercedes. Kurt just seem to be in a world of his own which was exactly what Rachel was going for when she pulled that stunt. What they weren't dead yet they could afford to still have a little fun.

Rachel satisfied that the boy indeed did not have any distinguishable marks or bites and turned to the sink helping him to wash up. Speaking to Kurt and Mercedes as she did so.

"Have you had contact with any of our fellow glee members?" Kurt snapped out of his lusty thoughts and sadly answered. "We were in the choir room with Mike, Tina, Artie and .Matt"

The way the skinny boy said the last name everyone in the room knew it was bad news. Kurt continued "The power went out and when it came back on Matt was attacked by Brad" Rachel closed her eyes and white knuckled the sink in front of her. Mercedes shame filled voice filled in the silence "I got scared and ran out of the room, Kurt came after me" Rachel released a long breath and turned to give the black girl a soft sad smile.

"It's okay Mercedes you have nothing to be ashamed of or feel guilty for you were reacting to your body's natural fight or flight response sometimes it's smarter to flee when able then to stick around. And Kurt you did a brave thing going after your friend to make sure she was okay. Not knowing what could be outside that room waiting for you."

Both her fellow divas sniffled and Kurt gave her a small hug in thanks. Why was he so rude to this girl she was always comforting everyone. Rachel returns the embrace lightly still weary around anyone but Kelly at this point. "What about Quinn?" She asked in a slightly panicky voice. 'Idiot that wasn't obvious quick add the others you did come for B after all' "...Brittany...Santana? The other boys?" Dave gave her a look, Rachel chose to ignore it.

Mercedes shook her head. No one else was there they were all running late"

"Okay, I'm going to go check the choir room see if I can find the others I want you guys to wait here with the door locked until I get back. Do any of you know how to shoot a firearm?"

Kurt said he did because Burt used to take him out hunting for 'bonding time' and David raised his hands as well. Rachel handed over her Beretta's and two extra magazines to each of the boy's. Turning to leave and seeing Kelly waiting by the door. The brunette side. She should have known the girl would refuse to be left behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It had taken the three girls forever to get to Brittany's home. They had to kill a few of the undead on their way out of the school and in its parking lot before they were able to reach the safety of Santana's car. Only to have to deal with the traffic a mass exodus of the town was causing.

Quinn was the first to reach the Pierce's front door and notice a folded piece of paper attached to the wood by a knife. Her brow furrowing more and more as she scanned the letter, before passing it off to her best friend while Brittany was looking around the wreckage of her block. She now had a few questions for the other blond.

Baby girl, if you're getting this, then it means I'm not home because I'm out trying to find you. I have Kelly with me. Please do not try and go in the house. Just trust me. Get to the ranch as soon as you can. Please stay safe and I promise we will see you soon.

Love you always,

Rachel

Santana was confused and starting to get a little pissed off why was man hands calling her Brittany baby girl? And love always? What the hell was up with that? Was Brittany cheating on her with that annoying little priss. She knew Brittany was a sweet girl and kind to everyone but was also a little to open about her affection with others and that worried Santana. The Latina was always living in fear that because she was too scared to be out in the open that one day the dancer would leave her. She knew her secret girlfriend deserved better and that the tall blond wanted everyone to know about them. But if Santana couldn't give that to her would she move on with someone who could? Someone like Rachel Berry, who was very adamant about gay rights and that love was love. She was proud of her fathers and their life so Santana doubted a girl with Berry's background would ever be scared to come out.

Regardless of all of her questions and her slow building rage Santana was quick to pick up on the fact that Rupaul only mentioned Kelly in her letter, not her lover's parents and to not go in the house. The Latina could only assume that they were in there and it wasn't a pretty site so she decided in that moment to just distract Brittany and find out what exactly was up with her lover and the diva. Plus Santana may not be fond of Berry but she knew the girl was as strategic and just as ruthless as she herself was when needed. If the midget said go to a ranch then they would.

"Hey Britt's?" Santana drew the dancer's attention, causing the girl to return from where she was, peering in a neighbor's front window. "Berry says that your family is at some ranch and that we need to go there."

The tall blond nodded then ran back to the house she was previously at before returning and the three cheerleaders got back in Santana's shiny red BMW. Before the poor girl could even get her seatbelt on questions were being thrown at her from her two friends. Quinn started

"How did Rachel even leave you a note B?"

"She's my neighbor"

"Since when?" And how did I not know that?" Her girlfriend asked.

"Since always, duh, and Rachel didn't want you guys to know. Rae is my best friend has been for forever" Brittany smiled only to pout a little as she noticed the hurt expression on Santana's face.

Santana was seeing red at that comment who did that troll think she was, if the tiny girl was trying to take her Britt's away she would endz her. "I'm your best friend B"

"Santi you're my boo boo you can't be my best friend. Rachel said so. She said that you mean more to me than just a best friend because we share sweet lady kisses that makes you more special than just a friend. Because I love you and well I love Rae too but she says that you're my special girl, my boo, and that she is only my bestie. Cause boo boos get to have sexy times and that you shouldn't have sexy times with people who are just your friends."

Santana felt herself starting to calm down a bit at that as she drove them towards Quinn's home. Okay maybe the hobbit wasn't all that bad. Santana may have ragged on the girl but she did always notice that Rachel was the only one who never snickered or rolled her eyes behind Brittany's back when the ditzy blond spoke. Instead Rachel would grin at the dancer and actually look like she took what B said to heart. Santana could at least appreciate that about her fellow brunette. At least until another thought struck her. "B you said her kisses tasted good"

The tall blond nodded her head and grinned "Yup she tastes like chocolate".

Quinn for her part really really wished she was somewhere else right now; hell she'd take fighting some more undead over being stuck in the car having to hear about Brittany getting to kiss HER diva. Quinn was trying really not to be jealous of her tall friend but the thought that someone else…no worse…some other girl...got to Rachel before she could was just tearing her up inside.

"B why do you know what Rachel kisses like" she heard the Latina ask, please like it wasn't obvious. "Because Rachel and I dated but then she said we were better as just friends and that she couldn't marry me because she liked someone else." The BMW Swerved up onto the pavement.

Quinn shouted. "DATED! MARRIED?" Brittany frowned and replied. "Yeah Billy the bear was going to marry us but Rachel didn't want to get married but she promised to always be my best friend"

Quinn seemed to calm down at that info but Santana not so much. Hell sure anyone else would assume that by having a stuffed animal marry you it meant the girls were very young. But sadly she knew her girlfriend better then that, and knew that it could have been as recent as last week so she just had to ask.

"Um Britt's when were you gonna marry Berry, how old were you guys" Brittany scrunched up her face in thought. "Ten" Santana released a breath and grinned.

Quinn however still wanted to get to the kissing and why they didn't know about this friendship. So she had asked Brittany when the kissing started and again why Rachel wanted no one to know she was friends with Brittany, it made no sense to her she figured Rachel could use the dancer's popularity in her favor. If she was Brittany's friend she wouldn't get picked on as much because that would make Brittany sad and Santana and Quinn tried hard to always make sure nothing could make Brittany sad.

While the trio tried to maneuver through the small town without running into any problems and avoiding all the main streets due to traffic being backed up, Brittany proceeded to explain how that when she and Rachel were 13 they were at a sleep over and how she was waiting downstairs while Rachel and their friend went to get drinks and the friend's older brother kept trying to get B to kiss him. How she never kissed anyone before and didn't want to, but how he kept trying to force her to and that Rachel had come in the room found out what was going on and kneed the boy in the balls and they both went back to B's house for the night. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the thought of an even smaller Rachel Berry defending her friends honor. The girl was like mighty mouse.

Then Brittany told them how she didn't want her first kiss to be with a stranger, so she asked Rachel. She then explained that Rachel made her promise after the first week of High school to keep their friendship a secret because even though neither girl knew why, no one liked Rachel. (Both Santana and Quinn felt shameful at that) And that how the singer was scared that when Santana and Quinn found out that the two girls were friend's \they would make Brittany stop hanging with her. No matter how much Brittany tried to tell Rachel that it was okay for them to be friends and that Brittany would never leave her the small girl never seemed to believe her because she knew the two other cheerleaders hated her.

Santana grumbled that she never hated the girl. Brittany nodded when her girlfriend said she didn't hate Rachel. "I know you don't hate her San, you were scared of her" All Santana could do was stay quiet while her own mind raced.

Truth be told, she was just jealous about how calm and collected Rachel was, how the girl never let anything bring her down. And plus Berry had talent, and for someone like Santana who was so insecure about themselves and who always tried to cover that up, being around a person like Rachel Berry was like being slapped in the face over and over by their own faults. She was brought from her musings as her lover continued to speak. "Rachel was hurt a lot when she was little, she never told me the whole story or who it was but I know she had a friend that left her once because of who she was. So even though I'd never leave Rae Rae, I promised to keep it secret. Sneaky ninja friends are awesome."

Finally reaching their destination Santana shut off her car and the three girls cautiously made their way to the front door of Quinn's home not sure what would be waiting for them on the other side.

=}

=}

=}

Puck and his other three friends were currently at his home. After fleeing the school Puck had gotten them there in one piece. He had to ram into a few zombies here and there and deal with some traffic but overall the four glee members had gotten to their current situation unscathed.

While Mike and Tina locked up his house, Puck went in search of his mother or sister. He had known the chances of them being there were slim to none but he had hope. When the search results turned up empty he informed his friends that they wouldn't be staying long and that he knew a safer place for them.

Luckily the other three did not argue with him and they group set out packing up bags of food and clothes as well as anything else they could think of like medical supplies. Thankfully his mother was a nurse and they were in abundance in the home.

After a change of clothes for both he and Mike the group once again headed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nadda…Except a bossy cat that never shuts up

Chapter 10:

It was quiet, to quiet as Rachel and Kelly reached the choir room. Turning into the room Rachel suddenly found herself staring down the barrel of a double gauge shot gun.

"Bang, Your dead Liza" Rachel smirked at the cheerleading coach. "That may very well be, but I would be taking you with me ma'am." Coach Sylvester glanced down noticing the tip of a knife sticking into her gut lightly. The woman gave a devilish grin of her own.

"Not bad Streisand, good to know at least one of you mouth breathers has some common sense." Sue lowered her gun grinning even more when Rachel did not relax, only lowering her knife after securing a pistol in her other hand never once breaking eye contact.

Yup the girl might have made the cheerleading coach want to rip her own hair our or tar and feather herself from time to time, mostly because she knew that the only reason she had yet to defeat Will and his little club was because of said girl. If that idiotic man had not of had the Berry girl to outsmart her plans at every turn glee club would have been destroyed long ago. Sue Sylvester may have been a crazy monomaniac but she was able to admit when she had met her match. Just never out loud.

Walking further into the room and seeing a crying Ms. Pillsbury in Mr. Shcuester's arms as they stood over the body of Matt Rutherford, Rachel gently laid a hand on her teacher's arm before standing over her fallen teammate's body and quickly placing a bullet in his head.

"RACHEL!" The former glee Capitan looked up then at her should have been mentor's outraged cry and stated dryly "Would you rather he came back and killed you or Ms. P? We have no idea when he was killed or how long it takes to be turned." Sue walked over and dragged the pathetic man and the sniveling counselor away.

"The girl's right curly sue, it had to be done. Now let's focus on getting out of here" Rachel joined the adults and spoke up not missing the look of relief that washed over the blond woman's face as she did.

"I left some of the other's armed and hiding in the bathroom just down the hall. Becky among them coach. I propose we go retrieve them then make our way to my home where plenty of supplies and firepower await us"

Rachel took point wile Sylvester guarded the foursome's rear and they quickly went to get the other survivor's.

=}

=}

=}

Quinn opened the front door to her home, her two friends hot on her heels, only to stumble as she felt someone or something grab her, causing Quinn to shout out in alarm. Santana reacted quickly and on pure instinct, bringing the metal bat she was holding down on the arm holding her friend. Watching as Russell Fabray fell back in pain. 'Okay that was hella satisfying' The Latina thought.

Quinn side stepped her father not bothering to give him a second glance. She had lost all respect for the man years ago when he laid his hands first on her mother then on the young girl herself. She didn't understand why he was here. Quinn's only thought on finding her mother.

Her parents were getting a divorce after his affair had become public and he shamed the Fabray family name. Which was funny considering it was he who took his wife's maiden name. Judy Fabray was from a long standing wealthy and influential family in Lima Ohio and Russell wanted to capitalize on that when he met the stunning blond that he later made his wife. When Judy had finally gathered the courage to stand up to her abusive husband when he laid his hands on their youngest child. Hitting her was one thing she learned to live with it to not break the families image, but to hurt her child was another. The cops were called and the man was out of the house and shamed in the public eye all within an hour of him slapping her child.

Spotting Judy in the dining room, Quinn quickly hugged her mother while the woman pleaded with her to leave while she could not understanding why and knowing she would go nowhere without her mother, Quinn tried to calm the woman.

After Russell gathered himself he overheard his daughter and her disgusting friends explaining to his wife that they had to go. That dumb blond one was saying they needed to go to Rachel Berry's house and as he watched his wife start to get up from the chair she was occupying. The man entered the room waving a gun around. Yelling that no family of his would ever be associated or stay with that faggot spawn. And the two little dykes were not welcome in his home trying to corrupt his child and his family taking them to a den of sin.

The enraged man quickly forced his daughter's friends out of what he still considered his home. His spiteful wife may be trying to leave him but he refused to allow it, in his deranged mind he was still the head of the household and would treat them as he saw fit. That bitch and his child had disgraced him and made a fool of him in the public eye. Now with everything falling apart in the world around them, Russell refused to give up what little control he now had left. The two little bitch's tried to put up a fight as he shoved them out the door, until he shot his gun in the air.

Santana pulled a crying Brittany away from her best friend's home. Vowing she would return for captain. Quinn could only hold onto her mother tighter, shaking while noticing even through his rage the man she once called a father was looking awfully pale and clammy.

=}

=}

=}

Rachel smiled when Kelly opened the bathroom door, all her friends safe for the moment. The girl leaned against a stall beside Kelly and David, watching as Coach Sylvester showed a bit of a soft side hugging Becky and kissing her atop the head. While Kurt and Mercedes hugged Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, the girl and her two companions felt slightly out of place.

Mr. Schue asked why Kurt and Mercedes were still at school when they explained the story of what happened in the choir room the man had said he cancelled practice and that he had left a notice in the cafeteria, causing the two other diva's to glare at the man while Rachel rolled her eyes for what seemed the zillionth time.

If the man had known anything about any of his club members, he would be aware that the majority of them avoided the battleground known as the cafeteria at all cost. The only ones to go there were the jocks and cheerios and you could bet money that they didn't bother to read the notice board. The rest of the gleeks often ate their lunches' in the library, their cars, and the choir room or like Rachel herself, the auditorium.

Rachel then spoke up asking about the others, if any of the adults knew where they may be. No one knew about the boys or Tina, but Sue said she had sent the three top cheerleaders home after they were the only ones to run through her drills without any flaws.

The group made their way to the exit leading to the parking lot, the hallways seemingly empty gave them a bit of relief until they reached said doors and saw why.

The parking lot was overrun with their former classmates turned undead. Sue met Rachel's eye and asked "So what's the plan now Napoleon?"

Rachel looked at Sue, David and Kurt the only other three people with firepower, even if 2/3rds of it was her own. "My jeep and Kurt's Escalade are close enough to each other that we can create a clear path to them. From what I've seen so far the zombies tend not to move at a rate we have yet to not be able to outrun. The only really issue with the mass horde is just that. It's massive. For every one you kill it's like another two take its place. So that being said only shoot the ones directly blocking our path or ones that are getting to close. Keep one eye on the undead and another on each other. I refuse to not have all of us make it out of this school alive."

Rachel handed Kelly the keys to her jeep and instructed Kurt to do the same with Mercedes. "Kelly and David will be with me in my Jeep it can only hold three at the moment. The rest of you are in Kurt's car. Sue, Kurt you are to take point since Kurt knows the way we have to go. Mercedes, Kelly you both stay on Kurt and Coach. Get those cars open and the motor running as fast as possible. Will, Emma you will be behind them shouting out if there are any undead getting close that one of the four of us may not have spotted. No one is to stop running until we reach the cars no matter what we may see or hear got that? David and I will take the rear."

The group nodded the teacher's not even bothering to correct the girl on using their first names. The four shooters checked over their weapons and ammo making sure they were as prepared as possible, on the count of three they opened the double doors….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Complete and utter chaos reigned down on the group as they fought to make it to the vehicles that were now there life line.

Coach Sylvester and Kurt surprisingly made a good out anything that stood in their path. Dropping undead bodies left and right like a well oiled machine. Sue taking far too much pleasure in inhalating her former students. Screaming things such as 'sloppy babies' and 'take that you pathetic sniveling geeks'. The giant woman soon ran out of bullets and just started bashing her undead students in the skull with the butt of her shotgun wielding it like it was a sledgehammer.

Suddenly a flash of silver whizzed by the woman's head and turning she saw a zombie dropping to the ground with a throwing knife wedged between its eyes.

Sylvester nodded at the tiny brunette who just saved her from becoming a snack, as Kelly and Mercedes opened both automobiles and Kurt stood by her side in front of his friends and teachers as they loaded into the car.

Kurt gasped and suddenly started shooting like a madman in the direction the singer and footballer were at, still having yet to reach the group. Coach Sylvester felt helpless not a feeling which she was used to as she noticed the zombies starting to close off and separate their two companions from the group. The only thing she could do was yell and curse and wonder what had caused the two students to have fallen behind.

It seemed to Rachel that no matter how many bodies she and Dave dropped to the ground, two or three more stood in its place. After throwing that knife and watching as her companions reached and got into the cars, Rachel noticed that David was no longer at her side.

These damn undead were smart, to smart. It seems like they were starting to realize that they needed to separate the small group. The undead were not just mindlessly trying to get to their food source, it was like they took on a pack mentality and were trying the divide and conquer approach.

Rachel realized that if she was running low on ammo then David must be out by now and she would be damned if she was going to lose someone now when they were so close to escape. The girl suddenly kicked her energy and efforts into a higher gear as she saw David grappling with an undead cheerleader.

The boy quickly snapped the zombie's neck as a bullet went by his head courtesy of Kurt Hummel and dropped another zombie that was closing in on him from the side. There was no way he could keep going much longer. Not only was his strength starting to fade but knowing he was fighting against his classmates and friends was breaking the mammoth boy's heart. Tears streaming down his face as he snapped yet another neck.

Before Dave could move onto yet another target a dark whirlwind was by his side spinning, ducking, bending and twisting all around him in a deadly dance. Taking out one zombie after another bullets meeting there marks and knives flying. He shouted at the girl to just go and leave him but it seemed the singer was even more stubborn then anyone knew. Well if Rachel refused to leave him behind who was he to drag her down with him. David quickly redoubled his efforts and the two unlikeliest of teammates slowly started gaining ground to the rest of their group. 'Wait was Rachel laughing?' David watched in awe as the small girl ran forward pushing herself up and off of a giant zombie that looked a lot like coach Beiste. Rachel flipped over Beiste's head, wrapping her legs around the former coach's neck and snapping it as her momentum and gravity pulled her back to the ground the brunette released her death grip and slid under the massive body right between its legs as it started to teeter to the asphalt parking lot. Rachel then did a split throwing her last two knives into the heads of two zombies that were right next to coach Sylvester and Kurt's sides. David Karofsky could only stare bug eyed at the lethal ballerina as he hauled her ass into the driver's side of the jeep.

A final gunshot rang out in the air as David notices what used to be Jacob Ben Israel slump onto the front hood of their jeep. Rachel spoke up "God you all have no idea how long I have dreamed of doing that." All that was heard was Coach Sylvester's insane cackle in the passenger seat of the car next to them.

Looking around at the amount of destruction that the group had caused. Bodies were strewn all over the parking lot not a moving thing in sight other then themselves. 'Rachel frigging Berry (he had a feeling he'd be saying that to himself a lot' sat behind her steering wheel acting like it wasn't at all a big deal. Like she herself wasn't at all responsible for wiping out half the undead single handedly. Hell she was barely sweating.

David suddenly had the urge to piss his pants and it wasn't because things were trying to make him a buffet, no it was the horrifying knowledge that for the past almost 2 years he was provoking and tormenting a sleeping panther.

Rachel looked across at her friend and said in a deadly serious tone "Now Hummel I am almost positive you are a bottom, but I need you to listen and listen well. Just this once you need to be up some ass."

Seriously David thought Coach Sylvester was going to burst a kidney with all her laughing. The singer continued on unfazed by the death glare Kurt was aiming at her. "When I speed you speed, I turn you turn, I stop you stop. Got that? Keep your foot on the gas and use that damn four wheel drive for all it is worth." Kurt gulped and nodded quickly rolling up his window. Rachel for her part simply revved her engine and peeled out of the school parking lot.

"Seat belt on David" She said as she checked to make sure Kelly had on hers before turning up her radio.

"Um girls? Does anyone else hear meowing?" The boys questioned left unanswered as Rachel just smirked and Kelly's whole body shook with laughter.

=}

=}

=}

Her father had lost his ever loving mind, like seriously lost it. The man was ranting and raving waving his gun around as he went on and on about the world being judged by god for its sins. And how the lord would spare them for their devout faith. Quinn was pretty sure that whatever happened to the world had nothing to do with god, but rather mankind's foolishness. She refused to believe in a god or that any god for that matter could be so cruel.

The cheerleader stayed by her mother's side huddled in a corner. One part of her was glad she came back for her mom but another larger part of her was wishing she had just told Santana to forget it and go to that ranch Brittany kept going on about. Knowing that if she had she would be with her friends right now and more importantly Rachel.

'Rachel…' Quinn's mind wandered to the beautiful tiny songstress that owned her heart. Quinn hated knowing that she may never get to see her girl again. Never see that smile or the way the girl's eyes showed every emotion she was feeling. The way Rachel's voice could make her feel like she was soaring in the clouds one minute or like a wave breaking harshly against a rocky shore the next. The sound of her laughter, or the way the brunette's hair looked like silk in the sunlight with soft waves and curls Quinn longed to run her fingers through. The smell of vanilla and brown sugar that would float in the air when the girl walked by. Now she may never get the chance to experience any of those things again. Kicking herself for taking them for granted and for never working up the courage to tell the other girl how she felt, or to even try and take that first step of becoming friends.

Now the only thing Rachel would ever know or Remember Quinn for was just that bitchy blonde who treated the girl like gum on the bottom of the cheer captain's shoe.

Quinn swore right then and there that no matter what, she would see Rachel Berry at least one last time. Quinn might not get the courage to tell her everything she was feeling, but she would apologize for all she had done.

Now though, Quinn had to focus on herself and her mother. The best way for them to pacify this madman until help arrived because Quinn knew Santana's vow to come back for her was absolute. They just needed to hold out as long as it took.

=}

=}

=}

"Bosques malditos, yo soy de Lima Alturas adyacentes. Nosotros no hacemos mierda de Nuevo el agua de esta manera." Santana tripped over yet another log. Cursing that her car had run out of gas. "B how much further do we have to go?"

Santana loved her girlfriend she really did, but she just did not have high hopes that the leggy blonde hadn't led them out to the middle of Sherwood freaking forest and got them lost.

"Not too far, we should be coming out by the horse pasture soon I think." Brittany helped her disgruntled lover up and brushed twigs and leaves out of her hair trying not to giggle at the pout the other girl was sporting.

After about ten more minutes of walking, well, stumbling for the Latin girl, the two cheerleaders reached a massive fenced in clearing with a barn and what appeared to be a large yellow home off in the distance.

Santa let out a sigh of relief as she took off in the direction of the home only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of a large black object running downhill towards the pair and growling. "Britt's quick get up a tree there's a giant ass bear coming to eat us" The brunette screamed trying to drag her girlfriend back to the woods. Brittany just broke from her grasp giggled and started running right at the huge grizzly. Santana screaming her name frantically behind her. Only to be yelp in alarm as her girlfriend and the black mass slam into each other and tumble the rest of the way down the hill, a pile of giggling blonde and barking black.

Santa slowly and cautiously made her way over to the scene. Completely in shock as she tries to calm her racing heart. Just to jump again when a brown blur came out of nowhere and joined in on the fun.

"Britt Britt?" Santana slowly, very slowly, kneeled to the ground two sets of eyes watching her every move. Brittany sat up and wrapped her arms around her furry friends. "Sanny this is Shotgun" the blonde said as she scratched behind the brown dog's ear. "And this is Mae" ruffling the hair on black beasts head. "Come say hello, there Rachel's. I promise they won't hurt you. Just hold out your hand and let them sniff it 'Kay." The other girl just nodded and did as she was told. Laughing as both dogs tackled her to the ground after sniffing her and licking her all over the face.

The little group of canine and humans made their way towards the giant house only for Santana to be stopped in her tracks yet again, this time by a man. Watching as the guy tattooed freak pulled her Britt's into a hug and trying not to growl like a possessive dog guarding a bone. No offense to the fur balls running circles around the embracing pair.

"Sunshine, thank god you made it. I was worried about you. Is Rae with you? Who's your friend?" The man asked as he looked at Santana, quickly unwrapping his arms from the blonde at the death glare she was laying upon him. "Ah with a look like that you must be Santana" the guy said. Santana for her part continued to glare at the cowboy who was holding out his hand for a shake. "No need to worry Jimmy. No I thought Rae would be here she left me a note and this is my girlfriend Santana. Santi be nice. This is JD, he's Rachel's brother." The death glare was quickly replaced by first horror at the blonde for outing them then one of confusion as the other girl's words sunk in. "The Berry men have another spawn?"

JD chuckled as they made their way onto a wraparound porch and he held open the front door. The dogs barreling their way into the home first. "Not exactly, they kind of helped me out when I was younger, been working for em ever since and Rae and I just became really close. I love her like she was my own flesh and blood kin though. Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah are here too sunshine, they got here early this morning why don't you guys go say hello. And don't worry about star I'm sure she'll be along as soon as she can. You and I both know that girl can take care of herself."

Brittany nodded and grabbing Santana's arm, dragged the other girl down another hallway to god only knows where.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Wednesday afternoon

Everyone piled into Rachel's home. Exhausted, scared and anxious Rachel knew what she was going to ask them for next would cause a bit of an uproar, so she figured whose help to better enlist then the one person everyone but herself and maybe Kelly was scared of.

Rachel approached the intimidating woman leaning against a wall, taking up the position next to her. Both women watched the rest of the people in the room. Mr. Schuester was sitting on the love seat holding a crying Mrs. Pillsbury. Dave was sitting with his head resting on his arms leaning against the coffee table. Catching a nap it seemed. While Kurt and Mercedes were huddled together on the main couch, phones out.

Rachel assumed they were trying to reach their loved ones. That was yet another thing she would have to figure out. Sighing she turned to the coach. "We need to talk, but first I need to get the house on lockdown. Care to help?" Sue nodded and followed the girls instructions on how to lower the titanium covers from the frames of the windows.

"Hey Ompa Loompa, why is there a duck sticker on your front window?"

Before Rachel could respond a loud squeal came from the direction of the kitchen, then a blur went past as Kelly ran into the living room sandwich in hand. The Strawberry blonde threw her arms around the now disgruntled cheerleading coach. Hugging and bouncing up and down.

"That's from Britt-Britt! Look Rae, she got our note!" Rachel smiled then rolled her eyes at Sue who was trying to pry the excited tween off of her. "That's great shortcake, why don't you let go of Coach before she kills you" Just then the singer's stomach grumbled. "Sorry I have yet to eat" Kelly flinched. "Sorry feed?" Sue snorted. "Um partake in breaking my fast?" The other two laughed and Rachel sheepishly grinned. "Why don't you and Becky go make us all some sandwiches or something kiddo. Oh and let Tubs out of his carrier. That fur ball is going to make us all go deaf with that yowling."

Kelly nodded, gave Rachel a peck on the cheek then went in search of Becky while Rachel and Sue went about fortifying the house. The Adult sealing off the windows while Rachel moved to her front door.

Just as she was about to input the code to lower it's shield of sorts, a very loud black Chevy Avalanche ran over her front lawn and skidded to a stop right by her door. Out from its depths came Puckerman, Mike and Tina. The girl moving out of her boyfriend's way so he could retrieve Artie.

Smiling at the foursome and feeling a little bit lighter, knowing there were more of her friends that were safe. Rachel gladly moved to the side and let them enter, lightly touching Puck's arm. The two had a lot of things they would need to talk about but Rachel knew she would have to put their past history to the side for the time being, they could and would talk later. Looks like Noah was getting his wish. But when it came down to it Noah Puckerman was the only person besides herself in this house that had a semblance of an idea on how they would need to proceed. Well that wasn't entirely true. Rachel knew Coach Sylvester talked about a lot and claimed a lot of crazy things, but the singer had no doubt just from the way the woman carried herself that she was in the military for real at some point in her life. And that would come in very handy indeed.

Rachel went back to inputting the code, watching as a steel barrier came down from above her sealing them all in her families home. Rachel then closed the front door and went to properly greet the newcomers.

After everyone got all their hugs and crying out, Sue pulled the singer off to the side. "You wanted to talk to me midget?" Rachel nodded and signaled for Puck to join them as the two made their way to her basement door.

Coach Sylvester looked like a kid in a candy shop at all the security, eagerly following the girl as she bypassed the lounge area and headed down a small hallway with three doors one a regular wooden door and two made of the same titanium as the basement door. Entering what looked like a computer geeks heaven.

A round cubicle type desk with about 16 small monitors mounted on it. Coach Sylvester whistled and wished her school office had as nice a set up. Sitting on some sofa's puck and the Coach waited to hear what the small girl had to say. Sue preferring to munch on an MRE she spotted in a box in the main room, rather then whatever crap those hell spawn decided to make upstairs.

"This should have been done as soon as we got here, but I was loath to put more upon any ones fragile state, thought it would be better for everyone to have some time to settle in. Coach I need you to check over all the females and make sure they have no bites or any kind of large open wounds. Kelly is fine, I checked over her myself this morning and she has been by my side ever since. Noah you will need to look over the boys, if your uncomfortable with that may I suggest asking Mr. Schue's assistance. Now I require you both to strip so I can check you over myself."

Puck was willing to do anything the girl asked, grateful she was using his first name. She was after all the only one allowed to do so other then his nan mom and little sister. Quickly the boy turned his back on the Coach and stripped down to his boxers. As his former best friend looked him over he spoke softly. "I'm not staying long. I need to try and find my mom and Sarah, they weren't home when I got there and there was no note or anything" Zipping up his Jeans he continued. "Finn and Sam split from us to go look for Kurt and Cedes, obviously they had no luck or they would be here now. But we did make a plan to meet up at seven"

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and took in a deep breath. She loved Noah despite it all. With their past, their uncertain future, she really did care about him, but the boy was not using his brain. What was going through his head when he agreed to that time? The sun would be set at that point. It was dangerous enough outside in full daylight, so that made it damn near suicidal at night.

After checking coach as well and agreeing that she would help him look, and seeing as how they had a six hour window or so until the meet up, they might as well go out and look for anyone else they could or at the least grab everyone some of their own clothes and other personal items.

The three split up. Puck and Coach Sylvester to check everyone over while Rachel went to grab as much info she could on the groups loved ones whereabouts.

= }

= }

= }

An Hour Later…

Sue Sylvester stood in awe at all the weapons surrounding her. If there was indeed a heaven the woman was sure it would look like this.

Rachel giggled at the expression of bliss on the women's face as she added more ammo and knives to her backpack. "This is nothing, wait until we get to the ranch"

"Berry, tell me again why I never recruited you?" The brunette rolled her eyes. "Because I'm a loser? Oh and I never wanted to join and be ordered around by your crazy ass anyway?" The coach grinned and smacked the girl on the back, causing her to stumble forward a bit.

"Well probably better you didn't. The school would never have survived the both of us as a team"

"Well I think, given the situation we are currently in, it's a good thing we -"

"Enough Chatty Cathy. You have people to find and I have minion's to control."

The singers eyes widened. Rachel could only shake her head at the deranged woman as she watched Noah and David finished loading their own gear up. "You have the list I gave you?" The cheerleading tyrant nodded. "No worries Frodo, I'll have the place packed up and ready to go when you all get back" With that the woman walked out of the gun locker. Rachel then turned to her two remaining companions. "Are you sure you want to go with us David? Anything could happen out there"

The giant footballer gave the girl a kind smile. "I'm sure. I can't just sit around here doing nothing, it will drive me insane with all the thoughts in my head. I need to be doing something to help. Besides we made a good team back at school, I can't go letting my new partner down now can I?"

Rachel hugged the boy while Puck frowned. This sucked he had known Rachel his whole life and she was barely acknowledging her presence. He knew he had fucked up but c'mon did she really just hug one of her former tormentors while he couldn't even get her alone for five minutes to talk? It just plan sucked. You would think the end of the human race would warrant a clean slate.

The three teens made their way back upstairs and after gathering all the photos, dresses and names of the groups loved ones, excluding Artie whose parents were away on a second honeymoon for the week. Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury whose parents lived in other parts of the state. And Coach Sylvester who had no family remaining, they piled up into Rachel's jeep and headed out.

The first round of houses that the three brunettes entered were Tina, Becky's and David's where they came up empty. Only grabbing a few change of clothes for each girl and the giant.

The streets were eerily quiet as they drove through their small town. This was not how Puck thought a zombie outbreak would be. He thought there would be infected people running around everywhere. But Rachel said she thought it was because most people were still holed up in their homes and waiting for help to come for them. That places like the school were only infected on a mass level because of all the easy access to people. The girl assumed that right now only a quarter of the town if that was infected, exspecially those left out in the open like the ones trying to leave town. Rachel could only guess that by this time tomorrow the town would be swarming with infected which was why it was important to look for survivors now and get out of town as quick as possible.

Sadly Mercedes house was not one of the lucky ones it had appeared that one of her family members had indeed turned. Their was blood and body parts strewn all over the place yet after a complete search the house turned up to be empty. The only place remaining was Kurt's and they had to check both his home and his father's auto shop.

Kurt's home ended up being a dead end and the trio decided to check the beer distributors first since it was now ten after seven and it was only a few blocks away from Burt's place of business. Against Rachel's better judgment they had waited the full half hour only to have no one show up except a stray dog that scared Puck and caused him to have a mini shooting frenzy.

"Great Noah, now anything in a ten block radius will know which direction we are in" Rachel chastised the young man as they turned the jeep back on and headed to Burt's garage.

Turning the corner however showed them a building whose doors and metal grating were surrounded by at least fifteen undead. The three teens quickly took aim and got rid of that problem. Rachel was sure that Kurt's father and stepmother were in the building, otherwise the zombies would have had no need to be near it.

Cautiously the three entered the main office after Puck had broken through the doors glass to gain entrance. It was dark and just a tad bit creepy if you asked Dave fortunately Rachel turned on a flashlight and he watched puck check a small closest. The small room was empty and just as he was about to talk a clanking sound echoed to them from the attached garage.

Rachel pulled her Beretta from its holster, shone the light that way and approached the room. Everything that came next was such a blur to Dave. There was a loud grunt then what sounded like Rachel cursing a beam of light spinning around on the floor and then a loud thumping sound. Dave frantically searched for a light switch and when he finally found one he growled at the sight before him. Puck was straddling Finn holding the boys arms behind his own back while Sam was leaning over a prone Rachel.

Without another thought Dave shoved Sam out of the way with a loud "Get away from her!" cradeling the tiny girl in is arms hugging her against his chest as he swiftly checked over her body as best he could. "Rachel? Rachel? C'mon sweetie I need you to wake up" Finn nervously spoke when Sam forced puck to release him. "I thought she was one of them!" Puck growled and had to be held back by Sam "Zombies don't hold flashlight's you fucktard!" "I didn't know!" A deep voice then came out of no where. "Boys enough what happened has happened. The most important thing is making sure the little one is okay" Burt Hummel spoke as he watched his wife try and pry the tiny figure from Karofskys arms. The boy however refused to let go rocking back and forth and speaking softly to the girl "Please wake up Rachel please" over and over again. Puck kneeled next to them and ran his fingers over the girls head, his hand coming away with blood. That was all it took for the mohawked boy to really loose his cool. Before Burt or Sam could stop him, puck had Finn on the ground raining blow after blow to the boys face and ribs.

There was a small groan that stopped puck in his tracks as Carol Hudson Hummel spoke softly to the injured girl. Rushing back over to the injured girl. "Hey Rae Rae, your okay"

"Ugh head hurts Ark" Noah's heart melted at his old childhood nickname. "I know starshine I know but were going to get you home okay. Just hang in there." Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head and both Dave and puck stood heading back to the entrance they originally came from. Carol holding her sweater to the girls head.

= }

= }

= }

9 pm Wednesday night

It took a lot of convincing on Brittany and Mrs. Puckerman's part to get Santana to stay put. The passionate girl wanted to go back and get Quinn. And maybe look for the other's it was taking them forever to get here there had to be something wrong. But Brittany had pouted and said it was to dark to go out. And that guy JD or jimmy or whatever the hell he called himself said that they weren't going anywhere until everyone had some rest and could think clearly. All Santana knew was it would be a lot harder to get her to stay put come daylight.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter contains some SEXY TIMES! woot woot. If your not a fan of girl on girl loving then y have you read 12 chapters of this story when it clearly states its a romance between gals. BE GONE I SAY. and it's pretty much chapters like this that cause me to have the M rating. That all being said proceed. But if the sexy times suck then my bad its 5am I am stoned outta my gourd

okay i'll just get to typing the story now expect a lot of mistakes from my puffing ass. oh and yay my puter should be here tomorrow.

Oh and I added new pics to the blog for the ranch and for Rachel's outfit in this chapter. If you wanna go look just remove the spaces in between the link thedreams . blog . com

and this was gonna be longer but like i said stoned ur lucky i got this much done ill add the rest tomorrow i promise

Disclaimer: I own about a quarter ounce and not much else at the moment

Chapter 13: Thursday

All through Mr. Schue's latest 'life lesson' Quinn was torturing me. Gently dragging her nails up and down my inner arm or over my thigh inching the edge of my skirt up higher and higher with each evil pass. I was trying my best not to make a sound or to have the other's in the room catch on.

Closing my eyes and taking in a much needed breath as Quinn's fingers slipped under my pantie line. I must of zoned out in a state of blissful arousal because when I came to again the blonds fingers were gone and the class room was empty. I watched as my tormentor closed the classroom door and clicked the lock in place. I opened my mouth to tell her I had to leave that my father was waiting on me for dinner but was silenced with one piercing glance.

Walking down the risers to retrieve my coat and try and leave, I was spun around and before I even know it my blouse was being ripped open and my skirt dropping to the floor as Quinn started sucking and nipping at my neck particularly my pulse point. Guiding me against a wall and sliding her thigh between my legs, forcing me to part them.

Quinn started scratching her nails against my inner thigh just below my pussy. It was driving me crazy. I tried to lift up her top. I needed to just her just as much as i was being touched, but she had other ideas, pinning my arms above my head growling into my ear as she pressed her whole body against my own.

"You move when I say you can Berry" I couldn't help it I was already dripping wet and I thrust, trying to move her hand and those teasing fingers closer to where I was throbbing. I tried to force her hand onto my pussy but she just pinned me harder with her other arm and body. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of our chests brushing against each other.

She then kissed me passionately, nibbling on my lower lip, running her tongue over my teeth. I groaned as she pressed a finger onto my aching clit, circling and pinching. Sometimes pressing hard and fast, sometimes hard and slow. God this girl was making me crazy. Slowly sliding her finger off of my clit and down my slick folds. Teasing me by pressing just the tip of her finger into my hole then gliding back up to my clit to tease me some more.

I groaned for her to just fuck me, to put me out of my misery. By this point it wouldnt take long I could feel the slickness pouring over my thighs.

Smirking at me she simply dragged her tongue down my throat and to my breast pulling my rock hard nipple into her mouth while squeezing and teasing my other breast with her free hand. I could only whimper as she removed the lower hand from my pussy. But Quinn took mercy on me letting me ride her thigh as she kissed me again deeper and deeper. Both hands fondling my chest.

My breathing grew more labored and my knees were starting to go weak. I know I wouldn't be lasting much longer and so did Quinn.

My lover wrapped her arm around my waist pulling me flush against her as she thrust three fingers deep inside my pulsing core as her thumb continued to circle my clit quickly. I cried out in pleasure digging my nails into her shoulder as my legs finally failed me. Quinn lifted me up my legs automatically wrapping around her waist as she continued to thrust in and out of me . My tits bouncing in her face as I rode her hand she was full on fisting me now going faster and faster as i slammed my hips down harder and harder impaling my self onto her as deep as i could. I wanted to feel her inside of me forever. Moaning and chanting Quinn's name as I feel the start of my walls clenching against her strong hand.

The feeling of something cold against her caused Rachel to wake. She groaned and banged her head on her pillow. Damn why did she have to wake up just then and why did she have...water?...all over her face and chest? "The fuck?" Rachel opened her eyes to a dark silhouette backing away from her slowly towards she assumed her bedroom door.

"Hello?" She asked turning on her bedside lamp to see Tina standing there holding an empty glass in her hands looking like a deer caught in headlights. If Rachel wasn't still so sleep fogged she would have found the expression on the Asian girls face humorous. It sorta explained the water at least.

Trying to sit up caused the room around her to spin and to let out a hiss of pain. A gentle pressure was placed on her shoulder. "Easy Rachel, you took a really hard hit to the head. Just try and relax...um sorry about the water the glass slipped when i ...stubbed my toe.." Tina's soft voice floated in the air around her. "I feel like a cement wall fell on me" Tina gently laughed as she placed the glass on the table. "Well pretty much. The wall was named Finn"

"Figures with my luck. What time is it?"

"A little after four am, you've been out for awhile. After , Mrs. Hummel checked you over she told me to just let you sleep"

"You've been here the whole time?" Rachel asked. Blushing Tina ducked her head, hair covering her face. "Um...yeah..."

"What's wrong was i snoring super loud or something?"

"..or something"

Rachel placed her hand on the other girls knee causing her blush to deepen. "Tina?"

"You uh...talk a lot in your sleep. And i swear when i figured out you were moaning and calling Quinn's name I tried to leave but I tripped over my chair and stubbed my toe and well you know the rest" the Asian girl got out in a rush.

It was now Rachel's turn to be embarrassed as the details of her dream came flooding back from her subconscious and her aching core vividly reminded her.

Tina smiled at the brunette. They were never really close, mostly due to their very opposite nature. Tina was very quiet and shy, introverted. Where as Rachel was loud and brash and outgoing. But Tina liked Rachel the other girl never spoke badly to her or anyone else. And sure the glee leader could be demanding and sometime obnoxious and spoiled but what teenager wasn't from time to time?

Seeing Rachel so ashamed and a little bit scared Tina was quick to reassure the other girl.

"Rachel, its okay i wont ever say anything to anybody. Not even Mike."

"Thank you Tina I appreciate that. Its not fun having feelings for someone you know you can never have. Let alone when its also a person who despises you and you don't even know why or what you did wrong to them"

Tina was always a fairly optimistic kinda girl and believed that anything was possible. "You never know, maybe one day you guys could at least be friends. I'm sure she doesn't lie hate you hate you. And from the way you were calling her name and the sounds you were making it seemed like a really, really good dream." Rachel gave her a look. Tina rolled her eyes "Did you forget my glee audition song? I'm not opposed to sapphic love" The goth and the diva laughing at the memory till Rachel suddenly and gently pushed her companion off the bed.

"C'mon T, that embicile caused us to waste enough time I wanted to be out of here hours ago"

"Where are we going?"

"My family owns a ranch and some land about two hours away. We have more food and weapons there then here and its also more secure. The area is pretty secluded it would be alot safer than staying in town. I wanted to leave last night as soon as we got back from our runs, but eh it is what it is i suppose"

"At least you guys found more people"

"True, preserving human life is always a plus. Even if that life is Finn's" The girls both giggled.

"Can you wake the other's and tell them to get themselves ready? I'll be down in just a bit, I need to go wash up".

Tina nodded and Rachel headed for a cold shower. Lord knows she needed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stepping out of her room Rachel felt a million times better after her shower and a fresh change of clothes. Wearing her favorite baggy cargo pants and sneakers and one of her workout tops she once again put on her hoodie. The damn thing was like her trademark she wore it almost everyday. Then placed her leather jacket on over that.

Packing up the few things she had at her in town home that she actually cherished into a duffel bag, Rachel headed downstairs to see if everyone was ready. It was was 4:45 in the morning and if they didn't run into any major problems they would be at the ranch by 6:30 or 6:45. Or so she had hoped.

Walking into the crowded living room saw everyone sitting groggily around waiting to be told what to do. Kelly had decided that Rachel made a good pillow and snuggled into her as soon as the brunette sat on the couch next to the teen.

"Okay guys listen up, for those of you who would like to join me I shall be leaving momentarily to my families estate. Its about a two hour drive away and I plan on being there a little after sunrise. The area is surrounded by woods and not very easy to get too. On top of that the house there has more supplies and weaponry than this one does. I personally feel like we all have a better chance of making it through these hard times if we stick together."

Will spoke up "Wouldn't it be smarter to stay here and wait for the government or someone else to send for help?"

Rachel tried not to laugh in the mans face. Had the teacher not seen the chaos that was going on around them? "While I am sure a lot of you feel that is a viable option I just do not see it being so. The outbreak or whatever you would like to call this situation, has already hit the east coast. The government was unable to contain it obviously or it would not have reached us here. Whatever manpower they have remaining was sent to those cities and states that were struck first."

Rachel cut will off when he tried to speak up and continued. "Before you ask I know all of this because my father was one of the military personnel sent to take care of the problem. So if any of you feel like staying here is the smarter choice then by all means you are more then welcome to my home and the things in it. I shall leave you the codes for the security and give you a brief rundown on how to use it properly. However keep in mind that this town will be soon over run with those vile creatures if it hasn't already happened while I was knocked out"

At this Rachel gave Finn a brief glance the giant boy at least had the sense to look somewhat ashamed. It is simply safer and the more logical option to flee to higher ground as the term goes. That all being said anyone who wishes to accompany me raise their hands so we can proceed with planning transportation.

Every single person in the room raised there hand.

Rachel smiled. "Wonderful, now we have my car Kurt's and Noah's. Kurt your car can hold the most people. I apologize to everyone but even then the ride may be a bit cramped we shall just have to make do. Kelly shall be riding with me and I have room for three more people everyone please disperse yourselves among the remaining vehicles."

Rachel was right the ride was going to be cramped there were fifteen of them so four people to a car not counting the three drivers. When all was said and done it was decided that Dave, Sue and Becky would join Kelly and Rachel in the jeep. Puck's truck held his original passengers Mike Tina and Artie as well as the addition of Sam. While the Hudson-Hummel clan all piled into Kurt's Escalade with Mercedes joining them.

Seeing how the jeep was in the garage it would be easy for its passengers to enter it the other two vehicles however were out in the open. They would need to be secured. Stepping outdoors was a risk but in the dark it would be an even greater one. Rachel wished she had her dogs with her, they would be able to alert her or anyone else to any unwanted company.

Ah well best not to dwell on the could be's. Best to just get the job done and as fast as possible considering her head was throbbing her body was aching and she was battling fatigue still. And there was yet a long dark drive ahead of them. Maybe if she felt to bad she would have David or Sue drive and if she passed out at least Kelly knew the way.

Rachel motioned for Noah, David and Sam since the Coach was currently busy bossing people around. Once the boys joined her . Noah armed while Dave and Sam were in charge of spot lighting. The foursome removed the front doors protective barrier and the darkness inclosed around them.

=}

=}

=}

It had been a long day and yet Quinn still could not sleep. Worry and fear keeping her mind constantly whirring and her body shaking.

Russell had boarded up all the windows in the house and had locked her and her mother in separate rooms. Quinn knew she could easily pick all the doors locks and make a break for it, that wasn't the issue. No the problem was that she would never leave her mother behind, and Russell Fabray knew that. Which was why he was currently playing guard dog in front of her mom's bedroom door.

There were many things Quinn hated in her life. The taste of Peanut Butter. Those annoying sales ladies that sprayed perfume in your face when you walked by them in a store. Not knowing what was under or around her feet while playing in the ocean. 'What have you seen jaws? HELLO' But the thing she hated most of all? Feeling out of control or helpless.

And right now that was the unfortunate position she was in. All she could do was hope that a) help would come or b) she and her mother found a chance to escape. Russell 'she refused to call him dad' had been acting more and more erratic as the hours went by. Quinn knew the man was always a bit of a zealot but the way he was currently behaving was ludicrous even for him. Not to mention terrifying.

Glancing at the clock groaning at the neon red numbers. 4:30. Yeah it was a long day and tomorrow would be even longer.

=}

=}

=}

So far so good they had managed to back Noah's truck up to the doorway since it was already on her front lawn close by so now all they had to do was get Kurt's SUV. The wind had picked up a bit and the smell of rain lingered in the air as the three boys and the lone girl made their way to the car parked by the curb in front of her home. It had been storming off and on all week so far and Rachel hoped they would be well on their way to her other home before the next round hit.

Dave and Sam shone their flashlights slowly from side to side and up and down. Every time a beam of light skimmed over a body in the street or on the pavement or lawn close to them the group would halt all movement and wait a moment to see if anything moved, when nothing would happen they would again start walking towards the destination they needed.

Once reaching the car the group let out a collective sigh of relief. Dave climbing into the driver's seat to start the engine while Sam leaned against the side of the large machine. Puck smacked Rachel on the back and grinned as he came to stand beside her.

"We gonna park this baby next to mine or by the garage?" The mo-hawked teen asked. Rachel relaxed against her former and maybe future friend.

"Right beside yours would be fastest, we wouldn't have to wor-" Her words cut off as SAM screamed while falling to the cement beneath their feet. His body starting to be dragged under the vehicle.

The two teens reacted quickly. Puck dove and grabbed onto Sam's arms and started pulling him back towards them as fast and with as much strength as he could. Which thanks to his "guns" was a lot.

While Rachel pulled her firearm out of its holster and dropped to her stomach firing one quick shot. Blood spurted all over Sam's lower half as the undead stilled its movement, its mouth mere inches from the blonde boys calf.

Sam looked at the rotted corpse, the back of its head was blown clean off but his face was only missing an eyeball. He could see right through its eye socket and clean out the other end. Even Rachel seemed stunned that she was able to pull off that shot in the dark with only a bouncing ray of light as her guide.

Not wanting to push their luck any further the three quickly joined Dave inside the car and he pulled up to the front of the house. The four kids satin silence while the engine idled, all still in a state of shock. Clearing his throat Sam spoke then. "Thanks for saving my ass you guys"

" No worries man you woulda done the same if it was one of us" Puck stated without any doubt.

"Yes well still, that was to close a call for comfort" Rachel spoke up.

"Yeah but you whipped it's ass Rach, your like frigging Elektra! The way you just took that thing out. Remind me to never ever piss you off okay?"

The girl laughed then, a deep rich laugh that poured out of her small frame. Sam's nerdy comic book character reference instantly lightening the tense mood. It felt good to have a moment of carefree fun and humor.

"Tho I agree Elektra is a badass and I do find myself to be a die hard marvel fan. I sadly must in this particular case liken my self to that of the DC book worlds Black Cat, minus the whole blonde bombshell look that is Samuel. She has a much better sense of flair in her combative style even though both women have similar backgrounds in martial arts such as myself. It's really all about the flair"

Sam's smile grew wider and wider as the girl spoke. "Rachel Berry will you marry me?"

"Sorry green eggs and Sam, I am more of an indoor plumbing kinda gal then an outdoor one"

Puckerman and Karofsky let out their own belly laughs at that before it got dead silent in the car once again.

"Wait are you gay?" the large lipped boy asked but without any malice rather just curiosity. Dave gave the girl a knowing grin while she simply shrugged her shoulder and nodded yes.

….

…...seriously was that crickets chirping?

…...

"That's hot Jew-bro"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The three cars pulled up to a beautiful yellow house with white accents and a white wrap around porch. The occupants all taking in their surroundings. The land was picturesque. If any one would have asked Kurt would have told them he felt like he stepped out of his SUV and right into a Martha Stewart Living Magazine.

To his right was a simple yet elegant barn made of light natural wood and red coloring and a little further down from that a pond or lake of some sort. To the left was and quite a bit away there was a large open aired wooden structure that he could not explain but regardless the backdrop of trees beyond it and around them forming a sort of border as far as he could tell painted a charming picture.

Before he could comment on anything there was a lot of commotion when people came pouring out of the house in front of them. Puck had let out a happy yell running and scooping up a woman and a little girl, laughing, crying and spinning them around. Some dogs were barking and trailing after Brittany and Santana as they greeted Kelly before they bounded over to Rachel whining and barking to get her attention while she was in the embrace of a tall man Kurt did not know. He smiled as the girl was bombarded by jumping piles of fur.

After everything had started to die down Rachel looked around at all the people, narrowing her eyes and scrunching her brow in confusion at Santana. "Where's Quinn?"

"We need to talk Berry"

=}

=}

=}

There was an ominous clap of thunder and the sky's opened up just as the words had left the Latin girls lips. While the others took off running for the safety of the indoors, Rachel could appreciate the dramatics nature had provided. Had this been a movie it all would have been perfect for a major plot point or a set up for future events.

Instead of heading to the large house Rachel nodded and motioned for the other girl to follow her as she turned and headed towards the barn for privacy and safety from the brewing storm.

The smell of old cider and leather invaded their nostrils as soon as the large heavy doors were opened. Rachel instantly felt calmer. Her body ached in places she didn't know it could. Her head was still throbbing only now it was a like a dull yet consistently steady drum. And she would willing swear to anyone and bet all her families money that having to deal with it was almost as bad as the water boarding Coach Sylvester was always threatening people with.

It seemed no matter the amount of pain killers she had consumed, it would not go away. Add to that the worry-some fact that on the drive here her vision would occasionally become blurry, a very disconcerting condition to be sure, and as the hours had went by even the ones she had slept, well blacked out would be more appropriate she supposed, had only caused her body to stiffen up the shower did help with that some but it did nothing for the bruising around the right side of her rib cage that were only deepening as the time wore on.

Every step she took sent a jarring stabbing pain throughout her body and she knew for a fact that at least on rib had to be cracked. That damn giant had really done a number on her when knocked her into that car lift. But Rachel had yet to inform anyone why would she? Obviously Mrs. Hummel had not checked her over that well and besides she was responsible for getting all of them here safely and in one piece.

Hoping that once she did, she could take just a little bit of time to collect herself and regroup. Tend to all her injuries and hope whatever was going on in her cranium would get better. Of course things would not be that simple.

All the stress, pain and worry she was under could not possibly be enough huh. Adding to it that she could count on one and a half hands the people in her life that would actually care at all. Well she supposed that was not a fair judgment.

It seemed that while she lacked for care and friendship a mere day and a half ago from the majority of the people now occupying her home, when a life shattering event happened it made at least a few of them stop and reevaluate things.

Never in a million years had she ever thought that her and David Karofsky would have anything nice to say to or about each other let alone trust each other with their very lives. And did anyone see the mutual respect and symbiotic like relationship with on Sue Sylvester coming? She for fuck's sake didn't that's for sure.

So yes maybe some good came out of all of this after all, but now she had one more worry to add to all the rest. And this one was a major one because it involved the girl she had been crushing on since freshman year. Just knowing Quinn was not here with the rest of them set her on edge even more.

Not knowing if the girl was okay, not having her in Rachel's eyesight and not being able to make sure she was safe did not sit well with Rachel, not it did not sit well with her at all and it needed to be corrected immediately. But first thing first she needed all the details as to why Quinn was not with Santana and Brittany.

The faint sound of neighing could be heard as Rachel handed her equally as soaked companion a blanket to dry off. It was the best she could do considering they were in a barn after all. "So this is some fancy digs ya got going here blueberry. But I gotsa say what the hell do you feed those damn dogs, steroids? I mean shit their huge. Why the hell would someone the size of a peanut get animals so damn big makes no damn sense. And since when did you have a brother and not tell anyone. Your always going on and on about your family and yet leave out the fact that you have a super hot hermano." Rachel felt a painful tug on her heart at the mention of the two men she held most dear.

Santana continued with her rant muttering to herself in Spanish, so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize her surroundings until she felt a puff of warm air on the side of her neck. "Que carajo?" Santana turned her head only to come face to face with a giant horse, who at the moment thought chewing on her hair was a great idea. The cheerleader jumped back about a foot banging into a wooden wall behind her. "Jesus hobbit what's with all the damn beast in this place?"

"Well it is a ranch, they are known to house animals from time to time" Rachel said as she soothingly brushed out Bruno's coat. Every time she was worried or anxious Rachel would escape to the barn to spend time with her two horses or find the nearest couch or bed and cuddle up to her dogs. She loved them all, they brought her a sense of love and acceptance she often found lacking in the humans around her.

They never demanded anything from you or held your faults against you. They didn't pass judgment. Never yelled or told you you talked to much. All they cared about was getting your affection and being fed. Offering up their undying loyalty and companionship in return.

The small girl hugged her friend around his neck and fed him a sugar cube as a treat before moving on to her other horses stall. Brittany's favorite Snowflake, while getting all the details that Santana knew of Quinn's where abouts and situation in the interim.

"We got to go back and get her and don't even think we wont's cause Q may be a bitch but she's my bitch and we stick together"

"I assure you Santana that we will indeed be locating Quinn and bringing her back here with the rest of us. There are just a few things I need to take care of before that happens. But it shan't take long. I promise"

"It better not I was already under house arrest last night that shit won't fly a second time"

The two girls headed out of the barn an made a made dash to the house. Rachel cursing in her head over the pain she was feeling the whole way.

=}

=}

=}

It took her three tries before she could bandage up her torso properly. Having to stop when the pain from all her movements had gotten to much. She really should not have dove to the ground like that last night. She was sure that's when her already bruised ribs went to full blown cracked. Finally accomplishing her task and redressing, Rachel headed back downstairs where JD was currently cooking up enough breakfast for them all and tending to all the others needs with the help of Emma, Noah's mother and Mrs. Hummel. She just hoped none of the women offered or tried to cook. JD considered himself to be a master chef and often said how he could do better then half the people on those cooking channels. The Berry's often just humored the man about that but still he was a damn good cook.

Putting on her best show face she walked into the kitchen/dinning area the open lay out of the first floor making everyone and every room visible from another, and greeted her companions. Before declining the bowl of oatmeal JD had offered to make her.

Yes she was very hungry having only eaten a small sandwich the day before but she was in to much pain and the thought of using the energy to eat knowing it would very likely cause her nauseous stomach to throw it up later thus causing even more agony to her body was not a pleasant thought.

Rachel failed to notice the the frowns a few people were sending her way, mainly Kelly and Puck, as she pulled JD off to the side explaining the whole Quinn situation to which he wanted to tag along. Rachel was quick to dissuade that with the argument that he was only second to her in the knowledge of the ranch's inner workings and protocol. So at least one of them had to stay behind and she doubted that Quinn would take the word of some random stranger claiming to know where her friends were. He reluctantly agreed and Rachel kissed him on the cheek before heading back into and thru the sitting area that led to two large doors with a security system. A few others following hot on her heels, she assumed Santana or Brittany or maybe both had informed the others of the mission to get Quinn and that was why. But Rachel did not bother with them she needed to gear up and go get her girl.

"Rachel" She failed to respond to busy planning in her head what to load up on. More throwing knives and which rifle would be best to take. Most likely a .22 the beauty of that gun was that it's ammo actually fit into most modern day rifles and handguns, including her babies and her daddy's Colts which she now refused to go without, so there was no need to carry a variety of ammunition.

"Rachel...Don't ignore me!" Will Schuester shouted causing everyone to stop eating and whatever else they were doing to watch the latest Diva/Teacher smack down unfold.

Stopping just in front of what the Berry men had dubbed the 'War Room' doors and inputting a few numbers and then a finger scan. "What is it Mr. Schue?" Rachel sighed as she stepped into the room automatically heading for her most valued possessions. Her babies. Shaking her head at the comments of disbelief going around the rooms behind her, snatching up Thelma and Louise. Her custom twin semi automatic Springfield Armory 1911's. Then going over to jam as much ammo as her pockets could hold for them the Colt's and her third favorite gun behind the girls and bull. Strapping a shoulder strap to her custom bubble gum pink .22 rifle. Hey just because she shot guns that did not make her any less of a girl, and a smart girl always knew the proper way to accessorize.

"You can't just go back out there, it's pouring out not to mention the fog. Rachel it's just to dangerous."

"I'll be fine"

"Hasn't there been enough loss already, why risk even more?" The curly haired man said.

"Because"

"Because? Because isn't an answer Rachel" The girl continued to ignore him as she gathered more supplies.

"You can't just go and become another casualty"

"While I appreciate your underwhelming vote of confidence and your sudden worry over my well being. I. AM. GOING."

"Why?"

The brunette got right in the man's face. "Because It's Quinn you asshole! She is one of us, family."

"She doesn't even like you and you'll risk your life for her? No I won't allow it!"

Truth be told Rachel would risk even more then her life for the blonde if she could.

Puck winced as he entered the room, man Schue was in for it now.

"ALLOW IT? ALLOW IT!" The girls voice rose in anger and disdain. "Just who o you think you are! You spineless coward to tell me what I can and can not do YOU are in MY home,eating MY food, under MY protection. In case you failed to notice just who was it that got you out of that school. I saved your ass! I SAVED ALL YOUR ASS'. I could have left you all to die easily. Lord knows I have had more then enough reasons to with some of you. CLASS HAS BEEN FUCKING DISMISSED WILLIAM, now kindly get out of my face before I rearrange yours."

Every single person in the combined rooms were shocked with the exception of JD and Brittany. But none more so than Puck. Maybe what the girl had said to him in the hallway the other day was right. Maybe he really didn't know her any more. This Rachel was harsh and cruel and used bad language. It was not his little Star-shine who used to always yell at him 'inappropriate language makes you seem crass and uneducated Noah'

Emma tried to help the other educator by stepping in. "The point is Rachel, you are the only person that really knows what to do and how to do it. We need you to much to risk loosing you."

"Hey stop ganging up on the meerkat. Quinn is just as important as the rest of you and she should be here. And not a single one of you cabezas de mierda are going to stand in our way." Santana spoke up as she and Brittany came into the room pinkies linked.

"It doesn't matter what anyone says I'm going" Rachel said as she glared at every single adult in the room. Burt gave an uneasy chuckle. "You won't see me arguing kiddo. I know better than to piss off a woman, especially one with that many guns. We just don't want you going alone is all"

"Fine Brittany shall go with me" Rachel stated while the dancer did a kind of clap skip.

Santana wrapped her arms around her girl pulling her against her. "The fuck she will. Britt's not going anywhere you gots that man hands!"

While Brittany laid a calming hand on her best friends arms that were encircling her, Tina was wondering if anyone else had noticed just how stiff Rachel's movements were.

"It's okay San. I've been practicing with Rachel for lie forever" Brittany grabbed up a long bow and quiver as well as a cross bow and bolts. "I'm super awesome, like that elf from lord of the rings! What's his name again Rae?"

"Legolas"

"Right Eggo fuss, and I wanna go help find Quinn"

"Well your not going anywhere without me" Santana said as she picked up a gun fiddling with it. Rachel grabbed it from the mean girls hand, taking out the magazine. Clearing the chamber and making sure the safety was in fact in place. Before hand both it and the magazine back to her.

"No! Neither of you are going. I am" Puck said. Soon there were about a half a dozen voices arguing over who would go all of them shouting louder over the other and Rachel had had enough, simply leaving the room and the house before anyone caught on.

Well almost anyone. Tina nervously chewed on her bottom lip and watched from the shadows of the porch as motorcycle went speeding like a bat out of hell down the long drive the dense fog engulfing it from site.

A/N: Santana's translations are as followed according to Google translate.

shit heads

Brother

What the fuck?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Road Island its neither a road or an island. Discuss. And I don't own a damn

Chapter 16

Okay so now that she found herself in her current situation Rachel could fully admit that maybe taking off on her own out of anger was not one of the better ideas she had ever come up with thus far in her life. But it was what it was and she had to figure it out because she was quickly coming up on the town limits.

'Also note to self never again ride a motorcycle when you have a fucked up ribcage. Keeping ones arms out and stretching your upper body as well as having to deal with a bikes vibrations...yeah it sucked. It sucked ass'

Rachel could barely see a foot in front of her bike and it had a damn bright headlight. She was not looking forward to when she was on foot. She was forced to slow down as she got closer towards Lima's main street, there were abandoned cars all over the place that were proving quite difficult to maneuver around.

She debated just leaving the bike and going on foot but quickly passed that that off as insanity due to pain and fatigue. Walking around where anything could just pop out at her in this visibility was just stupid. It might be a bitch to drive right now but the speed was there if needed and she would use it to her advantage until otherwise forced. Rachel could hear the sounds of groaning and shuffling even over her loud engine. She cursed the damn Fabrays and their need for popularity, which had placed their home right in the middle of town. Sure it was a great location, around all the hustle and bustle of Lima. But that was before a freaking plague turned it into ground zero for the undead. 'Ugh this was sooo not kosher!'

=}

=}

=}

"What do you mean she's not here?" Santana shouted at Tina as she held the girl against a wall. "ss..sh sh.. she..lll..left.."

huh guess that stutter wasn't fake after all.

"I figured that much out Elvira! Where did she go?" Santana continued shouting at the goth girl feeling only a tiny bit guilty at the quiet girls fear the rest was satisfaction.

"Where do you think sandbags, she went to free Rapunzel from her tower" Sue said

"If that girl isn't dead already I'm going to do it myself when we find her. Let's go Britt's" Santana released a still petrified Tina from her clutches and the girl slid to the floor shaking like a chihuahua

=}

=}

=}

About four, four and a half blocks away from Quinn's home Rachel finally decided to go on foot. She could tell there was a damn horde coming up from all the noises they were making and the occasional gunshots that were sounding off around her. She needed to be as quick and as silent as possible knowing these damn 'What did used Noah call them when they were kids? Creepies?' Rachel snorted in humor. 'Ah well as good a name for them as any she supposed' would be drawn to the sounds of her bike as if it were a flashing neon FREE MEAL sign.

Turning on the head lamp she was wearing as well as the optical light she attached to her rifle before leaving her home she slowly dismounted her bike and proceeded on her journey. Wishing she had thought to attach silencers to her weapons because as soon as she fired off a round she knew she would be running a marathon, creepies all on her heels. Well she would worry about that after she ran out of throwing knives no point in doing it now.

Walking dead center down the sidewalk so she could have plenty of room to avoid anything that might lunge at her from a store front or car. So far so good she had made it three blocks and had about one and a half more to go. There was one moment where she thought her dreidel was spun when she was forced to quickly duck into a shops small side ally and crouch behind a pile of overly foul smelling trash cans when two men came out of, if her geography was correct, the Lima Bean fighting and shouting at one another. She had quickly doused her lights and waited for the commotion to either die down or move elsewhere.

From what she could now barely see, and from what she heard, they were fighting over a gun. One had it while the other had the bullets. Each man wanting the other to give up the goods. It seemed to Rachel like poetic justice when both of them were set upon by the undead. Instead of working together to survive, they were being greedy and selfish thus resulting in their demise.

While listening to the creepies enjoy the fresh meal and using their distraction as a chance to slip away all Rachel could think was that that damn girl better be in her god damn house.

=}

=}

=}

When Santana and Brittany had gone to the get the jeep and go after the songbird it seemed Sue, Dave and Puck had all had the same idea. The boys were tossing all sorts of weapons in the back of Pucks truck bed while Sue was attaching a machine gun to a mount on the back of the now topless Jeep.

"About time boobs McGee, Rainbow Bright, lets get this show on the road. I have a rabid forest dweller to catch up with and some protein powder to confiscate. I can't wait all day for you to get your asses in gear" Santana jumped behind the wheel while Brittany tossed her Bow and quiver of arrows in the back seat and hop's in next to her.

=}

=}

=}

All night and morning you could hear the sounds of firepower and dying people outside her home. Russell had left only enough space between the wooden boards blocking the homes windows. It was enough to look out and see what was going on around the home but was also just enough for Quinn to place the tips of her fingers through. After many hours of painstakingly quiet hard work the blonde had managed to loosen and pry off enough of them that someone of a smaller body frame such as she and her mother would have just enough room to squeeze through, if her father tried to follow it would buy them more time when her had to remove more of the wood, or so she hoped.

Now she had just had to find a way to get her mom in her room without Russell knowing. Which was starting to seem plausible now that the man seemed to be loosing steam. He was coughing a lot more and he had been spacing out a lot so she knew it was only a matter of when not if now.

The girl had just finished tossing a get away bag she had prepared out onto the small window balcony outside of her room and was about to place the last board back into its slot when she noticed a beam of light scanning over her home before it was shining right in her eyes.

Her heart beat picked up knowing she had been seen and now she could hear the sounds of muffled curses as the person was scaling the giant weeping willow in her front yard...the same tree that she used many a night to escape to freedom, to get away from her oppressive home life and go let loose and party with Santana and Brittany, was now going to be the reason some crazy looter broke into her home.

All Quinn could think about were all the crime shows where in-home invasions generally resulted in rape and murder of its female occupants. Before the criminal would take off with anything valuable. She quickly picked up a heavy trophy. Well let them try it she wouldn't go down with out one hell of a fight.

A hand appeared and pushed on the loose planks sending them with a dull thump to her carpeted floor followed quickly by an arm then shoulder. Quinn smashed her first place award down over and over as the person tried to fend of the attack and still gain entrance.

"Ah!"

"Stop!"

"Quinn, OW!"

"Shit will you just stop?"

"Quinn!"

The blonde dropped her weapon the second her name being spoken had finally registered.

"Rachel?...Oh My God!"

Quinn grabbed the other girl by the back of her leather coat and hauled her the rest of the way through the cramped space causing both her self and the other to topple over as weight met gravity.

Quinn's breath hitched at the feeling of a very solid very warm very feminine body pressing down into her own. Her arms automatically wrapping around the girl and holding her closer without even realizing. Her senses were on overdrive her body instantly relaxing at the scent of vanilla and sugar now so close by, the blonde could not move even if she wanted to..which let's make very clear...she did not...because Rachel was slumped on her like dead weight and had sort of burrowed into her.

Heavy breathing was bombarding her eardrum and she could feel the heat of it caressing her earlobe and neck. It wasn't until she could hear a groan of pain and a mumbled "Why does every one thing I'm some sort of tackle bag to beat on" that she was able to reign in her wayward libido.

"Rachel? Um you need to move"

"Nuhhuh comfy besides can't"

Quinn's eyebrows rose into her hairline at that, then Rachel shifted and now the girls knee was definitely entering a danger zone.

"Can't what to u mean you can't? Get Up right now Berry!"

Quinn needed space and she needed it now.

"Well unless you want me to somehow squirm out of the anaconda like hold you have on me Mrs. Fabray I'm kinda stuck here"

In two seconds flat Rachel was once again in less then two days being dumped hard on her ass. She really really needed to stop that from happening it was getting annoying. "What are you doing here?"

Once free of the heady feeling being in the arms of her dream girl had caused, Rachel was unfortunately reminded of the torment her body was continuously being put through. "God Quinn, could you have beat me any harder? I mean you always threatened me with bodily harm but I never thought you would actually go through with it geez"

"I thought you were a looter!" the head cheerleader hissed out, "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked again this time in a softer hushed out tone. The brunette slowly, very, very slowly sat up. And stared at the cheer captain.

"Well I should think that that would be obvious Quinn. I came for you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Okay so now that we have that sorted out, are you ready to go?"

"I can't"

"Of course you can I mean I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I can assure you I can get us out of here safely. It's only a few blocks to my bike and I know it will be rather precarious but I've mapped everything out on the way here and baring any extreme measures I do not for see any problems."

"No, that's not it. Obviously if you could get here you know a way out. The problem is that I can't leave my mother."

"Oh right okay, So we can commander another vehicle and I'll try and come back for my bike later."

"No! You don't understand!"

"Quinn, honestly you just wasting time. Please just expla-"

The two girls were interrupted when the blondes bedroom door was suddenly thrown open and Russell Fabray came charging in the room grabbing his daughter by her hair and holding his gun to her head before either girl had had a chance to react.

"Who are you? How did you get into my home!" The man shouted. Rachel slowly raised her hands palms facing out so the man could see she would not be reaching for any weapons. He was clearly agitated and she did not want to give him a reason to hurt Quinn anymore or accidentally set off the gun.

"Sir my name is Rachel Berry. I am a friend of your daughters, I came to help her and you and Mrs. Fabray get to safety. You can't stay here sir its to dangerous."

Sadly Rachel failed to notice the panicked look Quinn sent her way as soon as her name left her own lips. Her full attention was on the man with the gun.

"Berry?...Your those fags daughter aren't you?" Russell pulled Quinn tighter against him making her cry out in pain. "How dare you come into my home you devil worshiper. I will not allow you to corrupt my daughter with your lies and your fathers sickness."

Not wanting to rile the man further Rachel refrained from defending herself or her father's honor, biting her inner cheek to the point of drawing blood. Now would not be a good time to exasperate the guy any further. She needed to get Quinn away from him and fast so as he continued to shout obscenities at her she slowly moved forward. Luck seemed to be on her side when the man was seized by a coughing fit causing him to either drop his gun to cover his mouth or let go of his daughter.

Once Quinn was out of range Rachel lunged at the doubled over man aiming for his gun arm and succeeding in knocking it from his grasp. Russell grabbed her by the arm and landed a solid blow to her stomach causing Rachel to breath in sharply which only intensified the pain in her ribs.

Both the man and girl were grappling heavily each one trying to gain leverage on the other. Mr. Fabray may have been stronger but Rachel was faster. With lightening quick strikes Rachel first aimed for his right knee using the heel of her foot she used all her body pressure to press down until a popping sound followed by a scream of pain was heard. As the mans body started to lean towards the ground as his knee buckled underneath him, Rachel grabbed his left wrist with her thumb and index finger pressing down on his pressure point then bending the mans thumb back almost to breaking point before finally twisting it behind his back and holding it above his head. Any more pressure applied would not only fracture the mans thumb but dislocate his shoulder as well.

"Now Sir, I tried to be reasonable with you, I even let those vile comments you made about my family and myself go. I am even willing to continue to forget them if stop causing such a ruckus. I am only trying to help you and your family. If you stop fighting me I will help you get out of town safely, However Quinn and her mother will be coming with me. Do I make myself understood sir?" When the man refused to answer she applied a bit more pressure. "I repeat understood?" a gruff fine was heard as the man started coughing again as Rachel released him. "C'mon Quinn lets go get your mom"

It was all Quinn could do not to jump the brunette right there, that had to be one of the hottest things she had ever seen. Shaking her thoughts clear and telling herself she would have to keep dreaming because it would never come true in reality. Quinn led the way out of her room and to her mothers room. Quickly picking the lock to which Rachel said "nice" and smirked causing a light dusting of red to cover Quinn's cheeks. Thankfully the other girl could not see it since her head was bowed.

Heading for the stairs the two Fabray women made it down first and as Rachel was half way down she was hit from behind. Grabbing the banister and trying to regain her footing she failed to turn in time to stop Russell from placing her in a choke hold and lifting her off the ground. Unable to gain a foot hold and trying to pry the mans arm from around her throat as she was rapidly loosing oxygen and starting to get blind spots in her vision. Rachel stopped struggling and went limp in the mans arms. Essentially playing possum. She only had one shot at this and she had to make it count. So as the deranged man started dragging her into the Fabray's sitting room she very slowly slid her right hand over to her left knife arm band knowing she had one lone blade residing there. As the man shouted at his wife to add more logs to the fireplace and threatened his daughter to sit and not move least he snap the little dykes neck. Rachel silently slid her blade from its sheath and squinting one eye open enough to see a terrified Quinn and her mother now sitting on an antique looking couch. Once the cheerleaders gaze was back on her Rachel sent her a quick wink and before the girl could really even register it the brunettes was stabbing her father in his arm causing him to drop the girl who quickly rolled out of the way but not before he grabbed her by the ankle and holding her in place no matter how much she kicked and squirmed the zealot would not give up his prey, only making his grip firmer before lifting her up and swinging her small frame into the marble fireplace mantle, causing a few embers to spew forth and start to ignite the rug and curtains on fire. Rachel could barely breathe and had no strength left in her to fight the man off of herself when he then kneel ed on her thighs and pressed down with his significant amount of weight.

"You little cunt, I'm gonna gut you like a fish for that" he said as he pulled the knife out of his tricept. "Cut up your face and every inch of your body so every time you look in the mirror your reminded of god's wrath" By this point he had flipped the injured girl over pressed the bloody blade down on the girls upper hip and stomach where her shirt had risen up and made an incision. Causing Rachel to grunt in pain she would be damned if she gave this lunatic the pleasure of her screams. Quinn was on top of her father in an instant kicking and punching for all she was worth doing anything she could to try and get her father off of the brunette but he simply would not be denied backhanding the blonde and sending her into the coffee table. Before Russell could do anymore damage a loud thunk was heard at the same time as a gunshot went off and the man's full weight was on top of Rachel for only a second before she felt hands grab under her arms and pulling her away. Standing above the fallen man was Mrs. Fabray wielding a cast iron fire poker.

Laying her head back with a sigh, her ankle pistol dropping from her now freed hand Rachel tried to take a moment to gather herself but was denied the luxury as she noticed the room they were in quickly filling up with smoke and before she knew it she was being dragged by the two blondes out into what she assumed was their back yard. Only to come face to face with a few of the undead quickly maneuvering towards them. Rachel scanned the yard looking for any kind of shelter and spotting the pool house told the others to head for it while she took aim and started firing still be held up and supported by the head cheerio.

Once inside and having the door as barricaded as possible she passed each woman a gun. Mrs. Fabray seemed to take to it like breathing telling the girls she used to do a lot of skeet shooting when she was a young girl. Quinn on the other hand needed a quick lesson.

Rachel stood behind the girl molding the front of her body against the blondes back, raising and guiding the girls arm with her own before gently positioning her trigger finger and resting her own hand on top of Quinns.

"Its really easy Quinn just look down this sight here" Rachel indicated where she meant "Aim for there foreheads and gently pull back the trigger, it doesn't require any force and there is hardly any recoil tho you will feel a slight kick back just not much"

If the situation were different Rachel would be enjoying having the girl so close to her, as it was she was to focused on keeping them all alive and getting out of the sticky spot they were in. Quinn for her part was just trying to concentrate on what the other girl was saying. Feeling her crush pressed against her for a second time in one night and being surrounded by her scent was quickly throwing the girl for another loop. After the quick lesson was done Rachel collapsed to the ground and leaned against a window her body not able to support her own weight anymore she perched there and took her own aim.

They fought for what seemed like hours but could only have been thirty minutes at most. Rachel knew they were running out of ammo and soon would be in big trouble and was quickly trying to come up with an escape plan knowing that right now her body was more of a hindrance then a help and she was fighting every second not to just give in to its demands to black out, when the sounds of a machine gun could be heard and they saw bodies dropping to the ground at a rapid pace.

"Midget you better be alive in there or I am going to revive you and kill you again just for upsetting Britt's" was heard shouted once all gunfire had stopped followed by a "San be nice no one likes a cranky duck"

Quinn opened the door to see her coach, two best friends and Puckerman as well as Karofsky? All armed and leaving a trail of undead corpses at their feet.

Santana quickly wrapped the girl in a hug before dropping her and saying that all this shit was making her to mushy. Every one there knew the girl was an in denial cuddle bug tho they were smart enough not to rile her up by saying so she had an image to maintain after all. "Where's the hobbit?" Just then Mrs. Fabray came out of the pool house trying to carry a passed out Rachel in her arms. "I think once she knew we were safe her body just finally gave out"

Puck quickly took his tiny star-shine from the older woman arms and Quinn was amazed the brute could be so gentle and if she wasn't so worried about the singer she would be laughing at the way Puck and Dave were hovering over the girl like worried mother hens. It was quite an odd notion really.

"What the hell happened to her Q?, She looks like shit and considering she looked awful before she went on this kamikaze mission and ditched us all to go get you" Before the blonde could explain Coach Sylvester shouted at them to save it for later and get in the cars.

The silhouette of a man standing in the middle of the burning remains of Quinns home was all that could be seen in the review before an arrow that flew true dropped the now undead Mr. Fabray to the ground. Brittany turning back around and placing her weapon down wrapping one arm around Quinns waist while laying her head on her girlfriends shoulder. All three girls minds on that of the damaged little singer currently in Puckermans truck.

"Don't worry Rae is like a weeble. Weebles wobble but they don't fall down, she'll be okay you'll see"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

_'Why the hell did she feel so hot'_ was Rachel's first thought upon waking. Opening her eyes only to close them again quickly and tossing her arm up to shield them and letting out a quiet groan. Damn that sun was bright. She felt the bed shift beside her before her entire body was covered in furry warmth and her face and arm and neck were being covered in sloppy kisses.

"_Ugh, Mae get off...Mae..damn it gun not you too"_

Rachel tried but failed to remove the giant piles of fur from her person. Thankfully Noah's mom came in the room at that moment and helped her. Rachel sat up and smiled about to speak when Rita held a finger to her lips in the universal sign for quiet and pointed to the left side of her bedroom.

There on the floor in a messy pile of blankets, pillows, junk food and playing cards with the tv still on yet muted was a gaggle of bodies. Mercedes head was at an odd angle, drool sliding down her chin while Kurt's foot was pressing into her cheek. The poor girl was going to have a killer creak in her neck once she woke.

Kelly was wedged between Santana and Brittany, clinging to her big sister like a Koala bear. While Santana had her arms wrapped around both pierce girls lightly muttering nonsense words in her sleep, while Lord Tubbington was sprawled above on and around her head. No doubt the girl would be pissed at that when she woke Rachel was sure. She knew from Brittany's many stories of Santana and the fat cats battles with each other the Latin girl despised the feline. Puck was leaning with his back against a wall, his baby sister sleeping in his lap while Artie was passed out beside him. Finn was passed out face first on the floor, snoring loudly with David beside him and Becky sprawled out on the former bullies back.

Mike and Tina were the smart ones cuddled up together on the green couch by the windows.

Rachel felt her hand being gripped hard when she tried to move it, glancing towards her right she found herself looking upon her own personal heaven. Quinn was slouched in a chair next to Rachel's bed. Her head resting on the mattress and holding tight to the brunettes hand. The singer could not help but to smile knowing her very own angel was so close and watching over her while she slept.

This was nice, she was finally having a real sleep over, sure her and Britt and Kelly would have them and even Noah when they were kids, but this is the first huge slumber party she was ever in. It was just a shame she didn't know she was having or a part of one. Rachel was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Rita Puckerman spoke softly to her_ "Sam was in here to but he woke up almost as early as you normally do and went to help JD with the animals"_ Rachel nodded and was about to speak when shotgun started howling for attention, both women trying to ssh him but it was to late, all the teens started to rouse from sleep.

Rachel found herself having to catch her breath when soft hazel eyes slowly blinked open and landed on her own brown ones, causing a smile to break across the angel's face followed by a warm husky tone that made Rachel's heart melt. _"Your awake!"_ Quinn's grin grew wider as she squeezed Rachel's hand a bit tighter. _"About damn time you woke up small fry, thought you might have turned into a vegetable on us"_ Santana stated._ "Yeah girl, you had us all crazy worried"_ Mercedes spoke up.

"_I said you looked like Sleeping Beauty but Sam said sleeping beauty was a blonde, so you looked like Snow White. I tried giving you lady kisses to wake you up but Santi got all butt hurt" "I did not! I just didn't want you catching some sort of smurf diseases!"_ Santana grumbled.

Meanwhile Sarah and Kelly both climbed up on the bed and snuggled into each side of her, the singer wrapping her arms around both of them and hugging them tight. _"Um...just how long was I out of it?" "Like forever. Brittany and me was starting to run out of unicorn's for you"_ Puck's 6 year old little sister said. Rachel's eyes brows rose at that as she removed her blanket. Her legs and arms were completely covered in little rainbow and unicorn band-aids. _"Um..."_ The rest of her friends were giving her amusing looks at the state of her body. _"Your a unicorn Rae. So we thought since you guys are magical having more of your friends around would help you"_ Rachel grinned at her sweet friend ignoring the laughter Brittany's statement made._ "Well of course baby girl, your right. They are helping me feel a million times better already"_ to which Sarah and Brittany high fived.

"_Okay everyone out. I need to change Rachel's bandages"_ The teenagers all quickly left the room after once again stating how happy they were that she was okay. I took both Puck and Santana to get Quinn to release her hold on the girl and pull her out of the bedroom.

Once the place was teen and animal free, Rachel watched as Rita proceeded to place on some latex gloves and go about checking over the girls lower body first. _"So how long was I really asleep for?"_

"_You put your body through a lot honey, it needed time to heal up all on its own"_

"_How long?"_

The older woman sighed. _"Almost five days"_

"FIVE DAYS? SERIOUSLY?" The woman just hmm'd as she lifted the girls t-shirt and started removing the bandages around her hip bone. "Holy Moses, that looks gross Rachel stated as she saw the fresh wound, it was a deep red color with some purple and bluish tint to it and had to be at least six inches long and three inches wide. The stitching was placed in a zigzag and she knew it would leave a rather unattractive scar. She hadn't realized at the time just how bad that ass had cut her. She continued to watch as Mrs. Puckerman tried to clean around the stitching before getting a weird look on her face and lifting the singers shirt higher and removing the bandages from around her rib cage before letting out a strange noise and sitting back on her heels.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing dear, I'm just a little puzzled at how fast and well you seem to be healing considering everything your body has gone through"

Rachel looked back down at the ugly mark on her hip and lower stomach area "You call that fast and good? It looks like a dinosaur carved a chunk out of me"

The woman laughed and teased her for her dramatics. "I admit the coloring seems a bit odd sort of like a healing bruise instead of a cut, but there is no inflammation and the skin is closing up rather quickly you wont even need the stitching by tomorrow I am guessing. But what I'm really confused about is your ribcage, its been known to sometimes take months for cracked ribs to heal not to mention the ease with which you are breathing and moving about. The skin coloring is back to normal and from feeling it nothing seems to be cracked or even damaged anymore. I have never in all my years as an emergency room nurse or surgical nurse have ever seen someone heal this fast or this easily. I just don't understand it"

"So..it's a bad thing?"

"Not at all dear, just the opposite in fact. Id say its rather amazing. Looks like all all those years of obsessively healthy living you've done has actually paid off" The lady chuckled. "Do me a favor and take short deep breaths and move around some I would just like to make sure everything is in working order" After doing as asked Mrs. Puckerman still was amazed but did not want to freak out the girl anymore then she already was. "How are you feeling Rach?" "I still have a headache and I still feel really tired and kind of just want to go back to sleep but I don't want to at the same time"

"OK honey, you seem to be just fine and being tired is normal considering everything and it is your bodies natural defense and way of healing so if you feel tired do not ignore it just go to sleep you will be better off. I am still requiring you to take it easy and tomorrow you can be up and about but must take things easy just in case, if I see you over doing it its straight back to bed with you."

"Yes ma'am, can I at least go downstairs I really would like to be out of this bed for a bit"

"That's fine I will have one of the boys come and get you" her look of annoyance was quickly shut down at the stern mother look Pucks mom gave her 'What You all know the look, don't act like it's never worked on you either' and quickly agreed " Okay well you must be hungry let me go make you something to eat and send someone up for you" with that the woman left the room and apparently all the glee kids were parked right in the hall outside her door because in two seconds flat they all came pouring back in. Mercedes and Brittany helping her untangle from her bed sheets and grabbing her pillows and blanket while Noah gently lifted her up and cradled her like a baby.

"God cause this be any more embarrassing"

"Stop it Rachel, you have nothing to feel bad about. You have been taking care of all of us since everything started happening let us pamper you a bit okay sweetie" Mercedes said as she rubbed gentle circles on the blushing girls back while she buried her head between Noah's neck and collar bone stifling a yawn and letting out a quiet "mkay"

"C'mon star lets go get you all comfy and have a movie marathon, we need to take advantage that the power is still on" Puck stated as he slowly started walking out of her room trying his best not to jostle the girl.

"The whole place will remain having functioning electronics Ark, the whole ranch runs off a series of solar panels and wind generators and if for some reason those two things fail us we still have over 5 industrial sized generators and gas stored away"

"Wow, you Bushel of Berries think of everything" Mike said.

"Well it's always wise to be prepared for any situation Michael" letting out another yawn the girl lifted her head and turned her gaze to her best friend.

"Britt's have you showed them the theater yet?" The tall blonde shook her head no saying she forgot the room combo before leading the way to said room.

"Wow Rachel this place is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed and everyone else agreed. They all ran around the room staring in wonder at the massive theater like screen and recliners and snack tables lined up in rows. The room was beautiful and they couldn't wait to have fun. Puck, Finn, Artie and Mike all saying they couldn't wait to try out video games on the screen and how crazy it would be.

After Finn and Mike were sent to retrieve Sam and some of the girls went to get them all snacks they all settled in for a Disney movie marathon much to some of the teens dismay but the happy look on the faces of Sarah, Kelly and Brittany were impossible to be mad at or deny and besides Rachel would never let anyone get first pick over her three favorite girls anyway. Brittany settled down and demanded that Puck place the diva in her lap much to her not so secret anymore girlfriends dislike. Santa however shocked everyone when she didn't demand to get her Britt-Britts time in and just peacefully settled into the chair next to the two friends shoving raisenettes into her mouth at a rapid pace while on the other side of the girls Quinn was pouting in her mind over how she wanted to be the one holding the tiny singer.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The writer's finally after 3 years had Finn do something right by letting Rachel go better late then never I guess and now Q and her can get their mack on with all those visits hah hah oh yeah and don't own shit.

Chapter 19

"Finn, for the hundredth and last time, you have to make sure the chamber of your weapon is cleared. You can not just take out the magazine and leave the gun sitting around. What if someone picked it up and it miss fired because you left one bullet still in it. You have to be more careful especially with the kids around."

"Relax Rach, it's fine. It has that safe switch thing"

Rachel looked over the gun noticing the safety was off and had to take some deep breaths and count to ten. "Just please double check it from now on. If I catch you doing something like this again you will be banned from using firearms. Now Brittany is waiting at the archery area for you for your next lesson"

As the oaf lumbered away Rachel rubbed her temples trying to sooth her aching skull, sadly it only provided momentary relief. It had been almost a full month since the outbreak and lots of things had been going on living day to day with all these people was a major adjustment for everyone.

Even tho her home was large it still was a bit cramped when housing twenty three individuals, who all had vast differences in personality. And often they found themselves stepping on each others toes. Rachel had spent the majority of her life sharing her space with only three people and half the time due to both her father's jobs she was hardly around all three of those people at once anyway. Then after her father died and her daddy had went back to work it was usually only herself and JD together or she was by herself when at her home in Lima. Rachel had always wished for siblings or a larger family, always wished to be surrounded by friends and feel like she was apart of something. Well now she really understood the phrase be careful what you wish for.

It seemed everywhere she turned someone was breathing down her neck or asking her questions. Everyone always came to her about everything even the kids who had parents here with them, hell even the adults kept bugging her about stuff. And she understood that this was her home and that she was the one most able to answer or solve problems but all the responsibility just made her feel like she would snap under the pressure.

Thankfully she still had her room to go to. It was the only personal space she had had left every other part of her home had been overrun, even the barn was in use now. Sue having converted the hay loft into a mini apartment for her and Becky. Good thing Bruno and Snowflake had taken a liking to the surly coach and she to them. It still made Rachel laugh that prior to meeting Sue the only person allowed to ride Bruno was herself, but the large horse seemed to be easily swayed by the carrots and sugar cubes the cheer coach often snuck to him.

All the bedrooms and even the living room had been quickly taken up. Burt and Carol were one room while Finn Puck and Sam were in another. Will and Emma had taken over the downstairs guest room. JD was sharing his room with Dave and Mike and Artie. Judy and Mrs. Puckerman decided to room together and were in the second guest room, while Santana Brittany, and Quinn Kelly and Sarah all shared her father's bedroom since it was the largest. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt choose to camp out in the living room, and tho Rachel had offered her own room up to them or anyone else who may need it. She was grateful when everyone declined tho a bit unsure as to why seeing her bed was large enough to hold at least two more people. She just assumed that everyone despite everything that had happened and how nice they seemed to treat her now still saw her as the outcast and didn't want to be around her and surprisingly she had confided her sadness in the cheer coach who then explained that wasn't the reason at all. It was because they all respected her and that she was now the leader and everyone thought since she had enough going on the least the could all do was give her her own space.

The brunette was eternally grateful to that because as the days turned to weeks and soon would be turning to months and she spent all day everyday making sure everyone was trained to defend themselves and to get them as prepared as she possibly could. As she routinely took handfuls of her housemates out on runs just to test them as well as look for any other survivors to which sadly non had yet been found, Rachel started noticing things about herself that seemed to be odd or changing and having her own personal space to test herself without having to worry about anyone noticing was a godsend.

About four days after she was deemed fully recovered by Noah's mother who was amazed at the girls rapid healing abilities, Rachel had started going back to her normal exercise routine and slowly had noticed that she seemed to have a lot more speed and breath control and overall stamina while on her elliptical or swimming laps in her pool. Each time being able to go further, faster and longer. It all seemed to creep up on her more and more as the days went by like how her muscle definition had become for lack of a better term ripped or how her eyesight also seemed to have improved drastically.

Rachel was now able to view things with a sharper focus. Much sharper. So sharp in fact she could spot the veins on a leaf in the giant oak tree about 3 yards down by the water and after looking away could then still turn back later and find the exact same leaf because of its distinct line pattern. So it would be a bit obvious to say she no longer required her reading glasses and that her already near perfect aim could now rival a master sharp shooter or maybe even surpass one.

And now for the last two days she was certain her hearing was starting to greatly improve as well. The night before she was laying in bed in her soundproofed bedroom and could still hear people talking and walking around downstairs, she could not make out the actual words but hell at this rate would not be surprised if she could do that as well in another day or two.

Most people would be thrilled if they found out they could do the things like this. She knew Sam and Mike would be flipping out and one would assume that being the huge comic nerd she herself was she would love it all too. But that was not the case.

The truth was it all scared her shitless, and Rachel Barbra Berry was not one to get scared easy. Besides there was a catch. The Headaches that she has had since the start were a pain in the ass and really starting to grate on her last nerve. Thankfully the loud pounding had died down only to flare up every so often when she was really stressed out or trying to control her emotions, instead it was like there was just a constant humming going on in the back of her mind. So that was okay but the nose bleeds she had been getting more and more of each time she pushed her senses or her new physical traits really kind of sucked. Twice she had been around the others when she got them and each time it was when they were out scouting. The humming in her head going from a gentle stream skipping over the dull pounding and right to banging on the front of her skull like someone trying to break down a door. She would feel a moment of dizziness then the bleeding would start before it all just suddenly vanished and they were set upon by the undead. So after the second time Rachel could only assume it was like an early warning system, her body could some how sense when danger was about to happen which okay that was kind of neat if she were honest with herself, but still what the fuck was she becoming?

Rachel was no idiot, she knew it all had to do with the night she saved Quinn, because that's when this all started. Obviously the only thing that could have done it was the knife it had Mr. Fabrays blood on it before he cut her and it caused it to mix with her own, and she could only assume the man had been infected but why hadn't she gotten sick. Why and not that she wasn't relieved over it but why had she not become infected or turned? Logically she should be one of the undead right now. She just couldn't figure out why she wasn't and she was to scared to confide in anyone else.

What would happen if they knew she was infected? Well one thing she knew was it wouldn't take long for people to turn against her. Sure they may be thankful for all the help she has provided so far but fear and paranoia really took over a person and they would do whatever needed to protect themselves. And truth be told Rachel wouldn't even blame them, she herself would do the same if in their shoes.

Before Rachel could dwell or speculate any further she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to see Tina, Mercedes and Kurt Quinn and Santana all standing there waiting.

"Oh I'm sorry guys, I was kinda spacing there huh? My bad"

"You alright Berry, your looking a little tired chica" Yes that was the sound of actual concern coming from Santana. Shocked? Yeah so was everyone else when the Latina actually started treating Rachel like a human being. But the fiery girl had grown to have a small, very small mind you, soft spot for the tiny girl.

With everything that was going on, how the girl risked her neck to save Quinn even if she was stupid for going alone, the way she always made sure everyone was okay and consoling those when they weren't and the obviously close friendship ((okay that one still irked her a bit sometimes it seemed to be too close)) the lead singer had with her girlfriend and the way Kelly seemed to always be glued to Rachel's side and who was the only one that could stop the young girls nightmares, Santana had started to actually respect Berry. Hell the fact that over the last month she had caught her best friend looking at Rachel like she was the girls last meal or a bottle of ice cold Avian in a roasting dessert, amused her to no end so she figured if anything she could be nicer to the girl to have an excuse for them all to interact more so she could later torment Q was just a bonus.

"Yeah I'm okay, you guys are the last group for the day anyway after that I'll try and catch a nap or relax or something. No biggie."

"You sure Rachel we could always just do this later or tomorrow" Tina said.

"No time like the present T, anything could happen at anytime and I would rather you are all as ready as can be" She smiled at the Asian girl. "How was your practice with Brittany?"

"Girl you should have been there it was so funny!, Our boy here was hitting everything but the target. Thank god she gave us practice tips to shoot with or else Kurt would be hobbling around now after hitting his foot"

"I wasn't that bad!"

"You hit that damn hay stack and made them tumble everywhere!"

Rachel chuckled and stood up brushing off non existent dust and dirt from her legs. "Yes well thank goodness your aim with a gun is spot on Kurt. Some of us are just better suited to certain styles."

"You seem to be good at all of them tho Rachel" Quinn said quietly while the others nodded and Santana just rolled her eyes and tried not to snort at Q's obvious fangirling. How no one else seemed to notice the massive Fabgayness going on was beyond her. She and Brit's would have a lot to gossip about tonight after sexy times. Once again it looked like it was up to the two of them to bitch slap Q into reality and maybe they could have fun playing matchmaker, least if Rachel had Quinn she could go back to not having to share her snuggle time with Brittany. And it would piss off that man-child to see his girlfriend and the girl he really wants hook up. And Anything that pissed off that sack of blubber always made Santana happy. It was win win all around.

"Yes well I assure you Quinn, that's only because I've had tons of spare time over the years with which to practice. One day you all will be just as good or maybe even better then I am at some of this stuff. Now shall we get started?" she asked as she went to set up new target boards for them.

The rest of the group all realized that the only reason Rachel would have time to practice that much was because she was never invited to hang out with anyone and the girl didn't have any friends. And tho she wasn't saying it to hurt anyone's feelings more as just speaking the factual truth, they all felt a little bit like assholes for treating her that way in the past. But hindsight always was twenty-twenty and they could only go on from here and try and make things better. Only problem was it may have been to late because it seemed the more they all tried to interact with Rachel the more she seemed to shy away or hold herself aloof.

They all just assumed it was because being accepted and actually liked was new to her and that eventually she would come around. After all she was super close with Brittany and seemed somewhat comfortable around Puck, and even Dave. So in time she would hopefully let the rest of them in to.

=}

=}

=}

There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door as Rachel finished changing. It felt good to get a shower and get out of those sweaty clothes. It had been a good day she and Brittany had trained all the kids in long range and short range targeting and after an hour or two respite they would work with the adults. And tomorrow she was planning to give them all the basics in knife throwing and start teaching them one on one hand to hand combat.

After telling whoever was on the other side to come in, Emma Pillsbury walked over to where she motioned her to sit on the couch. "Hi Ms. Pillsbury is there something you require of me?" The ex guidance counselor smiled "I'm sorry to be bothering you with this Rachel but the rest of us were talking and we are really in need of getting some new clothes half the people here only brought enough for a few days and all the washing and rewashing is starting to really wear the fabric down. Plus there are some who came with absolutely nothing and we have to share and scrounge up what we can. I'm really sorry to have to have to lay this on you along with everything else but we really need to come up with a solution"

Emma watched as the girl was deep in thought, she really did feel horrible knowing she was just coming to the girl with another problem and knowing that Rachel would in fact take it upon herself to solve it, the girl was so young and she wished such burdens were not placed on her shoulder. The rest of the adults tried to take of as much as they could or fix any problems that came up trying to only go to Rachel as a last resort and for the most part they were able to. But this would require leaving the safety of the ranch and no one left or even considered leaving without running it by the young brunette first.

"Can you do me a favor Ms. Pillsbury?"

"You can call me Emma sweetie, I think after living together all this time we can be on a first name basis don't you?"

"Yes ma'am, just feels a bit weird to me with the way my dad's raised me, I think the only time I was not respectful of my elders was when we were leaving school, for which I apologize"

"That was fine Rachel we were all in a scary situation and I doubt anyone noticed or cared, I know I didn't until you just mentioned it, what can I do to help?"

"Could you with the help of someone else of course, possibly get me a list of everyone's sizes including shoes? And be sure to ask if anyone has any fabric allergies. I will try and make sure to accommodate everyone bu-"

"Rachel don't worry about that so much, I'm its dangerous enough going back out there just grab whatever and we can sort it all later if need be and please do not go alone this time, please"

"Yes of course, I will take two or three others with me, Brittany is obvious and well I guess Santana automatically goes with so I should just count them as one unit, I'll ask Noah and Kurt, and maybe Mike or Dave to go with as well they seem to be doing the best so far with training. But we don't want to large a group, more likely to run into problems that way. But still can you get the information, I really would like to get it as spot on as we can to prolong having to make another run for awhile if at all possible. We also need to acquire a new chair for Artie if possible, I know he's getting sick of having to be carried everywhere and rolling around on my desk chair is quite hazardous and inefficient, tho bless his heart he hasn't complained a peep I know he would like to have a bit of freedom and feel more independent and like himself again"

"I'll get right on that, I'm sure Judy and Carol would be happy to help me" Emma stood up and made her way out of the room before turning back to the young girl as she went to retrieve her boots. "I just wanted to say thank you for all of this Rachel. I don't know if anyone else has or has spoken to you about it but we are all grateful to you for everything you have done."

"Its no big deal Ms. P, any of you would have done the same if you were able like I was" the modest girl stated. It saddened Emma to know that Rachel still did not see herself for the amazing young woman she was. "I would like to think you are right Rachel, but I'm not so sure about that" and with that the ginger haired woman left the room to go about her task.

=}

=}

=}

While Brittany with the help of Sue was busy making sure their group had enough weapons that they could properly use Rachel was placing a first aid kit in both her Jeep and Noah's Truck one never knew when they might need one after all. Better to have and not need then need and not have. A soft cough drew her attention. Standing at the the front of her vehicle and running her fingers lightly over the hood stood Quinn. "Your going back out there?"

"Yes, there are some supplies we really need so best to just go and get it over with"

"I want to go with you"

"Quinn, I'd really rather you -"

"Let me rephrase that. I am going with you. If Santana and Brittany can go why not me?"

Rachel did not want to admit to the girl that the only reason she didn't want Quinn along was because she needed to concentrate on the task at hand instead of spending all of her time worrying about the girl possibly getting hurt or killed. And that she wouldn't be able to handle it if anything did happen to the blonde beauty. That she loved her to much to risk losing her. Instead "Brittany is going because other then me she is the best we have, and well Satan must go by default." Quinn chuckled at the girls nickname for her best friend. "Better not let her here you call her that, she'll go'z all Lima Heightz on ya azz" Quinn mocked.

Rachel laughed then stopped when she noticed the serious look on the girls face and sighed running her hands through her hair in frustration. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?"

"Well you could just try and leave without me but I would only follow you, so mine as well just let me ride along."

Rachel nodded. "Fine but on two conditions"

The head cheerleader quirked her infamous eyebrow at that "Being?.."

"One I get you ready and armed myself, and two no matter what goes on out there no matter if anything happens to anyone you do not ever leave my side. I'm serious Fabray. Your doing well in the training a lot better then most but I would still feel a lot better if you were close by in case you needed help with anything. Do we have a deal?"

If it were anyone else making such a demand Quinn would have had their head on a platter for treating her like she were a child or for suggesting she couldn't handle or take care of herself. As it was her stomach just did flips and she even might have swooned a tad bit at the other girls protective nature and would gladly stick by the brunettes side, knowing she herself felt better being able to look out for Rachel as well.

"Deal"

"Well then I'll leave it to you to break the news to David that he shan't be going" Quinn just snorted and shook her head "What?" "Nothing it's just the way you speak sometimes. Shan't really?"

Rachel blushed and looked at the ground "Um sorry"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing Berry, I actually like it. Reminds me of all those classical novels I love to read or one of the Arthurian Legends. Or your like Wesley from the princess bride, I love that movie" Quinn realized she was rambling and formed her own blush. "What I mean is its kinda sweet. I like it. Now lets go get me ready before the others complain we are wasting time"

Rachel gently laid her hand on the blondes forearm and leaned up whispering in her ear. "As you wish" before turning and going back into the house a smirk planted on her lips, hips swaying seductively. While Quinn watched on hungrily then had to take a second to catch her gather herself before following. Yeah she might need to change her panties too, a delicious chill going down her spine as she recalled just how husky Rachel's voice was.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Quinn sat on the edge of Rachel's bed watching with amusement as said girl was tearing through her closet for what she deemed appropriate attire, since Quinn was sadly one of the gang that was low on clothing supplies.

It was nice to find out that they were the same shoe size, but was slightly miffed at having to wear a set of combat boots. Rachel stating that they were perfect because they were sturdy and a hard material to tear through, the brunette also swore they were comfortable. After all soldiers had to wear them day in and day out sometimes for 24 hours or more and tho they felt heavy when she held them once she put them on she realized Rachel was right. It felt like her feet were surrounded by clouds. Her jeans were also still in good condition, so now the only problem was finding a shirt and jacket that fit. All of Rachel's tops were a bit to small or tight for her.

"I know Brittany left that damn shirt here somewhere, I saw it the last time she slept over"

"Its okay, I can just keep what I have on. You're making way to big a deal out of this"

Rachel gave the blonde a quick once over before shaking her head. Quinn was currently wearing a tank top with spaghetti straps that had seen better days. Shaking her head and turning back to her search. "No it is getting colder out, and what if we end up outside after dark? Not that I plan on it but it is still a possibility, and if that were the case the temperature will only be dropping lower, so we need to find you a jacket that fits too. I know we can get one from JD because I bought him most of his clothes. AH HA! Found It!"

"Oh god I don't even want to know what that jacket looks like, knowing you it will have some sort of animal stitched on it or something" Quinn chuckled when Rachel marched out of the walk in closet, *hands firmly planted on hips and a scowl on her face. She could only smile in amusement as the little diva had started to rant at her. It had been so long since Rachel went off on a tangent.

Quinn as well as a few others had missed seeing the girl so passionate about something so pointless. All they ever seemed to notice lately was how everyday Rachel seemed to shut down a bit more, sure she still spoke to everyone, was still polite and cordial but it was like it was all just surface glamor. Even Brittany was noticing how Rachel seemed to be pulling away from both her and her sister. Only giving short clipped answers to most things sometimes even just one word.

It was also proving to be hard to get the girl to spend any time with anyone on a social level. Rachel often locked herself away in her room or went out on the ranch to do god knows what sometimes disappearing off and on for hours, asking to be left alone yet always leaving a note where she could be found if needed .So to be able bring a bit of the old Berry back was a relief and also made Quinn extremely proud that she was the one able to accomplish it.

"I will have you know Ms. Fabray that I have superior taste in clothing as well as many other things in life. Have you not seen the outfits I have had on my person lately. That is how I normally dress, if I were not assaulted on a daily basis by people dumping their food on me or trying to bring back the 80's and tie dye by splashing various staining colors on me while I was trying to obtain a vast and mentally stimulating education during my prime influential years, then I would not have been forced to wear said atrocious animal prints. You really think I actually liked those sweaters? Do you have any idea how itchy those heinous things actually were? Tho I am kinda partial to my owl sweater but that's only because Brittany made it for me. I have also decorated the majority of both this home as well as the one we had in town"

"Rachel breathe I was kidding. I am actually really enjoying finding out the real you. Besides the whole skater punk thing you have going actually suits you. Tho I do think that hoodie of yours has seen better days. Its starting to get holes in it and make you look like a hobo"

Rachel only huffed playfully and chucked a powder blue shirt at Quinn's head "Leave my skull hoodie alone its comfy. No one gets to diss the hoodie not even the Queen Bee. Besides this shirt is all the revenge I need." laughing at the look of horror on Quinn's face as she read what the t-shirt had said.

Once changed Quinn followed Rachel outside and down to the ranch's main gate where JD and Burt with the assistance of Artie were currently installing new motion detectors and weather proofing the camera's that were already installed as well as checking over the fence itself for any weak spots.

Artie's vast tech knowledge had served the group wonderfully the past month as he helped Rachel to upgrade her families already vast security system as well as taking command of monitoring the short wave radio and the internet they were trying to find any information on.

"Hi guys how is everything looking?"

"Hey squirt, so far so good another hour or so and we'll be all set. Whats up I figured you all would be heading out by now?" JD asked as he climbed down off the ladder and hugged the young girl.

"We shall be leaving shortly just have a few things to finish up before we go. We were wondering if Quinn would be able to borrow one of your coats"

"Yeah sure the bomber jacket would probably fit you best Quinn, I out grew it a few years ago so you can keep it if you like. It's in the chest by my bed."

After thanking the man Quinn went to retrieve her new leather jacket as well as inform those who were going to meet in the dinning room per Rachel's request while the other girl continued to go over all the security updates with a promise to be along shortly. Only to be tackled onto the couch once she walked into the living room by an over enthusiastic Brittany.

"OMG Q where is a camera I needs to get a pic so I can savor this moment for life"

"I think she looks super cute. You should totally wear my clothes more. I'm awesome and hot so anything of mine you wear will only make you look almost as cool as me. And it will help her keep Rae around, cause Rae is a unicorn. You should totally ask her if you can ride her Quinn." ((see the blog for pic of shirt heh heh heh thedreams. blog . c o m))

Quinn was blushing so hard she looked like a tomato as she quickly ran out of the room not giving her fellow blonde a response while her best friend was laughing her ass off and both girls leaving Brittany confused. Who wouldn't want to ride piggy back on Rachel. She tried to once but she was to tall and her feet kept dragging on the ground and tripping the two of them up she pondered as she drug her girlfriend into the dining room to wait for everyone else.

=)

=)

=)

The group in front of her was a tad bit larger than she would have liked. But as she glanced around at the faces that surrounded the dining room table she could not help but be proud of them all for volunteering to risk their lives and found herself unable to deny them.

"So what's the plan? Where we going?"

"The mall would be a great place"

"Are you out of your fucking mind trouty? Have you not watched Dawn of the Dead you moron"

"Oh yeah"

"While it did not need to be said in such a manner, Santana is right. A mall would be to much of a risk. It is way to spacious and if we come under attack we could be spread to far out from each other and not able to help in a timely fashion if needed"

"So where then?"

"I was thinking we could go to one of those all in one stores. We have two options one: we can head back to Lima and hit up Walmart or two: we drive to just outside of Akron and go to the Target, either store should have the stuff we would need, at least if they haven't been looted like crazy by now but I am partial to the Target since it is in a slightly less populated area but both are about the same driving distance. Once we get to whichever one we will split into three groups each with our own shopping lists. Thus getting the whole trip done faster and more efficiently"

"Okay we get it gizmo, so who is with who?"

"Well Noah, yourself and Britt in one group. Samuel and Michael in another and Quinn and I in the last. You three are in charge of getting any products we will need as well as hygiene items for both the men and women as well as trying to find everything on the list Noah's mother gave us in the pharmacy section. While Quinn and I gather the female attire and any weapons or other things that we may need . Sam and Mike will be in charge of gathering the male clothing as well as any food and beverage items we can scrounge up as well."

=)

=)

=)

"Is anyone else feeling as creeped out as I am right now?" Quinn asked as she over looked her surroundings.

The parking lot of the store was littered with garbage and there were even some small fires burning in buildings or dumpsters in the surrounding shopping area. The stores neon sign was missing a few letters and the ones that were there were blinking off and on and the whole thing was making a buzzing noise as well as the letter G dangling precariously over the entrance doors swinging and creaking due to the wind howling outside the safety of their two vehicles. Rachel called Puck on the walkie talkies Artie had given them before they left asking for everyone to remain indoors for a moment while she herself after protest from both Quinn and Santana stepped outside and scanned the area waiting to see if her fancy new built in 'oh fuck' detector would go off. After a few moments of walking around and even pressing her face against the glass front doors and windows Rachel gave her friends the all clear to pull the cars back first up to the doors.

Once everyone was ready the group entered the building Rachel first with Quinn right behind following the girls earlier request to stay by her side. As she took in her surroundings she couldn't help but wonder why the store appeared so derelict on the outside yet once indoors had seemingly remained untouched minus some blown out lights. Something was just not sitting right with the girl but they needed the supplies and she was loath to waste any time.

Quickly the group piled a row of carts down the main walkway in front of the registers before each individual took a cart of their own all agreeing that once full they would return the carts to the front before going and getting a new one thus insuring two things. One: they would be able to occasionally check in with each other physically and not just over the walkies and Two: they would all be able to help fill the cars at once making the process much faster.

"Okay guys, lets try and get this done as quick as possible and get the hell out of here. Keep the walkie on its current channel and once each group checks something off their list inform the others. Stay safe and be smart okay."

=)

=)

=)

"Seriously S your taking forever. Stop being so picky and just grab everything" Puck said as he ran his arm down the shelf knocking all its contents into his cart. "Oh look hair care done"

Santana rolled her eyes while Brittany happily followed the boys lead. "Well excuse me for trying to find some animal friendly vegan crap for the garden gnome. Look just go get the med's cause I doubt you wanna take care of tampons and pads with us. Just meet us by the bedding and shit in fifteen" Santana said smirking as the muscular boy ran away, turning to see what her girl was up to her eyes bugged out when she realized Brittany already had one cart filled to the top. Shaking her head she followed her girlfriend to the next aisle. Never would it be said out loud that she thought puck was right his way was much quicker.

Noah only knew what some of this shit was as he dumped armfuls of allergy and cold medicine into his cart. After wiping out everything from contact solution and ace bandages to ear plugs and foot spray. Hell with it the real important stuff was locked behind the Pharmacy counter anyway and he was just going to do the same thing there. Figuring to just completely empty it of everything and let his mom sort out what was what later. After getting on his com and warning everyone they would hear gun fife as he shot off the metal grates lock. Puck hops over the counter only to be socked in the face.

"What the fuck!" Puck said as he covered his eye.

"Who are you, what do you want"

Puck was shoved into the counter top roughly. Before he could fully recover from the first attack. "Well if you quit attacking me I'd be able to tell you" The mohawked boy said as he stood to his full height and took in the guy in front of him and his surroundings. Seeing a small outdoor grill and a sleeping bag on the floor as well as a case of water and the boy who was wearing a ridiculous vest and bow tie. Dude looked like Schue and Mr. Ryerson dressed him.

"Names Puck. Me and my friends were just looking around for supplies chill out man we ain't gonna hurt you not unless you give us a reason too"

The boy looked him up and down olive skin tone black wife beater camo pants and what looked like a dead ferret on his head, he knew this guy. Well not personally but he had heard of him in vast detail before.

"Noah Puckerman?"

"Yeah. Uh. I know you bro?"

=)

=)

=)

It took them all about an hour to get all the required supplies as well as pack up their first haul into the cars and now they were going to get extras or any personal items they may have wanted. Before they would call it a day and head back home. After all mine as well get the stuff now so they wouldn't have to go out again so soon.

Quinn and Rachel decided to take a small break and were now basically goofing off with some funny clothing before getting back to work.

"So I think we basically stole every possible piece of clothing and shoes we could so whats next on the list?" Quinn asked laughing when Rachel plopped a huge sunhat on her head. "Looks good on you, but its missing something" Rachel quickly followed up the hat with a pair of big bulky purple glasses and a fluffy hot pink scarf "There now you look simply dashing darlin" Rachel said with a bit of a fake southern drawl still holding onto the ends of the scarf as Quinn stepped closer into her space. She lowered the other girls glasses and found herself once again getting lost in those beautiful honey colored eyes.

Quinn felt like she was falling her head getting light and she had butterflies in her stomach as she watched the brunette slowly run her tongue over her lower lip and gently bit it, the action causing Quinn to lean her head down. This was it any moment now she would be making all her dreams become reality. She could feel Rachel's warm breath caressing her her face and could smell the faint aroma of the coconut chap stick the other girl used, any moment now she would be able to taste it.

"Hey guys Sam and I are just about finished here were going to head over and see if we can grab some board games or something. No offense Rach but were getting tired of playing poker and gin rummy every night." The sound of Mike Chang's voice crackled over the walkie tearing both girls out of the moment they got lost in. Rachel swiftly replied to the boy that it was a good idea. After getting confirmation from the others she brought her attention back to her companion who was scanning over their shopping list and checking off items. Not sure what to say to break the awkward tension that now seemed to be hovering over them. Luckily Quinn spoke without looking up from the paper.

"You want to get camping gear seriously?"

"Well not camping gear per say so much as the Swiss army and other knives as well as rope and binoculars and such that you can find in that department. I also want to see what kind of MMA gear or other exercise equipment they have I've sort of blown through most of my gear" she said as they made there way over to that section of the store. Hearing the gunshot Noah had set off along the way.

Quinn bumped into Rachel's back when the girl stopped dead in her tracks while placing a pair of boxing gloves in her cart.

"Rachel? You okay?" The other girl looked like she was spacing out and Quinn quickly grew concerned when she saw a slight amount of blood starting to drip down the girls nose.

"Rachel!" She shook the girl still nothing then out of nowhere the brunette seemed to snap back to attention.

"We have to move now!" Rachel shouted and grabbed her arm pulling her quickly down the isle and abandoning their shopping carts.

=)

=)

=)

"No. But my boyfriend Kurt does or well he did. I'm Blaine"

"Your dating lady boy? No way he's gonna flip out when he sees you man. That's awesome"

"He's alive? He's okay?"

"Yeah dude, Kurt's fine his back at our home base with some of our other friends. So what are you doing living here man. I mean a Pharmacy really?"

"I 've only been here for a few days. The boarding school I was staying at wasn't safe anymore and I've been trying to make my way out of state. Had to stop here for supplies when I twisted my ankle running from those things. Managed to kill the few that were in here but my ankle swelled up like a balloon and the pharmacy was the only place with one secure sealable entrance. Least it was till you blew the lock off" Blaine frowned.

"Well you won't be needing to stay here anymore you can come back with us." He was going to continue talking but there was a thunderous noise and he could see some of the giant shelves tumbling over like domino's.

Both boys jumped over the counter weapons in hand and Puck took off towards the sounds of shouting and screams Blaine frantically trying to keep up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam and Mike had no clue where they came from. One minute everything was fine the two boys were looking over some action figures in the toy department and debating who was the best wrestler in the WWE and the next they were running for their lives as a group of zombies came from out of nowhere and started going after them. Both guys were taking turns firing shots as they ran in the direction they knew most of their friends were while Mike got on the walkie and told the others what was going on.

Brittany and Santana were the first to catch up to them in the tool and auto section. Brittany quickly scaled a shelving unit to gain better use of her weapon. Swiftly firing off one arrow after another while the three others remained below firing off round after round. The bastards just kept coming and they were moving quick. Way quicker then any other undead the teens had come across.

Mike and Sam were back to back but quickly getting surrounded while Santana was standing her ground and trying to take out the ones that were closing in on the boys while still trying to watch out for the area around her self and her lover.

"Britt's how many are there, can you tell?"

"Um like a shitload San keep shooting. I can see Rachel and Quinn on the other side of the store but they have a bunch of zombies around them to. But Quinn's running ahead and Rae kinda looks like the Tasmanian devil shes dropping them fast so they should be here soon" Just as she had finished speaking there was a hissing noise and something pink and slimy shot out and hit the shelves to the left of them knocking them down in a domino like affect. Brittany let out a yelp of surprise and grabbed onto the wood as it started to tumble holding on as tight as she could. Hearing her girlfriend shouting out her name.

Mike and Sam were able to regain ground when Puck and some other guy joined them. Both wielding golf clubs, bashing the undead while Mike and Sam continued firing off their guns. A groan was heard behind and to the left of them. "Girls you have to move!" the newcomer shouted.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck was that? You guys saw that right I didn't just imagine a tongue coming flying out at us right? " Santana asked before another sound of pain was heard drawing her attention back to the fallen blonde "Shit B you okay?" The dark haired girl was removing the debris from around her girl and checking her over. Trying to pull her lover out from under the heavy shelving unit. "My leg hurts San and every time I try to move it, it hurts more." "Okay baby hang on, You'll be okay. Jesus where the fuck are Rachel and Quinn? Puck, Sam, get over here help me lift this thing"

Both boys quickly lifted the shelf and Santana tried to help her girlfriend stand but Brittany only screamed in pain and both girls tumbled back to the ground. "Shit baby I think your leg is broken." Before anyone could do anything else another wave hit them. Puck had to go and help Mike and Blaine who were quickly getting tired.

Same was helping Santana drag her girlfriend between two fallen cases for better protection while Brittany pulled out her cross bow and shot at the zombies around them. A shadow loomed over them and more hissing was heard this time closer and as Quinn rounded the corner and came in view of the others. Sam's eyes went wide as he saw something huge and pink and reddish scaling down the wall and aiming directly for the cheerleader. "Q!" Sam dove and knocked the girl out of the way and towards her two best friends just as the thing was about to take a swipe at her, slicing Sam across the back instead. The boy cried out in pain as the thing bit down taking a chunk out of his arm and slicing up his skin even more.

The others tried to reach him but the undead were surrounding them leaving no opening and closing in quickly. "Fuck this shit!" The Latina shouted grabbing up a crowbar from the ground and tossing it to her captain as she picked an ice pick and an ax "No way in hell I am going out like this!" The girl stood defensively over Brittany and began swinging removing limbs left and right burying the sharp pick into a skull before quickly pulling it back and moving onto her next target while Brittany continued to fire bolts around her. She was quickly covered in gore and blood but refused to stop moving and attacking. Not letting anything or anyone come close to her girl.

Quinn was guarding the other side of Brittany taking out just as many with her crowbar while also calling out to Sam noticing Kurt's boyfriend trying to get to the boy not knowing where he came from but grateful he was there.. Blaine got the closest to the injured boy but just as he was getting ready to aid him another tongue shot out wrapping around his foot and sending him crashing to the floor, the huge bulking body of a second creature slowly dragging him towards its gaping mouth when he was suddenly released as a hand shot out and stabbed a screwdriver into its to salivating tongue, before a small body moving like a freight train slammed into the creatures side sending both crashing back into a pile of littered supplies. Watching as a girl with long flowing brown hair wrapped a rope around the things neck and started choking it. He didn't know who she was but he swore if he wasn't gay he could of kissed her, talk about great timing. Hell he still just might if they got out of this mess alive.

Rachel grappled with the monster trying to maintain her grip on the rope while also dodging away from its long swiping claws as it tried to reach back and dismount her. But Rachel's fathers breed and raised show bulls for the PBR which she herself often rode to break in and there was no way in Tartaurus she would be dismounted form its back unless Hades himself came and got her.

Her skull was pounding and her breathing was labored as she continued to listen to her friends screams of pain while still being attacked. Feeling the creature beneath her start to screech in pain as the rope cut through its muscle and started to dismember its head Rachel had had enough messing about. She knew she had to get to Sam quickly, it was probably to late for him but the least she could do was take down the fucker that killed him. With one final rough pull the body beneath her slumped to the ground as its head lay next to it.

While the others had managed to take out the undead around them finally being able to try and aid the blonde boy, they fired bullets and cross bolts into the first beast skin. The thing however had tunnel vision as it consumed the southern boy ignoring everything else going on around it not even feeling the ammo that was shot into him, it seemed to be growing bigger and getting longer, it's body realigning and contorting as it never stopped clawing and chewing on Sam's leg and back.

Rachel shouted at the others to go as the thing transformed, most of them refusing even when they knew it was a lost cause as a shooting pain coursed around her skull sending her down on one knee she cursed, her whole body felt like it was on fire and began to shake, blood gushing out of both her nostrils. She knew whatever was going on with her she wouldn't be able to control and she had to get her friends out of here. She finally had to resort to shooting at the groups feet and by their heads.

Cursing and screaming at them to get out of the building. The burning felt more intense now making some of the items around her start moving as well as the lights above. The ground started to crack beneath her knee shooting out in a webbed pattern as the lights over head began to pop and send sparks in the air around them. It broke her heart to hear both Quinn and Brittany screaming for her as she felt the ground beneath her slightly start to quake. Mike had picked up his fellow dancer and started to run with Santana by his side while Puck was forced to wrap his arms around a frantically screaming Quinn as she kicked, punched and scratched at him while he drug her away tears pouring down both of their faces.

Blaine stood a moment longer gazing upon the girl, she had her arm folded over her abdomen as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. He did not want to leave her or the hurt boy it wasn't right. As he took a step closer to the girl tho, she tossed her head back and let out an ear splitting scream. Her eyes sprung open and what he saw made Blaine back up. They weren't natural. The penetrating chocolate started churning as a swirl of blue started to form in the shape of flames while simultaneously the sparking electricity above then seemed to stream in a concentrated pattern into the girls body without harm to her.

The building started to shake harder the tiles beneath their feet crumbling and leaving rifts around them as the concrete beneath broke forth. The girl then set her gaze upon him screaming "GO!" as the creature finally turned from his prey and took in its surroundings starting to make his way toward both dark haired people, its claws scratching and easily moving along the upturned surface. With one last look back before going through the stores front doors Blaine saw what he could only describe as lightening shooting forth in every direction.

The creature lay burnt to a crisp on the ground at her feet smoke billowing from its body, the smell of overcooked meat wafted around Rachel as she stumbled past the thing and to Sam's side. The boy staring at her in disbelief as she hesitantly came towards him a look of fear and rejection in her eyes. Pain coursed through him as blood flowed freely from his body, there was nothing to be done now he knew he was dying and a part of him was glad he may have the chance to see his family on the other side. He smiled up at the small girl as she stood before him nervously twisting the fabric of her shirt. And he would be proud if the last thing he did on this earth was to put the girls worry at ease.

"Wow...You really are a super hero Rach. I always knew you guys were real" He said as he tugged on her pant leg beckoning her to sit beside him. The girl wrapped her arms around him and started to cry saying how sorry she was. He shushed her and told her it wasn't her fault, that none of it was. He was proud of her and that she shouldn't be afraid of her abilities. How the world was different now changing and she was just changing with it. That maybe someone out there wanted her to be able to do the things she could so that humanity would have a chance. They talked about a lot of things as she sat with her dying friend. He said he believed in her and that she wasn't a freak he only wished he could stick around and see all of the great things he knew she would do, it wasn't fair that all his life he believed in the comics he read but was glad he got to see them come to life before he died. Rachel told him how loved he was and how he was the real hero for saving Quinn. How she would never be able to repay him for it. And he was content to know he would go out by protecting someone he deeply cared for and that the brunette singer loved. As his body started to grow cold he asked her to sing for him and she did one of his favorite songs 'May It Be'

As the beautifully haunting melody wafted into his ears he was happy he could hear her sing one last time and like this without any loud instruments or any bold theatrics. It was simple, raw and soft. He always loved her voice the best when it was like this. "Man 'Cedes is gonna be so mad at me"

Rachel held him close as his final words and breath left his body. Not caring that she was sitting in a pile of rubble or that she could hear the shouts of her companions from outside. She simply cried letting out all her anger and frustration. All the pain and anguish. Before standing and setting her friends body on fire and bringing the ax Santana left behind down. Before walking out of the building to join her friends. Not really registering the arms or feeling of the two blonde girls pressing into her side hugging her tight or the looks she was receiving from the new ally to their group.

All she felt was numb.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Thinking … This story contains some. Whether you try to or not is up to you. And don't own squat

Chapter 22

It took the sounds of her tall friend whimpering in pain for Rachel to snap out of her haze and to notice just how heavily the girl was leaning against her while she hugged the brunette, it seemed like Brittany was hanging on for dear life.

"Baby girl what's wrong?"

"Hurt my leg. It got squished. Sani says it might be broken"

"If it was broken honey you wouldn't have been able to get over here to hug me" Brittany tilted her head sideways and stared at her little friend.

"But I didn't go anywhere Rae. You walked over to us? Did you bang your head and make your brain all mushy again?"

Brittany was cunfuzzled Rachel was acting kinda funny and not in the hah hah funny way but in a kinda alien's probed her brain kinda way she was all spacy and out of it. Brittany looked at Quinn who was still wrapped around Rachel's other side.

"Can I move without knowing it? OOO I CAN TELEPORT that's so super awesome!"

Quinn gave a little laugh and told the girl no she can't teleport and that Rachel really did walk over to them. "Can I cry now it hurt's alot" Brittany whimpered again as Rachel slowly lowered her to the ground, just as Santana came back holding a bottle of water and a container of pills.

"Here babe you need to take these it'll help with the pain make it go away a bit okay"

"What are they? Rae can I take them?" Rachel looked at the bottle and smiled at the girl ignoring the puzzled looks both Santana and Quinn were giving her simply mouthing the word later to them.

"Oh your gonna like these BB. Oxycodone, they are like super happy pills baby girl, promise you'll feel great after they kick in" Handing the bottle back to Santana so she could help her girlfriend. Rachel knew the Latina was blaming herself for Brittany's leg and was worried about her. It would make her feel better to be able to take care of her girlfriend.

"Okay B I need to go and get some wood or something so we can stabilize your leg. Quinn could you dig through all the stuff we got and get me some medical tape, duck tape will work too if need be."

Quinn nodded quickly going and returning. It took a few moments and Brittany crying out in a bit of pain before they were able to tape up her leg and move her so she was laying in the back seat of Pucks truck, head in Santana's lap. Rachel stood and started heading back to the shopping center when she felt a soft hand on her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to leave him here. He deserves to be buried properly"

"Rachel wait. You don't have to do this alone okay. I'll help you"

"No Quinn, I don't want your last memory of him to be like this okay. Bad enough we will never forget what that thing did to him" The brunette turned away from the other girl but the blonde would not let her go simply pulling her back.

"Rachel.."

"Please Quinn..I..Just Please" She begged with anguish.

"Okay Rach. Okay"

Quinn really did not want to leave the girl alone but she also wanted to respect her wishes, knowing the brunette was barely holding on to her emotions while the others had no shame in crying and being a mess. Someone had to keep it together she just hated that Rachel always felt like that person had to be her. She wished the other girl would let her, hell anyone else, in. A lot of people cared and were worried about Rachel, she just wished the girl could see that. Wished she knew that she wasn't alone. And Quinn swore to herself that she would be talking about it with her later. But for now. For now, she would do as the other asked.

Quickly glancing at Puck and motioning to him as Rachel made her way back into the store. Smiling as she noticed he had already handed his keys over to Mike and started to follow after his fellow Jew. Just because Rachel did not want her there did not mean she should do this on her own. If there was anyone who could handle Rachel and her moods and still stand their ground against her no matter what the girl said it would be Puck. She didn't know a lot about the history of the two, but she knew they had one and right now she was willing to take the gamble. If Rachel was mad at them later for it then so be it.

Climbing into the front of Pucks truck next to Blaine. It was a tight squeeze with the three teens sitting up front but they would make due. Right now she wanted to get back to the ranch and break the news to the others. It was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever had to do but she refused to let that burden be on Rachel's shoulder's as well.

The ride was a silent and somber one.

=)

=)

=)

All Puck could think as he trailed behind his oldest friend as they walked through the smoke filled store was that it looked like a nuke had gone off. It smelled worse than the locker room after a football game.

There were melted pieces of plastic globs everywhere, the walls were charred black and their feet were constantly stirring up clouds of ash as they walked forward.

Where the girl had managed to find a few blankets and rope in all this mess he would never know, but he gave up questioning how Rachel always managed to easily accomplish the impossible a long time ago. Even back when they were little, the girl was like a master thief and pack rat. No matter how many times and different ways their parents tried to hide and lock up items that the two children were grounded from for some reason or another -usually his fault- it would be no more than an hour later that Rachel would ferret them out and free them. Smiling at the memory, Puck wanted nothing more than to share it with Rachel and maybe see the girl laugh or smile. It had been so long since any of them had seen her have a light moment. Not since that night in the car with Dave and... Sam. The momentary smile dropped from his face to be replaced by a firm tight frown.

Rachel's arm shot out in front of him halting his movements and then he was staring into melted chocolate eyes that were filled with a deep sadness. "Noah, before we go any further I must warn you. None of us know how this plague works or just how those things were transformed. I couldn't take the risk of Sam turning into one of whatever they were, so I felt I had to burn him as well as decapitate just to be sure. Please, Please do not think less of me for this"

Noah's heart felt like it was slowly breaking. He knew he had really fucked with the girls self esteem by leaving when they were younger. Knew she always thought it was her fault, that there was something wrong with her. Truth was the issues were his own, the shame was his own. He was the one who had something wrong with him. As much as he portrayed being a bad ass that nothing and no one could hurt, when it all came down to it he was just a coward hiding behind a shell. A shell that cost him one of the greatest friendships and most of the happiest moments of his young life.

And that is exactly what he told her as the two friends stood there in that small piece of hell right before they went to retrieve a fallen friend. It felt good to finally let it all off of his chest and tho it might sound utterly ridiculous considering they were all now fighting for their lives, a part of him was thankful for the outbreak. It helped to put things into perspective for both of them and to help bring them back together. Noah Puckerman swore to her he would never abandon her or give her reason to doubt him ever again. And he felt grateful that she had forgiven him.

The two reunited companions made quick yet heartbreaking work of retrieving Sam's body and both knew the really hard part was yet to come.

=}

=}

=}

Pulling up to the ranch and it's tranquil surroundings, Quinn found it hard to relate the peacefulness of their new home with all the horror they had faced today and in the world they now lived in. It almost felt like stepping back to simpler times. But only on the surface. If one were to really take the time to look they would see a group of people buzzing around like bees at a hive trying to get many things done.

She watched in silence as the others got out of the car as others came out of the house willing to help unload the groups haul. Reuniting with loved ones and watched as Kurt broke down crying in Blaine's arms as his family watched on with smiles on their faces. Knowing that in a few moments everyone's sense of peace and joy would be shattered once again and that she would be the one to pull them from it. Watched as Santana was talking to Noah's mom, she assumed about Brittany and explain g where the woman's son and sudo daughter were.

"Hey Quinn?" The sound of Brittany's voice floating to her from the back seat reminded Quinn she was not alone in the truck.

"Yeah B?"

"Are you okay?"

Quinn smiled as she turned in her seat and looked back at her long time friend noticing her far away expression and glassy eyes. "I'm fine B, shouldn't I be the one asking if you that" The taller girl shrugged and slurred her next words. "Probably but I feel great like I'm a care bear sitting on a cloud, but you look like grumpy bear. Your face looks like you sucked on a lemon, all scrunched up and everything."

"I promise I'm okay honey. Just thinking of everything that happened today."

"I kinda don't want Rachie to come home"

"What? Why?"

"Cause everyone is gonna be sad and some people might be mean and Rae is already sad enough. We need to make sure she isn't sad Quinn. You need to help me make sure. I know Rae will listen to you cause she like really likes you and cause you can be really scary and always make people do what you want them to. But I know your not really scary, you just hide a lot. Rae hides too. But you guys should take turns playing hide and seek so you can always find each other"

Quinn sat amused listening to the other girls drug induced ramble until her words cut a little to close to home then she felt the need to interject. "I promise I will talk to everyone and make sure no one is mad at Rachel or blames her okay and even if they do I'll try to make sure they never say that to her face okay"

"Mercedes is going to be super sad cause she and Sam were giving each other googly eyes a lot. And Finn is going to be mad too cause he's Finn"

Quinn sighed. She knew over the last few months Sam and Mercedes were getting closer and it was fun to watch the two teens interact. Their shy and stumbling advances into romance had been sweet and cute to watch, and she knew out of everyone Mercedes would take the news the hardest. Then their was Finn her kinda sorta but not really still boyfriend, at least in her eyes anyway. She knew he and Sam were good friends and she also knew that when the boy was sad or hurt he often lashed out in anger even if he regretted it later. Quinn refused to let his words or actions hurt Rachel anymore then she already was. Bad enough the girl was probably blaming herself for Sam's death she did not need some one else guilt tripping her too.

"I'll talk to them both Britt okay. Now looks like S is coming with some of the gang to get you outta here and up to a comfy bed. I'll check in on you later okay sweetie"

"K Q love you" the silly blonde said as she started to doze in and out while her girlfriend with the help of JD and Dave maneuvered her safely out of the car and up to her bed.

While Quinn asked Mercedes and her best friend Kurt to join her in a walk knowing that once she shared the news the gospel diva would need her best friend there to lean on. After that she would inform everyone else with Santana, Blaine and Mike's help like they all discussed in the car ride home.

=}

=}

=}

For Puck and Rachel the car ride back to their home was spent in random moments. Some silent as both had a lot on their minds. Some were filled with moments of smiles and laughter as they shared fond memories and stories of the friends they lost. But over all the ride was spent in a small sense of comfort for the two. They may have had a long separation and many things that caused them to drift away from each other in the past. But there was a sense of security and a relaxation in knowing they were each with the other. That no matter what it was had been or would be in this moment they were together like they were always meant to be. And the over all familiarity was a welcome gift.

=}

=}

=}

After telling the horrible news to Mercedes and watching the girl break down in her best friends arms as she explained everything that happened from the time she joined in the fight and how the sweet boy they all held dear had saved her life by risking his own, to when Puck dragged her out of the store, and to how both Rachel and Puck stayed behind to bring him home, Quinn was exhausted emotionally and her eyes were red and swollen once again. She really was not much help when the rest of their small group explained what had happened. She sat feeling like a viewer to a movie as Mike recalled everything from the beginning, she did however notice Blaine began to fidget as the story drew to a close but decided not to dwell on it. The guy was just as beat up as the rest of them over today's events. He might not have known Sam but watching someone die whether you knew them or not effects a person deeply.

Quinn did not have the heart or the patience to deal with all the questions being tossed around choosing instead to go check on Brittany and Santana who had yet to leave the girls side ignoring the lumbering giant trailing behind her as she did so and then proceeded to follow her outside. Quinn was hoping to avoid him a bit longer at least until Rachel got back and she could stop worrying if anything else had happened to her or Puck. But luck did not seem to be on her side. Pulling out of the embrace he tried to wrap her in and sitting on the porch swing that overlooked the driveway instead was the last straw for the large boy it seemed as Finn's anger irrupted.

"What the hell Quinn! What's going on with you?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Bullshit, every time I come near you or try to touch you, you pull away. You never have time for me anymore hell you never had time for me before all this shit started but it's even worse now. I just want to know what gives!"

"One of your best friend's just died and the other is still out there facing god knows what and all you care about is yourself and why I'm not stroking your ego? Seriously?"

"Puck wouldn't need to be out there if Rachel didn't drag you all into danger and get Sam killed!"

"Rachel didn't get anyone killed it was just a horrible thing that happened it was no ones fault how can you blame her like that!"

"She drags us all out here in the middle of no where and everyone is just supposed to go along with it and listen to everything she says? And since when are you all team Rachel anyway I thought you hated her because she liked me! Your my girlfriend your supposed to back me do what I say. Your supposed to spend time with me not follow around Rachel like a little puppy"

"Oh get over yourself asshole. Rachel never liked you your the one that was always chasing after her, I over heard you hitting on her and I also heard her turn you down" Quinn could only laugh cruelly at the look of shock and guilt on the boys face "And if you think for one second you have any say in who I choose to befriend or think you can tell me what I can and can't do you are stupider then I ever thought. I don't know why I ever put up with you. Your nothing but a spoiled little child who just stumbles through life thinking anything and everything should be handed to him. You are a shitty friend, an even worse boyfriend and over all just a waste of anyone's time. We all would have been better off if it was you who died and not Sam. But we all know you are to much of a coward and to selfish to ever do anything that would help your family or friends without some benefit to yourself.

Rachel is and Sam was a thousand times the person you will ever be or ever hope to be. I am done with you and I regret ever dating you to begin with"

Quinn was so worked up as she finally told the boy off that she failed to notice the way he clenched his large meaty hands into fist or the way he was gritting his teeth. She flinched back in fear when he raised his arm, shutting her eyes tight waiting for a strike and pain that never came. But the sound of flesh hitting flesh was still there and she curiously peeked open her eye. Standing over the massive form of her ex boyfriend was JD cracking his knuckles and glaring down at Finn as he held a hand over his eye and whimpered in pain.

"If you ever so much as look the wrong way at Miss Quinn again I will do a lot more damage than that you piece of shit. You don't ever raise your hands to a woman. I should break every bone in your fucking body. Now get out of here before I change my mind and fuck you up for real or worse decide to tell my sister what you tried to do" JD shouted as he kicked Finn in the side while the boy scrambled away. Turning and giving the blonde girl such a charming smile that if she weren't head over heels in love with his 'adopted' sister would make her want to date the guy or at least have fun with him for a bit.

"You okay hun?"

"Yes I'm good thank you JD"

"No worries. Rachel demanded I keep an eye out for you when she wasn't around. Wanted to make sure there was nothing you couldn't have or would need. Told me that you were to be kept safe and happy at all times she did. And I don't know if you notice but that squirt ain't anyone to reckon with. The tiny ones are always to feisty if you ask me." The cowboy laughed at her bewildered and blushing reaction to that as he patted her back and went inside just as the jeep containing the girl in question came into view down the long path. Okay so maybe Rachel never actually said that stuff but JD knew his kiddo liked the pretty blonde and hell wouldn't hurt none to boost her chances. Tho from what he overheard Quinn say to that idiot, it didn't seem like she would need that much help.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As they all with the exception of Brittany stood over the fresh grave that was dug right beside her father Hiram's and they all said a few words to remember the golden haired boy they all loved Rachel was a bit surprised that when she came home not a single person said anything harsh or negative to her. Most just gave her a brief hug or pat on the shoulder or sympathetic looks and Mercedes actually even thanked her for bringing the boy home as the two diva's hugged and cried together. The only one who seemed to hold any animosity towards her was Finn as he stood there glaring through the whole service. After everyone had cleared out and went back to the house or wherever else they go to do whatever it is they did when mandatory training was scheduled, Rachel stayed put crafting a sturdy wooden cross with the boys name engraved on it. She wished she could have given the boy a proper grave stone and maybe one day that would be possible but wherever he was now she hoped he would know she tried her best and that they all cared.

Rachel knew Puck and Dave were a bit miffed at her for insisting on doing the task herself but she just needed this bit of time to reflect. Not only with herself but with the world in general. She did not know how many hours had passed as she stayed out there in that field but it had to be quite a few seeing as the sky was now dark, nor did she realize when the rain had started as she contemplated everything. Her mind was whirring at a thousand miles a minute and it wasn't until the beam of a flashlight and a soft gentle hand on her shoulder followed by a warm body pressing against her side caused her chaotic mind to stop.

Rachel gave a painful smile of thanks as Quinn settled a coat around her shoulders and held an umbrella over both their heads.

"Hey you"

"Hello Quinn"

"So were you planning on staying out here all night because if so I think I might have to go back and get a tarp or something"

Rachel knew the girl was trying to lighten the mood and while she did appreciate it she also could not be brought out of her funk so easy. Tho she was happy that out of everyone that could come to retrieve her it would be the blonde she held so dear to her heart. Lately they had been growing closer as friends and sometimes she thought maybe a bit more then that. After so many strong and tense moments between the two girls after the last few weeks Rachel tried to remain practical but could not help but get her hopes up some. She supposed there would always be apart of herself that wished and longed for more with the blonde, but whether or not it actually happened was of no consequence really. Rachel was just glad they could put their cruel past behind them and formed a friendship at all.

Sure she had older friendships like with Brittany and Kelly, and her and Puck just understood each other no matter what, and she could talk with his mom if she needed. But there was just something about Quinn that made her want to open and let her into her life, her thoughts, always had really. And maybe a lot of people would think that that was crazy considering the way the blonde cheerleader had once treated her. But Rachel always saw this girl. The soft gentle caring one that was sitting beside her in the rain right now, just beneath the mask that she showed the rest of the world. And sure it took a cruel event to bring that side out of her but eh better late then never right.

"The cross is beautiful Rachel. Sam would have really liked it. Did you know wood shop was one of his favorite classes? He built me a desk and was so proud of it, I didn't have the heart to tell him that the legs were a bit uneven and it wobbled like crazy."

The two girls laughed lightly at that before growing quiet again as Quinn laid her head on Rachel's rain soaked shoulder. Both just soaking in the comfort of the other listening to the rain fall against the ground around them and the drumming it made on the umbrella Quinn still held.

Rachel wrapped her arm around the other girl and held her closer as she finally spoke up.

"Whenever I've had a bad day or just needed a place to come and escape my feet always seem to lead me here and often times I find myself just sitting in front of this grave and talking to it. I know my father isn't really here. That its just a decomposed body and I would like to believe his spirit is in a better place, but it always calms me and makes me feel safe. I love my Daddy Leroy and will forever and always be a daddies girl I suppose but my Dad Hiram, he was the one I was always able to talk to about anything and everything and I suppose that even tho he passed away that will never change. The only difference is now I have to just guess at what his advice would be instead of having him there to really guide me."

"How did he die? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too" Quinn was hoping that she didn't push the other girl to much by asking. It felt like a small gift that the brunette was actually opening up some and showing how she really felt about things like she used to do before all this madness happened and she became a rock for everyone else, shutting down and just doing what was needed to get by. That was no way to live life. Quinn firmly believed that if they all just did what was needed to get by that little by little they would loose themselves more and more, and that would make them just as mindless as the creatures out there trying to destroy them. What good is fighting to preserve the human race if there is no actual humanity left in it when all is said and done?

"Not really much to tell. My daddy was on his 3rd tour of Iraq and wasn't due home for another 7 months. So it was just myself my dad and JD who really only ever leaves the ranch to chase after women" Rachel chuckled "And dad was always working so when he actually took a rare day off he had taken me to a ballet in Columbus that I had been begging to go to fore awhile. We spent the whole day there first shopping then dinner and then the show. It was after on the drive home that we were slammed into by a drunk driver. When I woke up in the hospital later JD told me that my dad had died on impact and that I had been knocked out when the rescue team found us. The driver apparently died on the operating table."

Quinn snuggled into the girl more as her story went on knowing there was nothing she could say to change what had happened and that all words of sorry seemed meaningless after so long. The conversation she had over heard that day in the hall between Puck and the small girl making so much more sense now. Quinn couldn't even imagine what the poor girl had gone through. Knowing that no one at school was aware of what had happened and and that she and the others had continued to pick on or give the girl a hard time during the worst time of her life made the cheerleader sick to her stomach. A simple I'm sorry didn't seem like it would ever be enough. But listening to Rachel her admiration for the girl grew even more knowing that through it all the little singer held her head high and continued to get through each of those hellish days with a strength and courage Quinn knew very few if any of their peers, herself included ever could.

"The hardest part of it all was that because the military does not recognize homosexual relationships and my father's lived together in secret my father was unable to come home. My being injured wasn't enough for them to allow him leave because legally JD was my other guardian besides my dad's in an event of an emergency. I was scared to tell him fearing that he would go a bit crazy over there knowing he couldn't be home, I was scared he would do something rash or stupid. Made him promise to be safe and come home in one piece. That whole time period was quiet daunting as you can imagine but JD and I had each other to lean on. And Brittany and her family as well as Noah's mother were there for us as well. So we managed to get through it. I miss him every day still and now I worry about my daddy as well. I know he probably is gone as well but a part of me refuses to give up thinking he will just show up back home one day. I think its because most of my life he has been coming and going a lot of times without any word for months so it makes it hard to accept what really probably happened to him"

Quinn wiped the tears off the brunettes cheeks and gently kissed her forehead "I know there is nothing I can do to change the past but I do want you to know that I am here for you now and I promise I will always be here from you for now on. I want you to be able to talk to me about things Rachel. Anything big or small deep or silly it doesn't matter. You are not in this alone and I really need you to realize that okay. Yes we kinda depend on you for more then we do anyone else and you are the best fighter here but that does not mean all the weight has to be on your shoulders all the time. At the end of the day your still just one girl one person like the rest of us trying to survive and hold onto as much as she loves and cares about as she can. Just like the rest of us. We are all in this together Rachel. I am in this with you okay. So please stop shutting us all out. You may not think so but the truth is you need us just as much as we need you. Now what do you say we get out of this nasty weather Berry before we both catch a cold and are no good for doing anything okay?"

"Yeah sounds like a good plan"

"Oh and one more thing. Can I crash in your room tonight? Santana kicked me out so she and Britt could have sex. Kelly and Sarah already decided to camp out in the already cramped living room with the others so it's either your room or the front porch."

"Um sure so long as you don't mind having almost two hundred lbs of fur and drool around you most of the night and the morning. Mae is a bit of a over enthusiastic snuggler"

And with that the two companions got out of the rain. Both feeling a lot closer and a little less lost.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Brittany watched through a crack in their bedroom door as Quinn followed Rachel into the girls bedroom, trying really hard not to squeal in excitement. "B come back to bed baby. I'm getting cold without you and I have a great way to warm up again" Santana said with a sultry tone. Brittany did as her girlfriend asked quickly closing the door, and using the crutches dave made her to hobble over and get into the bed next to her girlfriend. "Our plan worked Sani. Quinn and Rachel just went in the room" Santana smiled at the pretty blonde and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Of course it worked babe, my plans always work" she said as she removed her lover's t-shirt starting to place gentle kisses across the girls chest. "Do you think they will get their sweet lady kisses in tonight? That would be so hot" "Mmm I doubt it baby Quinn's to frigid and the hobbits to oblivious. It's going to take a lot more work to get them two hooked up. Now can we please stop worrying about dumb and dumber's sex life and get back to our own? Like I said I have a plan but right now I have you and this bed all to myself all night" Brittany nodded, both girls quickly forgetting about anything else but getting blissfully lost in each other.

Santana leaned down nuzzling Brittany's hair and breathing in her aroma. The way her girl smelled seemed to make Santana's heart skip a beat. The feeling and warmth of Brittany's body against or next to her own. The smell of coconut body lotion the blonde used on her skin. The smooth contours of her body. Santana drank it all in knowing she would never be able to get enough of the peaceful calm her lovers presence always brought to her own hot tempered nature. She placed a gentle love bite on the blonde's shoulder.

"Mmm that felt good" Brittany placed a deep kiss on Santana's mouth. Her tongue darting out and finding her lovers own warm one waiting. Dancing back and forth in a playful show of dominance. Santana spread her legs and straddled Brittany slowly so as not to disturb her elevated leg and then started grinding down into her.

Every time they were together Santana would go slow and gentle. But this time seemed even more loving and gentle then usual. She wanted to memorize every moment. Every sound of pleasure. The way Brittany tasted and the sighs she made when touched in only the places Santana knew. It seemed her whole life she had loved the sweet gentle blonde and after everything they had been through almost loosing her to her own stupidity and fears, then the outbreak and mostly what had happened to them in the store had made Santana even more aware of what her blonde meant to her and how she would never take these moments or any other for granted ever again.

When she got to Brittany's breast, she took one on her mouth and slowly let her tongue run all over the nipple. Her other hand finding the other and softly kneading. She could hear Brittany's breathing growing labored So she kept up the pace rotating between sucking and tugging on each pressing her thigh down into her lover's pussy slowly sliding it up and down adding a bit more pressure with each pass. Feeling the others juices wash over her. She then reluctantly detached from Brittany's breast and started kissing down lower toward her ultimate goal, but not too fast. She wanted to savor this moment as much as possible. Reaching Brittany's belly button, she stopped and licked it clean. She could feel her squirming under her, as she knew it was both pleasure and torture for the blonde. Santana didn't care. She wanted to taste every part of her lover. Once between her legs, she quickly kissed and licked all over her inner thighs. Instead of going for her prize, Santana wanted to prolong her girls enjoyment, so she licked down her left leg until she got to her foot. There she sucked, licked, and made love to each of her toes. She then moved to her right foot and did it all in she got back to Britt's soaking wet pussy, she paused to breath in her aroma. She lived for Brittany's sweet pussy and the nectar it provided. It was like her own fountain of youth in a sorts. Very slowly she stuck out her tongue and tasted her pussy. Brittany jumped a little at the sudden sensation and tried to pull Santana in, but she resisted. The blonde girl pleaded and begged, but Santana knew making her wait just a little longer would give a more powerful orgasm and produce even more of that sweet nectar she soft and slow she traced small circles around her lips with her tongue. Brittany's hips where rotating with Santana's tongue. It was time. She pushed her tongue deep into Brittany's pussy and sucked. She worked her tongue in and out of her lover while reaching up and massaging her breasts. No longer able to hold back Brittany cried out in pleasure and came in Santana's mouth. Her pussy juice flowing from her,all over the Latina's mouth,some of it spilling down her neck and chin. Santana didn't stop but kept licking bringing her to more and more intense orgasms. Finally Brittany could take no more and collapsed. Santana softly licked her clean and placed soft kiss all over while working her way back up to her waiting mouth. She planted a deep kiss and then held her tight while stroking her hair. Brittany regained her composure and leaned back into her girlfriend. "I love you Sani" "I love you too baby, so much". Two the just laid there in each others arms. Santana knew she come morning they would have to go back to reality, but these times alone with her gentle blonde was what she lived for so she just closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of contentment.

=]

=)

=)

Quinn followed her crush into the girls bedroom on auto pilot to busy focusing on not hyperventilating over the thought of spending a whole night in Rachel's presence. She watched as the other girl removed her gun belts knowing she was screwed when she found herself envious that those nimble hands and fingers were moving over said belt instead of all over her. It's just not normal to be so pissed off at an inanimate object 'Damn her fingers are long...OMG...Rachel shirtless.' Quinn squeezed her eyes shut tight 'Our father who art in heaven...'

Rachel turned to talk to Quinn only to notice the blonde's forehead was scrunched up and she was shooting daggers at Rachel's gun belts as she placed them on her desk, then when she looked again after removing her top and jeans the girls eyes widened then closed and she was muttering silently to herself.

"Um Quinn, you okay over there?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm goo"

"Your goo?"

"GOOD! I mean I'm good!"

"Okay...Um did you want to get in the shower first or shall I go ahead?"

'shower...Rachel in the shower...Rachel naked in the shower...with the soaping and the lathering and the suds running down over her bre'

"Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed hun" Rachel walked over and placed the back of her palm against Quinn's forehead. "Well you don't seem to have a temperature"

"NO! I'm not going to shower! I had one this morning!" Quinn practically screamed in the brunettes face as she stumbled back a few steps. She had needed space. Rachel was to close. Quinn could smell that intoxicating mixed scent of vanilla sugar and what could only be described as Rachel, she could feel the heat radiating off the girl as she stood before Quinn in only a sports bra and boy shorts. Stumbling backwards and tripping over a space rug in her hast to get away. Rachel latching on to her arm in a firm yet at the same time gentle grip to steady her before she toppled over.

"Quinn are you sure you are okay? Maybe you should sit down. Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I uh just thought of something that distracted me is all"

"What's that?"

"I just remembered that all my clothes are in my room and knowing Brittany and Santana it's probably not the best idea to walk back in there right now"

Rachel smiled and headed back towards her in suite bathroom "Yes as hot as seeing those two go at it would be, it is probably not worth Santana taking your life over. Brittany tho could care less, she would most likely invite you to join in. Trust me I lost count of how many times that girl has propositioned me. There are a few of my daddies shirts and shorts in a box in the closet, they will be big on you but at least its something clean right? I think I might get a long ass bubble bath instead my back is killing me. Do not worry about waiting up" Rachel said before flashing a grin and closing the door behind her.

Once the water started running Quinn face palmed herself as she flopped back on the bed and against something warm and fluff. Turning her head only to get a face full of fur. Mae just huffed out a breath of warm are and remained still.

"Your owner probably thinks I am a spaz now huh girl?"

Mae for her part just licked her arm.

"Yeah your a lot of help" Ugh no way was she going to be able to sleep in the same bed as Rachel now, not that she thought she could before but yeah now it was worse. Quinn looked over at the sofa and the huge brown dog snoring and kinda growling away on it. Knowing from experience that once shot gun passed out nothing would wake or move him until he was ready.

"Well that's not an option. I'm so fucked girl" she said as she ran her fingers through the silky coat of the dog next to her who just nuzzled the odd human in sympathy.

"Wait! Did she say watching S and B have sex would be hot!"

yup so not getting any sleep tonight

*hour and a half later*

Rachel walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair and was about to speak up but noticed her new roommate was passed out and cuddled rather adorably Rachel thought. Quinn was molded up against Mae's side hugging the life out of her poor dog who looked to be rather bored and disgruntled at the human latched on to her like a leech. The blonde must have been really tired because the poor girl never even bothered to get changed.

Moving quietly Rachel gently unfolded the girls arms from around Mae and slowly unfurled then covered her with the sheet and blanket before placing a soft kiss upon the blondes brow and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sweet dreams Quinn"

Going around and climbing into her own side of the bed ruffling her dogs hair in the process "Good girl. You get extra treats tomorrow. Rachel then grabbed a remote off her bedside table clicking a button and casting the room into darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

She lay motionless. Blocking out the sounds of her bed mate's light breathing as well as the two dogs in the room. Focusing on her hearing to make sure that no one in the house was yet awake, even though she highly doubted it seeing as it was a quarter to five in the morning really the only one she had to worry about was JD but even he has been sleeping in with more people around to help him out.

If anyone caught on to what she was up to she was sure all hell would break loose. But she supposed before worrying about getting around the rest of the house she should figure out how to untangle herself from the death grip Quinn had her in; even if it was super charming that every time she moved the girl would cling tighter. Tho the parts she mumbled about killer marshmallows was odd...ah to be in her head and see that dream hah hah.

Rachel had spent the past year and a half willing to sell her soul for a moment like this with the feisty blonde, but the fact of the matter was shit had to get done. Whoever was up there controlling life must have really liked fucking with her. Still she responsibilities and because she had spent the last hour watching the other girl speak and generally basking in the peace it brought to her, memorizing every little movement. Running her fingers through silken locks of wheat and wishing she could spend every second of every day and night just like this, she was already running really far behind and leaving way later then she had planned.

Carefully she extracted herself from her companions embrace sliding her pillow in as a decoy and trying not to go weak kneed when Quinn clung to it smelling her scent and moaning out a little sigh of contentment. Quickly she gathered her change of clothes and the weapons she always kept in reach at all times and after commanding both dogs to stay put had left the room.

Tiptoeing downstairs and around and past the gaggle of bodies on the living room floor straight thru to the kitchen where she snagged Noah's truck keys 'yeah he was going to flip his shit when he noticed his baby gone she smirked to herself feeling like she was getting just a teeny bit of pay back towards her old friend but eh she was still a kid technically so sue her' and into the mudroom quickly getting changed opting for sneakers this time instead of her usual combat or biker boots. Where she was going she might need to do a lot of running.

*time lapse 3hrs later*

A loud banging on the door woke Quinn "Hey you lazy ass' get up breakfast is ready!" Santana bellowed. Quinn shoved her pillow over her head trying to block out the intrusion but that plan was ruined when two giant hyper dogs started climbing all over her and trying to reach her face for kisses drool going everywhere. "Rachel get your demon dogs off of me!" Quinn tried to dodge the enthusiastic puppy love but to no avail, even tossing the blanket over herself didn't stop them. Shotgun and Mae would not be deterred. "Rachel!" The dogs whining grew more desperate every time she called their owners name until finally Quinn sat up and looked around. The room was empty of any tiny brunettes and since the bathroom door was open and its lights out it ruled out that option.

"Hmm did she leave you guys in here to torture me" The blonde asked the two dogs when she finally gave in and hugged and played with the giant canines a bit. Quickly wiping the sleep from her eyes and heading towards the bathroom to freshen up "I knew that whole speech she gave me about not holding grudges and forgiving me was a load of crap she was just waiting for her moment of payback hah hah. C'mon guys let's go find your momma and show her just why there is the saying paybacks are a bitch"

Both dogs were happy to trail behind the funny human they had to pee and wanted food and this odd woman seemed the only way to get out of the room.

Quinn smiled as she neared the door as the smell of bacon wafted across her senses "Mmm, maybe kill her after we eat.." As usual it was chaos downstairs everyone was grabbing food and drinks dodging out of each others way. After letting the mutts outside she got in line receiving a kiss on the head from her mother and a plate piled with bacon sausage and scrambled eggs before sitting in a free chair between Santana and Tina at the huge dinning room table. The former grunting a hello while she sipped her OJ the later looking grateful for the new barrier between herself and the Latina. Everyone knew Santana was grumpy for at least two hours after waking.

"Sup Q-Bert sleep well?" Puck asked while she noticed Santana's smirk and the wicked gleam in her eye that usually meant trouble for Quinn add that to Brittany clapping to herself and looking like she won the lottery and Quinn's I'm being messed with meter sky rocketed. Choosing to ignore the two for the time being she simply pop'd a piece of bacon in her mouth taking a moment to grin and savor the the taste in all its baconie glory before she replied.

"Actually yeah. It was one of the best night's of sleep I have had in awhile" Um.. did Brits just squeak?

"Oh I bet"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I just mean who doesn't sleep well with their own personal ewoke to cuddle up to all night"

"Huh? We shared a bed its huge there was plenty of room there was no snuggling involved"

Before Santana could tease her further however Kurt asked Quinn why she didn't wake Rachel for breakfast.

"What do you mean. She wasn't in the room when I woke up I just assumed she was down here already"

"Well if she was it must have been pretty early because all of us thought she was still with you asleep. We just figured you'd both be down together since you lot seem joined at the hip lately. Speaking of does anyone else not find that really odd and kinda disturbing?" Mercedes said.

Puck half halfhearted listened in as Quinn defended herself and her friendship with his Jewbro tho he had an idea it was more like a crush then friendship but then again who wouldn't have a crush on Rachel his little star shine was hot as hell and super bad ass yet sweet kind loving and funny at the same time she was like the perfect girl hell if he hadn't known her and shared baths with her from the time of birth till they were like four even he would want to hook up with her. Still he just listened to the convo and teasing at Q's expense because he was starting to get an uneasy feeling and as he glanced in Dave's direction and they locked eyes he could tell he wasn't the only one.

Mike decided to spare Quinn or well really Kurt Mercedes and Santana's lives if her beet red face and pissed off look was anything to go by and changed the subject from the blonde and brunettes questionable friendship~yeah he had his own thoughts on it but like a gentleman they would be kept to himself~ and onto the whereabouts of the actually tiny girl.

"She's probably out doing drills or whatever it is she does when she takes off for those woods all damn day"

"Do any of you even know what she is doing out there? I mean I can't be the only one intrigued?" Kurt said while Tina and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Rachel's practicing her super secret superhero ninja moves. She's like dark-wing Duck"

Santana kissed her girlfriends cheek while the others smiled fondly at the girl. While Blaine for his part wondered if maybe he wasn't the only one to notice the brunette's abilities after all. But if Brittany wasn't worried about what Rachel could do then neither would he. And he may have been new to the group and others might find him foolish for that opinion but Blaine was good at reading people and one of his favorite things to do was to just sit back and observe. And that Brittany girl was a lot more clever and way more astute then she let on. I mean how was he the only one to notice Rachel had basically made the leggy blonde second in command. He didn't think the brunette would do that if Brittany were not fully capable. But he had to admit he did love the girls silly side it was a much needed breath of fresh air at times. So yes if Brittany was fine with it so he would be too. Besides he never once felt any ill intent coming from the tiny girl but rather a fierce loyalty and protectiveness.

As Sue listened to the kids discuss their fearless leader she thought it best to with hold the info that this time Rachel had not left them all a note of her whereabouts for emergencies and that only meant one thing. The girl was out doing something that was probably reckless and suicidal but equally just as important.

*Same time elsewhere*

Grabbing tightly to the steering wheel, Rachel took a moment to gather her nerves as she gazed upon the massive structure in front of her. Finding it a bit funny that once upon a time in her life she avoided places like this at all cost. Seriously even on her death bed she would refuse to enter one. And now her she was of her own accord willingly about to enter into the proverbial lions den, and after a fucking zombie outbreak no less. But she had overheard Rita saying the supplies that were needed to the other adults late last night and she knew she had to come and get them so that her friends could be comfortable and safe.

So here she was sitting in the parking lot while the truck idled and her spidey senses where going berserk before she even got close to the damn entrance. And yeah okay now she was basically just stalling but she really really really loathed and despised this place or any other like it. They just really fucking creeped her out okay! Even more now. Part of her was regretting not bringing at least one other person along to watch her back while the other part of her was glad no one else would have to deal with shit so soon after loosing Sam.

"Ah fuck it just delaying the inevitable now"

Rachel double checked to make sure all her weapons were ready and secure on her person in easy reach and loaded then got out of the large truck cab quickly scanning her surroundings while cocking her double barreled sawed off shotgun. Wondering if she didn't make it back who would be the first to find the note she stashed and betting it was Becky Kelly or Sarah. Those three were like squirrels routing through and stashing all sorts of crap around the house.

She took one last deep breath before stepping through the glass shattered front sliding doors her last thought as she did.

'...Fuck I Fucking hate Fucking Hospitals...'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Walking through the entrance way and into the lobby of the hospital it felt like she was in the middle of a war torn third world country or at least what she assumed one would be like from the extensive amount of educational television she has watched over the years.

There was debris everywhere. The ground covered in glass that crunched under her heel with every step she took. The guard/ welcome desk had dark brown blood stains smeared on it as well as the wall behind it, and the cashier at the gift shop was slumped over the register guarding its money even in death. Rachel kicked out her foot and watch with indifference as as the death bloated body of the red head collapsed to the floor. Well at least she wasn't a zombie. The flies and maggots kinda ruled that one out.

Quickly she cracked open the cash register and pocketed the money just as she had done at the target. Who knew if there was still any semblance of society out there after all, if so money could come in handy when starting over for their little group and if not...well it would make great kindling for starting a fire when they reached that point.

Taking her time to look around the gift shop because she was at the moment in no danger, Rachel decided to fill her rucksack with all the salvageable food she could find. They had more then enough to last her family of four plus five more for at least a year and a half to two years if rationed properly but times that by all the people currently staying at the ranch now; at least three meals a day not including those who snuck snacks and well at this moment she was not to sure of the exact math but the point was they would run out a lot sooner no matter how careful they were. So every time she went out she grabbed whatever food and beverages she could.

After that she grabbed a few gifts for the three females in her home she knew would be the most pissed at her latest adventure, figuring every little bit of ass kissing could only improve her odds. And yeah okay she was sort of stalling..again just a little bit but in her defense hospitals were creepy oh yeah and the list she had was a pain in the ass. And creepy. And she only knew what maybe six or seven of these items actually were or looked like. And creepy. And no clue where to start locating this crap. Plus ya know hospitals...creepy.

Once again she had gone and looked before she leaped and was now kicking herself over it. WTF was it about the end of the world that had her acting so reckless and as idiotic as well Finn. She snorted in self depreciation while she banged her head against the wall in front of her. Before all of this happened she was a very methodical and cautious person. She planned for every outcome, every contingency. Looked at every possible angle. Always tried to know what she was walking into. She researched and Google everything. Triple checked and cross referenced things like her life depended on it; and no when it actually did plus the lives of other people, she was acting all willy nilly.

Her fathers would be so disappointed in her.

She couldn't help it. She was just so tired. So lost. So alone. Her family was gone.

Yes she had JD. She had a somewhat adopted mother and little sister in Rita and Sarah Puckerman. She had her friendships with Brittany and Kelly and now Noah her oldest and dearest friend seemed to be back in the fold. She also had the new and somewhat surprising yet at the same time not so surprising friendship with one Miss Quinn Fabray.

The two of them had always been on each others radar, always drawn to each other like magnets that for the longest time were of the same makeup that only repelled each other harder, stronger the closer in contact they became/ Both similar in many ways: Stubborn determined, willing to do whatever they had to be on top. To be in control. Rachel was no fool, she knew the majority of their confrontations were rife with sexual tension at least on her end anyway. She always just assumed it was because they were both alpha type personalities and because of their constant unspoken competition to always try and one up the other girl. Both she and Quinn seemed to always want what the other had and well Rachel also just liked to rile the other girl up because if a calm normal Quinn Fabray was a beautiful creature to behold, then an angry confrontational Quinn? Well that was just down right orgasmic inducing hotness. So...so...HOT...

Okay so maybe she was a little masochistic. Whatever. Point is that it was like one day the doofus controlling magnet Quinn and magnet Rachel finally figured out they were holding one backwards and decided to flip it around. And just like that the two magnets drew together seamlessly the pull tho hard to deny before was impossible to ignore now. They had spent the last month slowly getting to know each other and actually treat each other kindly, to grow closer and because of that Rachel's crush or puppy love or whatever that survived all that torment and torture had grown into full on love and respect once she had finally gotten to see and know the real Quinn. The gentle, supportive, kind, caring girl that hardly anyone else had the pleasure of knowing. Rachel knew she was lucky for that and she knew Quinn had meant what she had said last night about Rachel not being alone in all of this. But still.

The loss of her dad Hiram had caused an emptiness in her. It drove thousands of tiny hairline fractures around her heart. But now. Now with the loss oh her daddy Leroy too? Her last and only real anchor and safe haven? Those fractures had grown into fissure sized landmarks and truthfully she just didn't really give a flying fuck what happened to her anymore. To tired to hold on and always stay strong. She never did have the freak out she thought she would've probably because she chose to internalize it all instead. And now with all the things about her that were changing, with her becoming this this ..thing. This freak of nature she found herself caring less and less about her own life and if she happened to go out on a task or mission one day and never make it back? Well then so be it. She would not wail and bemoan the loss of her own life when everyday she felt herself becoming less of Rachel Berry and more of this thing that was taking over her. Except...

There was last night and early this morning and every other moment big or small she had spent with Quinn. That was the root of it all for her.

Quinn.

The girl who single handed and without even being aware of it made Rachel feel alive and safe and happy and a zillion other feelings all at once that she had thought long extinct from her emotional data bank. Being with Quinn no matter how small or insignificant to the world those moments may seem, just standing by her or in the same area as the blonde no matter who else was present or what else was going on brought Rachel a sense of calm, of peace and contentment and most of all of hope. Quinn made her feel completely human still.

Maybe there was still a small solid chunk left intact among the ruins of her heart and soul after all.

Rachel quickly smiled to herself and stood up, shouldering her rucksack she approached the hospital visitors map. Enough of the Eeyore type attitude. I mean Eeyore was bad ass and all, he was so emo before emo was cool. Eh she digressed. It was time for some old school Rachel Berry.

Step 1- Emergency Room. That would be the place most likely to have the most portable supplies.

Step 2- Use spray paint to mark your route for a quick thoughtless exit if needed

Step 3- Once said supplies are found pile them on a cart or table or one of those stretcher bed thingies and leave by the door.

Step 4- Pick and move to a new section to explore

Step 5 Take a deep breath and don't spaz out over you massive amounts of creepy heeby geebies..FUCKING HOSPITALS..

When she finished her mental check list she bounced on the balls of her feet twice while cocking back the chamber of her guns shook out her head and shoulders and took a deep calming breath 'FAKE IT TILL YOU MAKE IT BERRY JUST LIKE IN SCHOOL'

Rachel grinned heading out in the direction she plotted from the map turning a corner and blowing the head off of a reanimated rent-a-cop with her shotgun stepping over his remains singing under her breath as she went along "Ain't nuthin gonna break my stride ain't no one gonna slow me down" Snapped the neck of a geriatric that lunged from out of a room and wiped off the small amount of blood that began to trickle from her own nose. "Oh no I've got to keep on moving" She whistled the rest of her song over and over on repeat as she slowly went down one corridor after another getting closer to her destination and getting her oh fuck alarm tingling and stronger nose bleeds as she went.

Two more hallways one more turn and she would be at step one.

She was going to go in, somehow find all the crap she needed to. Kill whatever the hell stood in her and get her ass back home because she was Rachel Fucking Berry and she had a pretty blonde waiting at home surely waiting to yell at her.

So..so HOT...


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

The doors burst open with a loud crash as an undead went sailing forward. Quickly Rachel head butted another while side kicking one causing it to spiral away from her and crash into more of its buddies as it's head dangled at an odd angle on its side. Glancing around at the outrageously large number of creepies in the room. She ran full blast punching, ducking, kicking, dodging towards the center of the room needing as much space as possible to maneuver. If one was dumb enough to stay by a wall or let themselves become boxed in well they deserved their fate. Rachel however was far from dumb.

She drew her knives and started her death dance.

One by one bodies dropped to the floor while she preformed her macabre ballet. Her once flowing locks wet and sticking to her skin as she turned, twisted, flipped, bent, twirled and weaved in and out of the sea of undead landing killing blows with every precise movement. Adrenaline coursing through her veins as she systematically thinned the hoard with an intense focus and tunnel vision. Quickly ducking down to avoid a swing limb from behind before punching a former nurse in the face. Snatching a needle from a tray and plunging it into her skull. Only for it to be replaced by yet another in the unending stream. This one was a big bastard she thought as she pivoted and grabbed both its outstretched arms. The vile creatures head lunging forward, teeth gnashing to close to her own sweat slicked skin for comfort. She raises her leg straight up, kicking him in the head and satisfied by the snapping sound. Never more thankful then in this moment for years of ballet, Jiu Jitsu, Aikido and Gymnastics. Turning and back handing another before dropping to the ground sweeping its legs out from under it before sending a bullet into its skull.

She was starting to tire and quickly become surround. She knew she had to act quickly because there was only one of her and a never ending flow of them. There was only so much her body could take. She needed to find safe ground to recoup her strength. Over there. Perfect only one undead.

Doing a series of backwards hand springs that would make Coach Sylvester proud Rachel vaulted over the nurse's station kicking the decomposed janitor into an office chair before righting herself and reaching for a throwing knife that was no longer there. 'Damn that was my favorite set' instead snatching up a keyboard as the corpse surged forward yet again only to have it break in half over his head and cause a slight stumble while Rachel was tripped back over the force of the impact.

Out of knives. No time to reload her guns. 'Well ain't this just freaking grand' she thought as she deflected his arms and pushing his large sum of weight away from her and just not having the proper strength. 'Well fuckity fucking fuck I'm fucked' her eyes took in her immediate surroundings. Reaching out in desperation to her left her hand seeking out any form of salvation as saliva and bits of chewed up flesh were dripping onto her face. 'C'mon! C'mon!' using her right hand to keep pressing the shattered computer part between her and the jaws of death.

"I refuse to die a virgin you fucker"

'No way not gonna happen' Okay to be honest? She more than likely would what with the way the world was going and her non existent love life. But shit she should at least be allowed a first kiss before she croaked' Images of blonde hair, hypnotizing hazel eyes and a shy smile through a bitten lower lip flashed before her not images of her life making her realize she didn't have so strong a death wish after all.

"Fuck this shit I'm getting that damn kiss"

The feeling of cold metal finally in her grasp, Rachel plunged the Iv pole under the creepies chin pushing with the last of her strength as it came out the top of his cranium before shoving the bastard off of her. Drained of all energy now she made her way on wobbly legs to the office chair slumping down to catch her breath. Watching as the rest of the undead rammed themselves into the nurses station repeatedly in their quest to reach her having yet to figure out to go over it or around it. 'Thank god they lacked cognitive reasoning or she'd be screwed. The sound of a clicking door drew her attention and she started to rise from the chair but before she had the chance to turn around something or someone grabbed her around her middle effectively pinning her arms to her side before dragging her backwards as she kicked shouted and cursed the whole way.

=]

=}

=)

Quinn stood out on the front porch cupping her freshly brewed coffee. Her eyes quickly scanning the tree line in the off chance of seeing a flash of brunette hair and tan skin. She had hoped that after the talk she and the other girl had had the previous night that things would start to get better. That Rachel would stick around the house more, interact with everyone a bit more like she used to. The younger girls and Brittany especially seemed to be missing her presence as the days wore on. Okay if she were being honest with herself – a new thing she was trying – screw the others she just missed having Rachel around her and wanted more moments like last night.

Taking a sip of her warm beverage, she instead spotted a totally different brunette hunched over a tarp that was spread out in front of the pond. Even tho she was still pissed at her best friends snarky comments over breakfast her curiosity won out, especially as she drew nearer and could hear the muttered Spanish and saw light reflecting off of quite more than a few pieces of metal.

"What are you doing S?" she asked as she gracefully sat down.

Santana looked over at her friend dropping the sword in her hand and blowing a loose strand of hair off her face with an agitated puff. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing cheer barbie?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked," Eyebrow quirked as she narrowed her eyes at the Latina. "What's crawled up your ass and died?"

Santana wiped the sweat from her brow. "Sorry Q. I'm just really tired already and I only got like five of these bastards done. Ya know that smurf of yours is a slave driver. She was all" Santana cleared her throat and sat all prim and proper "If you would like me to train you in the proper form of sword fighting Ms. Lopez, you must first learn to respect the blade with which you wish to yield"

Quinn tried really hard to hold in her amusement at her friends spot on impression of Rachel but failed miserably after taking a moment to collect her self due to Santana glaring at her she let the girl continue. "She's got me sharpening oiling and buffing every fracking blade in this place Q! When the fuck did she turn into Mr. Miyagi? Seriously!"

"Okay first off she has a point. If you are going to use a weapon you need to know how to care for and maintain it that's just common sense"

"Yeah yeah"

"Second. Be careful you're Battle Star is showing. And third Rachel is not my anything. We are friends"

"Please bitch your about as much "friends" as me and B are. You worship the ground that tree sprite walks on. Just like every other person at this place minus Finniot and someone who can't add two plus two doesn't count anyway"

"Oh and you don't whose the one sitting here working her ass off like just to get some one on one training" Quinn snapped her defenses rising.

"Chill out Q-Bert don't go getting your spanks in a twist. I'll admit Berry is a hell of a lot cooler than any of us could have ever imagined. Minus my Britts of course. And yeah I trust her with my life and sorta look up to her a bit. More importantly I trust her with Britt-Britt's life. And there is nothing wrong with wanting to learn from the best ya gots me!" Santana rolled her eyes and punched Quinn in the arm when the other girl "Awwed" lifting a knife and pointing it in her best friends face "I swear to any evil deity out there if you ever repeat what I just said to anyone even B. I'll gruesomely murder you then bury you in a very shallow grave so all the little critters can maul at your rotting carcass."

"And she's back folks"

"One. Fuck You. Two stop deflecting. You like Berry more than the rest of us. Like her so much in fact that you want to have sexy times and try and make a shit ton of little blueberries"

Quinn blushed bright red from anger or embarrassment Santana didn't know nor did she care. It was time to have a serious heart to heart with her captain. She sighed and leaned into the blonde gentling her tone "Serious tho Blondie? It's okay to like her ya know. The world's different now you don't need to worry about the social standards you have to uphold anymore. Your father isn't around either. It took all of this shit happening and the risk of losing the girl I love permanently for me to figure that out. And if your holding back because of our religion don't. Q, humans aren't perfect and it was man that wrote the bible, that formed and built the churches and all all it's rules and view points that we all follow today. So unless I can go back in a time machine and ask the big man's son for myself then I refuse to accept that he that he didn't make us this way for a reason. Unlike us he doesn't make mistakes. He made us to love the way he wanted us to love. I chose to put my faith in God not in the church and the humans that run it." She gently wiped the tears from her friend's eyes "You know I hate that you even cry pretty you sexy biotch"

Quinn smiled and accepted the comforting hug that was offered. Both girls sitting for awhile in peaceful silence watching the breeze form ripples on the water's surface.

"It's not my faith that's holding me back San" Quinn spoke softly as they were joined by two giant dogs that were happy they found their missing charge, curling up at the blondes side and by her feet. Santana glared at the dogs it being a known fact she disliked them even more then her girlfriends fat cat. They always always interrupted her and B's make out sessions demanding the bubbly blondes attention at the worst times. She was sure they did it on purpose. "It's my mom" Santana's focus was brought back at Quinns admission.

"Talk to her Q. She is a lot different with out your old man around and you know how much she loves you Hun. I think if you give her a chance she may surprise you. And if not well then sorry but fuck her very much. You have to start living your life the way you want Q. the way that will make you happy. Life's to short especially now to waste the time we are given because of fear or what other people may think or how they act"

"When did you get so smart and sweet Tana?"

"Bitch please. I've always been a genius and I ain't sweet I just look after my own is all. And I really hate to see pretty blondes sad it like fucks with my chakra's and shit. Enough of this mushy shit before I break out into hives. You gonna help me with this crap or not?"

Quinn laughed and picked up the buffing rag "I won't tell if you don't Daniel San"

"Deal"

They spent the next half hour joking around while they worked before they were interrupted by the third member of the unholy trinity.

"Hey did you guys see Puck's truck anywhere? It vanished. I think it might be a transformer" she said as she broke off bits of bread and tossed them to the ducks wadding in the pond. "Puck's freaking out about it. I told him he should think it was cool if he had a transformer but he ran off cursing about keebler elf's and how they don't think stuff through"

Quinn tossed down the sword she was working on nearly slicing into her best friends leg and ignoring the "Hey Puta watch it" before standing and taking off towards the house "Seriously I'm going to strangle her!"

Santana just shook her head and pulled her girlfriend down into her lap stealing a piece of bread for herself.

"San those are for my duckies!"

"Baby ducks are wild animals they don't belong to anyone"

"No these ones are mine Rae got them from an over crowded wildlife rescue Rachel got them for me when we found out they would be killed if they couldn't find somewhere to put them. All their wings are clipped and they can't fly we have a house for them in the winter and everything"

"huh"

"wanna know their names?"

"Sure babe"

"That's Daisy and Donald cause their a couple and that mean looking one is Daffy and that ones.."

Santana just nuzzled into her girlfriends back enjoying the moment and figuring she'd have Q's back on yelling at Berry later.

=)

=]

=}

"Emily get the door!" A gruff voice sounded in her ears as she continued to struggle against the hold placed on her while a woman rushed forward and quickly closed, locked and barricaded the door. Rachel bent her leg back and kicked her assailant in the crotch quickly following up with an elbow to the side of his face. "SON OF A BITCH!" "More like daughter of one" she let out a satisfied smirk as she turned to face the rooms occupants drawing her gun as she did so. It was out of ammo but they didn't need to know that.

"Would you care to explain why you took me against my will sir?" she asked a short scruffy haired Asian man in a lab coat.

"We were helping you"

"Oh well I thank you for your concern but I am quite capable of handling myself"

"Are you insane there are to many of them out there you would have gotten yourself killed"

"My mental state is really up to a matter of opinion actually. I assure you Doctor...?"

"Wu"

"Yes well Doctor Wu. Those things should be more scared of me than I am of them. Now then just how long have you and.." Rachel glanced at the other woman in the room.

"Dr. Fee"

"Nice to meet you ma'am, how long have you two been hold up in here? And how have you not run out of food? Or managed to last this long with so many undead all over the place. I'm sorry I feel I am being terribly rude and remiss. My name is Rachel Berry. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Both Doctor's blinked dumbfounded at the girl in front of them. The auburn haired woman the first to recover. "Wow nice breath control"

Rachel beamed her full on show choir smile at the woman. "Thank you for noticing. I've had years of extensive vocal training"

"Impressive"

Rachel lowered her gun "You I like" then looked Dr. Wu up and down "You I'm on the fence about. Care to answer my questions now." She pulled the few food and drinks she scrounged from the gift shop out of her bag and handed them over to the other two. Sipping on a bottle of water for herself.

The woman spoke first. "We've been here since the outbreak started. We didn't know what was going to happen at the start no one did really. A few people came in with gauges and chunks of skin missing. I treated my first patient like I would have any other day. Listened as he explained that his boss had bitten him. It sounded absurd but then you get all kinds of crazy stories working at a hospital so I didn't think anything of it. I patched him up and sent him on his way. More and more people were coming in with the same stories though. All the emergency response units were overloaded with calls and we started running out of beds then eventually chairs here to hold people. Doctors as well."

Doctor Wu took over from there. " They called in every member of staff to help out. Even ones like myself who were trained in different fields of medicine. But every doctor even an obgyn is taught how to treat and bandage wounds as well as other medical issues while in study. Soon we noticed people becoming feverish and talking nonsense. This would go on until eventually their hearts would just stop. We would cover them and wait for the overcrowded morgue to come and collect them."

Dr. Fee's shaky voice cut in then. "Then the dead came back. They sat straight up and attacked whoever was closest. Five of us managed to fight them off and seal off the rest of the hospital"

"But there are only two of you now"

"yes well" Dr. Fee spoke softly. "Our colleagues did not fair so well I am sad to say. Jonathan was determined to go for help, that was three weeks ago. We never saw him again. Ben had been bitten without us knowing until we found out the hard way and Rebecca..." The woman could not finish so her friend took over looking at Rachel forlornly as he comforted his coworker. "She hung herself two days ago. As for the virus, we've learned it takes aproximitely twenty to twenty two hours if you have a sole bite. The more bites well then the faster the process"

"And you? How long ago were you bitten?"

The man looked at the girl in shock "Um.. two hours ago. I went in search of food and...how did you know?"

"I could feel it moving in you"

"You can feel it? That's not possible"

Rachel sighed. She might as well tell them everything she knew so far. They were doctor's after all if anyone where able to help her understand what she was it would be them. So the next hour was spent telling her story so far. Showing them the scar on her abdomen and trying to explain the events that happened while the gang went to the store for supplies.

"Well that's all of it. The last thing I mentioned I know is hard to believe, but you will be seeing it for yourself in a moment. Do you have one of those heart shocking things they always use on those medical dramas?"

"A difibulator?"

"Yes one of those. Oh wait that's on my list!" Rachel grinned.

"You want us to shock you?"

"Yes like I said I have a long list I require you're assistance in filling and I've already wasted to much time in here lolly gagging. So best to just wipe out the lot of them at once and be on my way."

Dr. Wu held his ground "If we help you then you have to take Emily with you"

"Well I assumed I would be anyway. I'm not just some asshole that's gonna leave some one helpless thank you very much. Plus she would actually be doing me and mine the favor by coming with. A surgeon is a huge asset and we would be grateful to have her"

"Charles I can't just leave you"

"You must and you will Em's. We all know how I am going to end up and I'd rather it be here alone where I can't harm you or anyone else"

"I can stay with and take care of it when the time comes if you would like" Rachel offered

"Thank you but I have more than enough resources here to end my life and ensure I don't come back. You said yourself you are in a hurry"

"I know I did but I could..."

He cut her off "It's fine I've made my choice and my peace with things. Now let's get this show on the road yeah"

Dr. Fee grabbed the machine and walked over to Rachel. "I can't believe I'm about to do this. Highest or lowest setting?" "Highest I'd do it myself but that would be difficult. Besides what's the worst that could happen? It kills me and you no longer have to worry about the heavily armed crazy chick or it works like I know it will and we can get out of here. Dr. Wu once she fries me you'll need to have that door open I can't control it for long so start unblocking it now please." Rachel turned towards the other woman and smiled. "Ready when you are Doc."

"It's almost charged"

Rachel lifted the bottom of her shirt and presented her back.

"This is insanity"

"Or genius. Fine line and all that"

Before Rachel could go on Emily pressed the paddles to her back sending a sharp searing pain throughout her body. Both doctors stepping back as the girl started to convulse sprouts of electricity seemed to pour out over her skin. Rippling over her like waves on a shore. "Doc the door!" Rachel painfully spoke through gritted teeth. The man opened it in a hurry and she flung herself out of the room.

"Close it look out the window if you want but stay low I'm still trying to how to aim properly" and with that she shot her hands forward electricity spewing forth from her finger tips and straight into the skulls of the undead like heat seeking missiles.

The stench of burning flesh permeated the room when the doctors got the all clear. Waving the smoke away from their faces. Emily approached the prone figure thoughts of danger far from her mind as her years of training kicked in. She brushed the bangs off the petite figures forehead and gently called her name as she checked her over for injuries. Other then a mist of steam wafting off her skin she appeared to be okay. She called her name again only getting a grunt of pain in response. "Charles grab me a bottle of water" The female doctor had to turn and call to her co-worker harder snapping him out of his shock while taking in all the bodies on the floor.

"Right. Yes, of course" He quickly went into the room and returned. Emily gently held the bottle to Rachel's lips urging her to drink slowly.

"I'm okay. It just kinda makes me nauseous and woozy for a few moments afterwords. I'm good to keep going now." Dr. Wu smiled at the girl like she was the last cookie on earth "This is simply fascinating. what else are you able to do young woman?"

"So far other than the stuff we talked about and that little light show not much. I can't shoot electricity at will or anything I'm more like a conduit then anything. Not that I'm not enjoying playing twenty questions or suddenly feeling like a lab rat but I really need to get what I came for and get going it's going to be dark soon and I have people waiting on me for this stuff. So can we get moving."

Both people agreed but only after she let them take a few scans of her body and her brain that Emily insisted on studying later and a few books she found god knows where. Eventually They found everything on her list and after a tear filled good bye from Emily and a hand shake from Rachel after once again asking if he was sure he didn't want her help the two women were on their way.

A/N: hoped you liked it I thought it would be fun to have Q's baby doc in here lol


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: So apparently it cost less to buy a new computer then to fix my already new only 6 month old one and dell doesn't back their warranties fyi

Chapter 28

During the drive back Rachel filled Emily in on each member of her group. How they all knew each other, who was related to whom and she even did funny impersonations of each to try and cheer the sad doctor up. Emily was glad to find out that Rita Puckerman was among the group. The two women had worked together before a few times and the surgical nurse was damn good at her job. It would be nice not only having another medical professional with her but also having someone in the group that she already knew would help assimilate better. It wasn't long before the day caught up with the exhausted Doctor and she fell asleep, leaving her intriguing companion to her own devices.

It felt like she had only been out for a few minutes before Rachel was shaking her awake and telling her they reached the ranch before the girl was hopping out of the truck cab. Emily looked at her watch and realized almost two hours had gone by before she looked out the windshield and took in her new home.

Rachel had barely managed to shut her door and turn around before Santana was shoving her back roughly and started cursing at her, angry face pressed inches away from Rachel's own. "What the fuck Berry!" The slightly taller brunette was speaking so fast in a mix of Spanish and English that Rachel did not even bother trying to listen or understand. Instead she spent her time deflecting the shoves and pokes to her chest trying to control her own anger. Knowing that snapping back at her best friend's girlfriend would only make things worse for her when it came to getting out of the cat house.

She was hoping the girl would wind down soon, she was tired and had a lot more people to deal with but Santana just kept going so the next time the Latina went to pin Rachel to the truck she grabbed her left arm and used it to shove off side ways using her attackers own force and body weight against her, propelling herself sideways out of the way. Santana fell forward into the truck's door and stood stunned for a moment before she turned and glared at Rachel.

"You done now?" Rachel asked with a cocky smirk. Santana's face turned from bright red in anger to a deep red almost purple in her rage. Reminding Rachel of one of her father's show bulls getting ready to charge. She quickly held up her hands in a peace making gesture. Santana was definitely not one of the ones she thought would be pissed at her, Rachel figured if anything the Latin bombshell would be indifferent like she always was when it came to Rachel.

Just as Santana was about to approach her again long pale arms wrapped around her waist and Rachel let out a sigh of relief as her best friend whispered in her girlfriends ear calming her down instantly then sending her back into the house.

"Thanks Britt's, I owe you one" Rachel tried to give a cheeky smile that quickly faded as her best friend continued to stare her down. All hands on hips, sad eyes and pouty lips.

"Aww c'mon not the pout! You know I can't handle the pout!"

"Where were you? You left and everyone got mad and I'm sad at you."

"Please don't be sweetie. I'm sorry I left without telling you but I went out so I could get the things we needed and some things to help with your leg."

Brittany shifted her crutches and put more weight on her good leg. "You still shouldn't have gone alone Rae Rae"

Before Rachel could respond the girls were interrupted by the Doctor. Rachel introduced Emily to Brittany and the blonde seemed back to her cheery self when she hobbled off to get her leg looked at and Rachel kicked herself for forgetting to give the tall girl her gift.

After getting a series of talking to's from various people which she basically ignored and feigned sheepish apologies, Kelly and Sarah accepted her teddy bear peace offerings even if Kelly still called her an idiot. Next was Noah, she had buy over his forgiveness of taking his 'baby' by promising to give him her limited edition Hugh Jack man signed wolverine action figure. She would squirm her way out of that one later. The other's finally helped her unload and sort all the medical supplies that she brought back.

Artie was grateful for his new wheelchair it wasn't as good as his old one but it was a lot better then a desk chair or being carried every where some of the guys already started planning on building some ramps for him to get around easier. Emily and Rita set up a medical area in a part of the basement. Rita was happy the doc was there and even Santana seemed nicer after learning Brittany only had a bad sprain. All in all it took little over an hour and in that whole span of time Quinn was nowhere to be found. Which caused an unhappy churning in Rachel's gut as she knew where the blonde most likely was and that she would have to face her without witnesses.

Like a man on death row taking his last walk she slowly ascended the stairs, approached her bedroom door took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Quinn looked up from her book as the door opened and locked eyes with Rachel as she entered the room like a skittish cat. Quinn dog eared the page she was reading and placed the book on the nightstand beside her while Rachel greeted her dogs before letting them out of the room.

"Um hi, good book?"

Quinn just raised her eyebrow at Rachel before getting up and starting to gather her things.

"Quinn?"

Rachel slowly tried to approach the blonde girl but she just kept moving around her as she shoved her book and glasses and few pieces of clothing she owned into a backpack and heading towards the door. Rachel held her back with a hand on her forearm.

"Quinn what are you doing?"

"What does it look like genius. I'm leaving"

"But why? You know the rest of the house is already crowded. Do you really want to go back to rooming with Santana and Brittany? And…and I like having you here. This room is to big for me on my own"

Rachel wasn't sure what she said wrong this time but whatever it was set the blonde off as she threw down her bag and faced Rachel in anger. Man she was really striking out with the ladies today.

"Well you like to do everything else alone don't you. Far be it from me to cramp your style"

"That's not true.."

Quinn gave Rachel an incredulous look.

"Okay it's kinda true, but why is it such a big deal? I just do not understand why everyone is freaking out so damn much. I've always been alone for the most part. Not a single one of you with the exception of a small few have ever cared about me before. So what a virus breaks out and suddenly I am supposed to believe you all care? Please I bet half of the group would be happy to finally have me off their hands for good"

"God! You can be so dense Rachel. Look around you we are not in school anymore. None of that bullshit matters. We all depend on each other now. I feel like a broken record trying to get that through to you"

"Yeah okay so what I'm supposed to just forget all the years of being blacklisted. All the times I tried to reach out only to be rejected. Who do you think you are? What a few weeks of being sweet and nice and oh all's forgotten!"

By now both girls were standing toe to toe. Quinn bent down slightly so that they were yelling face to face, their warm breaths mingling.

"I had to push you away. I didn't have a choice. You just don't understand. You can't"

"So make me understand Quinn! Why wouldn't you ever accept my friendship? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me? Why always push me away? What the tables are suddenly turned and you can't handle it?"

Quinn grabbed Rachel's shirt and forced her back into the bedroom door. Her body pressing tightly against the shorter girls. Quinn slid her thigh between Rachel's own.

Rachel couldn't in that moment tell you whose heart was beating faster, her own or Quinn's. She opened her mouth to ask what the hell Quinn was doing but before any sound could come out Quinn lips are on hers and she's kissing Rachel hard.

The brunette tries to pull back once again to find out what Quinn is playing at the realizes 'Hello, this is Quinn freaking Fabray here kissing you. You! Ya know the girl you've been wanting to lock lips with for forever you dolt! Just go with it now freak out later!'

Quinn for her part protests Rachel's attempted withdraw by grabbing Rachel's face with both hands and kisses her again. Rachel can't hold back the moan that escapes when Quinn's tongue demands entrance. She smiles into the kiss slowing her pace and turning the kiss more sensual at the other girls moan.

This time Rachel kisses back and grips the blonde's waist trying desperately to pull the taller girl even closer as she slowly grinds down onto Quinn's leg, knowing rationally that they should stop this and talk about what was happening between them. To try and figure out what it all means. But the brunette's libido had had other ideas, especially when she felt Quinn's hand gliding underneath her shirt, her fingers caressing Rachel's abs and placing light scratches as they slowly traveled upward. Rachel's hands gripped the back of Quinn's shirt as she pressed her center down on Quinn's thigh even harder starting to slide back and forth even faster. The friction of her clit rubbing against her now surely ruined leather pants, sending bursts of pleasure throughout her whole body.

She nibbled on Quinn's lower lip and sucked on her tongue, grazing her teeth against it. Smirking internally when she felt Quinn shudder against her. Quinn cupped both of Rachel's breast and pushed her leg higher into the brunette.

"Oh fuck! Harder Quinn please harder!"

Quinn was more than happy t comply to the demand as she squeezed and rolled Rachel's hard nipples between her thumbs and fingers.

Just as Rachel runs her hands into Quinn's hair pulling hard and feels her orgasm start to build there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Yo bitchs open up!"

They tried ignoring the intrusion but it only grew louder and more insistent.

"Seriously one of you ho's better open this door before I busts it downs"

Quinn growled in frustration as she backed away from Rachel and started straightening her hair and clothes. Smiling sweetly at a still dazed Rachel, she gently pecked the girl on the lips and moved her aside.

"We'll talk later okay"

Rachel could only blink dumbfound as Quinn opened the door.

"This better be fucking good S!"

"Cool your jets Quinnie the Pooh"

Oh my god she was going to kill her mother for calling her that in front of everyone.

"You promised Elvira you would help her with the food count like forever ago. Poor girls been biting her nails and clinging to mike because she was to scared to come ask you if you were still going to help her"

"Oh right thanks"

With that Quinn takes off not even looking back. Santana watches her go then leans against the doorway arms folded across her chest snickering as she watches Rachel try to gather herself.

"You might want to get some cover up on that neck before you come downstairs. Your berry is looking a little bruised"

And with that she walked away, both cheerleaders now leaving a dazed Rachel behind standing in the middle of the room. Her only line of thought on a very long and very cold shower.

=)

=]

=}

"Hey brat you busy?" JD asked as he walked into the barn.

"Nope just spending time with the kids. I've been neglecting them lately. Good thing coach is around to spoil them huh. Still I felt kinda bad why what's wrong?" Rachel asked the cowboy.

"Nothings wrong squirt. It's just that they ain't the only ones been missing you ya know. I get that you've been busier than a rooster in a hen house what with all these folk here now, but I kinda wanna get some time with my best girl. Wadda ya say we let these babies up and take em out to stretch their legs some?"

Rachel hugged the tall man tightly. " I have a better idea. You get these two ready and I'll go pack us a dinner and breakfast , grab the gear and we camp out like we used to do. There's a lot I need to fill you in on anyway"

JD kisses Rachel on top of the head and moves to get Bruno and snowflake ready while Rachel heads back to the house to inform the other's and get their gear.

=)

=]

=}

Quinn was disappointed when she got back to the bedroom the two girls shared to find a note from Rachel she was sorry but she had promised to spend time with JD and that they were camping out.

She had hoped to talk to Rachel that night and worried that despite the way the brunette responded and seemed as into things as she was that now that Rachel had a few hours to think things over she may have regretted it and was now avoiding Quinn. Frustrated and worried she may have ruined their budding friendship, it took Quinn forever to fall asleep that night.

=)

=]

=}

"So you and blondie finally got together huh? Well damn I owe Dave fifty bucks"

"Seriously out of everything I just told and showed you that's what you comment on?!"

"What that's a might pretty filly ya got there kiddo. I'm curious if she's as good a kisser as she looks like she would be."

Rachel slapped JD in the chest playfully as the two lay under the stars. She had filled him in on everything that had happened to her. She had even given him a small light show using the portable lantern they brought along and told him everything about the store and Sam, finally finishing up with today's events at the hospital and later when she got home with Quinn.

And out of all of it he of course focused on the last of it, only caring about her love life and not that she has become a life size bug zapper. She really shouldn't have been surprised JD was worse than Puck that way.

As for the rest of it he simply told her that he and her father's always knew she was meant for great things, so what if it wasn't in the way they all originally thought.

It was great having a night away just the two of them. It was good for her soul and relaxed her a lot. There was just one thing bugging her now in the morning. And that was that she had had no time to find Quinn when they got back to the house because as soon as she set foot out of the barn after brushing down the horses Santana grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down to the pond. Showing Rachel the stash of cleaned and sharpened blades. After reprimanding the other girl for leaving them outdoors all day and night she caved into giving the lessons the Latina demanded of her.

Two hours later and Rachel was ready to throw in the towel. She stepped to the side and swiped her blade across Santana's chest.

"Your dead"

The feisty girl just refused to listen. Constantly swinging wildly and recklessly. They had gathered an audience by this time as well.

Sarah, Kelly and Blaine parked themselves by a tree to watch the training lesson. Poking Santana in the heart with the training fencing blade. "Your dead again" Santana threw her own blade down in frustration.

"You need to stop letting your emotions control you. They cloud your judgment and they keep you from being able to really focus, size up your opponents and find out the best way to defeat them."

"Well it's not like those rotting fuckers are going to be swinging back willow* now is it. This isn't an episode of or a damn highlander movie for Christ sake Berry. Just teach me how to properly hack shit up alright"

"You did a great job protecting yourself and Brittany at the store Santana and I know you are eager to get better at it but I would prefer if you learned every aspect of blade fighting as possible be it knives, swords, hatchets, tomahawk or throwing stars. There may be a time you need to defend yourself or others against more than just zombies. As the world crumbles more and more people will become even more desperate than now. There are already bad people in the world can you just imagine what it will be like now"

Santana reluctantly agreed.

"So like I said you never know what can happen or what kind of situation you may one day find yourself in so why not have as many advantages as you possibly can right? Every day you and I shall set aside some time each day we will work on different blades and fighting styles. This was enough for now but I set up a throwing station over at the outdoor range so you can go ahead and practice your aim some more for as long or as little as you like. Here same time tomorrow okay? Probably work on machetes or axes"

After the Latina left Rachel walked over to the trio by the large oak tree.

"That was awesome!" Sarah jumped up and hugged a laughing Rachel enthusiastically. After promising to teach give both girls Krav Maga lessons she sent the two trouble makers off to do god knows what.

Blaine took the hand that was offered to him and stood dusting off his pants "Ms. Berry, mind if I have a moment of your time?" Rachel waved her arm forward and the two went for a walk. 'Ugh this was turning out to be a long day'

"No need to be so formal, I was actually wondering how long it would take you to confront me"

"Well to be fair it's not a confrontation. I just feel since I saw what I did that day it would be best if you and I actually talked and not pretend it never happened. I am not here to judge in anyway. Look I like you Rachel. You're a nice girl and I see how much you care about everyone here, how you try to protect us all even a stranger like me. Is it fair to guess that not many people if anyone else at all knows about the things you can do?"

"Counting you? Three. Dr. Fee knows and is going to help me try and figure things out and I told my brother last night he didn't seem to care that much oddly enough"

"Well he is your brother. He loves you no matter what. I just wanted you to know that even though we don't know each other all that well I am here if you ever need someone to talk to or to vent to. No preconceived notions no judgment. I'm your guy"

Rachel smiled at the boy next to her that could easily pass for her own sibling. Quinn's words from the day before and the day at the graveyard ringing in her skull.

"Um I am actually going to meet with the doc now to run some test and I don't know what else. Do you maybe want to come with?"

Blaine agreed and the two new friends went to meet Doctor Emily at the golf carts before Rachel took the three of them to the clearing in the woods that she has been practicing at. She felt like she and Blaine will be great friends. She liked the doc and all but she was worried about feeling like a lab rat. JD would just keep treating her like a kid sister but with Blaine she feels like she has found a true confidant.

* Willow is an old movie from the 80's about a magical lil hobbit it was val kilmers first movie too.. Man I'm showing my age damn


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I just wanted to thanks SilverFox for the awesome review given to me in the last chapter. I apparently f'd up the review section by trying to be more organized so my bad folks. If there's any request for something you would like to see or anyone has any questions just pm me. Plus I'd really like to know what everyone thought of the last chapter and if the faberry, pezberry, and other interaction were okay and the ones on this chapter too if the review post is still screwy.

Sorry the faberry has taken so long this chapter was torture to write because the night I was going to start writing the faberry parts my girl dropped a bomb on me that I am still trying to deal with and get over. So trying to write happy fluffy love scenes right now is hell for me. So if it sucks let me know though I doubt anyone will think it's as bad as I do lol. But I did my best and if its shitty I am sorry and I'll go back and fix it when I'm in a better place emotionally and mentally.

I just did not want to start this story then leave it hanging indefinitely, as a fellow reader it drives me insane(just ask Cassicio I basically threaten and stalk her all the time lol) when it takes months or a year or more to update so here I go pushing through it all and if it sucks ass my bad

Sorry for the crazy long author's note and once again good or bad please post if it lets you or pm me and let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the last one its important to me to know if I'm doing okay and if not how to fix it and better myself

Disclaimer: really….

Chapter 29

As far as Emily could tell Rachel was in picture perfect health. It seemed her body had completely taken in the virus and adapted to it. Instead of her white blood cells fighting against an unwelcome intruder and losing they multiplied exponentially and became stronger. The doctor was astounded when she studied the vial of blood Rachel permitted her to withdraw. But what intrigued her more was the lightening like abilities the girl was forming. Unfortunately she had no real way of figuring out where they came from or how, not with the basic set up she was working under currently. The results from the CAT Scan and MRI they took before leaving the hospital helped to give the doctor a primitive idea on what was happening at least.

The girl's neurons were working overtime much like her blood cells, aping up the natural electrical charges a human had in their brain to an almost insane amount of rapid fire levels. But without further use of the machines and being able to monitor Rachel properly during all their tests and for a set amount of time, it would be impossible to really keep track of what was going on or any new changes. She would have to talk to the girl about possibly returning to the hospital every so often to rescan her.

In the mean time Blaine, Rachel and herself would just have to continue to work on the brunette's control, she was really starting to show progress in that area but still felt guilty or every tree she accidentally charred when she missed the target markers Blaine had set up. Worrying about destroying the homes of squirrels and birds and destroying the eco system. Emily could only quirk her lips into a smile and shake her head fondly as she discovered the gentle soul that lay beneath the take charge, some what cocky and tough as nails girl she first encountered. Reminding the Doctor that Rachel was still just a young girl that needed support and guidance despite being their fearless leader and how she made everything look so easy and how she acted years beyond her real age. No matter the act of confidence she preformed around the others or the walls she built up. She was still just a sweet young woman only starting to really grow into her own.

Emily just hoped and prayed that no matter changes and the things Rachel could do or how the world around them shifted and she adapted to it and the heavy responsibilities she carried on her small but strong shoulders, that the little brunette would always be able to maintain and safe guard that kind hearted disposition that truly made her who she was and what Dr. Emily Fee thought was the real reason the girl was so special.

=}

=]

=)

"So you still sad at me?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Brittany on the couch after shoving both dogs and both cats off the sofa to clear a space for herself

"No I just worry about you Rach I know you're a magic unicorn and all but even you guys need to remember you have friends. And we never hang out any more, we're both always training everyone else it sucks I miss my cuddle buddy times Rae"

"Britts your girlfriend would kill me if she saw us cuddling"

"She couldn't kill you in a normal fight she would never be able to now that your different"

Brittany felt her best friend tense up beside her and quickly wrapped her up in a hug she knew spilling the beans that she knew Rachel had changed might not go over so well so she just figured she'd cuddle into Rachel and prove to her that it didn't change anything for Brittany.

"Buh..how..what are you…"

"You're my best friend and I know you better than anyone did you really think I wouldn't notice anything or that you could hide from me? I first figured something was odd when you seemed to bulk up over night and I wondered why no one else noticed but then they don't spend as much time with you as I or JD do so when I talked to him about it we just figured we'd keep an eye on you. Then we followed you in the woods and well we saw what you could do. Super cool Rach!"

"Well that explains why he didn't freak out… "

"We were both hoping you would tell us on your own eventually"

"I told him last night"

"And not me?" Brittany's lower lip started to tremble

"Oh no please Britt don't cry I'm sorry I wanted to tell you so so bad I promise I did. I was just scared you would hate me and not want to be my friend anymore. I should have known better and trusted you I'm so so so sorry"

Internally Brittany smirked because she distracted Rachel from being all scared and tense Hah no one could resist her sad face. "Okay one I could never hate you like ever that would be like peanut butter hating jelly silly," Brittany squeezed her pal tighter "Two you are my bestest friend ever and that will never ever stop cause besties are like sisters from another mister or something right?" Both girls giggled a little at that "And three I don't know if I should be more hurt that you thought I would turn my back on you or that so many people have in the past that you couldn't help that that would be your first thought and four you can make it up to me by giving me my present" Brittany held out her hand expectantly

"God I can never get away with anything with you huh?"

"Duh you should know this by now. See the fact that you think you can and I have to prove you wrong every time just shows I'm the smart one in this friendship"

"Yeah you definitely are B" Rachel really would admit to anyone who listened that Brittany was a genius. The girl was so astute even while in her own little world of crazy it was sometimes beyond creepy, but Rachel wouldn't want her any other way. She pulled out the dancer's present and held it behind her back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand and I will give you a big surprise"

"That's what he said" Brittany giggled as Rachel placed an object in her hand then squealed in delight at the little rubber duck with a bandage on its beak when she was finally aloud to look.

"Aww I love him! Thanks Rach! I shall call him Quakers and he shall be Quackers!"

"Your welcome dory, so how about we have one of our PJ dates. I need your help with something and I wanna talk to you about it"

"This isn't a trick to go over more work stuff is it?"

Rachel glanced around and tuned into her hearing to see if anyone was within spying distance when the coast was clear she grinned at her best friend

"Nope I need your help distracting Quinn so I can find the perfect way to ask her on and your help to plan a perfect Quinn date"

Brittany crutches leg brace and all hurled herself on top of Rachel laughing and squeezing the ever loving crap out of her shouting about how she knew it and was so excited and double dates were gonna be awesome. It took what felt like forever to calm the blonde down because Rachel couldn't help but get sucked into her friends enthusiasm.

After both girls changed in to pajamas which garnered a few odd looks from their roommates seeing as it was only the middle of the day, then even more looks while grabbing a box each of fruity pebbles for Brittany and Cap'n Crunch for Rachel and a whole gallon of milk and fighting over which cartoon DVD's to watch both girls sequestered themselves in the movie room much to the disgruntlement of two head cheerios. One was calmed by promises of kinky sexy times and the other well, Rachel would just have to hope her future plans would grant her forgiveness.

=}

=]

=)

To say Quinn was pissed was an understatement first Rachel went camping then she trained with Santana and after that was done Quinn thought they would finally be able to talk only to have the girl in question and Brittany lock themselves away for two hours while she sat and worried that Rachel was seriously avoiding her now. Quinn parked her butt right outside the movie room door and waited determined to get answers only to have the traitorous blonde drag her and Santana away and all over the house for what felt like hours in search of some rubber duck she lost ((Brittany had it in her pocket the whole time shh))seriously no one could say no to that pout especially not with a Latin pit bull glaring and breathing down their neck to "bests not refuse my BB"

Finally Quinn made it back to their room well after midnight and bone tired but still wanting to talk only to see Rachel curled up in the bed sleeping so peacefully she didn't have the heart to wake the poor girl it was rare Rachel got any sleep and a peaceful looking one at that especially with the bedside lamp still on. So instead she quickly went into the bathroom to get changed before climbing into bed herself.

Quinn lay on her side glancing down at the girl she liked for awhile taking in all her beautiful features before tucking a loose strand of hair behind the brunettes ear, she needed to stop now because the urge to kiss Rachel was to strong and she feared the results. Sighing loudly she rolled onto her other side and turned the lamp off before fluffing her pillow a bit and laying on her back it took a moment to register that what she was seeing on the ceiling was actually there.

There on the ceiling directly above her crafted out in a few dozen different shaped glow in the dark stars was a question. One single question that took away all her doubt and fears.

Quinn will you do me the honor of a date tomorrow

Quinn sat bolt upright head still tilted up at the ceiling as a light flickered on and she felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms wrap around her waist from behind hugging her and wrapping her in a warm tender cocoon. Quinn quickly turned in the embrace straddled the brunette kissing Rachel deeply. Once both were forced to come up for air Rachel grinned at the woman she adored. "So is that a yes?" Rachel giggled.

"No one has ever done something that sweet for me o get me on a date. Yes Rachel I would love to go on a date with you. But when did you set this up I was in here all morning and you weren't around at all you were busy all day" Quinn asked and she snuggled down into the other girl nuzzling her face against Rachel's neck and loving the way she could feel the vibrations from Rachel talking on her lips.

"Well Brittany is very good at wild goose chases. While she was distracting you I had JD grab me a ladder and dig out my old day-glo stars from the attic for me and got to work." Rachel kissed Quinn on the forehead while running her fingers through blonde locks and scratching her scalp. Quinn was quickly becoming a puddle of sleepy relaxation but tried to fight it.

"Shh, get some sleep sweetie I have a full day planned for us tomorrow"

"Just you and me?'

"Just us I promise"

"And you still never explained about B and her meds"

"I will honey but that's up to Brittany if she lets me. Get some sleep now okay"

Quinn yawned and snuggled deeper into the girl beneath her "Will you hold me all night"

Rachel hugged the blonde in her arms gently and whispered in her ear "As you wish, Meu Amour" before placing a chaste kiss upon the angelic cheek and reaching over to distinguish the light. Casting the room in darkness as both girls finally succumbed to Morpheus realm.

=)

=]

=}

I was going to add the date to this chapter but forcing even this bit of romance was taking a toll on me I promise to have it up in the next 3 or 4 days though if I am able I already know what I want to do its just having enough ciggs to and whiskey to chain smoke and guzzle my way through it. Let me know if its complete and utter crap though please in a review or a pm. I know I asked that a shit tone already but I really am paranoid about these chapters given my f'd up life right now lol


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Rachel woke Quinn up early with feather light kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders before ushering the blonde off to an all ready drawn hot bubble bath with instructions to stay in and relax until she came back to get her.

Once Quinn was in the bathroom Rachel ran downstairs almost knocking Mike on his ass as she jumped the last few steps just as the lanky boy was coming around the corner. Thankfully he was as graceful as ever and had managed to avoid the frantic whirlwind that was one Rachel Barbra Berry.

The next victim's were poor JD, who was tasked with making all of Quinn's favorite breakfast foods that Brittany had badgered Mrs. Fabray with non stop questions about last night, while Kelly and Sarah were sent to pick flowers from the back yards garden.

Once Rachel was assured of the three's progress she ran off in search of Kurt and Blaine to make sure they knew what times to set up everything by the pond later. Getting promises of perfection ~if she couldn't trust the gays for romance there really was no hope left for the world~ Rachel took of yet again in a dead sprint to find David and Noah who were forced to keep Finn occupied and far away from the two girls all day, no matter what it took. While Tina and Mercedes were sent to get the other supplies she would need that were scattered around the compound.

Rachel bolted back upstairs like a bat out of hell, running and jumping clear over Artie's wheel chair while not spilling a drop from the breakfast tray in her hands, as the boy ducked his upper body down , hands over his head and shrieked like a 7 year old girl.

Mercedes turned her head to look at Tina. _"Girl we better get our ass' moving. You see that look in her eyes?" _Tina gulped and nodded. _"Yeah same look she would get every time the guidelines for a competition came out or there was a solo up for grabs. Let's hurry up Diva Berry scares me more than GI-Jane Berry" "Truth" _Both girl's taking off like their own shoe's were on fire.

Burt ambled into the room _"What is with all these teenagers running all crazy like?" _he shrugged and wiped the grease from his hand off in search of his wife.

**=)**

**=]**

**=}**

Rachel knocked on the bathroom door and after getting a response opened it a crack to inform Quinn that a towel and her clothes were resting on the sink and that breakfast was waiting. It wasn't long before Quinn was dressed and walking into the bedroom. The sight before her causing her to break out in a wide smile. There on the bed sat Rachel with a breakfast tray in front of her and a tiger lily twirling between her fingers.

"_So Ms. Fabray not that I'm not enjoying the vision of your loveliness before me but your breakfast is going to grow cold" _Rachel gave her a sexy smirk and patted the mattress drawing the blonde towards her.

Once settled Quinn placed a peck on the brunette's cheek, thanked her for the amazing meal and dug in.

"_Okay while you enjoy that I'm just going to pop in the shower real quick" _Rachel stood and approached the bathroom but stopped halfway.

"_Quinn?" _She asked with a shy questioning tone which caused the other girl to focus her full attention on Rachel right away _"Hmm?"_

"_Do you maybe want to talk to your mother first before our date?" _Rachel fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. _"It's just that I know how much her opinion means to you and how much you worry about her opinion of you," "Rachel" "I mean of course you worry she's your mother. Not that I know what that is like personally," "Rach" "but I was the same way with my father's and…" _By this point Quinn had gotten up off of the bed and made her way over to Rachel. The only idea she had to stop her rambling was to kiss her.

"_Mhm"_

"_I will talk to my mom, but after our date. I like you and regardless of what she may or may not say I want to continue this thing between us and see where it goes. I just want at least one day with you worry free and without the fire and brimstone hanging over my head okay"_

Quinn kissed Rachel again and smacked her playfully on the butt. _"Now go get squeaky clean, my bacon's calling me"_

After they were both finished Rachel led Quinn outside to the porch were there was a bucket of sidewalk chalk waiting. Quinn gave Rachel a puzzled look.

"_So I am about to admit something extremely embarrassing. Please refrain from laughing at me"_

Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"_This is my first date"_

"_With a girl? Me too"_

"_With anyone. And I didn't really know what to do I mean everything I know about dating and romance and couply things I learned from Romcoms, Broadway and old black and white films. And all those ideas like going out to a fancy restaurant for dinner were we dance the night away and such I can't really do because they aren't an option anymore. So I had to think outside of the box a little bit and really hope this doesn't suck."_

"_Rach, I'm sure I will love anything you have planned"_

"_Don't be to sure, I had to enlist Brittany's help with some of these, anything could happen. And okay so we are both competitive people right, so I thought maybe we could do a list of activities and make it a contest of sorts?"_

"_See now that sounds fun" _Quinn squeezed the nervous girls hand. _"Okay so chalk art first?"_

"_Yes I figured we could have the younger girls judge. We just won't tell them whose is whose to be fair"_

"_And what do I get if I win?"_

"_Um..uh…I thought we could tally up at the end and the one who has the most points wins"_

"_If I win you have to stay in bed with me all day tomorrow cuddling and making out" _

Rachel swung their clasped hands back and forth and grinned _"How exactly is that loosing for me?"_

Quinn quirked her eyebrow yet again…damn Rachel loved that eyebrow…

"_You also have to be my slave for a whole week at my beck and call for anything and everything"_

"_And if I win?"_

Quinn licked and nibbled on Rachel's ear lobe

"_You can have whatever you want"_

"_Um..Uh…Uh…"_

Quinn smirked at the brunette's bashfulness as she grazed her finger against Rachel's thigh. Dipping down her inner thigh more and more with each pass.

"_Um…the same?" _Rachel finally managed to squeak out

Rachel took over half the porch while Quinn took the other.

"_Game on Berry"_

Quinn was quickly becoming bored she had been done her drawing for half an hour but Rachel kept washing out her drawing and starting over. After she saw the girl reach for her rag for the third time she had had enough and had to forcibly drag the determined brunette away.

Once the esteemed judges Sarah Pukerman and Kelly Pierce voted, it was Quin-1 and Rachel-0. _"Stick figures Rachel, you spent two hours drawing stick figures?" "So drawing may not be my forte. I'll get you back in something else" _Quinn laughed and hugged the little diva from behind. _"What's next Picasso?"_

"_Obstacle Course"_

Needless to say with her enhancements Rachel kicked Quinn's ass on that round, even if Quinn demanded a best out of ten and lost nine times ~Rachel was paying more attention to the blondes ass at one point…stupid tires…~ Rachel was still not allowed to count each run as an individual win and Quinn had to tickle the girl until her pout finally went away, as the two headed towards the pond where they then made Aluminum foil boats and held a race.

Rachel's made it about a foot before it sank agonizingly slowly, while Quinn started sprouting quotes from the titanic movie but revenge was sweet when daffy attacked Quinn's boat.

The score was now Quinn-2 Rachel-1.

"_Well that was eventful, but um yay you won?" _Rachel may have been a good actress but a good looser she was not.

"_Way to loose gracefully munchkin"_

"_Says the girl that threw a temper tantrum at the obstacle course"_

"_Whatever what's next?"_

"_Well I thought we could take a break and maybe just go for a walk around the woods?"_

"_Throwing in the towel already Berry?"_

"_Oh you wish Fabray. I just need to give the minions fair time to set up our next group of activities, I assure you I shall return with a vengeance and dethrone you from the top spot"_

"_Yeah maybe in your dreams I never loose Rachel, never" _Quinn stated as she tugged Rachel towards her by the other girls belt buckle

"_Yes well I may have had ulterior motives to go on this walk"_

"_Oh and what would those be?"_

Rachel leaned forward so her lips just barley grazed Quinn's _"I may just want to get you away from prying eyes so I can have my wicked way with you"_

Quinn licked her lips brushing and forgetting where they were for a moment tried to kiss Rachel who instead turned and ran off towards the tree line _"Race You!"_

Two hours later both girls came stumbling out of the woods picking leaves and twigs out of each other's hair and looking more than a little flushed and disheveled.

"_Thank the gods I had a cold lunch planned, we are so far behind schedule"_

_You really need to cut loose Rach, not every little thing has to be planned down to the minute. Relax and go with the flow. Besides would you take back everything that just happened?"_

Rachel flashed her counterpart a roguish grin "Nope I'm quite happy with under the shirt under the bra action as opposed to the tales I've heard"

"_Yeah well your not a bumbling lumber jack that chants about postal workers"_

"_I should think not" _Rachel kissed Quinn's hand bowed and gestured back towards the pond

"_Shall we m'lady?"_

Quinn giggled and curtsied before doing a little hop skip that she must have picked up on years of hanging around Brittany while she took off back to the pond for lunch

When she arrived there was a cute green plaid blanket on the grass with a whicker basket holding cups and plates and utensils with container's of food placed in front of it. A vase of tiger lilies right in the middle and two cameras as well as some throw pillows and a bottle of sparkling cider in a bucket with two flute glasses.

"_Well you have classy minions that's for sure" _

The two girls sat and shared a lovely meal randomly taking silly pictures of each other and then some serious and cutsie ones.

Afterwards they had a watermelon carving contest in which Rachel tried to bribe the judges but still her carving of a Tony award lost out to Quinn's carving of pikachu.

"_Well we have clearly deduced yet again that I have no artistic ability that does not pertain to show business, so I propose a game that we can score triple points on. Winner takes all"_

Quinn clinked her flute glass lightly against the brunette's _"Term's accepted what's the next thing I can crush you at?"_

"_Ever play clothes pin?"_

"_..No?"_

"_Okay it goes like this. Each is given the same amount of clothes pins per players with a different color assigned to each player. Who ever is able to place said pins on all of their targets bodies without it or them being detected and gets rid of all their clothespins and makes it back here to the blanket first wins"_

"_How do I know you won't just dump your pins somewhere and run back here"_

Rachel tried to act affronted but Quinn just playfully shoved her

"_We have to take a picture of each clothes pin we place"_

After each girl had twenty two pins that Rachel had marked with either a red or blue marker-Quinn snatched up the red in a second- they set off on there quest

Almost three hours later after finally tracking everyone down and being able to then get picture without being seen Rachel hightailed it towards the pond assured of her victory only to almost tumble into the water at the sight of Quinn laying back on the blanket tossing a ball up in the air over and over.

She plopped down next to the cheerleader in disbelief

"_No way there's just no way I was way ahead of you an hour ago"_

Quinn shrugged and tossed Rachel her digital Camera and as Rachel flicked through it counting the shots she went back to playing with her tennis ball. _"I told you Berry I never loose"_

What Rachel didn't need to know was that Quinn had made Santana place all the pins while she snapped the pictures at the same time. Yes she certainly had learned a lot being Coach Sue Sylvester's number one girl.

After another sweet and romantic meal on their blanket during sunset where Rachel had finally admitted defeat the girls just kicked back and relaxed telling each other little things about themselves and just enjoying being together.

Once full darkness was upon them Rachel placed small pebbles in two separate bags and broke a purple glo-stick open over one and a green over another before closing and shaking them like a crazy person. The two girls then had fun just lazy skipping rocks across the pond the only color in the darkness a two bright streaks of neon.

Once out of stones they decided to call it a night and Rachel escorted Quinn back to the Ranch House. Before entering Quinn stopped the brunette. _"I think I am going to go talk to my mom now, I just want you to know that this was by far one of the best days I have ever had and it was definitely the best date I have ever been on. No matter what she say's or how she acts, I get to plan the next one"_

Quinn placed a tender kiss on Rachel's blushing cheek _"Go get ready for bed, I'll be up shortly okay"_

"_As you wish Quinn" _Rachel pecked Quinn on her lips and headed up to their room.

**=)**

**=]**

**=}**

"_Mom?" _Quinn poked her head into the dinning room where her mother was sitting with Dr. Fee, Ms. Pillsbury, Mrs. Puckerman and Mrs. Hummel having tea and talking amongst themselves.

"_Quinnie sweet heart, I haven't seen you all day how are you?" Judy asked with a _knowing twinkle in her eyes that went unnoticed by her nervous and stressed out daughter.

"_Um I.. I'm good..can I talk to you for a second?"_

Judy Fabray nodded her head and after saying her goodbyes got up to join her daughter in the back yard

"_Lucy Quinn, sit down and tell me what is bothering you all your pacing is making me light headed"_

Quinn rolled her eyes at the use of her birth name and flopped down on the garden bench next to her mom before fidgeting with her hands and muttering under her breath. Judy decided to just cut to the chase and put her daughter out of her misery. It was funny at first but now she was worried her poor angel would induce a stroke on herself. So she placed her hands over her daughters and calmly asked

"_So did you have fun on your date dear?"_

Quinn damn near passed out and could only gape at her mother like a dying fish

"_Honestly Lucy stop being so dramatic. In a house full of people did you think I wouldn't know. You like a girl she likes you. I fail to see the big deal. I am not your father. So as long as she treats you right and makes you happy then that's all a mother can ask for. And Rachel is a lovely polite young woman anyway. She does make you happy correct dear?"_

Quinn just dumbly nodded in a positive fashion

"_Okay then it's late and you should go get some rest. Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow it has been awhile since we had some mom and kid time"_

Again Quinn just nodded yes.

Judy kissed her daughter on the forehead and chuckled to herself as she walked away. She doesn't every remember being that much of a spaz as a teen. Lucy must have inherited it from her father's family.

It took Quinn's brain a few more moments to register what just happened but the beaming smile never left her face from the time she got up from the bench, tackled her mother in a fierce hug then took off upstairs to cuddle and ask Rachel to be her girlfriend.

The smile was still there all night as she slept.

Best day ever!

**=)**

**=]**

**=}**

**A/N: **Okay I'm only an hour past my self imposed deadline and that's because after almost two days awake I passed out before uploading this lol my bad. Hope the date went okay I know it's a little lacking in the sexy times and such but I just wasn't up for writing them. After this chapter there is going to be a bit of a time jump so you are warned

_I want to thank everyone for their reviews or pm's and the continued support especially __**Night**__ who was willing to listen to my drunken rants and to __**Silver**__ for another review that made me blush and once again makes me seem way more intelligent then I actually am lol truth be told I get one small base idea for what I want to happen in a chapter and I kind of just pull the rest outta thin air as I type so thanks for making me look like I actually planned it and know what I am doing lol This whole crazy story started with that Rachel Berry always had a plan line and just that first little prologue after that I was like ah shit no what do I do lol I'd give you all spoilers except for even I have no idea what will happen we are in this ride together _

_Until the next one my friends =)_


	31. Chapter 31

_**My spelling and grammar still sucks as you have all seen so I am still looking for a Beta if anyone knows one that could help me out so far I've had no luck**_

_**So I watched the new re movie and I have mixed feelings about it. It was fun seeing all the old characters i love yet pissed about the movie at the same time its making me feel bipolar hah hah and while im glad jill is back I am really really pissed Claire wasn't in this one hopefully she'll be in the next cause if I have to wait another 2 years and no Ali ugh….**_

_**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah**_

**Chapter 31**

"_It's just not right ya know? I mean what reason does she have for dumping me and then hooking up with Rachel?" _Puck wiped his grease stained hands off on the rah he kept in his back pocket.

"_Maybe because you were a shitty boyfriend?"_

"_I was good to Quinn"_

"_Yeah okay, you never listened to a damn word that girl said to you"_

"_Yes I did" _

"_What's her favorite color?"_

"_Um.."_

"_Food?"_

"…"

"_Movie?"_

"_uh…"_

"_Book? Seriously man, that right there is what I'm talking about. You dated her for like seven months. I haven't spent near as much time with her as you have and I know all of those answers" _~well unless you counted in the bedroom but he would never tell anyone about that. The blonde pulled a scary Quinn and swore him to silence, hell he wasn't that stupid anyway, especially now that her and Rachel were together. He couldn't do that to his jewbro. He and Quinn were in the past and the cheerleader deserved a chance to be happy and if anyone could do that it would be his jewbro. The girls were good together. Q got his star shine to stop being so anal and Rachel brought out the softer side of the HBIC~

"_Her favorite color is yellow. Her fav.."_

"_Oo BACON!, Bacon's her favorite food!"_

"_No, she likes bacon a lot but her favorite is Chicken Parm, her favorite movie is African Queen and her favorite book is Wuthering Heights"_

"_It's kind of creepy that you know all of that dude" _Finn said as Puck leaned back over under the hood of an old van and he gave the mo-hawked boy a monkey wrench.

"_And it's kind of pathetic that you don't. Look Q's happy leave it be yeah"_

"_Alright fine so I only dated her cause she's hot so what, it's not like they can have kids hell it's not even real sex. Point is it's just not natural man. Rachel did something to her. Brainwashed her or something. That little freaks probably…"_

Puck shot up from the vehicle faster than Finn could blink and had the tall oafs arm twisted behind his back and shoved him into the tool chest.

"_Say one more thing about Rachel I'm begging you too" _Puck held the wrench to Finn's throat _"Your own brother is gay you asshole"_

"_He's not my brother just some fag I got stuck with" _Finn spat out through gritted teeth as he struggled to free himself.

Puck added more pressure to both his arm and throat. _"You're gonna stay away from them all. Rachel and Q, Kurt and his boyfriend and San and Britts. Actually I should just tell San what you just said, let her have fun with you. But that would upset everyone so you keep your mouth shut and stay away or I'll blow out your fucking knee caps. Ya got me hot shot?" _When Finn refused to answer Puck tapped him on the side of the head with the wrench. _"I said do you understand?"_

"_Yeah yeah I got it"_

Puck let him go and dropped the wrench. _"Tell Burt I'll be back to help you guys later something came up" _and with that he walked out of the garage needing to go cool off while the boy he left behind stewed in his own rage, fist clenched tightly by his side as he shook in anger.

**=}**

**=]**

**=)**

Quinn stared down at her lover as she straddled Rachel's waist. It was moments like this one when they were alone and Rachel let go of the mantle of leadership and relaxed and just let go in Quinn's company that the cheerleader loved most and made it easy to forget all of the shitty things lurking past their bedroom door. Here in this room spending time with her girl Quinn didn't care about anything but the two of them.

"_Baby come on you can skip one day of training. Just have Brittany cover for you" _Quinn leaned down and kissed the enticingly plump lips below her and smiled at Rachel's tinkling laugh.

"_Yeah that's what you said yesterday and the day before and I caved. I can not play hookie today as well"_

"_Sure you can. Think about it. Just you and me in this soundproofed room on this big comfy bed…"_

Rachel laughed louder as she scooted out from under Quinn and lightly smacked her on the ass.

"_You Ms. Fabray are a minx and bad for my work ethic"_

Quinn flipped over onto her back and watched as the brunette tossed on her dark blue skinny jeans and a black skin tight wife beater biting her bottom lip and ogling her girlfriend's ass while she sat up on her knees. _"Babe think of all fun we could have"_

Rachel shook her head in amusement as she put her hair into a loose ponytail. _"And we can still have that same fun tonight, I promise." _She finished buckling her studded belt and tossed on her leather jacket before sitting on the edge of the bed to put on her socks and boots. Kissing Quinn's forearm as the girl hugged her from behind. _"Still gonna meet me for lunch?"_

"_I don't know I might find something better to do with my time" _Quinn teased while Rachel stood and kissed her girlfriend's hand _"See you at one love"_

Quinn flopped back on the bed in a sexually frustrated huff as Rachel left the room _"Yeah yeah"_

**=]**

**=}**

**=)**

Rachel and Brittany watched on in pride while Emma executed the hip flip move against Will the girls shared a quick high five.

"_Well the majority of you have more than exceeded Brittany and I's expectations. We are confidant you can all adequately protect yourselves and after talking it over have decided group training is over, however those of you who wish to keep learning may come to either of us for one on one sessions. Right Britt?..Brittany?" _Rachel glanced at her tall friend and smirked as she noticed the girl was distracted by Santana as she threw knives at one of the target stands hitting the bulls eye dead center each time.

Rolling her eyes at Kurt's snickering before snapping her finger's in the dancer's face. _"hot..huh?"_

"_Focus ducks"_

"_Oh yeah right what Rachie said…hey let's have lunch" _without waiting on a response the dancer bounded off towards her girlfriend.

"_Okay guys you heard her, only let's call it a day in general and we might want to get out of here quick" _Moans could be heard over Rachel's speaking as the singer patted shotgun on the head and they all started back towards the main part of the ranch, trying to block out the sounds of the rebury taking place behind them.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out in the crisp air and Rachel took off running the group and her dog not even able to keep up with her speed.

**=)**

**=]**

**=}**

Quinn whistled to herself as she made her way to the shed by the pond where she and Rachel kept their blanket and pillows stashed that they used every day for their lunch dates. Quinn stopped when her ever present shadow gave a playful bark and dropped a soggy tennis ball at her feet. She ruffled the fur on Mae's head.

"_Ah that was to quick how about a long one this time girl" _Quinn chucked the ball hard and watched as it sailed into the woods the giant dog quick on it's trail. Suddenly there was a large shadow cast over her.

Quinn turned her head to the left _"Jesus Finn! You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing out here?"_

"_I need to talk to you" _Her ex stated

Something about his tone of voice and the way he was standing with his back ramrod straight was off to Quinn, she really didn't feel like dealing with the man-child but figured if she at least tried to hear him out she could go about her business quicker.

Placing on a fake smile and added a cheery tone to her voice. _"Okay what's up?"_

"_I don't want you seeing Rachel anymore"_

Okay so much for playing nice. _"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to demand that. You have no say in who I choose to hang out with or who I choose to date. Just because I don't want you means I can't be happy with someone else? I don't want you, you blubbering idiot. I never really did. Now you need to leave right now Finn and don't say another word before you make me really pissed off"_

Finn grabbed Quinn tightly by the forearm. _"You do want me! You wanted me before and you will want me again. That stupid cunt brainwashed you. I think you just need to know what a man feels like then you will know where you belong!"_

"_Just because I never slept with you doesn't mean I haven't slept with a guy before"_

Finn smacked her in the jaw and pulled her upright when she started to tumble. _"No you're a virgin you told me so. You wanted us to wait!" _

"_I lied I just never wanted to be with you that way"_

Quinn struggled against the hold he had on her but he was to strong and she couldn't gain any leverage. _"Let go of me!" _She continued to fight him managing to get a few good hits in before he backhanded her again this time harder and causing her lip to split open.

By this point Finn had dragged her over to the shed and had her pressed against the side of the door pinning her body with his own.. His massive hands tearing open her shirt and grabbing her breast roughly. Quinn managed to knee him in the crotch and felt a bit of satisfaction when her doubled over in pain.

Not wasting any time she followed up with her knee to his face and darted past him. But Finn recovered quickly and tackled her to the ground. Laying his full weight on top of her as he pulled out that he had tucked in the back of his jeans.

"_Shut up and stop moving" _He shouted as he placed the gun against the side of her head. Instantly Quinn froze then Finn started to undo his pants. As soon as he made a move to undo her own Quinn snapped not caring about the gun any longer and started fighting like a wildling again.

Just as Finn was about to hit her again a menacing growl was heard followed by the boy's screams of pain as Mae clamped down on his calf muscle. Shaking her head back and forth at a frenzied pace biting down harder and harder.

Quinn managed to scramble out from under the large boy and began looking for anything to use as a weapon against him when a shot rang out followed by whimpers of pain.

"_Fucking mutt! Not so tough now are you!"_

Finn turned back to his conquest and after standing limped over to the girl whose back was turned as she was trying to get the lock off of the shed door. If she could just get inside there would be plenty of tools she would be able to use to protect herself. She managed to get just inside the door before Finn was slamming her head against a work bench. Her vision became spotty and she felt instantly nauseous as she fell to her knees and he pulled on her hair from behind.

"_Stop fighting me you bitch! I'm just going to take my turn, after all I waited long enough for it!"_

The next thing she knew she was free from his grasp as his body went sailing to the side of her into a wall with a force that he would later describe felt like a semi truck slamming into his ribcage while a thunderous scream of rage could be heard ringing in his ears.

**=)**

**=}**

**=]**

Damn his jewbro could run. So far only Brittany and himself were able to keep semi up with her and just as he crested the top of the hill the blonde dance bounded past him like a freaking gazelle. He could see Rachel kneeling in front of something on the ground in front of the tool shed before she quickly stood and ran indoors. The next thing he knew the whole damn building was shaking like a damn tornado was about. He picked up his speed, not bothering to stop when Brittany did next to the fallen dog he just went right past and into the shed only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him. One he was sure to see in his nightmares for years to come.

Quinn was huddled a far corner eyes wide open and pupils blown in fear. The girls shirt6 torn open, her face badly bruised as blood trickled down her chin.

The noise of what sounded to him like a dying animal drew his attention to the back of the she. There pinned about a foot off of the ground in all his naked unglory, by knives piercing the palms of his hands was Finn Hudson.

Deep gashes bleeding profusely all over his flesh he looked like he went for a spin in a wood chipper.

But that would not be the vision that would haunt him. No what would give him nightmares until his dying day was the small brunette standing before the naked boy blades dripping of blood in each equally blood soaked hand.

"_Did you know Finn that the human body can only handle about 45 units of pain before it starts to go into panic mode and shut down?" _Rachel asked with an indifferent tone to her voice. _"I read that somewhere once, now I'm not sure what a unit actually consist of but I think it would be fun for the two of us to figure it out don't you?"_

Finn hissed in pain as the girl sliced into his bicep.

"_Now the human heart pumps blood at about a liter a minute maybe slightly more, and an adult human body contains about 4 or 5 liters of blood so if stabbed in say the gut it would take about 4 or five minutes till death"_

She sliced down his thigh being sure to avoid his femoral artery. Ignoring the sounds of Noah pucker man in the background attempting to cover up Quinn with a blanket. At the sound of her lover's fright she spun and threw a dagger that just missed her oldest friends throat by the fraction of a hairs breath. Both of them knowing she missed on purpose. _"Do not go near her Noah!" _her tone of voice changed to a harsh demand and Noah pucker man almost pissed his pants in fear because Rachel's eyes were a pitch black and her entire face was covered in deep purple veins. **((brownies for those of you who guess where I got this from and no it wasn't evil Willow from BTVS))**

Once the mohawked teen was standing still she faced her prey again. _"Now where was I? Ah right gut bleeding death..blah blah.. If one were to slice ones femoral, carotid or the aorta death is almost instantaneous. Once blood pressure drops at such a rapid pace and it would only take less then a minute to bleed out"_ She dragged the blunt end of the blade over each spot she named.

The giant boy whimpered in pain as she sliced into his cheek. _"Now I could just gut you like the pig you are and watch you squirm for a few minutes, or I could kill you instantly, but honestly I find neither of those choices satisfactory. Instead I think I would much rather adopt an ancient method of torture I once heard about and am now curious to see played out. Did you know the ancient Gaul's would slowly place thousands upon thousands of gashes the size of paper cuts against their enemies skins and slowly let them bleed to death it would take them days to die, of course back then it was usually do to infection taking over them before the blood loss. Lucky for us folks here in modern times and the miracles of medicine and rubbing alcohol we can prevent that. I bet I could make you suffer for months and honestly I am betting I will grow bored and just slice your throat at some point" _She placed a thin gash across his foot.

Puck couldn't handle this anymore he knew Finn probably deserved what was coming to him but not like this. This was not their Rachel it was like someone else had taken the girl over and he squirmed a bit as he watched the brunette in question lick the wounded boys blood off of her blade, a look of ecstasy on her face. It really really creeped him out and was the last straw.

He had done a lot of stupid shit in his life but this had to of out ranked them all but he could not watch as his friend continued this. Killing creepies was one thing but taking an actual human life, there was no coming back from that. And he did not want that on his best friend's soul.

So it was for Rachel and not the bleeding sad sack that he risked his own life by stepping in between the cat and her mouse.

"_Get out of my way Puckerman"_

"_I can't do that star shine"_

"_I will hurt you"_

"_Go a head and hurt I then but I can't let you destroy yourself over him"_

"_He hurt her!"_

"_And we will make him pay for it but this is not the way sweetheart. You need to come back to us" _He took a leap of faith and latched onto the girl hugging her with all his might. _"Quinn is scared and she needs you Rachel. Let this go I promise we will handle it She needs you, star shine"_

He could feel her internal struggle and sighed in relief as her eyes started to lighten and her skin started to smooth over again.

The walls picked up their quaking as she started to sob in his arms, bits of rubble and dust falling down on the four of them as the foundation started cracking and the walls collapsed outward around them. Puck finally taking notice of the group of onlookers.

Once Noah released her from his arms Rachel approached her girlfriend. _"Quinn, baby" _Dropping to her knees and placing a gentle hand on the blondes thigh. The former cheerleader reared backwards with heartbreaking scream of "Don't touch me!" crawling into a tighter ball rocking back and forth even faster.

Rachel backed away swiftly head bowed in shame. Lost on how to proceed. Puck hugged his friend to him again and led her away assurance of Quinn just being in shock and needing time falling from his lips as Judy and Santana were the only ones allowed near her.

Rachel wanted to throw up when the people she spent protecting quickly stepped back from her in she assumed fear as she and Noah walked passed. Only stopping when they came to the blood stains on the grass. _"Mae?" _Rachel's quiet whisper broke the silence. Tina stepping forward a look of kindness in her eyes as she squeezed Rachel's hand. _"Brittany and the doc are with her now"_

Rachel nodded and buried her head in Puck's chest while Artie then spoke. _"What do we do about…?"_

Sue cut him off when she noticed the tiny girl stiffen in her friend's arms.

"_Lock him up in my room in the barn. Rita will look after him until the doc has time but there is no rush to get to him. Dave you stand guard outside that door no one but me or the medical lot is allowed in or out of there." _Dave nodded and went to retrieve the bloody mess that was Finn Hudson. _"Lumiere you and your boyfriend Cogsworth go find your father and Carol doesn't say a word other then that I need to see them urgently. Dances with wolves take mini Barbra to get cleaned up" Puck_ nodded at the coach and scooped up a robot like Rachel bridal style into his arms and took off towards the house. _"The rest of you wait in the living room for a meeting. MOVE IT PEOPLE!"_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the delay. I've been writing this fic pretty much nonstop since I started it and I'm starting to get tired and a bit of a fried brain lol almost done though and I might take a breather before book 2 so you might want to put me on author alert if you want to know when the second story starts._

_**Disclaimer: **__all I own is my craptastic gram and spell skills_

**Chapter 32**

It took Sue quite a bit of time she did not have to waste explaining to Hudson's mother just the type of person her son really was. The woman refused to believe her baby boy could do anything so vile, and even though she felt no qualms about explaining in detail just what vile things he attempted and could really careless what happened to the man-child from this point on so long as he was indeed punished. Sue did however feel a bit of remorse for the woman who raised him on her own, sure that the upset woman before her really had done the best she could. It finally required Kurt telling his father and step-mother what he had witnessed with his own eyes and of many other questionable moments that Finn had had over the course of Kurt knowing him for them to understand.

"_What happens now?" _Burt asked

That was a very good question indeed. If it were up to Sue the boy would be shot execution style for daring to harm not only one of her girls but the one she held in the highest of regards second only to Becky. Sadly it was not up to her.

"_For now he will remain under guard and his injuries attended to until we all can figure out where to go from here. My main concern at this moment is for the two girls his actions have hurt. You can go see him at anytime but he is not permitted to leave his quarters" _Carol's weeping only grew stronger as Burt tried to comfort her.

"_Understandable" _He said.

With that Sue left and went to take care of her next order of business.

**=}**

**=)**

**=)**

A mother's job is to protect her child. To make sure they grew up strong, healthy and happy. To teach them the skills needed to get by in life. To shelter, support, encourage and watch over them as they blossomed. But above all else to cherish, to love and to protect them from the evils of the world as best you can.

As Judy sat holding her sobbing child in her embrace while the doctor looked over her she could not help but reflect on all the times she failed both of her children. There were so many things she wished she could change. To go back in time and be granted a do over. She would never regret being with Russell because he helped her bring her two greatest joys into this world, only regretted staying with him so long. Letting him change her and all she believed in just to make him happy. Letting his hatred and poisonous thoughts and actions corrupt not only her, but steal the childhood her girls should have had. She wished she had stood up to him sooner.

She wanted to be able to go back and teach her children all the things she should have the first time. To be proud and to love themselves for whom they were no matter what anyone else thought of them. To not let anyone dictate their lives or how to live it, so long as they were happy and hurt no one along the way. To be comfortable in their own skin. Instead they were taught to be seen and not heard. That dreams and happiness, kindness and love were not as important as much as public opinion and financial security. To do what ever it took to make their family name and their father proud.

Her oldest child Frances Ann always walked her own path. She did her duty for her father when she must but she never let her parents actions sway her from the strong willed free spirit she was. It had taken her packing up all her belongings and leaving the day she turned 18 to uncover the shroud from Judy's eyes but sadly she still stayed with the man. It wasn't until he hit her youngest child that she finally had the courage to stand up to him and leave him. During the divorce there were many times she felt weak or like she couldn't keep fighting him but all she had to do was look at Lucy Quinn and know it was all worth it. That she would continue to fight. Her Lucy was so much like her when she was younger. Not only in looks but in demeanor. She was always a shy soft spoken child. Sweet and caring. She would rather crawl into her mothers lap and be told stories about far away lands and epic adventures, to draw and paint and be fascinated by photos and art then to be drug to gymnastics piano and social etiquette classes. She was caring and good hearted and above all else she was a daddy's girl. Little by little over the years Lucy gave up who she really was to make her father happy. She traded her glasses for contacts. Traded the things that made her happy for what her father wanted her to do. Little by little day by day she became less of her mothers baby girl and more of Quinn her father's perfect child. She hardened her heart and started becoming cruel and a bully. It wasn't until the end of freshman year and more into this sophomore year that Judy noticed small changes in Quinn. That she would start to see glimpses of her old child here and there. It wasn't until she had started coming home complaining about a small brunette who drove her mad and annoyed her to no end. It wasn't until for once she went against her fathers wishes and joined glee club that Judy's little Lucy really started to emerge again. Back to sitting for hours in her room and drawing or writing fantastic stories of her own. And once Judy had left the man she thought she once loved that she and her daughter were able to regain the relationship they once had.

It had taken a lot of hard work and heartache to rebuild the relationships with both her children but the three grew closer everyday. Franny would return home on weekends sometimes and holidays and it was nice for Quinn to have her big sister back. Then all this madness happened and she lost contact with Franny. Could only pray that she was safe and would one day find her way back to them. But Cleveland was a good distance away and a major city. She knew chances were not good. Especially since Judy had failed to teach her to be strong. She had failed to protect her. But Judy knew her eldest held the same determined fire in her eyes that she had seen in her youngest when she stood against the man who should have been a real father to her. Maybe just maybe she had inherited that famous Fabray hard headedness as well as the wild streak she had already always possessed.

Judy rocked and shushed Quinn into a fitful slumber and only then did the doctor explain her physical injuries were mostly superficial her only concern was a tender ribcage but so long as Quinn rested and took it easy her body would be just fine. Emotionally however would be a different story. Judy understood the trauma and that it would take her baby sometime to get over today's events, but she always knew her child was strong hearted her soul would heal soon enough and when it did nothing would hold her back. Besides Judy would be there every step of the way. And Quinn had so much support and her own personal pint sized bodyguard who would do anything and everything for her child. Who loved her and would probably be the only one to really be able to help Quinn heal and move on.

=}

=)

=]

"_C'mon star shine your really freaking me out. Just say something okay?" _Puck said as Rachel just stared at the wall. Sighing Puck gave up. Hopefully help would come soon because he was really at a loss here. He had gotten Rachel to her room and tried to talk to her. Hell she barely even moved, if it weren't for her constant running of her fingers through Shotgun's fur he would think she was a damn statue. He can't even remember the last time he saw her blink.

He knew she needed to get clean and get the blood off of her face, neck, hands and arms not to mention her clothes were probably never going to be salvaged but she refused to move and he was too scared to do it himself. I mean sure he loved the female form just as much as the next guy but there was no way in hell he was going to strip her down and toss her under running water even if he knew she would let him and trusted him. Seeing a naked Rachel Berry in his mind was the same as seeing his real little sister that way. Just wrong on so so many levels like walking into see your parents bumping uglies…just ew.

Someone would be here soon to help him out until then he would just sit here in worry and wait with her. And if he had only known the stormy self-depreciating thoughts running through his friends mind this whole time he wouldn't only be worried about her he would have been terrified for her.

Rachel's mind was a never ending stream of mixed thoughts and emotions one minute angry at what had happened. The next sick over how she acted only to turn around again and feel justified. Just to bounce back to shame and worry. Then back to feeling elated at the thrill of the hunt at the torment and pain she caused. Then above all to settle on being scared of herself and scared to be around the others because in the end she really did enjoy hurting Finn, loved the power it gave her as she held his fate in her hands, and even scarier she enjoyed the small traces of blood that she had licked off her lips. And terrified over what that actually meant for her and the people she cared about.

Thoughts of never being good enough and that she should leave so everyone would be safe from the monster she was would then turn to hope that she really wasn't evil. How could she be a monster if she was also able to love so fiercely and protect so strongly. She cared and she was still her despite it all. So instead she just shut down. Her mind just needed a break. A small rest then she would be okay she would be back in control and she would be just fine.

…she hoped.

=}

=)

=]

After Both The doctor and Blaine had explained about Rachel, what had happened to her and what she could do there was at first a bit of panic and a firestorm of questions. Some were in fear like Will and Kurt and Becky some contemplative like Mike and Tina. Others shrugged it off not bothered in the least. Sue and Dave and Kelly. It wasn't until Mrs. Fabray stood up and spoke that they really listened though. Her question the same one that was on everyone else's minds but to fearful to ask.

"Quinn. Did he…was she sexu…" Judy choked out unable to finish her sentence as the bile rose in her throat.

"No, he never got the chance. Rachel stopped him in time" The doctor's words dropping off into a tense silence as she thought about her other patient. Judy had known of course what Rachel had done. She had seen the damage with her own two eyes. She understood on some level that the girl was different, that she could be dangerous. She had seen that many times over the months as well. There were a lot of uncertainties amongst the group about the girl. What if's and fears. But not from Judy Fabray.

All she saw when she looked at Rachel, all she would ever see was the person who rescued her and her child from her former husband's prison. Who came to them on her own in a dangerous environment and risked her own life. All Judy would see was the young girl who loved her daughter and put a smile on Quinn's face and the sparkle back in hazel eyes. All she would ever see is the girl who offered them all kindness, food, shelter and safety. The same girl who defended them at the store. Who grieved the loss of one of their own more then anyone else perhaps because she blamed herself for his death.

All Judy would see is the girl who once again today stood up and protected her daughter against someone twice her size. No Judy was not scared or disgusted by what Rachel had done to Finn Hudson. She was in fact proud and grateful and even wished the girl had been able to do more. So Judy for one would gladly stand by Rachel's side and defend her against any who wished her harm and maybe a long the way teach her what a real mother was. She may have lost her Franny but there was still Quinn and now another young orphaned girl she would be honored to consider one of her own. Judy nodded to the others Blaine, Jd, the Puckermans Sue Becky and Brittany and Kelly who all stood with her in support of the tiny singer after her little speech before she left the room to get her baby some food.

Some of the group were still a bit scared and after shutting them up a feat only Coach Sylvester was able to manage in her own bitingly special way and Mercedes of all people gave a spoke about Rachel still being their Rachel no matter what that seemed to calm everyone even the most nervous down as they reflected and thought about the Rachel they all really knew.

It was decided they needed to figure out what to do with Finn who was currently restrained to a bed and assured he wouldn't be awake till at least tomorrow afternoon with all the pain meds he was under.

There seemed to be a divide amongst them. Half wanting him gone and half thinking they could reform him. Santana and Dave were shouting for him to be kicked out and Carol begging for mercy. It was at a stand still. It was Artie who said that in the end it didn't really matter what anyone wanted because this was Rachel and JD's home. It would be up to them to decide Finn's fate. After many more arguments it was decided Finn would for now remain under lock and key to heal up for the time being.

=}

=)

=]

"_Puck?" _Emma knocked on the door softly as she peeked her head into the bedroom.

"_Oh Thank God!" _The frazzled teen exclaimed as the former guidance counselor walked in. "She _hasn't said a word or moved in almost two hours. I tried everything I could think of. I wanted to get her cleaned up and got as much as I could off with a wash rag but…"_

"_It's okay honey. Why don't you go get something to eat for both of you? Go try and calm down and clear your head. If you need someone to talk to I'm always here okay. I know seeing all you did was hard and you shouldn't keep it bottled up but for now go take a breather."_

"_But what about Rachel I can't just leave her like…"_

"_She'll be okay with me I promise I won't leave her side sorted out and you come back okay? Please Puck. We are going to get her all washed up and I am sure neither of you wants you around for that. Tina is getting some towels and bandages as we speak in case she has any wounds.""_

Puck hesitated thinking it all over because he didn't want his jewbro to think he abandoned her. But after realizing there really wasn't much he could do for her in the moment he nodded to the redhead and kissed Rachel tenderly on the side of her head promising to find out about Mae and to be back with some lunch soon.

"_Um yeah. Yeah okay I'm going but promise me you will come get me as soon as you are done okay. I already checked her over. None of the blood is her own. She wasn't injured at all as far as I can tell"_

"_Okay thank you Noah"_

Puck just nodded once again and gave Tina a soft smile as he passed her in the doorway _"Don't forget to come get me"_

"_We won't"_

After the distraught boy left Emma sighed and smiled wearily at her companion _"This might take some determination and patience I'm afraid. Are you up for it?"_

Tina didn't respond just quirked her lip up in an impish little grin and chose instead to sit by Rachel's side. Mrs. Pillsbury was a sweet heart but she really had no clue about teenagers and it caused her to be awkward at times. Tina had a plan.

So she sat by Rachel's side and placed her hand on her friend's knee. _"Rachel?" The brunette did not react or acknowledge her in anyway._

"_Hmm being a stubborn diva huh?" _Tina then wrapped her arms around the girl snuggling into her side a bit squeamish at all the gore but determined none the less. _"Ya know I think the rest of the gleeks might drop dead of heart palpitations if you decide to go mute on us. A silent Rachel Berry is even more of an end of the world sign then the undead popping outta the ground and wanting to eat our brains." _She ran her fingers through the matted hair remembering all the times she had seen Quinn do this same action to calm and sooth Rachel when she was ticked off or upset. There. A small whimper and if Tina wasn't sitting practically in the other girls lap she would have missed it. _"Seriously Rach. What will Kurt and Mercedes do with themselves? I mean if you're all quiet and mopey then they will move onto tormenting me. And we both know I am way to emo and sensitive to handle thing 1 and thing 2. And all my come backs are just crap really. Hmm but there was that whole vampire thing with Figgins that one time. Did I ever tell you about that?" _Tina proceeded to relate the tale and by the end without warning Rachel snorted in amusement and leaned her head onto Tina's shoulder. _"You're insane" _she croaked out.

"_Okay now that was just hurtful. And I know I am an awesome cuddle buddy and I'll be more than happy to continue this later so long as Quinn doesn't maul me for it. But you reek and need to get in the shower. Can't go and see your girl looking like such a hot mess now can you. That would really make Kurt faint too"_

At the mention of her girlfriend it was like Rachel snapped to attention jumping from her spot on the bed causing Tina to topple sideways into Shotgun who let out a bark and scrambled out from under his unwanted burden.

"_Quinn! OMG I have to see her! Is she okay? Where is she? I have to…"_

Emma latched onto the tiny whirlwind and stopped her in her tracks. _"Rachel stop. Quinn's okay she's in her mom's room right now"_

"_Let me go I have to go I have to…"_

"_You have to get cleaned up first then you can see her okay. I am sure she is just as anxious to be with you okay but come on sweetie shower first. Quinn really shouldn't see you looking like this"_

At the yet again reminder of her current state of being it seemed to finally sink in and Rachel nodded before making an about face and storming into the bathroom leaving both Emma and Tina to sit on the sofa and wait.

They didn't have to wait long however because fifteen minutes later Rachel was washed and dressed and just as puck reentered the room she was dragging him out and down the hall knocking on the door that stood between herself and the girl she loved more than anything else in this world.

=)

=]

=}

_I am not particularly fond of this chapter but it needed to be done and I promise Rachel and Quinn interaction in the next one I was going to do it in this one but I am tired and just trying to get back in the swing of things and for what I have in mind for the scene needs more than me just half ass things. Hopefully the next update will be in a few days if not by the end of next week _


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N1: **_

_**HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS OVER 200 REVIEWS! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! **__I never even imagined getting passed like 10 and that was if I was lucky so I'm kind of dumbfounded and in a state of shock hah!_

_Thank you all so so much for the support __**I HEART YOU GUYS! You're like imaginary friends but totes better **__so I decided to just keep writing and get this next chapter out to you ASAP. _

_**Enjoy**__ *mischievous smirk and evil twinkling in eyes_

_**Disclaimer: **__blah blah blah….._

**Chapter 33**

"_Mae's gonna be fine. That Doc says the bullet was a through and through into her hind leg and didn't really do too much damage. Just a lot of blood. Few weeks rest and a shit ton of pain meds and she'll be good as new. Should be interesting seeing Britt's with a doped up _sasquatch huh?"

Santana scooted back to lean against the headrest of the bed while Quinn snuggled into her side and the Latina wrapped a protective arm around her as they waited for her girlfriend to get back from getting them all something to drink. She and Brittany had spent the last few hours with Mrs. Fabray trying to get Quinn back out of her shell. Eventually convincing Judy to go take a nap and that they would stay with her daughter. The girl was hurt and shocked that someone she once trusted could betray her like he did, but after everything settled a bit she seemed to be doing better. At least that's what Santana thought until she asked Quinn if she wanted her to go get Rachel.

Immediately Quinn said no her body tensing as she burrowed deeper into her friend.

"_What's up Q? I figured the elf would be the only one you actually would want to see and have around?"_

Quinn growled out in frustration. _"I honestly don't know. One minute I want her here. I want her to hold me, kiss me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I miss her warmth and safety. But then the next…" _Quinn shrugged her shoulders. She knew she shouldn't be having the thoughts she was. Knew how much Rachel loved her and would never intentionally hurt her. But what happened in that tool shed scared her.

"_The next what?" _Her best friend inquired.

Quinn knew she shouldn't say. That really she was being ridiculous and just needed time to process everything but maybe talking about it would help. Have a reassurance to back up what her heart was telling her and not her head.

"_I remember what happened in that shed and I am scared to be alone with her or even remotely near her. The things she did to him S."_

"_C'mon captain snap outta that shit. Berry would move heaven and earth for you if you asked her to. That girl is crazy in love with you. She was protecting you." _Santa felt the strong urge to defend the other girl because she saved Q from something heinous and yeah okay maybe just maybe she actually considered gnomeo to be a friend so what.

"_NO! She was torturing him! She had already stopped him. She didn't need to do the things she did to him"_

"_I can't believe you're defending that sick fuck!"_

"_I'm not defending him! She enjoyed it San! The look on her face as he screamed in pain the way she was baiting and taunting him. She loved every minute of it. There ways like pure joy on her face! It was like she got off on hurting him"_

"_Fuck that I would have enjoyed it too. If I got a hold of someone who tried to do to Britt's what he did…Fuck it I woulda done a hell of a lot more then she did that's for sure. You don't mean any of this you're just freaking out. And yeah you're allowed to after all that happened. But you love her Quinn just as much as she does you. Every one can see that shit even a blind man could. You just need to get your lady loving on and all will be right as rain"_

"_The way she acted. The things she did. I know Rachel loves me San. I know she does. But how can I be with her? I want to move on I want to go back to how it was. I want to love her like before. But every time I close my eyes it's not him I see it's her and that look on her face. There is something wrong with her. There's darkness in her that scares me. Terrifies actually. I don't know what or who she is but that Rachel that I saw in there? That wasn't my Rachel. It wasn't even human. It was something sick and twisted. How can I ever love such a creature?"_

The two girls were brought out of their little bubble as the sounds of shattering glass and splashing water resounded in their ears. Both whipping their heads towards the source.

Were Rachel was standing stock still halfway into the room. Jaw clenched tightly, her normally tan skin an ashen hue. Quinn smiled a "Baby" falling from her lips before she locked eyes with Rachel watching as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

Rachel broke the gaze and looked down a broken bouquet of tiger lilies-Quinn's favorite- crumbled at her feet. Letting out a bitter hurt filled laugh the shattered vase matching her heart how fitting. Puck placed a hand on her shoulder and that seemed to bring her out of her trance as she bolted out the door the boy hot on her heels. Brittany stood in the doorway a disappointed look in her eyes.

Rachel was throwing things in a duffel bag not really paying attention to what she was grabbing through the torrent of tears blurring her vision. Giving up and dropping the bag as she collapsed to the floor of her bedroom. Gut wrenching sobs racking her body.

She hardly even registered Puck wrapping her small frame up in his own. Rocking back and forth humming to her an old lullaby his mother used to calm them to sleep with after scary movies gave them nightmares during their many sleepovers. He knew her pain was raw and deep. Nothing he said would register now anyway. So he just held her and hummed.

Quietly she spoke up her voice cracking as she did so _"Get me out of here Ark" _The use of his long time nickname leaving no question on where she wanted him to take her. The teen just stood cradling her like she was the most precious cargo in the world. And to him she was. He carried her downstairs. Past the curious onlookers and out the front door. Ignoring the Questions and confusion thrown at him.

He just kept walking deep into the woods.

**=/**

**=/**

**=/**

No one spoke or moved for what felt like hours yet could not have been more than three minutes tops. It wasn't until her girlfriend bent down and started cleaning up the mess on the wood floor that Santana was brought out of her shock_. "SHIT! How much did she hear?!" _

"_Enough" _Brittany stated sadly. Both Girls looking towards Quinn who just kept chanting the word no over and over staring at the spot where Rachel was moments ago.

As soon as Quinn saw her girlfriend standing there it was as if all her insane thoughts and fears were unfounded. Just by being in the same room as the other girl her body felt warm and tingly. She felt safe and loved. Feelings of foolishness for doubting the love that she and Rachel had. For how connected she was to the beautiful singer. Only to get a sinking nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she met her goddesses eyes. Those milk chocolate orbs that Quinn always found so easy to read had been filled with such a deep sorrow and hurt. Such that Quinn could literally see how her girls heart shattered right before her. The sudden realization of what she had said and that she was the one to cause this.

"_Fuck!"_

Santana raced to place the trash can under Quinn as the girl started up chucking. Holding her hair and rubbing circles on her friend's back she looked to her own girlfriend for help, only to see the storm clouds in normally perky eyes. Knowing how angry she was at Quinn for hurting her best friend. She couldn't calm her right now one blonde crisis at a time.

Quinn groaned as she held her ribs and tried to stand the fast motion causing her to stumble in pain, gasping for breath. Santana latched onto her keeping her steady and placing her back on the bed. _"Shallow breaths Q, c'mon slow and steady that's a girl"_

"_I have to go after her San. I didn't mean it. I was wrong so so wrong. I have to talk to her" _Quinn gasped out between breaths. Santana nodded.

"_I'll get her okay. Just stay put. You can't be moving around a lot. BB? Baby I need you to stay with Quinn okay?"_

"_No" _Brittany spat out with venom. That was so foreign it took Santana off guard. She new Brittany was upset but had never imagined her girlfriend could behave like this. Her Brittany was sweet and kind hearted it was sort of freaking her out. Brittany gave off an angry huff _"I'll go. I will have better luck getting through to her anyway." _She said already going to leave the room.

All Santana could do was hold Quinn while she sobbed.

Quinn had to fix it. She just had to. It wasn't until Rachel had run out the door that Quinn truly realized what she had just done and how much she yearned for the girl she loved to come back. She knew she could never be without Rachel. And now she may not have a choice. What the fuck had she done?

**=/**

**=/**

**=/**

It took him longer than he thought it would to scale the steps of their old tree fort with the use of only one arm and the weight of his friend added to his other as she clung to him like one of those baby koalas on the nature shows she used to make him watch; but eventually he made it onto the small outer platform and unlocked the doors latch. Rachel finally releasing her death grip and he followed behind her as she walked inside her petite frame still able to maneuver easily. Puck wasn't so lucky having to twist and squiggle his way through the opening.

A brief wave of nostalgia swept over him as he took in his surroundings. The same old posters on the walls and the same bean bag chairs and throw rugs. So much had stayed the same yet Rachel had made changes over the years too

Gone were the old camp lanterns and coolers replaced by a mini fridge lamps and white Christmas lights that dangled from the ceiling all connected by extension cords that ran to a plug in a portable generator shoved back in a corner. A small TV with a DVD player was there as well but still the same raggedy old futon from Leroy's college days remained. All the old board games they used to play were stacked next to a tone of Rachel's books and his old M.A.D. magazines. He picked one up a silly grin on his face. _"I can't believe you kept these" _he said as he flipped through the pages and chuckled.

"_Of course I did, I always hoped you would come back" _the girl stated sadly not really caring and curling up on the dusty futon. Puck sobered up and frowned. _"I'm here now Star"_

"_Yeah and I just want to be alone"_

"_Rach"_

"_Please Noah. Just go? I need some time to myself"_

He knew she wouldn't want to talk right now and he really didn't blame her. He wouldn't push but still

"_Fine but I'm only going long enough to grab us some clothes and some food we left our lunch in your room then I'm coming back" _He went to open the shutters on the windows

"_Leave them closed" _Rachel demanded

"_Only till I get back"_

"_Ark"_

"_No look you don't have to talk, or even act like I'm here but I am coming back whether you like it or not. You shouldn't be alone right now"_

"_I'm always alone"_

"_Not anymore. I told I was never leaving again and I meant it" _with that the boy kissed her on the cheek and left. Intent on gathering the supplies they would need quickly. Smirking to himself as the girl shouted at him that if he insisted on being there he better not come back without booze.

**=/**

**=/**

**=/**

Quinn lifted her head from Santana's shoulder as Brittany entered looking forlorn. Her anger had dissipated while she was away and now all she felt was sadness and hurt because her two friends were hurting.

"_Rachel?" _Quinn asked hopefully

"_She's not here. Mercedes said Puck just carried her out of the house. She was crying a lot and neither of them would talk to anybody. I think they went to her secret spot" _Brittany spoke softly as she joined them in the bed and snuggled into Quinn's other side.

"_Where's that babe?"_

"_If I knew it wouldn't be a secret. Only JD and Puck know and JD isn't talking. Said she only goes there when she doesn't want anyone to bother her"_

"_Son of a bitch" _Santana exclaimed as Quinn started crying all over again clinging onto Brittany her head buried in the dancers waist repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again

Brittany hated keeping secrets especially from Santana but for Rachel she would. She kept to herself that she had just spoken to Puck and helped him pack Rachel some clothes. She knew Quinn wanted to make things better and she really wanted her to too, but just like Puck Brittany knew Rachel well.

And she also knew that right now Quinn approaching her best friend would only make things worse. When Rachel was really hurt she would just shut down and could not deal with anything. Any type of confrontation would make her spiral even more. Brittany didn't want her best friend to lash out and later say or do something she would regret.

She also refrained from telling them JD was going to take her to see Rachel in a little bit. Her girlfriend and friend would never stop bugging her then and she needed to patch up Rachel while Sanny fixed Quinn. So that they could then glue them back together again.

=/

=/

=/

****Dodges all the hateorade being tossed my way** **_**A lot of you may be mad at me by the end of this chapter and may want to tar and feather me but have faith my awesomely chaotic thought process has gotten us this far lol. I know a lot of you wanted it to be all sunshine and roses and shit but I just couldn't make things that easy. From this chapter on everything I do is setting up for Book II in this series and I for once actually know what I am doing for sure in every chapter.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N 1: **Woot how badass am I three updates in a row in like under a weeks time! Toots own horn ***toot mother fucking toot***

**A/N 2: **I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I added a picture of the tree house to the stories photo blog if anyone wants to be able to visualize things better. I am still digging around for indoor pics so I'll let you know when I have them the dreams . Blog . Com just ditch the spaces my little gumdrops! Oh and were back to the weekdays till the end of the story just like in the start.

**Disclaimer: **FML Seriously….

**Chapter 34**

_**Sunday**_

Pucks shoulders sagged as he entered the wooden structure looked at the plate of uneaten food and empty beer bottles strewn around the floor. For two days he tried getting his friend to eat something, anything but she refused instead drinking like a fish and cursing him out when he refused to bring her anymore. Eventually she just gave up and flopped on the couch slipping into a catatonic like state that first night and remaining that way with her eyes fixed to the wall ever since.

He was at his wits end. Things here were shitty and things back at the ranch even worse. Everywhere he went at that place he was hounded by Quinn and had to even channel an inner ninja just to get away without her following. It was a nonstop bombardment of _"Where is Rachel? How was she doing? When was she coming back?" _The girl was like a rabid dog with a bone always trying to get him to bring her to his friend. Sweet talking, bribing, threats and then the worst was the begging and pleading. He almost cracked a few times and gave in just because he had always held a soft spot for Quinn and loved her in his own way. It took every once of willpower not to fold at that voice so filled with shame and heartache. God he hated this hated denying her but he made a promise to Rachel and he was going to keep it despite his own personnel opinions. But honestly it's been two days of constant worry over both girls and his hot little Jew only seemed to be getting worse anyway.

The only single solitary time after her drunken rants that first few hours that she interacted at all was when Brittany came to see her and she made the blonde give a note to Santana. Rachel hugged the other girl then just lay back down spacing off once again.

Brittany was coming back tomorrow so maybe she would have better luck this time or at least some ideas on what to do. Until then he would keep up his vigil. Damn this wood was killer on his back.

**=)**

**=}**

**=]**

Santana was getting fed up with all this shit. It had only been a few days and already the place was falling apart. Everyone depressed and mopey. Constant fighting over the whole Finn thing. Seriously just shoot the fucker and be done with it was her thoughts, but they weren't received by the other that well. Quinn was taking her issues out on everyone. Hell even that damn brown dog was acting all depressed and clingy with her Britt-Britt. Santana could get no time with her girl and that shit was just not cool at all, and the few alone times they did have she spent reassuring her girlfriend that everything would work out. Doubtful but eh she wasn't gonna state that out loud. Something had to give soon before she went postal up in this bitch.

At least she had finally learned what was going on with all that medicine stuff with her girlfriend. After dealing with the whole Sam funeral she had actually forgotten about it until she was given a note written by Thumbelina explaining where her girlfriend's meds were in the diva's room and that Brittany had to take one a day usually in the morning. And that sometimes Britt's forgot so Rachel would need her to count them to be sure.

When asked about it her girl just said it was because she was born really early and had a lot of stuff go wrong. And that she had a weak heart so the meds made it stronger. Apparently when she was a newborn she came out all blue and not breathing causing a shit load of complications like lack of blood flow to organs and oxygen to her brain. And a sever heart murmer that she ended up getting 3 operations on in the span of her first six months.

To say Santana was a bit upset about not knowing any of this was an epic understatement but Brittany had just said that it was always such an everyday normal part of her life that she never really thought about it. Her parents had always just kept track of it all then Rachel's dad's to when she would spend more then a day with them and that was only how Rachel knew anyway. Now that her parents were gone and so were Rachel's her friend just took up the job of reminding Brittany herself.

Santana accepted that but now her only unvoiced concern was what the fuck happened when the meds ran out. Rachel and her were gonna have to have some words and bring the Doc up to speed.

_**Monday**_

Without Rachel around it had been decided by both JD and Sue that Finn was to be booted to the curb. Despite all the protest against it by a select few. They were just not willing to take any chances. Sue had been passing word with Rachel through her cheerio. Turns out Rachel could have actually cared less. She was refusing to make any decisions so it left it up to her and the girl's brother. All she said once they decided was that she assumed his family would be going with and to not punish them or any one else who wished to leave. Give each individual enough rations for a week or two and one weapon each with 10 magazines. But that Finn was to be given nothing. She would not waste resources on him. What his group decided to do with their supplies once they vacated was on them.

So now all that was left for Sue was to break the news to everyone and let them decide their own fate. The tiny girl no longer gave a fuck about looking after anyone and one Sue Sylvester could not blame the kid a single bit.

**=]**

**=)**

**=}**

Brittany ran a brush through Rachel's hair while talking about everything going on back at the house. Finn was leaving tomorrow with his mom and Burt after Burt had to convince Kurt to stay behind with the rest of the group. Apparently dolphins don't like to be bossed around but Burt won in the end because Kurt followed his father's wishes.

She spoke about how Mr. Schue talked about going but that Ms. Pillsbury said she was staying so he decided to stay put with her. She talked about how grumpy Santana was because Brittany didn't want sexy times. And she told stories about the younger girls and Becky tormenting all the boys and pulling pranks.

The last time she was here she tried to bring up Quinn and how sorry she was and how much she loved and missed Rachel but that only made Rachel get really mad and throw and break things so Brittany gave up on that approach and was trying a new one. Distracting the brunette with all the going on's and silly stories to cheer her up because Rachel was like a sad panda right now. And no one can stand a sad panda they are to cute to be all sad.

After finishing putting the other girl's hair in a braid she moved on to wiping down her besties skin with a wet wash rag. Before maneuvering her limbs into a fresh pair of sweats and her dads old hoodie. Giggling and putting Rachel's floppy arms and legs in different positions. Telling the other girl she was like a life size doll because Brittany was having fun doing whatever she wanted and Rachel wasn't even talking or complaining. That at least managed to get a small smile from the tiny girl. Giving the bubbly dancer hope that her friend was still in there somewhere after all. So she just continued to play and prattle on. After telling her all about her adventures with a stoned Mae over the past few days and how Santana would be glad that Shotgun was here now and they could have sexy times again.

She just went on and on to draw Rachel out of her shell and it was working little by little. Even if it was taking to long for her own liking it was okay because Brittany had a plan. She wasn't second in command for nothing. Only had to worry that this plan wouldn't get Santana disfigured or killed. Self sexy times weren't nearly as fun.

**=]**

**=)**

**=}**

_**Tuesday**_

Early Tuesday morning saw the small group of three being dropped off by Sue, Dave and JD about a half hour south of the ranch. There were a few tear filled goodbyes and Kurt pleading with his father once again to stay or let him go with before they had managed to get out of there, dragging a pissed of and ranting Finn along. Sue had quickly grown tired of in antics and knocked him out with the butt of her gun before they hog tied him duct taped his mouth and tossed him in the back of Puckerman's truck bed. Telling Burt and Carol that if they didn't shut their gaping fatty mouths she would be more then happy to do the same with them. Needless to say she had gotten her way like she always does.

**=]**

**=}**

**=)**

Judy loved her daughter she really did, and she would stand by her always. But that's not to say she wouldn't correct her child when the girl was in the wrong. However in this circumstance the older woman already knew that nothing anyone could say would make Quinn learn anything. This was just one of those many life lessons one had to stumble through. Quinn was already hating and blaming herself. The biting sting of remorse and heartbreak being faced with from her own doing was enough, Judy refused to jam the girl's faults down her throat like her father had often done. Instead she stayed with her. Gave support and a shoulder to cry on. Someone to rant and rave and get her anger out on with no judgment just unconditional love.

They spent many hours talking about many things. Mainly focusing on Quinn's feelings and thoughts and how she exposed them to others. Her child's need to push everyone away before they pushed her. How she needed to stop and count to ten when emotional before speaking to ensure she no longer spoke something she would regret later, So what happened the other day wouldn't happen again. She gave her child advice and wisdom that only a woman who went through her own hard times and heartache could give. She spoke of not wanting her daughter to walk away from something so pure and good and loving.

To not live unhappily just because she was letting doubt and fear get in her way. But out of everything Quinn learned from her mother in those few short days one moment phrase, one moment, would forever stand out in Quinn's mind and be the motto she would choose to live by from that day on.

Her mother smiled a soft sad bitter sweet smile at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Quinn's ear _"Do not be a lover or a fighter Lucy Quinn. Be both. Fight for what you love and love what you are fighting for" _And Quinn was planning on doing just that, as soon as her girlfriend came back home that is. For now she would stop harassing Puck and Brittany and JD. It wasn't fair to them that she took out her fuck ups on them. Instead she needed to focus and figure out how she was going to make it up to her girlfriend. Because yes Rachel was still her girlfriend Quinn refused to have it any other way.

**=]**

**=)**

**=}**

_**I know this chapter is a short one but it was wiggling around in my brain for the past few hours and would not leave me alone until I typed it so hope ya like it and I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow I might even finish this whole story up by the end of the week the way things are going right now**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **^ *&!$^&* !#%^$!

**Chapter 35**

**Tuesday Night**

It had taken them a while to find a safe place to hole up for the night. The small farming town they were in was swarming with undead and Burt had refused to use the guns fearing it would draw those things straight towards them. So instead they skirted around its outer perimeter until they came across a quaint two story that was sealed up tight except for a small cracked window. Once pried open Burt had climbed in to check and clear it room by room leaving Finn and Carol as lookouts.

"_Finn where are you going?" _Carol hissed after her son had started to wander off. _"Relax mom there's nothing around we're fine" _

"_You heard Burt, we need to stay by the back door" _Carol pleaded with the boy.

"_I just want to check the shed there might be something in it we can use"_

Carol sighed in frustration before following after her petulant child. They were going to have to have a serious talk later she did not like one bit the way he had been behaving. She wasn't when sure things had changed or when she had allowed things with her son's behavior to progress so far off course, but she would be correcting it.

As Finn lifted the latch on the shed doors Carol raised her gun and took aim. Only to drop it back down a second later to cover her mouth and nose. Both mother and son gagging at the stench wafting over them. Finn swatted away the flies as he shone his flashlight into the dark interior. Its small beam landing on a pile of corpses.

"_Shut it baby" _Carol chocked out wiping the tears from her stinging eyes. Finn quickly did as his mom asked slamming the doors shut and replacing the latch before leaning over and emptying the contents of his stomach.

"_We need to head back now Burt might be looking for us" _Finn nodded and stood on shaky legs as his mother started to turn the corner. Then there was a scream and a gunshot went off just as he was following behind her. Carol was pinned to the side of the shed by and undead feasting on her shoulder. _"MOM!" _he tried to pull the thing off of her but it had gotten in a few more bites before he was able to finally manage it. Tossing the undead a few paces away he quickly grabbed up a stray shovel bashing it in the head over and over before finally just jamming it down into its already mangled skull. _"Mom?" _Finn slipped in the blood soaked grass and skidded to a stop by Carol's side. "_No no no Mom no" _His panicked cry rang out as he tried to place pressure on her wounds but there were too many and he didn't have enough hands. _"What happened?" _Burt's voice just as shaky came from behind him and Finn looked up at the man with tears in his eyes _"It's my fault I wanted to check things out and we cleared the area we did I swear, but then that one just came out of nowhere. It was just there!"_

Carol winced in pain. _"I'm fine. I'm fine" _she tried to convince them both to calm her distraught child.

"_Okay help me get her up we can't stay out in the open like this. Help me get her inside" _Instead of wasting time Finn just wrapped his mother's good arm around his own shoulders and his arm under her knees picking her up and running towards the house with Burt taking point.

All night Burt sat by his wife's side doing whatever he could to make her as comfortable as possible while her fever and delirium got worse. He lay by her side his strong arms locked around her waist as she took her last breaths. Finn should have been there. The boy would regret not saying goodbye, but instead he had snatched up his mother's gun while Burt had been distracted and stormed out of the house. The older man could hear the on and off again bursts of gunfire and knew Finn was taking his anger out the only way he had known how. It may have been a bit wrong of him to not worry if the fool got himself killed, he was the son of the woman Burt loved after all, but his own anger was fueled by knowing none of this would be happening, that he would not be losing another wife, if it hadn't been for that idiots own self actions. As Burt waited for Carol to turn he really could have cared less if the boy ever came back.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Rachel cursed as her body hit the floor care of her futon being flipped over. _"What the fuck!"_

"_Get your ass up polly pocket! Seriously this place is a pigsty and you smell like shit"_

"_Nice to see you too Satan" _Rachel spat out sarcastically before she got kicked a little too roughly in the side.

"_I mean it get your ass up now Berry"_

"_Fuck off already would ya"_

"_I would but you gots my girl to upset for me to get any"_

Rachel tried ignoring the other girl as she flopped onto a close by bean bag chair.

"_Oh no you don't" _Santana pulled the smaller girl up and poked her hard in the chest

"_You are going to pull yourself together and then we are going back to the house so you can take a three hour shower. You reek worse than that hobo Patches that hangs in front of the library ranting about killer socks"_

"_Leave me alone"_

"_Not gonna happen Berry"_

"_Why are you even here? You could care less about me or what I do"_

"_Yeah yeah, try the quilt trip on some other sucker, won't fly with me"_

"_Of course not it would require you to posses a soul"_

"_Really. You wanna play it that way?"_

"_You've tormented me for years!"_

"_Wah wah"_

Santana stood with her hands on her hips as she studied the hot mess before her. Obviously the calm and sweet approach she tried wasn't working and Britt's did give her permission to do whatever she needed. So really what was about to happen wouldn't land her in the cat house or at least it had better not.

"_Oh so that's what this is all about? You're all butt hurt because you used to get picked on? Poor little man hands, no one understands her" _

"_Shut up" _Santana ignored her sand just kept pushing.

"_Aww boo hoo. What's a matter Berry? The queen bee rejected you, get over yourself. Of course she did why would someone as awesome as Q want to be with you? Yup I'm betting she was only with you out of pity"_

"_I said shut up"_

"_You're not even worth it really. Your nose is huge and Eminem could walk the eight mile across your damn fore head. It was only a matter of time before she used you and spat you out. Hmm. Or maybe she found out you really are a RuPaul. Packing something extra down there after all? Just be happy Q took pity on your loser ass and actually let you bang the head cheerleader for as long as she did"_

"_SHUT UP!" _Rachel roared as she sprang up and shoved Santana into the wall.

"_Oh you wants to go gonzo?" _Santana shoved back then circled around Rachel as she stood there panting heavily with her eyes closed trying to reign in her temper. Santana just kept pushing her harder and harder.

"_C'mon" _push.

"_Now's your chance to get some payback" _push.

"_I made you're life hell and I enjoyed every second of it" _push.

"_The taunts." _push.

"_The name calling" _push.

"_Please shut up"_

Santana pressed on needing the girl to snap.

"_Do you know what I miss the most man hands?"_

"_Stop"_

"_I miss the slushies. Never again being able to see the look on your face as it drips off of your skin"_

Rachel landed a solid right hook to the raven haired girl's face.

'_Fuck what's she made of concrete' _Santana dabbed her fingers against her now split lip.

"_Oh Ima gets all sorts of whack-a-mole on ya ass treasure trail" _Santana lunged at the shorter girl grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head sideways as she sent an uppercut to Rachel's gut. _"What you think you're so bad ass now? COME AT ME BITCH!"_

"_Fuck You!" _Rachel tripped her while she still had a fistful of the brunette's hair in her hand so that they both went to the ground in a heap of swinging limbs. Santana getting Rachel in a headlock.

"_You'd only be so lucky to get a piece of my fine ass…oooffhf" _Rachel elbowed the other girl in the ribs, but Santana held her grip and locked her legs around the other's waist as they rolled around fighting.

Puck looked sat Brittany nervously as the shouting and sounds of thumping and things breaking only kept getting louder and louder

"_Um shouldn't we go in there?"_

"_Nope" _

"_But what if they kill each other"_

"_They won't"_

"_But"_

"_Just sit there like a good puppy"_

Puck just shrugged and sat back his worry only growing when a broken lava lamp went sailing from out of the doorway.

"_They have rage issues" _The blonde said then sipped her juice box.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

He lay the flowers over the freshly dug grave sand shared a few parting words of love before reentering their temporary shelter to find his step-son packing up their supplies sand shouldering the bag.

"_Where we going?"_

"_Not we. Me. I am getting as far away from here as I can"_

"_We shouldn't split up. It's to dangerous son" _The boy had been acting more erratic as the hours went by sand Burt was trying desperately to bring him around.

"_I AM NOT YOUR SON!_

"_Finn…" _Burt tried to lay a calming hand on his shoulder only to have it shoved away and Carol's gun pointed in his face.

"_You can't tell me what to do you are not my father just some dick head who was fucking my mother!"_

"_WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOY!"_

Finn pulled back the trigger.

"_You going to shoot me boy then shoot me. If not then I have better things to do then waste my time on you. So go ahead sand leave I won't stop you"_

The boy gave him one last hate filled glare before leaving the house sand Burt slumped into a kitchen chair rubbing his hands over his face. After taking a few moments to collect himself he made a plan to hot wire a car sand get back to the son he should have never left to begin with. Cursing when he realized that idiot had not only taken Carol's gun but his as well he first and foremost went in search of a new weapon.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

Both girls lay sprawled out on the tree house floor a tangled mass of sweaty, dirty and bruised limbs. Panting heavily.

"_Feel better Frodo?"_

"_God I really really hate you"_

"_No you don't, else ya really woulda kicked my sass instead of a fair fight"_

Rachel let out a snort of amusement then regretted it as her aching body protested.

"_Shut it Lopez, unless you wanna go again"_

"_Bring it baby Xena. You punch like a freaking pussy" _Suddenly she found herself flipped onto her back and the other girl straddling her.

"_Is that so?" _Santana just smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. _"As wanky as this is, I'm more into blonde's sand so are you" _Rachel tilted her head to the side in thought. A seductive glint to her eyes. Making Santana suddenly feel like prey but in a really sexy way not the I'm going mow u down like a gazelle and maul your carcass kind of way.

"_True…" _Rachel leaned down her body pressing into the raven haired girl beneath her in all the right places. Their lips almost touching as Santana tried to hold back her moan sat the feeling of Rachel's breast pressing into her own. She tried to control her breathing and retain some rational thought but to no avail since her traitorous hands seemed to have made their way to the hips belonging to the girl on top and rocking into her. Rachel leaning up slightly to whisper in her ear grazing it with moist lips and warm breath.

"_Would have been hella hot tho"_

She gave a light blow to the sensitive lobe before hopping up off the prone girl and the floor with a shit eating grin. _"Ummm…ye-yeah" _Santana stuttered internally cringing at her lack of cool and cursing her libido. Rachel gave her companion a playful pat on the shoulder.

"_Maybe in our next life Lezpez" _

Santana glared. Rachel ignored.

"_Geeze we trashed this place"_

"_Eh, just make Puck clean it up. You should work all that guilt in your favor. Could get years of servitude out of that ass if you play your cards right"_

"_You really are Satan"_

"_You love it"_

"_I do actually" _Santana smirked.

"_C'mon Mighty Mouse. Let's get back and cleaned up" _She headed for the doorway only to notice Berry wasn't following.

"_What now?"_

Rachel looked down sheepishly at the floor and the HBIC was reminded of the old school version of her frenemy not enjoying it one bit.

"_I can't go back there Tana, the other's…"_she fiddled with her torn shirt as her words died off from fear.

"_The other's are all on your side Berry. They still love and support your annoying sass and you would know that if you hadn't of run off to become a hermit"_

Rachel looked up with a bit of hope laced behind disbelief.

"_We are a family. A very fucking dysfunctional one but a family none the less. We all gots your back"_

"_What about Quinn?"_

"_What about her?"_

Rachel frowned

"_Look if you ain't ready to deal with all her crazy that's fine and I really can not say I blame you"_

"_SHE IS NOT CRAZY!"_

Santana smiled on the inside ~ if Rachel was still defending Q it meant there was hope for the couple yet~ outside was a calm mask of indifference.

"_Known her my whole life she kind of is…like bat shit crazy really… and I still love her idiot ass so shut up about it. Point I am trying to make Smurfette is that if you are not ready to face her then you don't need to. You have a whole house full of people that will run interference. So relax and just come back with me okay Rachel"_

The brunette girl nodded sand followed her outside onto the small deck. Santana waved to her clapping and bouncing girlfriend. _'Freaking adorable seriously' _then headed down the ladder only to look up when she noticed no one joining her…again.

"_Fracks sake WHSAT NOW?!"_

"_You called me Rachel" _said girl beamed down at her. Santana grumbled and cursed under her breath _"Don't get used to it and would the Ewok mind leaving his home and joining the human's on the ground already"_

"_You liiiike meee. You want to huuug meee. And be my bestieee" _Rachel singsong as she climbed down

"_I'm warning you shorty"_

"_Honestly Santana you're only two inches taller than I am. How does that really make…"_

"_I will suffocate you with Sylvester's dirty socks while you sleep"_

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

"_Did you say frack? Battle Star really Satan?"_

Santana growled and jogged ahead to get to her girlfriend.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

_**A/N: **__Sorry it took so long for an update between family stuff, regular life then this freaking hurricane sandy and a now flooded shore house it took me longer then I wanted to type it up. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. _

_Also my SA sand S keys are acting wonky so sorry if there are typos like __**sand**__ instead of __**and**__ and such I tried to catch what I could._


	36. Chapter 36

_A lot of Glee writer's say they find it really hard to write Brittany. I don't know if I should find it awesome or disturbing that she is the easiest for me to write. Regardless I am glad you all think my Britt's fit's the shows character now on with it shall we lol_

**A/N: Okay from here on out there are a lot of things heavily influenced or taken right from the Resident Evil world just with my own little twist per usual lol **

**so in the RE and RE 2 movies you learn more about the corporation and you see Flashes of Dr. Isaac's at the end of RE1 and the all through RE2 were the main bad guy is Dr. Isaac's right hand man and fellow experimenter so I decided to have Bryan Ryan fill that roll and Jesse saint James will be playing Dr. Isaac's just keep those in mind for the rest of this fic and the sequel =}**

**Disclaimer: **_Once again I only own my mistakes_

**Chapter 36**

"_Shit…Shit…Shit…" _Each curse followed the clicking sound of his empty gun. He was out of ammo and trapped in a damn alley. No defense against the approaching undead, as he struggled and pulled on a locked door in full blown panic. He knew he was about to die and it was all that little bitch's fault. As Finn slumped to the ground in tears his only comfort was in knowing that as soon as he turned he was going to find Rachel Berry and bite the shit out of her. By this point the had lost all control of his bladder as the zombies gained ground and he covered his head and rocked back and forth sobbing. Then the crackling of a gun shot sounded around him and he felt the stickiness of warm blood seeping into his clothes.

Suddenly the alley was lit up like the fourth of July by spot lights and the night air went from carrying ghastly grunts and moans to the dull thump thump of bodies dropping and the clinking of empty shells hitting concrete. Just as quick as it came upon him it was over and a crisp _"All Clear" _caused Finn to raise his arm covered head to take in his saviors. Five people dressed all in black tactical gear and helmets stood in various positions around him armed to the teeth in weapons.

"_Sir we have neutralized the area, one civilian, no viable subject's to salvage" The same crisp voice spoke while pressing down on a radio mic strapped to his chest._

"_Very well report back to base camp"_

"_And the civilian sir?"_

"_Has he been infected?"_

Finn shuffled back into the wall behind him as another soldiers waved some sort of device over his body then turned to the leader and shook his head. _"Negative"_

"_Then he is of little use to us" _The leader of the group nodded to the other four and they all began to move out. "WAIT!" Finn cried out in desperation. _"I know where you can find what you're looking for. Someone infected but not turned! She is holding my friend's hostage" _The leader of the group halted them all and looked the boy up and down before walking a bit away to give this new information to his superior. In a matter of seconds Finn was being pulled to his feet and shoved towards the alley entrance _"You're lucky day kid. Boss man wants to talk to you. Ortiz find this loser some new pants he is not getting in my ride reeking of piss"_

One of the other soldiers snapped to attention then took off and before Finn knew what was going on her was tossed into the back of a large black SUV wearing a new pair of black tactical pants

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

First he dragged her outside for some stupid bullshit and now every time she would try and go back in he would distract her. She wasn't stupid she knew what he was doing and it was time to call him out on it.

"_She's back isn't she?" _Pucks whole body tensed.

"_I don't know what you're talking about"_

"_Puck I know you. You are a shitty liar and even worse at trying to be coy, so unless you want to loose your dick and start singing soprano I suggest you just be honest with me. Rachel is here because you wouldn't be at the house for this long if she wasn't"_

'_Damn Santana was not going to be happy' "Alright fine, yeah she's here. In the shower or eating or whatever"_

Quinn immediately turned to go back inside_. "WAIT!" _Puck raced in front of her to block the doorway.

"_Out of my way Puckerman!" _Quinn started pulling at his crossed arms to no effect.

"_Look I actually want you to see her and I want you two to work things out. I'm not trying to stop you, I just gotta say this first" _Quinn nodded.

"_Be careful with her. You haven't seen what she has been like the past few days, she isn't as strong as everyone thinks she is. There is no way Rachel could survive if something like the other day happens again. We barely managed to bring her around this time. You're her whole world Quinn and I know that is a lot of pressure but…"_

"_I love her Puck. I know I fucked up but I swear to you I will make things right. I will do whatever I need to do to prove myself to her. Just like you are" _Quinn gave him a hug before he stepped out of her way. _"Hey Quinn?" _She turned back_. _

"_If you could keep San from killing me that would be great" _Quinn gave him a devilish grin. _"Santana is harmless. It's Brittany you need to fear"_ She went inside. Puck gulped and went to look for a good place to hide.

Just as she was about to knock on her own bedroom door it opened and her best friend barreled into her almost dropping the empty plate she was holding.

"_Shoulda known better then to use Puck" _Quinn smirked. Santana sighed.

"_I ain't cut out for this Oprah shit. So just don't fuck up again yeah?" _Quinn patted her second on the shoulder and entered the bedroom.

Two guard dogs down, one to go. She could hear the shower running as she took a seat on the edge of the bed not having to wait long before her fellow blonde stepped out of the washroom with what she could only assume were Rachel's dirty clothes. Brittany gave Quinn a small smile.

"_I don't like that you made her a sad panda but you and Rae apart is like hot coco without marsh-mellows tastes good but just not as sweet or fun to drink. So you fix this or I'll train my ducks to poop on you. Deal?"_ Quinn blanched for a second then grinned_. _

"_Uh...yeah…Deal" _Brittany gave a little bounce clap.

"_Kay! I gotta tell Rachie you're here cause it's up to her if she wants to talk to you or not" _Before Quinn could either agree or disagree Brittany was back in the bathroom where faint voices could be heard. So Quinn just sat and waited. _'Huh thought she'd be the hard one'_

Quinn looked up anxiously as the bathroom door opened and a small figure stepped out with steam billowing around her. Rachel and Quinn locked eyes and held the gaze as Brittany followed her best friend from out of the bathroom _"I'm gonna go play with the dolphin's now so be nice to each other and NO YELLING!" _Brittany gave Rachel a kiss on top her head and hugged Quinn whispering a good luck in her ear before bounce walking out of the room. The silence and tension grew thick around the pair as Quinn took her first good look at her lover in days.

The brunette was always on the small side but now standing before Quinn in only a towel wet hair sticking to her skin, she looked so haunted and broken and even smaller. Quinn was worried Rachel was just turning into an apparition that would fade away with the receding steam. Quinn noticed she seemed gaunt and paler despite it only being a few days. There were deep purple bags under her eyes and her whole posture and demeanor screamed defeat and resignation. Noticing the brunette start to shiver as the cool air around her lapped at her wet skin had without thinking about it moved forward to wrap the girl in the warm blanket she just removed from the bed and had around herself previously.

Quinn moving so suddenly seemed to bring Rachel from her trance as it caused her to jump back in startlement. Quinn for her part sucked in a sharp breath at the rejection and had to will her emotions back under the surface knowing it was all her own fault her girlfriend was this skittish around her anyway.

"_Sorry. I just thought…" _She held the blanket up for the other girl as her sentence trailed off and died on her lips at the small shy smile Rachel gave her followed by a soft spoken _"Thanks" _As Rachel covered herself up with said blanket letting the damp towel then pool at her feet before placing herself on the edge of her bed.

Silence once again taking over the room Quinn knew she would have to be the one to break it. To make the first move. She was the one that fucked up after all and as she took a deep breath she prayed to god she wouldn't muck it all up all over again feeling that this was her one and only real shot to make things right. So she sat on her heels at a respectable distance from the girl who owned her heart and took a moment to just bask in the smaller girl's presence already feeling a sense of home and completeness even if things were still rough. Just being around Rachel did that.

"_First I wanted to say thank you for seeing me. I would have understood if you never wanted to see or speak to me again, so I am grateful"_

Rachel started to respond but Quinn held up her hand _"Please just let me say what I need to while I still have the courage then you can do or say whatever you want" _Rachel nodded.

"_There are a lot of moments in my life that I am not proud of. I have treated people cruelly and caused deep hurt. As you know better than anyone. I am not sure when it all started; I suppose it just gradually took me over day by day as the years went by. It seemed like the more I had tried to deny my father's influences the more I ended up becoming like him anyway. I used to be quiet and shy. I used to love to read and play piano and draw, but over time I gave that all up to fit the mold my father had placed me in. Though one thing has never really changed about me. I have always been horrible at expressing my inner most thoughts clearly. But after years of ridicule and abuse that problem only became worse. I was taught that nothing I felt or thought even mattered the only importance was in being quiet and dutiful. To listen not speak. To become pretty and popular and to learn to control others just as well as my father had taught me to be controlled. So I was forced to bottle up my feelings even more. To never show what I was really thinking or feeling because it would be used against me later. To keep everything locked away even more then I already had been. The problem was that I had become so good at it that later when my father was out of my life and I was once again free to be myself, I discovered there was nothing of the old me left anyway or at least that's what I thought. So I just went about the way I had been taught the new me not Lucy but Quinn. Until one day I met this loud headstrong brash tiny slip of a thing that was determined to ruin my life and steal my boyfriend" _Rachel once again tried to protest and Quinn held her off _"At least that is what it looked like to me anyway. Thing is she never once feared me or backed down or cower away like all the others. Instead she consistently undermined all of my efforts to destroy her. Having some insane idea in her head that we could actually get along and be friends" _To this Rachel gave her an impish grin and Quinn moved closer taking her girlfriends hands in her own and running her thumbs over them in a circle.

"_I had never in my life met anyone more determined or stubborn than myself or my father and I never could understand why no matter what I said or did she continued to want to be near me. It confused the hell out of me and turned my world upside down. My whole life then became a game of cat and mouse not only against my own thoughts and feelings but against this doe eyed pretty little thing that would just not leave me be" _Quinn looked sincerely into Rachel's eyes hoping the other girl could see and hear the sincerity in her own words and face. She lifted Rachel's chin and placed a gentle kiss over closed eyelids.

"_You never gave up on me Rachel and you started to get me thinking but more importantly you started to get me thinking like the old me again. Like Lucy. But most of all you taught me not to hide away what I was feeling that it was okay to show the world who I really am. These last few months with you have been the happiest of my life. You brought me back to myself and you love me for me. Not for what you can get from me. But I need you to know it is still hard for me to get all my jumbled thoughts and feelings out so that they actually make sense to others. Sometimes my brain and mouth just can't seem to figure out how to work together. That day what you heard me say? It all came out wrong and sounded bad because my brain was still so jumbled trying to process everything that had happened. I know it seemed as if I am fearful of you" _Rachel tensed but did not move away from the gentle embrace Quinn now held her in. _"But that is not the way it really is. Truthfully I am scared FOR YOU. NOT OF YOU. Yes the way you reacted to Finn may have been a bit…um…eccentric but I am grateful. I was scared because my whole life no one has ever really gave a damn about me. No one has ever loved or protected me like you. Even back in school when I was so cruel to you. You never turned your back on me. When something was wrong it was never my best friends or boyfriend that knew where I would run and hide to. It was always you who found me and wanted to make sure I was okay. I spent the last few months looking back and I can see it all and out of everything the one and only constant in my life has been you. Regardless of the reasons it was always you Rachel. And that. YOU. It scares the shit out of me because I am not sure I know how to handle someone loving supporting and protecting me the way you do they way you have always done. I worry every second of the day that I can't show you the same. That I can't prove that I love you just as much. Because I don't really know how to love. All I know is what you have taught me and I always seem to mess it up anyway. Sometimes I think this is all just a dream because I know I don't deserve you I haven't done enough good in my life to deserve some one like you. I am not deserving or good enough for you Rachel you should have so much more everyone knows that but yet your with me despite it. These things that you can do? They don't scare me Rach. It's only the thought of you one day realizing I'm worthless and being left behind as you learn and grow. That's my fear"_

By now Quinn's head was the one that was bowed with tears streaming down her face as she whispered out the last of her confession and waited for the rejection she was sure to follow. A gentle caresses upon her cheeks wiping away her tears caused her to lift her head and she looked into those soft Bambi eyes she loved so. A delicate kiss upon her brow that left her skin tingling is what she received. _"Lucy Q, there is just one thing you have never seemed to understand and we can never really work until you do" _Quinn gave Rachel a sad glance yet Rachel could see the love and hope behind the regret and fear in those beautiful hazel eyes. _"You foolish girl. I could never leave you behind or outgrow you. After everything we have been through over the years you still don get it do you?" "What?" "No matter the circumstances. Good or bad. Push or pull. There can never be a me with out you my love" _Rachel draped her hand behind Quinn's neck and pulled the blonde into a slow but passionate kiss that sent both girl's hearts not only soaring to the heavens but grounding and centering them all at once.

"_You know Brittany told me make up sex is the best kind of sex and you still have some groveling to do Mrs. Fabray you are only partially out of the cat house" _Quinn feeling giddy and like all was once again right in her little piece of the world smirked playfully before hoping out of bead scribbling something on a piece of paper and slapping it on the bedroom door. _"What are you doing?" "Not important" _Quinn hopped back in bed and straddled the brunette _"Now where were we? Ah right groveling let's see. 'How do I love thee let me count the ways' one…" _Quinn placed a kiss on Rachel's left cheek before moving to her right _"two…" _she moved down to her girlfriend's jaw. _"Three…"_

Kurt walked down the hallway intent on sharing a piece of his mind with their fearless leader for setting Brittany on he and Blaine calling them dolphins and asking insane questions hands already on the barely opened door and starting to enter when he saw writing out of the corner of his eye. There was a sign posted on the door.

**FUCK OFF!**

'_Well that's just vulgar and rude' _he thought as he turned his gaze back into the room and wishing he hadn't as flashes of skin and giggles followed by moans surrounded him. Kurt quickly backed out of the room closing the door firmly behind him but not before hearing the husky timber of Quinn's voice as she stated _"forty-three" _shuddering at the images scorched forever in his brain and taking off as fast as his dainty legs would carry him. _'Fuck off indeed'_

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

It was around two hours later that the household was disturbed by the fences alarm's sounding and a loud crashing noise. No one was quite sure how Rachel managed to be the first one outside but trying to figure out that girl was given up on a long time ago. A beat up old station wagon was careening towards them at top speed covered in creepies as the driver turned sharply left and right trying to shake them. Those who where on guard duty raised there guns and along with Rachel and Brittany quickly took care of the problem all waiting with baited breath when Rachel stepped of the porch gun raised and aimed at the figure behind the opening driver's side door while the dust swirled around them. But she quickly lowered her gun and grinned.

"_DAD!" _Kurt's excited yell rang out around them as he ran forward and embraced his father. _"It's good to see you are well again Rachel" _The older man smiled at the woman who spent many a 'girls' night with his son. _"What happened Burt?" "It's a long story kiddo let's go inside yeah. Cold out here" _The group started back indoors.

"_Hey Frodo nice toga!" _Santana shouted while everyone else laughed. A deep blush rose from Rachel's chest up to her face as she pulled up the bed sheet tighter around her body and glanced over at her blanket covered girlfriend. _"Oh dear Quinnie. I guess we are to late for 'The Talk' hmm?" "MOM!" _Quinn's blush now matching her girl's as she glared at the retreating form of her chuckling mother. _"We're just going to go…yeah…be right back_!" Rachel snagged Quinn's hand and they both darted up the stairs trying to ignore all the laughing behind them.

"_Well guess all is right on middle earth again" _Dave spoke dryly earning an appreciative grin from Santana that he stuck with her theme

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

"_We have grilled the boy extensively Dr. St. James. It appears that all he has told us coincides from what we know about the good doctor when he left our employ. The baby was female and would be at the same age as this boy states this girl is. Also the description he gave seems to resemble that of subject 17 as well"_

"_Let's hope this boy's information is correct then shall we Mr. Ryan. I have spent to many years trying to track that man and his offspring down. If this girl is who we think and can do all this Finn states she can then it means that the Atalanta program was not a failure after all"_

"_Your orders sir?"_

"_You are to detain the girl and bring her to me even if she is not who we hope she may still prove useful. Take along some of our testers just to be on the safe incase the men are not enough. The next time we speak Brian, I expect it to be good news"_

"_Yes Sir"_

Special Operations leader Bryan Ryan turned off his communication's monitor and relayed his orders to his troops to be armed and ready they would be moving out shortly. He entered the mess tent where there informant was being fed and smiled and the dim witted boy. _"Good news kid, my boss gave us the go ahead to rescue you're friends. This time tomorrow you will all be in the infection free zone"_

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

Okay guys sorry it took so long I hope this chapter was worth it =}

_Atalanta is _a character in Greek Myth who was a strong yet feminine woman who faces obstacles and backlash for refusing to follow gender norms. She has always been one of my favorites so if you would like to learn her story you go to paleothea Myths / Atalanta . Html **((just remove spaces lol))**

Till next time all

_~Erin_


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **_Is it just me or does Glee get suckier with every season and episode gone by? It's like watching season one all over again but with shitty plots and shittier actors wtf are they gonna do when this years seniors are gone? the upside is I can take my frustration out in this series by killing all the newbs lol the only one I like is Cassandra and that's because she's a bitch I like bitch's because I am one. And the consistency really I know you are going through writers like water trying to be held in a hand but damn at least have them learn what was written before and stick with it ugh_

_Thank god Rachel gets hotter every episode that goes by. Bless Lea and her skin tight dresses and cleavage tops it's the only thing keeping me going._

**A/N 2: **_Sorry this has taken forever to get out to you guys. I am an ass I know. For some reason the action scenes in this chapter are harder than all the others. I can picture the fight in my head so clearly but translating it into words is a real bitch and a half I am so not happy with it but it is the best I could do and though the chapter is hella short I wanted to give you guys what I have written so far and will do my best to add the second part ASAP since I never originally planned on splitting this chapter up. I just feel wicked bad to keep you all waiting. Hopefully it doesn't suck as bad as I think it does._

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL!**_

**Disclaimer: **blah blah I'm broke blah blah

**Chapter 37:**

He bid his time watching any and all movement in or around the house through the satellite feed. By now he had a clear idea of who everyone was and what role they played thanks to Finn's over eagerness. All except the one they came for. So he continued to wait and watch despite the insipid fool's nagging to get his peers. There was a group of people getting armed and loaded into vehicles that the boy named one by one. The tall woman Coach Sylvester. A boy with a ridiculous haircut and even worse name Puck. A long lanky boy known as Mike and his fellow dancer a tall blonde Brittany and her girlfriend Santana and lastly a large boy called Dave. Finn explained that they were going out on a sweep looking for any survivors and supplies they could find. It was a weekly routine with rotating shifts.

After letting another twenty minutes pass by to ensure this little ragtag patrol was gone and leaving the target location with less man power, a perk for him and his men to be sure, Brian had decided it was time to proceed. If he could not get eyes on his main objective he would just have to lure her out. He gave the command.

Finn could hear the moaning and hissing noises as two trucks came to a stop that filled him with doubt and dread. _"What's going on? What is that noise?" _All his questions and pleas going unanswered as soldiers ran about in a fast paced yet orderly fashion, linking sheets of bulletproof glass into a cube surrounding them. _'What the hell was all this? They had promised to help him get his friend's and bring them to safety. This was suddenly not feeling all that safe. Aren't soldier's supposed to be the good guys like his dad?' _Finn was really starting to regret his choices now as he watched to uniformed men break from the rest of the group carrying buckets containing raw meat and blood and began laying out a trail in the direction of his former home.

"_Stop! What the hell are you doing!?"_

"_I suggest you step inside the safety container Mr. Hudson" _That Ryan guy said to him as he entered a code into a hand held device and the first of the trucks back doors started to swing open. Finn gasped in horror and started pulling at the other guy's arm in an effort to grab the remote and stop as what seamed to him a never ending stream of creepies shuffled out and down the truck's ramp jostling each other and fighting over the scraps of gore on the ground. Finn's weak attempts to stop this all and his pleas falling on deaf ears yet again as two soldiers detained his arms behind his back. _"STOP! My friend's are in there!" "Please someone do shut him up" _Brian gave a crooked smile as he watched one of his men repeatedly strike the boy in his gut. _"Deactivate the incutainer's_" He stated to his second in command and watched with pleasure as the five large grey cubes began to drain of liquid and the doors unlocked and clicked open, a mist of smoke billowing out.

"_What the fuck are those things!" _Finn gritted out once he recovered his breath from the many blows to his abdomen_. 'God just what had he done? He had to stop this' "You were supposed to save us!"_ he grew even more frantic and really started fighting against the grip held on him. _'Maybe I can outrun those things and warn the others. Maybe I could…'_ His lifeless body slumped to the floor with a dull thud a bullet wound in between his eyes. _"I lied. Someone get rid of him. You all know I hate a mess" _Wiping the blood off the side of his face with a handkerchief as some of his men dragged the body away, tossing him outside their safety zone and watched as the few undead straggler's began to pick him clean before moving back over to the satellite feed to watch it all unfold. Wanting to see if Mr. Hudson had been correct and witness just what this girl could do. 'Man popcorn would be lovely right now'

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

Quinn smiled as she watched her mother and her girlfriend talking and laughing with one another in the living room while she and Mercedes were getting the salad together for lunch. She was beyond happy that she and Rachel had talked and worked everything out, but she knew her girlfriend still had doubts and Quinn was determined to prove them all wrong. Smirking to herself as she thought of all the ways other than talking that the two of them used to fix both themselves and each other.

"_Girl you look like the cat that got the cream" _Quinn's smirk only grew as she looked from the robust girl to her girlfriend then back again and gave a silly purr _"I did" "Ok Eww. TMI!" _Cedes hip butted her pal and grabbed a knife. _"Here hand me that damn rabbit food so I can get chopping you perv" _Quinn started to pass over the bowl of freshly washed bright orange veggies a sarcastic reply on the tip of her tongue when a groan of pain drew both of the girls attention just in time to watch as Rachel grabbed her head and slumped off the couch onto the floor landing on her side. Judy worriedly calling her name and trying to get a response from the brunette. The carrots and the bowl they were held in crashed to the ground mid pass as Quinn ran into the other room. Mercedes and a few others who noticed the commotion hot on her heels.

Judy had no clue what happened, Rachel was just smiling and laughing then suddenly she was clutching her head and her nose was bleeding, then her own child was there rocking her lover and trying to sooth her. Quinn for her part remained as calm as possible. She had only seen her girlfriend like this one other time and that was before the attack at the store. However it was only a nosebleed then nothing on this level. She knew they were in for trouble though and her mind already began racing with plans while Rachel forced herself to calm down and ignore the blinding pain and bright pulsing lights behind her eyelids she started to be able to focus as Quinn held her and got her body to relax some. And though it was painful she forced her eyes opened to look into worried hazel.

"_Get everyone available and get your guns" _She gritted out as she pecked Quinn on the lips then stood on wobbly legs and took off towards the weapons room. Her girlfriend immediately barking orders behind her.

"_Mom, Becky you and the kids get to the attic and seal it behind you. Stop in my room and there's a gun stashed in the left bedside table top drawer" _Becky lead Sarah while Judy tried to pull along a struggling Kelly. _"No I can help" "Kels I can't deal wi…" "No Quinn! With my sister gone and Rachel going to be on the ground fighting I am the best long range shot we have. You need me!" "Fine but you stay as covered as possible by an upstairs window and if they get in the house you head straight to the attic!" _Kelly nodded and took off to grab her gear as Rachel came bolting out of the weapons room and straight out the back door just as a shout of _"Emma!" _came from that direction.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

It was such a calm beautiful day. They were just enjoying each other's company. Smiling and sharing sweet kisses. Laughing with each other and just being happy in the moment when Emma's eyes went wide in fear and she was pushing him away. Her pain filled screams sending chills down his spine as an undead tore away at the flesh and muscle until only her cheekbone and half of her bloody jawbone remained exposed.

Will scrambled to look for anything that would help. He grabbed onto a pair of pruning shears and rose to his feet managing to pull the undead away and stab him but lost his weapon in its skull and was left with only bare hands against three more of their attackers. Mad with grief and rage he went after them pulling them off the body of the woman he loved but was once again being pushed out of the way. This time by Rachel right before she planted a firm side kick on the one about to take a chunk out of him. Strong arms latched around him and he could hear Burt pleading with him but it seemed far away and he couldn't really focus. He just stared with glazed over eyes at his ginger haired love that was now bloody and lifeless at their feet. _"Get him inside now!" _Rachel shouted while plunging a hunting blade into a decomposing ear canal, then moving onto her next target.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

"_The Doc and Ms. Puckerman are getting the trauma room set up" _Tina said as she caught the rifle Mercedes tossed her way upon entering the armory_. "I wish Mike was here do you think he and the others are okay?" "Girl please being lead by that crazy bitch? They are probably better off then we are right now. I just wish today wasn't a scouting day. What I want to know is where the hell Blaine and Kurt are?" _Artie rolled up to them grabbing a shotgun and piling boxes of ammo onto his lap. A rifle hanging from the handle bars behind him already. _"They are outside helping Rachel or trying to anyway. There are a ton of those things out there. I want to know where they came from none of the trip wires went off it was like they knew where they were" _he answered the girls just as the three of them met back up with Quinn and they headed for the back door only to get stopped by Burt dragging a distraught Mr. Schuster inside. Quinn closed her eyes in sadness and to offer up a silent prayer and small goodbye to their former counselor. _"Boy where you going" _"_We need to check the front of the house, see if there are any out there and if so try and clear it in case we need to make a quick getaway. I'll cover you guys from the porch while you flank them from behind and help the others thin them out. Might be better to hit them from both sides" _Quinn nodded and stepped out onto the porch looking around and only spotting a few strays that the four of them quickly dispatched. Before the three girls tried making their way around the house without alerting the undead.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

She was more than he could hope for. The way she wove seamlessly from one of the animated corpses to another dropping them like it was nothing. Executing expert fighting pattern's so flawlessly, ones that would take most their entire life's to master. The odd were seeming more and more in the favor of this girl being the one they have looked for so long, but even if she was not the fact that she was this stunning now he could not help but imagine the greatness she would become when Dr. St. James an he got done with her. The undead were almost completely depleted when she received aid from three other boys and one boy and three girls attacking from the front and sides, he was unable to place their names that that Hudson boy had given him but it mattered not they were all insignificant anyway.

He glanced at the tracking monitor and his face light with joy. _"Let's see how they handle my babies…"_


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**___Okay all so here is the deal I must have wrote and rewrote this chapter a dozen times or more but I still could not get the fighting the way I saw it in my head onto words in a way I was happy with so I decided to just go with humor for this one so if it sucks and I let you all down I am sorry. *cowers behind my desk chair. Also I know a lot of you have been mad at me that I kept Finn around as long as I did but I needed a protagonist to help introduce the real bad guys and hopefully I managed to do that in the last few chapters._

_On another note…_

_I hope you all continue this crazy ride with me since I have no clue where its taking us not really and we may need to stop and ask directions maybe at that run down shady looking gas station we just passed in the middle of no where and it would be good to have some ppl to distract the murderers with…okay but seriously even though there will be one last chapter after this I really hope you enjoyed this enough to keep reading into book 2 and if so add me to author alerts so you know when it starts because I might take a bit of a breather and try other ideas maybe twilight or more glee or criminal minds or some old ass ideas for l.o.t.s or buffy or firefly that ive had in my brain for like forever let me know if any one reads any of those and wants to see anything or I might go right ahead into this next one. Not sure yet but I do tend to only work on one story at a time until it is done because I don't like leaving you guys hanging forever wondering wtf happened to the writer did they croak or something? Cause seriously yo that shit pisses me off when im really into a fic and then there is nothing for like fucking forever and im not talking days weeks or even one or two months im talking like a year or more it really makes me mad at the ass-hats who write then half way through are like oh yeah not feeling this anymore so im not writing anymore or I need to go on an indeff hiatus. MY ASS U FUCKERS! You made a commitment when you posted that first chapter you have ppl waiting to know what happens next suck it the fuck up and write _

_**cough cough** sorry for that tangent but that last bit is basically what I yelled at my self over and over to get this chapter out lol so hell yes I will use it to yell at others_

_Thank you all for the kind words and support all along the way. It has been many years since I have written and posted anything and was unsure if I still had it in me so I started this on a whim and a dare to myself and 38 chapters later and here we are all of your encouragement and excitement over this piece of crap has kept me going *insert cheesy grin here*_

_I apologize for all the shitty mistakes in grammar and spelling and will eventually repost each chapter after it has been edited by my new sucker oops I mean beta __**Cassico**__ who has graciously offered to fix all my fuck ups. Also means any thing I post after this should be a lot better. Seriously that poor girl has her work cut out for her like a lamb to a slaughter. Good thing she hearts my crazy brain waves and light bulb moments so much. _

_And yes I realize this is ridiculously long but one final thing: two of the major fights in the story ((parking lot and hospital)) I based off of river tam from firefly/serenity and have posted video to the blog for any one who doesn't know the show or movie and wants a better idea of what im talking about just go to thedreams . blog . com_

_Okay on with the show_

_**Xoxo**_

_Erin_

**Disclaimer: **_go suck a lemon which comes after the tequila which comes after licking the salt…and pick a sexy body part you dumbass_

**Chapter 38**

She and JD had gotten separated from the ambiguously gay duo but she could still see them over by the barn finishing off the remaining creepies and looking to be in good shape so she decided to just take a breather for a moment but if they didn't wipe them out soon she would do it herself the damn pounding was still in her head. _"Ew! Gross!" _Rachel turned her head to the sound of Mercede's complaining. _"These were my favorite pair of kicks!" _her eyes quickly scanning over Quinn's body as the trio approached, looking for any signs of damage or discomfort and gave a cheeky grin when they landed on a pair of twinkling _'green? Huh musta been the shirt that changed the usually honey hazel'_ that were doing a body check on her of their own. A hand slapped down on her shoulder and her brother sporting a shit eating grin of his own broke her trance. _"Well that was a hoot huh half-pint"_ Quinn gave a tinkling laugh as she molded her body against her vertically challenged lover. _"Keep cracking jokes James, I still have a few bullets in this gun. Don't make me tea…ch…"_ Rachel's eyes grew wide in fear as she started tugging Quinn hand and pulling JD by his shirt in a backwards direction. _"Everyone slowly back up to the house now and keep quiet" "What the hell Rachel why are you acting luck such a spaz?"_ Loud hissing noises drowning out Mercede's voice. Quinn stopped in her tracks frozen in fear. She knew that sound. It still haunted her most night's.

"_R-R-Rach-ch-chel?"_

"_It'll be okay Tina we just have to get inside the house" _Three of those giant fuckers from the store slowly started making their way out of the woods and seemed to be aimlessly shuffling in every direction. _"I don't think they can see us" _JD whispered and Rachel nodded softly responding _"Yeah I noticed that in the store. Just keep silent and keep moving almost there"_ as they all as a group kept stepping towards the back door of the house that was only a few steps away now.

So of course it all had to go to hell in a hand basket because really shitty just seemed to be Rachel's only kind of luck. Maybe she pissed off a leprechaun in a past life who knows. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh as the gunshot went off and her sensitive ears picked up Kurt's shrill voice _"Blaine this is Versace!" _and a _"I'm sorry sweetheart I'll pillage you another one someday"_ a long loud shrieking drowned the couple out and quickly became more as its companions answered in kind. _"Run!" _Rachel pushed Quinn the last few feet to the door and they stumbled inside before she turned and began chasing after the three mutations that were barreling towards the barn. Thankfully Blaine and Kurt had the common sense to get inside and seal its doors shut behind them. It took her a moment to realize JD was panting and trying to keep up so she was forced to stop and throw him behind a stack of giant hay bales giving him a scolding look that might of worked on someone who hadn't known a younger her during a brief streaking phase that resulted in being chased by angry chickens

"_Jimmy get back inside the house" _

"_Look kiddo I don't give a raccoon's tit if you are an all juiced up she-ra princess of power. You are still my baby sister and I ain't about to be leaving you out here to deal with…what they hell are those things called exactly?"_

"_Don't know I just call them P.I.M.A's"_

"_Um…"_

"_Pain In My Ass"_

"_Gottcha so what's the plan?"_

Rachel peered over the hay stack trying and falling to ignore it's itchiness against her skin and watched as the pima's began clawing and trying to break a way into the barn. _"Um not sure yet but whatever we do we better do it fast"_

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

"_There were five!" _Brian growled and pulled a soldier to him by his vest front before flicking his gaze back to the monitor then back to his captive. _"Where are the other two!?" "Sir one of them wandered off the opposite direction and the other…" _He shook the man impatiently. _"Yes?" "Um those other three attacked and ate it" _Brian pushed the man aside and watched the monitor. He knew three lickers should be more then enough and he was a gambling man but not when it came to Dr. St. James and his temper. _"Tell everyone we are moving in now!" "Sir!" _the soldier bowed his head and moved off to follow orders.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

Quinn, Tina and Mercedes began tearing apart the armory like a group of berserk cavewomen looking for any type of weapon that could help them since Quinn knew normal guns weren't so effective. Quinn cursing and grumbling not so much to herself in frustration. _"All these damn weapons and not a single fucking stun gun or taser. Figures. Seriously fucking figures…hmm you could be useful though"_

"_Is that a…" _

"_Yup"_ Quinn strapped the flamethrowers tank to her back and attached few hand grenades to her belt. Mercedes could only shake her head and turn her attention to Tina when she gave a low whistle and a _"Sweet" _fell from her lips watching as the Asian girl pulled a rocket launcher out of its casing.

"_You are both insane"_

The other two just grinned at each other. _"Cedes go get Artie and tell him to get indoors then the two of you grab Kelly, Mrs. P and the doc and get yourselves locked away" _Quinn's voice in full HBIC mode and leaving no room for protest before going to stand beside Tina as she read the instructions on her new toy.

"_Hey Q-Q-Quinn?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Re-remind me to Ki-Kick R-r-Rachel's ass for p-pl-playing hero"_

The blonde grinned darkly. _"Your going to have to get in line Teen"_

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

"_Well we can't just sit back here all day that wood isn't going to hold up much longer"_

"_I know I know" _Rachel growled in frustration _"We need to separate them somehow there is no way I can take on all three at once"_

"_Can't you just zap them?" _They both watched as one of the mutations separated from its group and was starting to go around the barn by his truck an idea started to form in Jimmy's mind

"_I am not the damn energizer bunny! I can't charge myself you ass" _Rachel slumped back against the irritating hay _"What we need is a diversion"_

"_Which I have" _Rachel looked at him hopefully. _"Okay so I'll run out and try to draw that single one away" _JD said as he started to stand only to be yanked back down.

"_Are you freaking nuts? I am stronger and faster!"_

"_Which is why you baby sis are going be running right behind the thing ready to take it out. Look all I have to do is make it to the truck" _He dangled his keys in her face and she swatted them away.

"_This is suicidal. What if I can't stop it or you don't get in the truck in time. No too many things can go wrong. We are not doing this"_

"_You will get there in time and you will stop it besides have you seen this face? I am way to pretty to die" _

A sharp whistling noise followed by a loud squishy sounding explosion and a wall of red flames and heat engulfed them before quickly dying out, interrupting the childish squabble. As they stood to see what happened and were both smacked in the face and chest with bloody raw flesh. Rachel tried really hard not to gag before noticing Tina standing beside them with a now empty rocket launcher container sitting on her shoulder. _"If you two are done bickering we still have one of those things left" _Rachel smiled. _"I could kiss you bitch"_

"Yeah don't let your girlfriend hear you say that at least not while she is armed"

"_Huh?"_

"_You might want to hurry it up because Quinn's plan isn't as long ranged as mine was" _The girl pointed and both siblings watched as Quinn was heading for the side of the barn where the last mutation was a wall of flames coming out in short burst from the tube in her arms. Rachel damn near had a heart attack before she took off running. The other two hot on her heels.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

"Hey Artie Q said we should get inside now" Mercedes said as she walked out onto the front porch and stopped in her tracks tears streaming down her face. Artie's head was thrown back with a bullet between his eyes and a pool of blood on the ground around his chair. A snapping noise drew her attention to the front yard where at least six black covered bodies lay before she felt a sharp sting on her neck. And he began to feel woozy. Reaching up she pulled the offensive object from her skin and glared through blurry vision at the dart now held between her thumb and pointer finger. " The hell is thi…totssszz.." her body hit the deck hard as she blacked out.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++**

Quinn was livid. First these things attack them at the store and took away one of her closest friend's now they invaded her home. Her sanctuary. She would be damned if she let them take anyone else she cared about away. She blasted the little shit with flames when it was distracted from a noise behind it her satisfaction growing as it wailed in pain She kept blasting it when movement caught the corner of her eye and she turned letting another stream of fire break forth. _"Quinn! Watch where you aim that thing!" _She watched in horror as Rachel tossed her brother and Tina inside the truck bed and rolled out of the way just in time crashing into Quinn and knocking them both to the ground. _"Oh my god! I am so so sorry you guys" _

Jd groaned at the hard impact. _"Tina you alright?" _He noticed the girl in question seemed to be out cold she must have whacked her head when Rachel discus threw them. _"Guess not" _He sat up groggily and looked over at his sister and his girlfriend that were in a heated argument then to the fireballed creature that was still alive and moving closer to them by the minute. _"Uh guys"_

"_What the hell were you thinking! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" _Quinn shoved her girlfriend off the top of her. _"No I was thinking I was going to help my friends!" "Hey you guys!" "You can't just go all 'flame on!' and think it would work what if you had gotten really hurt" "Seriously you two" _Jd scrambled out of the truck bed. _"Well it did! I can take care of myself You don't need to mother hen me Rachel"_ The two girls completely ignored him and he was forced to push them both out of the way as the mutation went to take a swipe at them getting him across his upper thigh instead. He hissed in pain. Rachel screamed in frustration throwing her hands up in the air before snatching a grenade off of her girlfriend's belt and pulling the pin. _"Fine god forbid I actually worry and care about your safety"_ Quinn's eyes widened and watched the hand the explosive was in and Jim started counting down backwards under his breath while Rachel continued her rant. _"Because I shouldn't right you are only the girl I love after all. No biggie" "Um sweetie" "Oh no don't you sweetie me Quinn Fabray you are in big trouble and there is no way you can bat those long lashes and pout those pretty lips and think I am going to cave" "Rachel…" " No! What you did was reckless and you could have…" _The creature growled and started coming after them again. Rachel still in mid rant walked up to it and it opened it gaping jaws trying to chomp on her she tossed the grenade in its mouth _"Oh will you just fucking die already!" _She ran back over to Quinn and pulled her behind the truck pushing JD's head back down along the way. _"…been killed. I have enough to worry about Quinn…"_ The creature exploded. _"I can't loose you. I wouldn't be able to survive that"_ The brunette said through tears. Quinn pulled Rachel into a kiss and squeezed her tight trying to calm her fears. _"I'm sorry. Okay. I am right here and I am not going anywhere"_ She kissed the distraught diva again and again.

"_Okay I really shouldn't be getting turned on by this. It's kinda disturbing"_

Rachel turned and glared at him _"Shut up! I am pissed at you too. What they hell was that crap you tried to pull earlier! If you think for one second..mmhmmm" _Quinn pulled her in for another searing kiss. Jd just rolled his eyes. _"Freaking PMS" _He tried to stand up but it was a bit shaky and he almost fell before Rachel reached out and grabbed him and he steadied himself with his other hand on the truck. Before pulling a long pole out of the back and using it as a make shift crutch while Quinn tried retrieving Tina. _"Um babe? Little help here she isn't as light as you would think_" Quinn was grunting as she tried lifting Tina out of the truck. _"I'm fine go help your girl before she makes T's concussion even worse" "You sure" "Promise. I'll just go let Queer Eye know the coast is clear" _Rachel nodded and walked over to Quinn bending down and scooping up the Asian girl like she was a feather and tossing her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. _"Show off" _Quinn huffed and stomped towards the house. Rachel snorted in amusement _"You think it's sexy" "Oh please I am just smart enough to let you do all the grunt work. Speaking of I have a bunch of crap in the storage room I'll need you to move around for me_" Rachel rolled her eyes. _"As you wish" _Quinn pecked her on the cheek _"Love you too" _She held open the door while Burt came out and took the knocked out girl from Rachel _"My boy? " _Rachel smiled. _"He and Blaine are okay they took cover in the barn. JD is getting them now"_ The man nodded returned inside. Quinn wrapped her arms around her girl and went to nuzzle her neck but reared back in pain clutching her shoulder as a hale of bullets rained down upon them. Rachel twisted her body around and completely shielded Quinn with her own letting out little screams of pain as bullet after bullet broke her skin. She pushed Quinn inside the house ignoring her girlfriend's pleas and shouts and slammed her palm onto the security panel sealing the love of her life and everyone else inside before ripping it out of the wall and tearing out its wires before she fell to her knees gasping in pain.


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: **__so I decided to forgo the epilogue and save what I was going to put in there for book two instead I just added a brief ending to this chapter and re-posted it_

_**Disclaimer: **_…you put your right arm in…you put your right arm out…you put your right arm in and you shake it all about…

**Chapter 39**

"_Hold fire" _Brian shouted at his trigger happy men. How he always managed to get stuck with the incompetent ones was beyond him. _"I SAID HOLD FIRE YOU IDIOTS!" _The gun fire halted and Brian watched in anger as his shiny new toy fell face first to the ground. He would flay these bastards alive if they just killed the very person he had come to obtain. He ordered two of his more seasoned men who had not pierced his prize like a damn pin cushion to retrieve her

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+**

She could see the crap load of men coming out of everywhere all at once like an angry swarm of bees but before she could even shout a warning they had opened fire on her friends. Rachel and Quinn were underneath her and out of her line of vision but she could hear the painful screams then the grinding noise in the walls around her letting her know the house was about to be covered. Thinking quickly and with a bit of a panic induced adrenaline rush, Kelly grabbed the huge bronze trophy off the shelf by her head and placed it in the corner of the window blocking the shield midway. Quickly she snatched up her bow and quiver and climbed out onto the small terrace.

She could see JD on the ground in front of the barn surrounded by soldiers standing guard weapons drawn and pointed on him. She also noticed Kurt and Blaine peering out the hay loft opening both gripping their guns and looking about to make a move. She needed to get their attention, not wanting anything to go down until she had eyes on Rachel and Quinn. Quietly as possible she notched an arrow and released. Watching with bated breath as it sailed through the air before finally embedding itself in the barn right beside Kurt's head getting his attention.

They both looked down to see if her impromptu message had drawn attention but luckily it hadn't and they locked eyes again. Kelly pointed to the glamorous boy then herself then made a time out signal before pointing below her and then holding up a finger in the wait motion. She hoped he wasn't as bad at charades as she was. But Kurt nodded his head then lowered his weapon a bit before doing the same to his boyfriends and explaining things to him. Her attention was then shifted underneath her as Rachel's limp body was being dragged into the yard by two of the black suited men. Kelly notched another arrow and took a calming breath before sighting her target. It would be a tricky shot with all the protective gear and the helmet, one that she wasn't really sure she could pull off, not being as proficient with this weapon as her sister and Rachel were. But she had no choice she would not let herself fail and she refused to let her role model down when she needed her the most.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+**

She could hear shouting all around her but mostly from behind her inside the house. She could hear the dogs barking and Quinn cussing her out. She could hear the shattering of glass as someone broke a window and was trying to pry up the titanium covering. It would be pointless there was no way in or out of that home until they over rode its security systems. God she was sore all over yet again. She couldn't help but think that pissed off leprechaun from her past life might have gathered some of his friends for revenge because seriously her body always seemed to be getting fucked up in one way or another and it was so not kosher. Maybe her next go around she'd try and be a Buddhist they were all peaceful and shit no one hates a Buddhist least she didn't thinks so anyway. Ugh she was having a hard time keeping her thoughts in check. Her whole back felt on fire and she knew the Doc and Mrs. P would have a field day patching her up. Luck was slightly on her side though as it seemed her Kevlar vest did its job covering her from most of the bullets a few got past it though probably when she was turning her body seeing as she could feel at least four openings. Two on her lower back close to her hipbone there was for sure one in her upper shoulder blade on her left side and on her right one closer to her armpit though thankfully that one only seemed to be a graze. Once she read somewhere this guy saying getting stabbed was more painful then being shot. He was a dumb-ass cause this shit hurt like a son of a bitch and she would know both having happened to her. That guy had either never been shot multiple times or was just a damn liar. She was still lost in her delusional rambles and pain when she felt herself begin to float. Oh wait no someone was picking her up. Some dude on her right saying she was fine still had a pulse.

Fine HAH! She was fucking shot. So not fine. She made a mental note to kick this guy in the balls as soon as the earth stopped spinning like she was on a damn tilt-a-whirl. They dragged her off the pack porch and out into the yard it sucked but at least being angry was helping her forget the pain and begin to be able to focus, but then she realized as she was stopped in front of some smug looking douche bag just what kind of craptastic situation she had gotten herself into this time. God Quinn was so going to kick her ass she was gonna be groveling for freaking months…Hmm maybe she would be safer facing the goon squad.

"_Well I must say you have given me quite a bit of trouble killing off all my babies like that. It took years of research to perfect them and you and your friends just blow them up. Quite inconsiderate"_

"_Yeah well they were easy enough might need to think up some new ideas for the next batch. Now who the fuck are you?"_

"_Oh never you mind that right now, we will have plenty of time for introductions and to get acquainted later when we return to the facility"_

Rachel struggled against the tight hold keeping her in place. She couldn't wait to wipe that smug look off this self-righteous prick. _"I'm not going anywhere with you" _The man just smiled and motioned for his men to bring her along. _"We shall see about that"_

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+**

Kelly released the arrow and smiled in triumph as it met its mark in one of the soldiers holding her friend's neck. Damn that was an insane shot _"Suck it Katniss!" _The teen chortled as she watched Blaine and Kurt open fire against JD's captors and watched as the man wrestled one to the ground and snapped his neck and as Rachel head butted the only remaining guy holding her back helmet and all before she let out a girly squeak and dove back through the window when the gunfire was upon her, Knocking the trophy out of the way and letting the shield drop the rest of the way down. The last sight she had of outside was JD withering in pain and the barn being set on fire. Well crap that plan back fired now what?!

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+**

The body to her left goes down with a bloody gurgle and Rachel uses her other guard dogs distraction to stomp on his foot before twisting around and slamming her forehead into his helmet the headache would be more than worth it if the cracked visor was any indication still it was only a minor blow but all she really needed to get him to loose his grip on her long enough for her to slam her knee into his crotch grinning as he fell to the ground holding himself _'Hee told ya so fucker' _She then proceeded to dislocate his shoulder and power drive her own into onto the back of his neck before charging forward towards that smug asshole when annoyingly some more of the meat heads tried to get in her way. She punched and kicked. Knocked two of the guy's heads together and let them fall before she felt a sharp sting. Pulling the dart out of her forearm she gave a demonic grin Santana would be proud of to the guy in charge who was now cowering behind a wall of men. Still she kept going taking down every black object in her path. _"Your going to need way more than that to stop me" "Indeed" _As she closed the gap she was shot twelve more times in the arms and legs. And okay so maybe she shouldn't have been so cocky because now with whatever this drug was and the blood loss from getting shot was starting to make her feel kind of stoned and she knew she was slowing down at a rapid pace.

The sound of someone familiar and in pain drew her sluggish attention towards the barn that she could now see was burning at a rapid pace. And right in front of it a few mere feet away JD. Her big brother was back on the ground clutching at the gash in his upper leg and it looked like fucking tentacles 'seriously wtf! And um ewww' were ripping out from his skin. He began to be surrounded by men dressed in white hazmat gear and they began to hold him down. While she fought and struggled against both the rising fog in mind and body as well as the soldiers and more white suits trying to subdue her it was sadly to no avail. Only managing to get in a few good shots. _"JD!" _She watched in fear as they strapped Jimmy to a gurney and started wheeling him away and still she tried to fight. Screaming her brother's name in anguish over and over. But the drugs and blood loss were too much. She felt as weak as a newborn calf trying to break free of the dozen or so arms around and containing her. Then someone shoved a cloth in front of her mouth and she began to taste the chloroform on the back of her throat. Before she could even say Barbra her vision started to blur and her body began to slump forward, only able to blurry make out Bruno with two figures on his back coming charging out of the back of the barn. Snowflake galloping beside him. Then she was out.

"_Should we round up the others sir" _The soldier asked as he watched the enemy flee.

"_No leave them they are useless and we have what we came for" _Brian Ryan lovingly swept a strand of curly locks behind the young girl's ear after they strapped her to another gurney. _"Someone contact St. James; tell him we will be there shortly. I want these two in the Nemesis program"_

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+**

Santana was the first to spot the billowing cloud of black smoke as they neared their home and a kernel of fear set in as she brought it's attention to the others and Sue gunned the engine up the steep dirt road. Not a single one of them prepared for what they came upon

There were bodies everywhere undead and just well dead as far as Santana could tell and the barn err…what used to be the barn? Was nothing but charred beams and ash. The house looked okay from what she could tell but she was afraid to know just how many of her friends might not be in there.

Brittany took off right towards the house Dave, Puck and herself would have been hot on the blondes heels but Coach ordered them to stay back and help her check the bodies see if there where any survivors. They only found one soldier groaning on the ground and holding his arm close to his chest in pain it was either broken or dislocated she didn't know and didn't care. Sue had Dave and Puck gathering the rest of the remains into a pile to be set on fire while she helped Sue drag the man around front to be tied to the porch. That is where they found Artie and Mercedes.

It was beyond obvious that wheels was gone but Santana ran over to the Black diva to check for a pulse and thanked god she still had one she made her friend as comfortable as possible and hoped she would wake soon. She wanted fucking answers damn it! Sue went to inform the boys of Artie's passing both women agreeing to wait till later to inform the dancer. She needed to focus on getting them in the house. Brittany being the only one with the knowledge to gain access.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+**

The sudden casting of light in her usually dark cell caused the chained woman to crawl as far back into the shadows as possible. She heard him enter but kept her head down cast choosing not to fight him and instead save her energy, besides she knew being ignored really pissed him off.

"_I have excellent news project 17. News I am sure you will be delighted to hear since it has been 16 years in the coming" _Dr. St. James lifted the woman's chin and met her defiant and angry gaze with his own calculated one. _"It seems the prodigal daughter has finally returned home to us_" She spit in his face and tried to reach him but the chains pulled her back all he did was laugh. _"Let's hope for her own sake she is not a stubborn as her mother hmm_?" He removed his hand and walked back out of the room and she was once again cast in the darkness that she had come to know so well. A lone tear and one word. One name passing fearfully from the long haired brunette's lips. _"Rachel"_

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+**

_**A/N:**__ Okay so I hate the title of this story and I suck at making them so I am leaving it up to you all what should Book II's title be? Which ever one I pick that person can decide to create their own character for the next story looks personality good guy bad guy etc._

_I really hope you all have better ideas then I do because I have a few but I am not liking them to much lol so help a gal out please_


End file.
